Contre attaque
by Juliet1802
Summary: Edward apprend qu'il doit épouser Tanya à moins qu'il ne trouve une solution pour éviter ça. AH
1. Chapter 1

Voilà je me lance, après avoir lu un nombre incroyable de fic je commence la mienne.

J'espère ne pas être trop nul alors j'attends vos impression. Je vous laisse lire ce premier petit chapitre et vous retrouve en bas.

*

**

POV EDWARD

Je venais de passer ma journée en studio, ma sœur Alice m'a convaincu, pour ne pas dire obligé, a sortir un disque de mes compositions, oh mais suis-je bête de ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Edward Cullen un des pianiste les plus en vue du moment, et surtout le célibataire le plus convoité si on en croit la presse people mais ça ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment j'attends la femme de ma vie.

Enfin non, je l'ai déjà trouvée mais…

_Edward arrête de te faire du mal, tu ne peux pas changer les choses alors oublis et concentres toi sur ta musique c'est tout ce qui te reste._

Me voilà arrivé devant chez mes parents il était temps je suis épuisé qui aurait cru que je serais autant épuisé après avoir passé des heures à jouer ? J'ai vraiment besoin de repos et l'album est loin d'être près alors je vais me contenter des quelques heures de sommeil que je peux avoir et retourner à mes enregistrements pour une longue journée.

C'est étrange, il y a une voiture totalement inconnue dans l'allée, ma mère ne n'avait pourtant pas dit qu'ils recevaient du monde ce soir, et voilà l'inconvénient de vivre encore chez mes parents à 22 ans, si j'oublie les merveilleux plats que me prépare chaque jour ma maman et tous les avantages de ne pas avoir a faire les courses, le ménage et toutes ses choses que je serais obligé de faire le jour où je quitterais ce nid douillet, je déteste être obligé de faire des sourires polis et la conversation aux amis de mes parents après avoir passé 16 heures en studio.

Bon allez courage, il faut bien que je rentre de toute façon.

Je n'ai pas posé ma main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvre je me trouve face à un homme que je n'ai jamais vu et qui me souris bizarrement.

**- Oh mais voici le jeune Edward**, dit-il tout sourire.

Ce type me fait vraiment froid dans le dos, il est assez grand, proche de la cinquantaine je dirais, avec des cheveux noir qui lui tombent sur les épaules et des yeux aussi noir que ses cheveux, il semble effrayant et je dois dire que je suis vraiment gêné je ne sais même pas qui il est pourtant lui semble me connaitre. Heureusement, mon père prend la parole pour me présenter l'inconnu.

**- Edward, mon fils je te présente Aro et sa femme Jane**, dit-il avec un geste de la main vers les intéressés, je remarque seulement lorsque mon père m'en fait la remarque que l'homme, Aro, n'est pas seul, à son bras s'accroche une blonde, je pense que la plupart des hommes la trouveraient manifique, des jambes interminables, des hanches parfaite, une taille fine, et je suis sur que si elle se retourne je pourrais voir des fesses bien fermes. Je continue mon examen le décolté de sa micro-robe noir est waouh, impressionnant dommage qu'il soit faut, ses seins sont bien trop gros pour être vrais, elle a des yeux bleus qui me détaillent de manière un peu trop excessive à mon goût et elle affiche un sourire canassier lorsqu'elle rejette sa chevelure décolorée en arrière. Comme je le disais la plupart des hommes la trouverait parfaite mais pas moi j'aime les filles simple, avec une poitrine faite pour mes mains, de longs cheveux brun avec des reflêts roux au soleil, des grands yeux marrons dans lesquels je me perds, des levres hum j'adore quand elle mord sa lèvre inférieure...

**- Edward, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, tu es… a croquer**, je vois ma mère étouffé un cri cette femme me drague alors que mon père l'a présentée comme la femme d'Aro et elle doit bien avoir 20 ans de moins que lui et moi je retombe sur terre quand j'entends sa voix niaise. **Je suis sur que Tanya sera ravie, Esmée, Carlisle, merci pour tout,** ajoute-elle à l'intention de mes parents puis elle se tourne a nouveau vers moi, **Eddy ce fut un plaisir à très bientôt**, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil alors que je manque de m'étouffer en entendant ce surnom que je déteste.

**- Passez une très bonne soirée, et à dans deux semaines, **ajoute gaiement Aro avant de sortir.

Mes parents murmurent un au revoir à peine audible et je me demande si ces gens sont vraiment leurs amis quand je regarde leurs mines déconfites.

**- Et bien ils sont… heu… spéciaux.**

**- Edward il faut qu'on te parle**, me coupe mon père et à son ton sérieux je commence à m'inquiéter et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes ne n'aspirait qu'à manger on bon petit plat de ma mère, prendre une bonne douche et retrouver mon lit. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est mal barré.

***

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve avec mes parents dans le salon attendant qu'ils se décident à me parler mais ils n'ont pas l'air décidés, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas un rapport avec le couple qui vient de partir.

**- Edward, Aro est une vieille connaissance, quand j'étais plus jeune avant ta naissance j'ai… je ,** visiblement mon père cherche ses mots mais j'ai vraiment peur car ça a bien l'air de concerner ce couple. **Bon, Aro m'a sauvé d'un mauvais pas et je lui ai promis que le jour où il me le demanderai j'accepterai de l'aider à mon tour.**

**- Ok et quel est le rapport avec moi, qu'est-ce qu'il veut de l'argent** ? Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec moi et comment cet Aro a-t-il aidé mon père visiblement je n'aurais pas la réponse à cette question.

**- Edward chéri, **reprend ma mère au bord des larmes**, Aro Volturi à une fille Tanya, elle est mannequin tu as déjà du en entendre parler.**

**- Non maman, Tanya Volturi ça me dit rien mais je comprends toujours pas où est le problème, vous voulez bien m'expliquer je suis épuisé et te voir pleurer ne m'aide pas maman.**

**- Oh mon chéri, pardonnes nous, **sanglote- t-elle en se levant et quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Je me lève pour aller la rejoindre mais mon père me retient par le bras je vois dans ses yeux qu'il souffre de ne pouvoir aller réconforter ma mère, son unique amour mais il me regarde et me fait comprendre qu'il veut terminer cette conversation maintenant, alors je me rassois en soupirant et me pinçant l'arrête de nez.

**- Bon papa explique moi, qui son ces gens ? Pourquoi maman est dans cet état ? Qui sont ces Volturi et cette Tanya ?**

**- Denali.**

**- Quoi ? Denali quoi ??**

**- Tanya Denali, c'est son nom… heu… disons de scène.**

**- OK, et alors tu m'expliques qu'on puisse aller consoler maman **? je suis vraiment énervé maintenant qu'est ce que j'en ai faire qu'elle s'appelle Volturi, Denali ou Tartenpion.

**- Oui, je… comprends que c'est difficile pour moi Edward, je ne veux pas te faire ça mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée pour l'empêcher, je te jure que je vais tout faire pour trouver une solution, mais...**

Bon je suis totalement perdu, ma mère qui me demande de leurs pardonner, mon père qui me promets de tout faire pour empêcher ça. Ca quoi ?

**- Papa, s'il te plait dis-moi, je ne comprends rien ?**

**- Bon ok,** il souffle un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage, **samedi dans deux semaines Tanya revient d'Europe et nous sommes conviés à une réception chez les Volturi pour célébrer vos fiançailles.**

**- NOS QUOI ?**

Alors la je m'attendais pas à celle-là, je suis carrément abasourdi, il vient de m'annonce que je vais épouser cette fille que je n'ai jamais vue alors que je n'ai jamais été capable de dire « je t'aime » à celle que j'aime depuis toujours comment ils peuvent me faire ça.

Tout a coup, j'ai très chaud, je transpire, ma tête tourne. Et là, c'est le trou noir.

*

**

Et voila j'attends vos impressions, est ce que ça vaut le coup de continuer ou il vaut mieux que j'arrête maintenant avant de me ridiculiser ?? N'hésitez pas à me dire le bon comme le mauvais.


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci pour vos reviews je vois que finalement ça vous a plu alors je continue. Vous m'avez vraiment motivée alors je sais pas où je vais mais j'y cours

J'ai oublié de préciser au premier chapitre mais pour celles qui ont laissé des messages contre les fics Edward /Bella vous pouvez passer votre chemin car s'en est une.

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

Lou : merci, contente que ça te plaise

Saratea : merci de ton soutien je continue

Sandra : merci ma sœur forcément si j'écris sur ton Edward ça ne peut que te plaire, t'en fait pas tu seras prévenue de la suite, bisous

Solaire : merci et j'espère que tu continueras de me lire :D

Anonyme M^^ : contente que tu adores voilà la suite

A oui j'ai aussi oublié Stéphanie Meyer est toujours la maman d'Edward, Bella et compagnie

*

**

POV BELLA

C'est pas possible j'arriverais jamais à faire d'aussi jolie boucle qu'Alice avec mes cheveux. Mais pourquoi je regarde jamais quand elle me le fait, la prochaine fois au lieu de passer une heure à me plaindre j'observe c'est décidé.

Tiens en parlant du lutin, la voilà qui arrive je lui demanderai bien de m'aider, mais non elle serait bien trop contente.

**- Waouh Belly qui se fait belle et sans que j'ai besoin de t'y obliger, il va neiger**, me dit-elle en me regardant au travers du miroir.

**- Merci Ali, c'est trop gentil de ta part**. J'y arriverai jamais, bon je lui demande de l'aide ou pas.

**- Alors tu sors ce soir ? **

**- Et oui comme tu peux le voir j'essaye de me préparer, Jacob m'invite au resto**, à ces mots un grand sourire s'étale sur mon visage et une grimace sur le sien.

Alice n'a jamais vraiment accepté Jack , elle est polie quand ils sont dans la même pièce mais elle n'a jamais cherché à lui cacher qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il soit fait pour moi. Je sais qu'elle a toujours eu envie de me caser avec son frère mais Edward à toujours été bien trop torturée pour moi, bien que physiquement entre lui et Jack y'a vraiment pas photo.

Bref pour en revenir à Alice, la mésentente à commencée quelques jours après notre emménagement dans cette maison, mon frère Emmett a parié une très grosse somme sur son équipe de foot favorite mais contre toute attente il a gagné le pactole voilà comment nous avons emménagé dans cette superbe villa décorée par Esmée la mère d'Alice.

Cette maison est géniale elle a 4 chambres et Alice a tout essayé pour convaincre son frère d'emménager avec nous mais visiblement il connait son meilleur ami qui n'est d'autre que mon frère et a refusé de vivre avec lui et Rosalie. Il a préféré resté chez ses parents plutôt que de risquer des nuits blanches à entendre Em et Rose.

Quand elle a compris que cette fois son frère ne cèderait pas à son air du chat potté, elle a essayé de convaincre Rose d'inviter son petit frère Jasper à venir vivre avec nous mais il a refusé prétextant vouloir garder son intimité puisqu'il a déjà un appartement.

Malheureusement, elle a été rassuré qu'il ait refusé quelques semaines plus tard quand elle a appris qu'il sortait avec Maria.

Maria est une fille super, et c'est difficile pour Alice de la détester d'être avec celui qu'elle aime secrètement surtout que si elle venait a ne plus lui parler subitement Maria ne comprendrait pas et Alice aurait bien du mal a lui dire qu'elle est en réalité jalouse d'elle.

Alors finalement Alice a préféré dire qu'elle était contente qu'il ne vienne pas vivre avec nous car il aurait dû partager sa salle de bain avec moi et vu que je suis très pudique blablaba, en gros j'ai bon dos quoi. Et la chambre est toujours vide. Et j'ai toujours la salle de bain rien que pour moi.

Pour en revenir à Jacob, le jour où je suis revenue avec lui Alice a vu tous ses rêves de m'avoir comme belle-sœur s'effondrer. Alors elle ne l'aime pas.

Avec Rose, ils se vouent une haine que je n'ai jamais comprise, chacune de leurs rencontres est un supplice.

**- Encore dans tes pensées ma Bella**, me dit Alice en me tirant de mes réflexions.

**- Oui, je sais il faut que je me dépêche d'ailleurs, Jack ne vas pas tarder**, dis-je en me levant. **De quoi j'ai l'air ?** demandais-je à Alice en tournant sur moi-même.

**- Parfaite comme toujours ma Bella, même s'il ne te mérite pas**, me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je pris mon sac et commençais à descendre quand j'entendis la sonnette et Rosalie allez ouvrir, merde on n'est pas sortis, et c'est reparti pour un tour.

**- Salut Blondie**, railla mon homme,

**- Cabot, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **et voilà Rose ne peut pas s'en empêcher il faut que j'intervienne rapidement.

**- Rose s'il te plait, arrête d'agresser Jacob**, dis-je en arrivant près d'eux et en la bousculant un peu pour allez embrasser Jack.

**- Tu sors encore avec lui Bella, tu mérites mieux tu sais,** me dit-elle dans un soupire.

**- Non Rose, je suis bien avec Jacob alors arrête s'il te plait**, lui dis-je en essayant d'imiter le regard larmoyant d'Alice, qui visiblement ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

**- C'est ça,** me répondit-elle en rejoignant le salon et en nous laissant seul dans l'entrée.

**- Tu es magnifique ma Chérie, **me souffla Jacob en me volant un baiser.

**- Merci tu es pas mal non plus tu sais**, riais-je en le regardant, il avait un costume noir, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cette tenue et je dois dire qu'il est très attirant, mais la je commence à paniquer, il m'emmène au restaurant se mets sur son trente et un et me demande d'en faire autant. J'ai rien oublié j'espère, mon anniversaire non c'est en septembre, le sien était le mois dernier, notre anniversaire de rencontre non pas encore.

**- Mais Jack tu me caches quelques choses ?**lui demandais-je ne plissant les yeux.

**- J'ai plus le droit d'emmener ma merveilleuse petite amie diner sans raison ?** me demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

**- Si, bien sur,** je suis quand même septique.

**- Alors allons-y,** dit-il en m'entrainant vers la sortie.

Le trajet vers le restaurant se fit dans un silence apaisant, Jack avait toujours ce sourire scotché au visage mais impossible de lui faire avouer ce qui le rendait si heureux. Il sifflotait en me lançant des regards langoureux.

Ca sent pas bon, je vois la surprise arriver et je déteste ça, merde Jack le sait pourtant alors j'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire ce coup là, d'ailleurs je vais lui dire dès maintenant.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et lui lance :

**- Tu sais que je déteste les surprises Jack alors dis-moi maintenant ce que tu me caches.**

**- Ou sinon quoi tu vas bouder Belly chérie ? Tu sais bien que tu ne tiendras pas alors cesse de faire ta tête de mule et profite de notre soirée en amoureux, mon cœur.**

S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire comme ça il rêve, je lui tourne le dos et regarde dehors en boudant.

Je sens qu'il me caresse les cheveux alors je me tortille pour lui échapper, en soupirant. Mais il faut reconnaitre qu'une voiture n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour m'éloigner de lui.

Il est frustré je le sais, il souffle bruyamment en remettant sa main sur le volant.

**- C'est bon Bella pas de surprise j'ai compris**.

Je me tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire.

**- Alors, il y avait bien une surprise mais tu renonces c'est ça ?**

**- J'ai pas le choix**, grogne-t-il. **On est arrivé.**

Nous sortons de la voiture et il vient me rejoindre, il m'embrasse la tempe et me tient par la taille pour nous entrainer dans le restaurant.

Je suis impressionnée la serveuse nous entraine vers une petite table ronde à l'écart. Il y a des bougies et une rose au milieu c'est vraiment très jolie.

Le repas est vraiment agréable nous parlons de notre journée et des vacances à venir nous sommes début juin et nous avons prévu de partir en juillet en Floride pour voir ma mère, ça me changera de Forks et de la pluie.

Nous sommes au dessert et Jack a tenu à commander du champagne et nous avons pris un gâteau au chocolat qui vient d'être servi, nous allons le partager ça aussi Jack y tenait beaucoup.

Ca lui ressemble pas tout ça.

Mais je dois me faire des films et je suis sur qu'une coupe de champagne me fera du bien, c'est bizarre mais Jack à l'air malade, des goutes de transpirations perles sur son front, et il s'essuie sans arrêt les mains sur son pantalon.

En faite non, il n'a pas l'air malade mais nerveux, très nerveux même.

Je porte la coupe a mes lèvres, et la je vois ses yeux s'exorbiter et il panique en me criant d'arrêter de boire.

**- Bella, Bella, attention, Arrête**, il hurle en me retirant ma coupe et moi je crois que je viens d'avaler un truc qui m'étouffe.

Je tousse et essaie de reprendre mon souffle mais rien à faire, Jack se lève et commence à me taper violemment dans le dos, il est complètement paniqué et ne cesse de crier.

**- Bella recrache la, vite.**

Enfin la chose que j'ai avalé fini par ressortir et je la crache dans ma main.

**- Jacob, mais t'es complètement malade, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de mettre un truc dans mon verre tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?**

Je le regarde et il a l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, et je vois que toutes les conversations se sont arrêtées autour de nous et que nous sommes le centre d'attention, je baisse les yeux et sens mes joues chauffer je suis sur que je suis écarlate.

Je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas ce qui a failli m'étouffer c'est quand même pas une olive qui était dans ce verre, ni un litchi.

Je baisse lentement les yeux et ouvre ma main et je manque une nouvelle fois de m'étouffer, UNE BAGUE, il a mis une bague dans mon verre ?

Là je panique vraiment, il n'est pas en train de faire ce que je crois qu'il est en train de faire ?

Je tourne lentement mon visage vers lui et je le découvre près de moi, un genou à terre.

**- Bella, mon cœur, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma…**

**- NON**, ma réponse à fusée et je crois même que je l'ai hurlée, **Jacob ramène moi à la maison maintenant s'il te plait.**

Il ne peut pas me faire ça, il sait que je suis contre le mariage. Celui de mes parents à été un échec total et je ne suis pas prête à tenter l'expérience et c'est trop tôt et je ne veux pas et merde je fonds en larme.

Jacob arrive enfin près de moi et m'entraine vers la sortie, nous montons dans la voiture et il démarre instantanément, il est furieux, il serre le volant tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts sont blanches.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard nous arrivons devant chez moi, je suis toujours en larme et aucun de nous n'a dit un mot.

**- Bella, je…**

**- Excuses-moi,** nous avons parlé en même temps.

**- Vas-y Bella,** c'est bien un mec toi d'abord, pfff.

**- Je suis désolé ma réaction a été excessive mais je ne suis pas prête pour ça, pardonne moi.**

**- C'est bon Bella, je suis désolé je sais que tu as une mauvaise opinion du mariage à cause de tes parents mais nous ne ferons pas les mêmes erreurs qu'eux, notre histoire est différente.**

**- Ecoute Jack, je t'appelle demain, je… Désolée.**

Je m'empresse de quitter la voiture et me précipite à la maison, j'entre en courant dans le salon pour tomber sur mon frère, sa fiancée et ma meilleure amie.

Emmett me regarde intensément, et je vois la colère monter en lui.

**- Bella qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Je vais le réduire en bouilli ce chien !**

**- Emmett calme toi ça n'a rien à voir, il ne m'a rien fait.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu es dans cet état Bells, **me demanda Rose visiblement inquiète.

Alice s'approche de moi et m'enlace en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, je me laisse allez dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment je me rends compte que je ne suis plus uniquement dans les bras d'Alice mais aussi dans ceux de Rose et Emmett.

Je souffle un bon coup, ils me libèrent et attendent visiblement une explication.

Je ne peux pas parler, je n'arrive pas à leur dire alors je fais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, je m'approche de la table basse et y pose la bague qui est toujours dans ma main depuis que je l'ai recrachée.

J'entends leurs cris de stupéfactions, je me pose sur le canapé et attends qu'ils aient encaissé le choc pour leur raconter mon horrible soirée.

*

**

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu.

Bon pas d'Edward pour ce chapitre mais il revient dans le prochain. Comment avez-vous trouvé notre Bella ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. A bientôt pour la suite

Julie


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, on retrouve enfin Edward.

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et favories. je crois que je me suis transformée en Alice ca matin quand j'ai vu que j'avais plus de 40 messages. Alors un grand merci à toute car à midi ce chapitre n'était même pas commencé, alors vous m'avez motivée à mort.

Bon je vous embête pas plus longtemps, j'ajoute juste que Stephanie Meyer est toujours la propriétaire de l'univers Twilight.

*

**

POV EDWARD

J'ai un de ces mal de tête, j'ai pourtant pas fait la bringue hier soir, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Impossible de m'en rappeler, la seule chose qui me revient à l'esprit c'est cet horrible rêve que j'ai fait, attend rêve non c'est pire que ça c'était un cauchemar.

Mon père devait rendre service à un vieil « ami », et ce service se résumait à moi puisque je devais épouser sa fille. Je l'ai dit un vrai cauchemar.

Bon allez, il va falloir que j'émerge, allez Edward ouvre les yeux.

_Aie ça fait mal._

_Il va vraiment falloir que je me rappelle ce que j'ai fait hier, au moins je suis seul dans mon lit._

_T'es sur que t'es seul_

_Ba oui, pourquoi ?_

_Je sais pas vérifie on sait jamais des fois que tu l'ais poussée du lit… encore._

_Oh c'est bon c'est arrivé qu'une fois et d'ailleurs au lieu de me parler à moi-même je ferais mieux de regarde parterre au cas où_

Je me frotte les yeux pour essayer d'enlever les dernières traces de sommeil et regarde autour de moi.

Dans le lit personne et au sol, non c'est bon ouf j'étais pas d'humeur à virer une sangsue ce matin.

_D'ailleurs Einstein si t'avais fait attention tu aurais remarqué que t'es endormis en t-shirt et boxer._

_Ouais je vois et j'ai même mes chaussettes c'est bizarre comment ça se fait que j'ai enlevé que mon jeans ?_

**- Oh putain**, mes yeux viennent de se poser sur mon réveil et il est 9h, **merde merde et remerde**, je devais être au studio à 7h.

D'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai pas été réveillé par les appels sur mon portable, où est ma veste ? sans doute dans l'entrée.

Bon allez, arrête de perdre ton temps de toute façon t'auras 3 heure de retard alors bouge toi.

Je file prendre une bonne douche, mais plus que rapide car j'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'éterniser et de penser à ma chérie.

_Arrête ça tout de suite, on a vraiment pas le temps pour « ça » ce matin_

_Oui c'est bon je sais_

Je sors à regret de la douche mais pour une fois je suis vraiment en retard alors je vais écouter ma conscience.

Je me sèche, j'essaie même pas de dompter mes cheveux de toute façon j'y arriverai pas alors pas la peine de perdre plus de temps.

Allez active, il est déjà 9h20, je pensais pas que j'avais mis autant de temps sous la douche.

Bon pas le temps de regarder si j'ai bien assorti les couleurs de toute façon je croiserai bien Alice en bas donc si il y a un problème je suis sur qu'elle me le dira.

Je me précipite dans les escaliers et fonce dans la cuisine je sais pas ce que j'ai fait hier soir mais je crois que j'ai sauté le repas, mon ventre se tord dans tous les sens et fait des bruits plus que compromettants.

J'entre dans la cuisine, ma mère me tourne le dos, elle s'active devant la cuisinière.

**- Bonjour maman**, lui dis-je en m'approchant pour l'embrasser, elle sursaute.

Visiblement elle ne m'a pas entendu arriver.

**- Oh Edward mon chéri c'est toi, tu veux un café **? me demande-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

**- Ca va maman ?**

Elle se retourne et je vois que ses yeux sont cernées et rouge.

C'est vraiment pas bon tout ça, je commence à me demander si mon cauchemar en était vraiment un et si c'était vraiment la réalité ça expliquerait pas mal de chose.

**- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça.**

Ok, il faut que je me lance, je commence à transpirer, mes mains sont moites, allez courage je dois en avoir le cœur net.

**- Maman, hier soir… j'ai pas rêvé ? il… il est vraiment venu ce Aro ?**

Et là ma mère fond en larmes dans mes bras en me suppliant de la pardonner et en me promettant qu'elle fera tout pour empêcher ça.

**- Bonjour tous le monde**, ma sœur débarque dans la cuisine en sautillant, elle n'a même pas l'air de remarquer l'état dans lequel nous nous trouvons, elle continue son monologue

**- Vous devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé hier, c'est un truc de dingue, TE-RRI-BLE.**

Je m'apprête à la couper pour lui dire qu'on en a rien à faire de sa nouvelle création et que son styliste préféré vient de lancer une nouvelle collection mais elle continue de sur sa lancée.

**- Jacob à demandé Bella en mariage...**

**- QUOI ???** C'est pas possible sans le savoir ma sœur vient de me planter un couteau en plein cœur.

Comment Bella a-t-elle pu accepter d'épouser ce type.

Il y a 30 seconde je paniquais à l'idée d'épouser cette bimbo et maintenant je viens d'être achevé par l'annonce du mariage de mon âme-sœur .

J'aurais mieux fait de rester couché.

**- C'est formidable**, annonce ma mère avec un semblant de sourire, **Bella a vraiment droit au bonheur et Jacob semble être un bon garçon je suis sur qu'il saura la rendre heureuse**.

J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser, même ma mère approuve ce … mariage, merde c'est avec moi qu'elle devrait se marier.

_Dis donc Edward, tu crois pas que pour que tu sois celui auquel elle dit oui, tu aurais peut-être dû y songer avant._

_Oui bon je sais mon amour est a sens unique et absolument personne ne sait ce que je ressens, mais quand même **je l'aime**._

Ma sœur rigole, je suis sur qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit, et elle me confirme mes soupçons quelques secondes plus tard en s'écriant.

**- Mais attendez, vous savez pas tout, ce qui est génial dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle a dit NON !**

Là je suis totalement abasourdi, comment ça elle a dit non pas que ça me dérange au contraire mais elle a dit non alors que c'est son petit ami depuis presque un an, et chaque fois que je les vois ensemble, c'est une véritable épreuve pour moi, ils semblent tellement heureux ensemble et tellement amoureux.

_Et pourtant elle a dit non_

_Oui, c'est incroyable, il est peut être temps que je tente ma chance_

_Tu sembles avoir oublié un problème, mec_

_Merde le mariage arrangé, obligé, je sais même pas comment le qualifier._

Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'empêcher ça ma mère m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait, mon père aussi hier je m'en souviens bien, et il faut qu'on en parle à Alice elle a toujours des bonnes idées.

Alice est vraiment heureuse de son effet, ma mère semble sur le choc elle ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau avec sa bouche grande ouverte.

Je me demande si elle va avaler une mouche a force de rester comme ça. Bon il est temps que je me ressaisisse, et que je mette ma soeur dans la confidence.

**- Heu Alice, c'est super mais on a un gros problème là…**

**- Tu rigoles c'est Jacob qui a un problème, ce que j'aurais aimé voir sa tête**, dit-elle rêveuse.

**- Alice écoute ton frère tu veux, il a raison on va avoir besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire pour empêche ce… heu… ça,** lui dit ma mère pour attirer son attention sur nous.

**- Ca quoi, vous en faites une tête tous les deux qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** dit-elle en réalisant nos mines décomposées et la tête épuisée de notre mère.

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre Alice a arrêté de sautillé et reste presque figée, elle qui est inépuisable ressemble à une statue.

J'en profite au moins je sais que j'ai son attention, alors je lui explique la rencontre avec Aro et Jane, je passe les détails des regards affamées de cette pouffe ma sœur n'apprécierait pas c'est certain.

Puis l'explication avec les parents, j'apprends par la même occasion qu'après ses révélations je me suis évanouie, mon père pense que la fatigue et le choc de l'annonce en sont la cause, je me suis réveillé quelques instants plus tard mais j'étais tellement groggy que mon père à préféré me coucher.

Ca explique pourquoi je n'étais pas en caleçon comme d'habitude lorsque je me suis réveillé.

Ma sœur s'est assise mais n'a toujours pas dit un mot, je commence à m'inquiéter c'est la première fois qu'elle reste si longtemps sans parler.

Mais tout à coup elle reprend vie, elle regarde partout autour d'elle et fini par s'écrier.

**- Nan mais c'est pas possible, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça. Maman qu'est qui s'est passé avec Papa pour qu'il puisse accepter un marcher comme ça ?** demanda-t-elle sans reprendre sa respiration

**- Je suis désolée ma chérie mais je ne peux pas en parler, ton père a trop honte de ce qui s'est passé et refuse d'aborder le sujet. Alors je ne peux rien dire mais tu as raison il faut trouver quelque chose, on ne va pas se laisser faire.**

**- Oui oui on va trouver quelques choses ne t'inquiète pas frérot**. Repris ma sœur en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. **Mais** **j'y pense tu as bien dit Tanya Denali ?**

**- Heu oui c'est ce que Papa a dit, pourquoi ?**

**- Oh c'est vraiment pas bon tout ça, Tanya est très connue, tu sais et quand elle jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un elle fait tout pour l'obtenir, d'ailleurs tu as fait la couverture de beaucoup de magasine récemment c'est sans doute comme ça qu'elle t'a connu. Et la promesse de papa était une occasion en or pour mettre la main sur toi sans te laisser le choix.**

Comment elle fait pour tirer des conclusions aussi rapidement et en plus je suis sur qu'elle a raison et a en voir le regard de ma mère je suis sur qu'elle pense comme moi. Mais ma sœur n'a pas fini elle continue de parler et d'arpenter la pièce en gesticulant.

**- Oh mais on va pas la laisser faire, tu sais que Rose a travailler avec elle. D'ailleurs maintenant elle refuse d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle en a parlé pendant des mois, tu te souviens, le tyran veut toujours être sur le devant, la peste ne veut pas porter tel couleur, elle veut avoir tel décolleté, miss monde veut…**

**- Attend attend, Alice tu es en train de me dire que cette Bimbo dont se plaignait Rosalie à longueur de journée c'était Tanya Denali, tu rigoles là.**

**- Heu non,** me répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, **désolée Ed.**

**- Bon Alice, il faut trouver un moyen d'empêcher ça et on a que 2 semaines devant nous, alors on a pas de temps à perdre.**

**- Edward Chéri,** me coupe ma mère, **ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner tu devrais peut-être répondre ça doit être important.**

**- Oh mince ça doit être le studio j'ai plus de 3 heures de retard**, dis-je en me précipitant dans l'entrée pour prendre mon portable qui était resté dans ma veste.

Bien sur le temps de le trouver et le sortir c'était trop tard, bon c'est pas grave je vais rappeler, merde 8 appels en absences je vais me faire tuer, il vaut mieux que je rappelle.

Je compose le numéro, waouh même pas une tonalité et il décroche déjà.

_« bon sang Edward qu'est ce que tu fous ça fait 3 heures qu'on t'attend. »_

_« Désolé Jeff, j'ai eu un problème de famille »_

_« Tu sais que je me fiche totalement de ce qui t'a retenu, je t'attends, alors tu es là dans combien de temps ? »_

_« J'arrive, mec, j'arrive et encore désolé. »_

_« Ouais c'est ça, me dit-il en raccrochant »_

Jeff est un mec bien même si il gueule et me fait souvent penser à Emmett avec ses airs d'ours, il n'en reste pas moins un bon ami et je sais que je peux compter sur lui.

Mais là si je m'active pas il va vraiment me tuer.

Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche et retourne dans la cuisine, j'entends ma sœur qui élabore des théories et je souris elle ne va pas me laisser tomber.

**- Bon je suis désolé, je suis vraiment en retard, il faut que j'y aille.**

**- Pas de problème Frérot, écoute on se rejoint ce soir chez Bella, t'inquiète pas je préviens tous le monde et on va trouver un moyen de te sortir de se merdier.**

Je m'approche de ma sœur pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui murmure

**- Merci Ali, t'es la meilleure je vous rejoins ce soir. **

Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis ma mère et me sauve.

Je descends au garage pour sortir ma volvo.

Bon je sais que c'est pas bien mais j'ai besoin de me vider la tête alors j'accélère.

Mon compteur indique 160 km/h, j'espère que je ne vais pas croiser Charlie le père de mon meilleur ami et de ma… de Bella.

Je me concentre sur la route, je sais que ma journée va être longue. Jeff ne va pas me faire de cadeau à cause de mon retard, il se plaint déjà tous les jours que les enregistrements n'avancent pas assez vite son goût alors aujourd'hui il va m'en faire baver en plus on est dimanche.

Normalement c'est un jour de repos, mais il pense que si on ne fait pas des heures supplémentaires le disque ne sera jamais prêt à temps.

Au moins, je n'aurais pas le temps de penser à mes problèmes et je fais confiance à ma sœur pour trouver une solution.

J'arrive enfin devant le studio et souffle un bon coup et sort de ma voiture. Je repenserai à mes problème ce soir.

*

**

Voila j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

une petite review pour me donner vos impressions et vos théories.

a bientôt

Julie


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tous le monde, un grand merci pour vos reviews et mise en alerte, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Réponse aux non-inscrites :

Sandra: et oui ma soeur je savais que je te ferais rire avec Bella. Et ça va pas s'arrêter :)

Fraise () :Et oui il faut sauver Edward. Et jamais Bella n'épousera Jack, je suis 100% team Edward. Pour les chapitres, je ne sais pas combien il y en aura tout dépendra de mon inspiration, il y a 3 jours j'aurais répondu 1, alors on verra. à bientôt pour la suite

*

**

POV BELLA

Ma nuit a vraiment été horrible, je crois que j'ai trop cogité résultat j'ai vraiment mal au crane.

Une fois le choc passé ma famille s'est exprimée.

Rosalie m'a félicité pour mon refus, elle n'en attendait pas moins de moi, elle a tout de suite sauté sur la conclusion que j'avais enfin rompu. Et que j'allais pouvoir me trouver un petit ami digne de moi. Pour elle, Jacob a toujours été un gars de passage dans ma vie et il est temps pour moi de tourner la page et d'oublier cette erreur de parcourt. Elle était tellement heureuse que je n'ai vraiment pas su quoi lui répondre et pour être franche elle m'a amené à m'interroger.

Jacob est quoi pour moi ? Depuis que je le connais je lui ai toujours aimé, mais maintenant je commence vraiment à me demander si je ne l'aime pas plus comme un ami, mon meilleur ami.

Je ne sais pas je suis totalement perdu, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur la situation, je crois que je vais lui dire que j'ai besoin d'espace quelque temps. Il ne va pas apprécier surtout après le coup que je lui ai fait hier soir, mais si il m'aime vraiment il va comprendre, non ?

J'en reviens pas de la manière dont je l'ai jeté hier soir, c'était sans doute le jour le plus important de notre relation et je l'ai repoussé sans aucun scrupule, c'est bien le problème d'ailleurs, pas de remords, rien.

Bon je l'appellerai tout à l'heure pour lui faire part de ma décision de faire un break dans notre relation.

Après tout si il me manque vraiment c'est que je l'aime, je verrais de toute façon cette situation ne peut pas durer.

Mon frère lui a compris, il me connait vraiment bien et savait dès l'instant où il a vu la bague que Jacob ne deviendrait pas son beau-frère, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat.

Il n'est pas comme moi, il n'a pas peur de l'engagement, Rose est sa fiancée et ils vont bientôt fixer une date, sans doute l'été prochain.

Par contre, je crois qu'il en veut beaucoup à Jack d'avoir mis la bague dans mon verre, vu ma maladresse j'ai de la chance d'être encore en vie, et Emmett n'a pas apprécié le manque de jugement de Jack.

Alice et Rose on beaucoup rit à ce passage de l'histoire, et moi aussi après réflexion, dire que j'aurais pu mourir en pensant m'être étouffé avec un litchi. Je n'aurais jamais rien su des intentions de Jacob.

Et enfin Alice, ba c'est Alice. Pour elle, il est évident que je n'épouserai jamais Jacob puisque je suis destiné à un autre. Son frère. C'est étrange, mais il n'y a qu'elle pour croire un truc pareil, je ne sais pas si elle lui en a déjà parlé mais je suis certaine qu'Edward n'apprécierait pas qu'elle le croit fait pour moi.

Il serait tellement gêné si elle venait a lui dire que la fille qu'il attend désespérément c'est moi, je crois qu'Eddynou (et oui j'aime bien l'appelé comme ça surtout que je suis la seule qui peut lui donner un surnom sans qu'il ne dise rien, il a peut-être peur d'Em) est encore plus timide que moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir une relation sérieuse, il a déjà eu des copines bien sur mais ça n'a jamais duré bien longtemps, deux ou trois semaines tout au plus.

Enfin voilà j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains pour appelé Jack et surtout je dois faire le point.

Je crois que je vais passer ma journée devant la télé à regarder des films à l'eau de rose avec une bonne glace.

Bon il est 9h, inutile de trainer dans mon lit et d'espérer me rendormir autant me lever.

Je croise Alice dans l'escalier, elle est rayonnante comme d'habitude, je n'imagine pas le jour où elle trouvera l'homme de sa vie, j'espère qu'il saura la calmer un peu et freiner ses pulsions sinon il est mal le pauvre.

**- Salut ma Belly**, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

**- Bonjour Aly, bien dormis ?**

**- J'ai rêvé de Jazz et c'était…**

**- Stop je ne veux rien entendre de plus.**

**- T'es pas drôle Belly , t'es trop coincée. Bon, je te laisse je vais chez mes parents, maman sera ravie d'entendre tes aventures, on se voit tout à l'heure**, me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je finis de descendre et me dirige vers la cuisine, je vais préparer un bon petit déj à mon frère et ma belle-sœur chérie, ça m'occupera et me donnera du répit pour ma conversation avec Jack.

J'entends Alice quitter la maison.

**

Une heure plus tard, ils viennent enfin me rejoindre, j'ai préparé des pancakes et un gâteau au chocolat et amande dont mon frère raffole.

Visiblement leur réveil a été agité, Rose ressemble à une folle, ses magnifiques cheveux sont totalement emmêlés et je ne parle même pas de mon frère.

**- Bonjour Bella**, baille mon frère.

**- Salut Belly**, me dit Rose avec un grand sourire.

**- Salut vous deux bien dormis ?**

**- Oh que oui**, me répond Rose avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. **Et toi ?**

**- Bof, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir.**

**- Tu regrettes pas ta décision j'espère ? Parce que vraiment Bella c'était le mieux que tu avais à faire.**

**- Non Rose, bien sur que non je regrette pas mais je sais pas quoi faire maintenant. C'est compliqué, Jacob vient de me demander en mariage et j'ai dit non alors je sais pas comment vont évoluer les choses entre nous…**

**- Arrête de te prendre la tête Bella, tu verras bien, si Jacob t'aime il comprendra et ne t'en voudra pas, **mon frère vient de me couper dans mes divagations.

Rose me regarde en plissant les yeux, elle est septique je le sens.

**- Bella qu'est ce que tu ne nous as pas dit ??**

**- Ba…**

Je suis coupée par le téléphone de mon frère qui sonne dans le salon.

**- Ne vous occupé pas de moi, continuez**, nous dit-il en se levant pour aller répondre.

Je ne sais pas si je dois parler à Rose de mes doutes au sujet de mes sentiments, elle va sans doute vouloir me faire rentrer dans la tête que Jack n'est pas pour moi et que je ne l'aime pas.

**- Bella ??** Elle vient de me ramener sur terre.

**- Bon ok, c'est juste que … ba… je sais pas trop si j'ai des sentiments pour Jacob. Je veux dire je l'aime mais je sais pas si je suis amoureuse de lui. .. Tu comprends rien à ce que je dis hein ?**

**- Si Bella bien sur que je comprends, tu aimes Jacob, c'est ton premier véritable amour, mais voilà maintenant que la nouveauté est passée tu te demandes si tu ne l'aimes pas juste comme un ami. Et vu que c'est le premier tu n'es pas sure de savoir comment différencier les deux. C'est ça ?**

**- Heu oui, mais Rose je comprends pas …**

**- Ecoute Bella, c'est pas parce que ça colle par avec Jacob que je peux pas comprendre. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu sais que je ferais en sorte d'arranger les choses et de mettre de l'eau dans mon vin pour ton bonheur. Je t'aime Bells et tu es ma belle-sœur si tu décides de rester avec Jacob parce que tu l'aimes je te soutiendrais, mais avant promets moi de bien réfléchir ?**

**- Ok, Rose c'est promis**, lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

**- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Parce que c'était Charlie Bells.**

**- Ah vraiment, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?**

**- Vraiment ? Tu me poses la question ?**

**- Oh non c'est pas vrai…**

**- Et SI, il est allez voir Billy ce matin et il lui a raconter comment Jacob est revenu déprimé après que tu l'ai jeté. **

**- Oh…**

**- Et il comprend pas pourquoi tu as dis non, il pense que Jacob est vraiment fait pour toi et il compte sur moi pour te remettre dans le droit chemin et…**

**- Stop Em, je veux pas en entendre plus.**

**- Bon ba comme tu veux**, dit-il en s'asseyant et reprenant une part de gâteau.

Alors là je suis vraiment mal, mon père vient d'aller voir son meilleur ami, qui n'est d'autre que le père de Jacob pour une journée pêche et voilà maintenant il sait que j'ai refusé la demande en mariage de Jacob et c'est bizarre mais je suis sur qu'il était au courant pour la demande, et qu'il l'attendait avec impatience. Je crois que j'ai ruiné les espoirs de mon père.

Je vois au regard de Rose qu'elle a compris que je regrette d'avoir blessé mon père. Mais bon je ne l'ai pas voulu.

Je remonte dans ma chambre pour me doucher et me préparer pour ma journée canapé, j'en ai encore plus besoin maintenant.

**

Je viens de passer plusieurs heures sur le canapé à regarder des programmes débiles à la télé quand j'entends Alice rentrer.

_Deux heures plus tard_

Alice avait déboulé dans le salon comme une furie en hurlant qu'elle convoquait une réunion de crise. C'en était fini de ma tranquillité, Em et Rose nous avais rejoint en un temps record. Alice nous avait alors informés que nous attendions Jasper et Maria, qu'elle avait appelé en chemin, pour commencer.

Ces derniers sont arrivés quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai compris que c'était grave quand j'ai vu Aly faire un simple signe à Jazz en guise de bonjour, alors qu'habituellement, elle profite de lui dire bonjour pour pouvoir le toucher et surtout poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Mais aujourd'hui rien, alors je suis vraiment inquiète.

Elle nous a ensuite expliqué que son père avait une dette envers un ancien ami, et qu'il devait s'en acquitter. Edward devrait donc épouser sa fille pour que son père soit libéré de sa promesse.

Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retournait mais pour que Carlisle accepte que son fils épouse une inconnue ça devait être énorme.

Les choses se sont vraiment compliquées quand Rose a voulu savoir qui était l'homme et surtout la fille.

Quand elle nous a finalement révélé qui était la fille. Rose a explosé, elle a juré par tous les dieux qu'elle vivante Edward n'épouserai pas cette teigne, peut importe les conséquences, elle trouvera un moyen d'empêcher ça et nous avions intérêt d'être là pour l'aider.

Nous avons tous été d'accord pour aider Edward, mais maintenant le plus dur reste à faire trouver un plan « anti-Tanya ».

Alice nous avait informés qu'elle avait déjà tout planifié mais elle préférait attendre l'arrivée de son frère pour en parler.

Nous étions donc installés dans le salon, Emmett avait commandé des pizzas et sortie des bières. Tout le monde était accapéré par la télé, un match très important selon Em.

Enfin, tout le monde sauf moi, je regardais mon téléphone vibrer sur la table. C'était encore Jacob, j'avais fini par couper le son après son 8 ème appel et maintenant je crois que j'approchais les 20 appels et je n'étais toujours pas prête à lui parler.

Edward n'allait pas tarder à arrivé et j'étais impatiente de connaitre enfin le plan « made in Alice ».

POV EDWARD

Enfin cette journée se termine, c'est pas trop tôt. Comme je le pensais Jeff m'a reproché toute la journée de lui avait fait perdre sa matinée, alors qu'il aurait pu la passer avec sa petite amie Amy.

Je viens d'appeler Alice, elle m'a assuré qu'elle avait une solution à me proposer, alors je suis vraiment impatient d'arriver chez Em pour en savoir plus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me gare enfin devant chez mes amis, j'entre directement, ils m'ont assez répété que j'étais chez moi ici.

Lorsque j'entre dans le salon, je découvre Emmett et Jasper devant un match, Rosalie, Maria et ma sœur en grande conversation fringue, et Bella qui arpente la pièce son portable scotché à l'oreille.

Elle est la première à m'apercevoir et se précipite vers moi, elle me serre dans ses bras en me disant :

**- Oh Eddynou, je suis tellement désolé, mais ne t'inquiète pas on est là, on va t'aider.**

Elle est déjà reparti dans sa conversation téléphonique qui d'ailleurs ne semble pas être agréable puisqu'elle gesticule dans tous les sens et semble vraiment énervée.

Moi, je suis toujours planté comme un con au milieu de salon, je ne me suis pas encore remis de son petit calin et encore moins de ses mots.

Elle m'a appelé Eddynou, je déteste vraiment les surnoms mais quand il s'agit de Bella ça change la donne, ça me donne l'impression que je suis important pour elle et ça c'est vraiment merveilleux, même si je sais que je me fais des films que ses mots n'ont pas la même signification pour elle que pour moi, pendant une seconde je plane car Bella Swan a de l'affection pour moi.

**- Oh Ed tu es là**, voilà c'est ce que je disais quelques seconde et l'enchantement prend fin, je redescends sur terre quand ma sœur s'aperçoit de ma présence.

Elle est impatiente, je le sais, elle sautille vers moi et m'entraine vers le canapé.

**- Bon maintenant qu'Edward est là je vais enfin pouvoir vous donner les détails de l'opération « Sauvons Edward »,** elle est fière de son effet mais j'attends désormais les mots qui me permettrons de respirer à nouveau et d'imaginer à nouveau ma vie telle que je la voyais encore hier soir. **Il faut que tu te mari Edward !**

**- Quoi ? **Tout le monde à réagis en même temps.

Et moi je suis abasourdi comment elle peut penser que c'est la solution ?

Elle est vraiment incroyable, moi qui pensait qu'elle allait avoir une idée lumineuse, elle me propose d'empêcher un mariage par un mariage.

C'est clair ma sœur est vraiment dingue, et il est clair que nous allons devoir trouver une nouvelle solution.

*

**

et voilà mon nouveau chap j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu.

J'attends vos impressions.

Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster le chapitre suivant avant noël alors je vous souhaite dès maintenant **un très joyeux noël** et surtout j'espère que le père noël va vous gater.

**Moi cette année je commande des reviews alors je compte sur vous.**

A très bientôt pour la suite :)

Julie


	5. Chapter 5

**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUTES**

J'espère que le père noël vous a gatés.

Réponses aux non-inscrites:

Aely: merci pour ta review, cette solution est envisagée, reste à savoir si elle sera choisie :)

fraise: la réponse à ta supposition dans ce chap. je reposterai avant la nouvelle année ;)

*

**

POV EDWARD

Alice venait de lâcher une bombe.

Nous étions tous abasourdis, comment avait-elle pu arriver à cette solution ?

Etait-elle en train de me dire qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, que quoi qu'on fasse je devrais épouser cette Tanya ?

**- Edward, je sais que cette solution peut te paraitre bizarre, mais vois le bon coté des choses…**

**- Attends Alice, où est le bon coté quand tu me dis que je n'ai pas le choix et que je dois épouser cette fille…**

**- Edward laisse Alice finir, je suis sur qu'elle ne te dit pas qu'elle pense qu'épouser la Garce soit une solution,** me dit Rosalie.

**- Elle a raison Edward, laisse moi finir, je ne te dis pas que tu dois épouser Tanya mais que tu dois trouver une fille qui accepte de t'épouser en sachant que c'est juste de la comédie pour te sauver de la pouff.**

Ma sœur était fière de sa trouvaille mais elle semblait oublier un point très important… LA FILLE.

Jamais je ne pourrais trouver une fille qui accepte de devenir ma femme pour me sauver d'un mariage « arrangé » et même si je réussissais à trouver « la fille » il me restait moins de 2 semaines pour le faire.

De plus, il faut 5 jours après avoir fait la demande en mairie pour pouvoir se marier ce qui réduisait encore le délai. Nous étions dimanche, il me restait donc jusqu'au lundi suivant pour trouver une fille et la convaincre donc autant ne pas me faire de faux espoirs, c'est mission impossible.

**- Ne fait pas cette tête Edward, je sais parfaitement à quoi tu penses, tu crois réellement que je n'ai pas pensé à tout ?**

**- Heu…, **ma sœur m'étonnera toujours.

**- J'ai déjà trouvé la fille !**

**- Vraiment Alice, tu as vraiment pensé à tout !** Bella venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois de la soirée, **dis-nous qui est la futur Madame Edward Cullen ?**

**- Et ben toi voyons, **lui répondit gaiement ma sœur.

Bella arborait la même expression que moi, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et aucun son n'en sortait.

**- Non mais sérieux t'es malade Alice,** rugit Emmett.

**- Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée**, dit Jasper.

**- Une merveilleuse idée,** renchérit Rosalie.

**- Quoi ? Mais Rosie voyons c'est impossible, Edward est comme mon frère ce qui veut dire que Bella est une sœur pour lui, c'est de l'inceste…**

Emmett continuait de parler mais je ne l'entendais plus je n'arrivais plus a réagir, si Emmett savait que je rêve que sa petite sœur devienne ma petite-amie depuis… toujours, enfin non je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne uniquement ma petite-amie, je veux qu'elle devienne ma femme mais pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit obligée de m'épouser comme moi je suis contraint d'épouser Tanya.

Ma sœur jubilait, elle rêvait de me caser avec Bella mais j'avais bien compris qu'elle n'était pas de cet avis. Chaque tentative de ma sœur était un coup en plein cœur pour moi, je sais qu'elle voulait bien faire mais au final elle me faisait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Beaucoup trop mal.

Bella n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche. Je crois qu'elle cherchait ses mots pour ne pas vexer ma sœur et me blesser.

**- Alice écoute, je suis désolée mais ne compte pas sur moi, si je pouvais aider Edward je le ferais mais là non c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Tu oublis qu'hier j'ai dit non à Jacob, l'homme que j'aime, mon petit ami… Je lui ai dit non… alors… tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille, c'est …, **Bella baissa la tête ne finissant pas sa phrase.

**- Mais voyons Bella, tu sais parfaitement qu'entre Jacob et toi il n'y a plus rien, tu lui a dis non Bella, il t'a demandé de devenir sa femme et tu as dit non, tu crois vraiment qu'il y a encore un avenir possible entre vous ? Mets-toi à sa place, si c'est toi qui lui avait fait ta demande et que tu avais essuyé un refus tu aurais vraiment voulu continuer ton histoire avec lui ?**

**- Là n'est pas la question, Rose…**

**- Non c'est hors de question, je n'épouserai pas Bella.**

Ma voix avait claqué plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Ce qui n'échappa pas à ma sœur, elle me regardait avec cette expression qu'elle avait lorsqu'une évidence s'imposait à elle.

Oh mon dieu faites qu'elle n'ait pas compris.

**- Edward tu veux bien venir avec moi, dans ma chambre, MAINTENANT !**

Aie c'est sur, elle a compris et pas la peine d'essayer de nier, je me demande comment elle fait ça.

Je la suivais en trainant les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, elle sautillait gaiement devant moi.

Une fois arrivé je m'asseyais sur son lit pendant qu'elle refermait la porte derrière nous.

**- Depuis quand Edward** ? me demanda-t-elle.

**- Depuis quand quoi, Alice ? **demandais-je innocemment.

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Edward tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de Bella ?**

Merde depuis le temps que je fais tout pour cacher mes sentiments elle a fini par deviner.

J'aurais du m'en douter, Alice devine toujours tout mais maintenant qu'elle sait il en est fini de ma tranquillité, elle n'arrêtera pas de me harceler avec ça tant qu'elle ne sera pas parvenu à ses fins. Je suis vraiment mal.

**- Edward ?**

**- Oh heu… depuis… toujours, enfin je crois,** inutile de mentir maintenant, le mal est déjà fait.

**- Mais Edward, voyons, pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? J'étais sur que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, mais toi tu as préféré gardé tout ça pour toi ? N'as-tu donc pas confiance en moi ?** me demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, elle peut être très agaçante mais je n'aime pas la voir pleurer, c'est ma petite sœur.

**- Alice je suis désolé mais rends-toi à l'évidence, même si je suis fou d'elle et que je donnerai tout pour qu'elle éprouve ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que je ressens pour elle, il est clair que ça n'arrivera jamais.**

**- Ne sois pas défaitiste, Edward. Tu vas l'épouser et les choses vont avancer entre vous, j'en suis sur !** m'affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

**- Alice, mets toi à ma place deux seconde, imagines-toi épouser Jasper simplement pour lui rendre service en sachant que pour lui rien n'a changé, tu restes juste une amie qui fait semblant d'être sa femme, que ferais-tu de tes sentiments ? Imagines ce que je pourrais ressentir si Bella devenait ma femme, si mon rêve se réalisait mais que pour elle se soit juste de la comédie.**

**- Oh je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, je… tu as raison nous allons devoir trouver une autre solution. Mais Edward rends-toi à l'évidence, un mariage est l'unique solution. Si tu es déjà marié tu ne peux donc pas épouser la Garce siliconée, tu n'as pas le choix, nous allons trouver une fille je te le promets.**

**- Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher Aly ? Je veux dire il nous reste à peine une semaine pour trouver la perle rare alors ?**

**- On va y arriver fait moi confiance. Maintenant viens, on va rejoindre les autres et chercher des idées pour que tu rencontres des filles. Et au faites comment tu sais pour Jasper ?**

**- Tu es ma sœur Aly, et tu n'es pas aussi douée que moi pour cacher tes sentiments, **lui dis-je en sortant de sa chambre.

Bella nous attendait dans le couloir.

**- Alice je peux te parler ?** demanda-t-elle sans un seul regard pour moi.

**- Bien sur ma Bella.**

Je les laissais donc entre fille pour rejoindre le salon, Rosalie était en train de parler à Emmett je crois qu'elle lui expliquait pourquoi Alice avait choisi Bella et pas une autre. Je restais à l'entrée pour les écouter sans être vu.

**- Voyons chéri c'est logique, Alice ne peut pas le faire elle-même c'est sa sœur, moi je suis ta fiancée, alors la question ne se pose pas, Maria n'est pas assez proche d'Edward pour faire ça, **c'est bizarre elle n'a pas du pensé que ça l'éloignerait de Jasper et lui laisserait donc le champ libre,** donc il ne reste plus que ta sœur, **ma Bella**. Oh Emmett arrête de faire cette tête, il ne va pas pervertir ta petite sœur**, qui sait, **c'est pas comme si il se mariait vraiment. On sait tous que c'est faux,** merci d'en rajouter une couche, **alors t'en fait pas ils ne vont pas être obligé de partager le même lit**, dommage, **tu l'as déjà vu rouler des pelles à Jacob**, beurk, **alors ça sera pareil pour Edward, **mmm…, **et puis ils n'auront qu'à le faire une seule fois devant cette Tanya et puis après ça sera réglé**.

Arrête de rêver Ed, ça n'arrivera pas, et si vous arrivez à trouver une fille qui accepte de jouer le jeu ça ne sera pas Bella.

**- Edward qu'est ce que tu fais encore là**, me demanda Bella en arrivant derrière moi

**- Heu, j'étais… dans mes pensées.**

**- Oh ok, tu viens on rejoint les autres ? **me dit-elle en m'entrainant.

Ma sœur avait déjà repris place sur le canapé, elle attendait que tout le monde soit là pour reprendre la parole.

**- Bien, j'ai parlé avec Edward et Bella et ils ne veulent pas se marier, donc la solution la plus facile tombe à l'eau mais, je pense toujours que le mariage est la clé de notre problème nous devons donc aider Edward à trouver une fille qui acceptera de jouer le jeu et qui ne posera pas de problème au moment du divorce. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Edward commence à être célèbre et qu'au moment du divorce son album sera sorti donc il faut le prendre en compte. La fille ne devra pas être intéressée par l'argent et ne pas nous poser de problème par la suite.**

**- Ok on s'y prend comment, on lui présente nos copines ?** demanda Maria

**- C'est une solution, mais avant je pense qu'on pourrait essayer de trouver une inconnue.**

**- A quoi tu penses Aly ?** demanda Rose

**- Il y a un speed dating mardi soir à Port-Angelès, les gars vous allez tous y participer pour essayer de trouver ma future belle-sœur !**

Et voilà Alice avait une solution à tous.

Emmett était très heureux de rencontrer de nouvelles filles, il n'en dit rien mais son regard parlait pour lui, bien entendu jamais il ne tromperait Rosalie mais ça l'amusait quand même.

Jasper était plus réservé, il était un peu comme moi, timide. Mais je savais qu'il le ferait pour m'aider.

Moi, je n'étais pas enchanté à l'idée de voir des filles me déshabiller du regard pendant la soirée, c'est pour ça que je n'aimais pas sortir, je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être un bout de viande pour des chiennes en chaleurs. Et mon physique ne jouait vraiment pas en ma faveur.

_C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Tanya veut mettre la main sur toi_

_Merci de me rappeler que cette fille va me dévorer_

_Elle ou sa mère enfin belle-mère plutôt, vu son âge il ne peut pas en être autrement._

_C'est sur si Jane avait pu elle m'aurait sans doute coincé dans un coin _

_Beurk, je préfère encore épouser une inconnue _

Et si ça pouvait éviter à ma sœur de remettre sur le tapis un éventuel mariage avec Bella et bien je le ferai.

*

**

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, le seul moyen pour moi de le savoir c'est une petite review alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert!

Alors, que pensez-vous que va donner le speed-dating? De nouvelles rencontres? Une remplaçante pour Bella? Des concurrentes pour Alice et Rosalie?donnez moi vos suppositions...

Un petit message pour toutes celles qui m'ont mise en alertes et favories. Un grand merci à vous, vous êtes adorable ! par contre un petit message pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez des chapitres serait génial! Je compte sur vous!

Je ne vous dis pas encore bonne année car je posterais à nouveau d'ici là.

A bientôt Julie


	6. Chapter 6

Un grand merci à toute pour vos reviews et mise en alerte, 44 alertes chapitre c'est incroyable pour moi :)

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, mais le site à bugger, j'ai commencé à recevoir les mails cette nuit alors que les reviews avaient été postées vendredi et hier, alors si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ou que vous avez pas reçu ma réponse, je m'en excuse.

Je suis contente de voir que ma fic plait toujours même si je suis conciente d'en avoir déçue beaucoup avec le refus du mariage entre Edward et Bella, mais je crois que ça aurait été trop facile.

J'arrête mon blabla et vous retrouve en bas.

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Lucie_ : Angéla pourquoi pas, elle au moins a toujours un rôle de gentille . Merci pour ta review :)

_0000 _: Une raison au faite qu'elle ne l'aime pas ? j'y ai pas vraiment pensé, je crois plutôt que c'est son ami, elle ne peut pas toujours être sous son charme, la plupart du temps ils s'aiment tout les deux chacun de leur côté pour une fois il y en a un qui n'a pas de sentiments amoureux (enfin pour l'instant). Ca aurait très bien pu être Bella qui était amoureuse de lui secrètement :D, merci de m'avoir donné ton avis

_Nana_ : tu n'es pas la seule à être déçue. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un Edward Bella, alors je te promets que dans le dernier chapitre ils seront ensemble ;)

_Fraise_ : Et oui encore une déçue mais oui ça aurait été vraiment trop facile et on serait passé à coté du speed-dating. Merci de tes reviews

*

**

POV BELLA

J'avais encore passé une mauvaise nuit.

Lorsque Edward était arrivé hier soir, j'étais au téléphone avec Jacob, il n'avait pas arrêté de m'appeler et Emmett avait blagué sur le fait qu'il allait appeler papa pour lui dire que je ne répondais plus au téléphone. Seulement la blague pouvais très bien devenir réalité et après la crise que papa avait fait ce matin, je n'avais pas envie de l'avoir au téléphone et encore moins de le voir débarquer.

J'avais alors pris mon courage à deux mains et rappelé Jacob, la première chose qu'il m'avait dit était qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler mon père car il s'inquiétait, le traitre j'ai vraiment eu chaud. A croire qu'il n'avait pas compris que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Il m'avait ensuite assuré qu'il comprenait mon choix et ne chercherai pas à m'imposer quoi que ce soit, ni a faire pression sur moi en faisant du chantage.

Je n'étais pas prête pour le mariage alors il attendrait que je lui fasse ma demande. Je n'avais pas su quoi répondre à ça, je suis certaine que même si je décidais de rester avec lui jamais je ne lui ferais de demande, je ne suis pas prête aujourd'hui et je pense que je ne le serais jamais.

Je lui avais ensuite fait part de ma décision de prendre du recul quelques temps afin de faire le point sur mes sentiments, il a très mal pris le fait que sa demande en mariage m'ait amenée à me demander si j'étais réellement amoureuse de lui. Même si je ne lui ai pas clairement dit que je n'étais pas sûr de moi je crois qu'il l'avait compris mais il restait persuadé que j'avais des sentiments pour lui et que c'est simplement la peur de m'engager qui m'avait amenée à me questionner.

Edward était ensuite arrivé alors que Jacob me disait que faire un break ne servirait à rien, il m'aimait, je l'aimais alors à quoi bon perdre du temps car au final on resterait ensemble. J'avais cessé de l'écouter un instant pour prendre Edward dans mes bras et lui dire que nous étions là pour lui.

Jacob avait alors entendu le surnom que j'avais donné à Edward. C'était sans arrières pensées et Edward le savait mais Jacob m'avait alors reprocher de ne jamais lui donner de surnom à lui mon petit-ami alors que j'en donnais un à un simple ami.

J'avais alors écourté la conversation en demandant à Jacob de me laisser du temps et de ne surtout pas me rappeler. Je le ferais lorsque je serai prête, il semble avoir compris ma demande puisque je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis.

Cette conversation avait perturbé ma nuit mais au fond je savais déjà que c'était terminé et qu'il faudrait rapidement que j'ai une nouvelle conversation avec Jacob. Non ma nuit avait surtout été perturbée par Alice et son idée stupide comment pouvait-elle me demander ça enfin plutôt l'exiger alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que j'étais incapable de le faire par amour alors par intérêt (enfin pas le mien mais quand même).

Bien entendu je voulais aider Edward, il le savait mais je ne pouvais pas l'épouser mais en même temps je dois avouer que je préfèrerai être celle qui lui rendrait ce service plutôt qu'une inconnue, j'avais très peur qu'il tombe sur une sangsue, ou une bimbo siliconée qui souhaitera simplement s'afficher auprès du beau-gosse qu'il est.

Mais malgré tout j'avais été vexé qu'il refuse, ça m'avait rappelé à quel point je pouvais être banale pour un mec comme lui. Je suis mignonne je le sais, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de succès mais Edward est un vrai dieu et le fait qu'il le souligne en refusant de s'afficher avec moi m'a profondément blessée et c'est ce qui m'a donné des insomnies.

Je sais que ma réaction est très puérile mais ça ne fait jamais plaisir d'être rejeté par un homme.

A cause de ma nuit, ma journée a été désagréable, j'étais de mauvaise humeur et travailler avec Alice ne m'aide pas. Elle est trop gaie et heureuse. Elle vient de lancer une collection de vêtements et vu que je viens de perdre mon travail, elle m'a proposé de travailler avec elle en tant que mannequin, enfin mannequin est un grand mot je suis sa poupée vivante et elle se sert de moi pour les essayages et retouches. Et contre toute attente, ce boulot est épuisant, voilà pourquoi je me retrouve un lundi soir à 20h30 couchée.

Après mettre tournée et retournée dans mon lit je décide de m'enlevé d'un poids et appelle Jacob pour lui demander de me retrouver le lendemain à 20 heure au café en bas de chez moi.

Il pense que je vais lui dire qu'il me manque déjà, rien qu'à son ton enjoué j'en suis certaine.

Dire que demain alors que les mecs seront en train de chercher la parfaite épouse pour Edward, moi je serais en train de rompre avec mon petit ami. La vie est injuste.

Il faut vraiment que je m'endorme et me repose, Alice ne me pardonnera pas une nouvelle journée à somnoler.

Alice… comment elle peut avoir des idées pareilles ? Elle m'a reproché toute la journée de ne pas lui faciliter la tache. J'ai foutu en l'air son plan A et le plus facile. Le plan B sera mis en place demain :le speed-dating. Si celui-ci ne porte pas ses fruits nous passerons au plan C, chacun d'entre nous devra présenter une fille à Edward, nous devons choisir une fille de confiance.

J'espère que la soirée de demain sera fructueuse car je ne vois pas à qui proposer ce mariage arranger, mes amis les plus proches sont Alice et Rosalie, je n'ai pas assez confiance en les autres. Je ne veux pas donner Edward en pâture à ses gourdes.

***

Voilà c'est le moment, je suis devant le café, je vois Jacob qui m'attend à l'intérieur.

Je souffle un bon coup et entre, Jacob se lève lorsque j'arrive près de la table et m'embrasse, je ne m'attendais pas à ça et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis totalement figée et ne réponds pas à son baiser.

**- Et bien je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me rejette de cette façon Bella,** me crache-t-il en se rasseyant.

**- Jack, je…,** dis-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

**- C'est bon Bella, te prend pas la tête j'ai compris, j'étais persuadé que tu m'avais rappelé car tu avais compris que nous deux c'était du sérieux et que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi, mais j'ai tout faux, hein ?**

**- Jacob, je suis désolé, je t'aime mais pas comme toi, je crois que j'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt et évitez de te faire perdre du temps en restant avec moi, mais comme toi, j'ai voulu croire que les choses était possible, qu'elles changeraient, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, ma réaction de samedi en est la preuve.**

**- Bella, jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir été avec toi, même si je me suis bercé d'illusion pendant presque 1 an. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et je ne veux pas te perdre...**

Il faut que je l'arrête maintenant, je ne peux pas le laisser espérer encore.

**- Jacob pardonne-moi mais les choses ne changeront pas, tu resteras toujours un ami pour moi, mais jamais plus.**

**- C'est bon, Bella,** me dit-il calmement, **si je dois me contenter d'être ton ami pour te garder près de moi, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.**

Je ne pensais pas que Jack réagirait comme ça, il m'étonnera toujours au début avec le choc il s'est un peu énervé mais au bout de quelques minutes, il est redevenu très calme et m'a rassurée.

Les larmes étaient venues et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à les arrêter, j'étais vraiment émue par sa réaction. Il avait au début hésité à me prendre dans ses bras puis avait ensuite dit qu'un ami pouvait en réconforter un autre, même s'il s'agissait de son ex.

Je m'étais alors laissée aller dans ses bras, après de nombreuses minutes, j'avais fini par me calmer et l'avais remercié d'être toujours là pour moi malgré ce que je lui avais fait subir.

Nous avons continué à parler pendant près de deux heures, je lui avait expliqué le problème d'Edward, en omettant l'idée d'Alice, il n'aurait pas apprécié que mes amis veulent me caser aussi rapidement.

Il était près de 22h30 lorsque je suis rentrée à la maison pour retrouver les filles.

Les garçons n'étant pas encore rentrés je leur ai donc raconté ma discussion avec Jacob.

Elles ont été surprise de sa réaction, elles pensaient tout comme moi qu'il serait furieux mais non il nous a vraiment surpris et je suis heureuse de pouvoir le garder comme ami.

Alice nous a ensuite demandé si nous avions choisi l'amie que nous allions présenter à Edward si l'opération de ce soir était un échec.

Et je lui avais fait part de mes doutes concernant mes connaissances. J'avais peur qu'Edward tombe sur une garce. A aucun moment, je n'ai pensé qu'il pourrait trouver la femme de sa vie, mais ça pouvait arriver bien sûr mais j'avais des doutes. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malheureux à cause de cette situation.

Alice a bien entendu profiter de ma remarque pour me rappelé que si je n'étais pas aussi obtus, Edward n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter et moi je pourrais souffler une peu après ma récente rupture.

Heureusement pour moi, la porte s'était ouverte sur les garçons et je n'avais pas eu à répondre une nouvelle fois à Alice. Je ne me voyais pas reprendre cette conversation une fois de plus, j'en entendais parler toute la journée depuis deux jours et je commençais vraiment à être à bout.

***

POV EDWARD

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Ces deux derniers jours étaient passés à une vitesse hallucinante.

Jeff m'avait harcelé pour savoir quel était mon problème, il me connaissait bien maintenant et avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque choses n'allait pas.

Hier, je n'avais rien lâché et avait passé la journée à lui dire que tout allait bien mais aujourd'hui alors que nous déjeunions, j'avais fini par tout lui raconté. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi je n'avais pas accepté la proposition d'Alice concernant Bella.

J'avais hésité et avais finalement décidé de passé sous silence mon amour pour elle. J'avais réussi à le caché pendant des années et maintenant qu'Alice savait, mes moments de tranquillité étaient terminés alors autant ne pas en rajouter, je suis sur que Jeff aurait pu ressembler à Alice et me torturer avec ça.

Je lui avais aussi parlé de l'idée du speed-dating, il avait trouvé cette idée intéressante. J'ai du mal à voir en quoi elle peut être intéressante, je vais me retrouver au milieu de femmes qui ne sont pas capable de se trouver un petit-ami par elle-même, autant dire désespérées.

Il m'avait proposé de me présenté la sœur jumelle d'Amy, sa petite-amie.

Cette idée pouvait être intéressante, Amy était très belle, brune avec de jolies yeux verts.

Mais Jeff m'avait alors dit que Lisa avait deux différences avec sa sœur, ses cheveux qui était blond et ses yeux bleus. Excepté ses deux points elles étaient totalement identiques.

Malheureusement, le fait qu'elle soit blonde était un point négatif important, si je devais épouser une fille, même par intérêt, autant qu'elle me plaise un minimum mais je n'aimais pas du tout les blondes.

Il m'avait tout de même précisé qu'avec elle je n'aurais pas de problème par la suite et qu'il était sûr et certain qu'elle accepterait. J'avais donc un plan de secours au cas où le speed-dating et la rencontre des amies de mes amis soit un fiasco.

J'étais parti du studio plus tôt pour me préparer au moins Jeff ne m'avait pas fait de remarque car il savait pourquoi je partais et me soutenait dans ma quête de ma future « fausse » épouse.

Le speed-dating commençait à 20h30 et Alice tenait à me préparer, je m'étais donc rendu chez eux. Elle m'avait préparé une tenue sur mesure. Et j'avoue que j'étais sexy, c'était un point positif et négatif en même temps, j'allais encore être déshabillé du regard toute la soirée et c'était vraiment pas cool.

Emmett était venu me rejoindre, il avait été habillé par Rosalie.

Quelques minutes après, Jasper était arrivé, nous étions donc prêt à partir.

J'étais déçu de ne pas avoir croisé Bella, surtout lorsqu'Alice m'avait dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Jacob.

Nous avions donc pris la direction du pub où se déroulait la soirée. J'étais morose, savoir que Bella était retourné avec Jacob alors que la vieille Rose avait dit que c'était fini, m'avait une fois de plus blessé.

J'en venais à me demander si je n'aurais pas dû accepter la proposition d'Alice finalement. Ca l'aurait éloigné de Jacob. Et qui sait peut-être que ce faux mariage nous aurait rapprochés. Enfin c'est trop tard pour regretter maintenant, j'ai dit non et elle aussi. Mais je suis sûr qu'Alice l'aurait convaincu en un rien de temps, Bella ne sait pas lui dire non.

J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup là.

Je vais aller rencontrer des filles sans intérêt et essayer de trouver la parfaite fausse épouse pendant qu'elle coule le parfait amour avec son petit-ami, la vie est injuste.

*

**

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues.

Le speed-dating au prochain chapitre, il me faut plus de temps pour l'écrire et je ne voulais vous faire patienter plus longtemps entre les chapitres.

Je vous dis à bientôt et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises alors n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton vert :)

A bientôt.

Julie


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà mon nouveau chapitre, je suis fière de moi car je ne pensais pas pouvoir le poster aussi vite, mais finalement il est là, j'ai bien travaillé je trouve, et en plus c'est le plus long que j'ai écris depuis le début.

Bon j'arrête de m'envoyer des fleurs, et vous remercie de toutes vos reviews 70 c'est totalement incroyable pour moi et c'est ce qui me motive pour écrire :D

**Réponses aux non-inscrites :**

_0000_ : Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse de voir que la suite te plait. La suite ici :)

_Fraise_ : Voici l'issue du speed-dating. Et ne t'en fait vous êtes beaucoup avoir la même idée fixe :D

*

**

POV EDWARD

Emmett ne tenait plus en place, il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer les bombes qu'on allait rencontrer, et ne cessait de me dire que j'étais un veinard. Et ben je lui laisse ma place quand il veut.

Jasper compatissait et m'avait fait remarquer qu'à ma place il aurait sauté sur l'occasion, lorsqu'Alice avait proposé Bella. Emmett m'avait alors demandé pourquoi j'avais dit non aussi violement, il avait supposé que Bella ne me plaisait pas du tout et m'avait reproché mon manque de tact.

Il pensait vraiment que Bella devait être vexée, vu le dégout avec lequel j'avais refusé de l'épouser. Si _seulement il savait_. Je lui avais dit que Bella ne me rebutait pas bien au contraire, mais que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la forcer à m'épouser alors qu'elle venait de dire non à Jacob et puis il était son petit ami, je ne pouvais donc pas lui imposer de rompre avec lui pour m'épouser.

Jasper m'avait alors interrompu pour me dire que je ne lui aurais rien imposé puisqu'elle était en ce moment même en train de rompre avec lui car elle ne l'aimait pas.

Ma bonne humeur était remonté en flèche mais Jasper m'avait dit que j'avais fait la plus grosse bourde de ma vie en refusant la solution de facilité, car vu la virulence de mon refus si je ne trouvais pas de fille d'ici lundi, il est clair que Bella ne changera pas d'avis même en la suppliant à genoux. Voilà comment me foutre un coup au moral alors que je commençais à retrouver ma bonne humeur.

Heureusement, grâce à Jeff j'avais un joker dans ma manche, ce dernier m'avait d'ailleurs envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'il en avait parlé à Amy, qui avait ris de ma situation, il semble qu'elle ait déjà fait la connaisse de Princesse Denali sur un plateau télé, une chance pour moi car elle m'avait pris en pitié et avait immédiatement plaidé ma cause auprès de sa sœur. Il semble que son pouvoir de persuasion soit fort car Lisa avait accepté.

Mais pour le moment, je devais faire face à un autre problème :

Nous venions d'arriver au pub, le « tentation » le nom était prometteur pour la suite.

Reste à savoir à quelle tentation nous allions être soumis.

Nous étions entrés, j'étais très étonné par la déco, l'endroit était vraiment très chaleureux, il était composé de petites tables rondes. Il y avait aussi des voilures un peu partout pour donner un semblant d'intimité.

Une jeune femme était entrain de rappelé les règles, la soirée allait commencer dans quelques instants. Les filles auraient une table attitrée et les garçons changeraient chaque fois que le gong retentirait. Nous avions donc 10 minutes pour faire connaissance avec les demoiselles.

Je scannais la salle pour repérer les brunes pendant que la personne qui animait la soirée nous remettait des numéros.

**- Attention tout le monde est prêt ? Bien mesdemoiselles vous pouvez vous installer.**

Tout à coup les filles se sont précipitées vers les tables, à croire qu'elles jouaient au jeu des chaises musicales.

_Rappelez moi ce que je fais ici déjà ?_

_Tu cherches la femme de ta vie voyons_

_Je l'ai déjà trouvée, je te rappelle !_

_Oui c'est ça dans tes rêves_

**- Allez-y messieurs, installez-vous pour votre première rencontre.**

Je me dirigeais donc vers une brune qui était installée dans un coin, Jasper qui s'avait que je préférais les brunes en fit de même. Emmett quand à lui se précipita vers une blonde à très forte poitrine, à croire qu'il était là pour lui.

Je m'asseyais donc à la table et attendait le gong pour faire connaissance, je détaillais la jeune fille en face de moi, elle devait avoir à peu près mon âge, dans les vingt ans, plutôt jolie avec des cheveux brun lui arrivant aux épaules et de grands yeux noirs, qui me détaillait aussi.

Le gong retenti enfin

**- Bonjour je m'appelle Claire, et toi ?** me demanda-t-elle d'une traite.

**- Heu… Edward**, lui répondis-je.

**- D'accord, c'est un peu vieillot mais c'est pas grave, alors tu recherches quoi en venant ici ?** dit-elle sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Waouh, je sais qu'on a que 10 minute mais si elle parle aussi vite je crois que je vais connaitre l'intégralité de sa vie avant le prochain gong.

**- Heu… la fille idéale ?** ma réponse sonnait plus comme une question qu'autre chose, c'est vrai je ne pouvais pas lui répondre « la femme qui la semaine prochaine sera MA femme », non j'aurais dû penser à ses questions avant.

**- La fille idéale ? Et bien, dis m'en plus, quel est ton genre de fille ? **

**- Et bien, j'aime les filles pas trop grandes, de longs cheveux ondulés brun, de grands yeux marron dans lesquels je me perds, un sourire qui me fait fondre…**

**- Au moins, tu sais ce que tu veux, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu décris une personne que tu as** **déjà rencontré, je me trompe ?** me coupe-t-elle.

Merde elle a raison je viens de décrire Bella. Je suis de plus en plus accro, mais il faut que je me fasse une raison je ne rencontrerai pas son sosie ici et quand bien même, ça ne serait pas elle.

**- Peut-être pas en effet, mais je cherche une femme qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis.**

**- Oh ! tu sors d'une déception amoureuse, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, mais tu sais il faut aller de l'avant, il y a plein de femme qui ne demande qu'a faire ton bonheur,** m'assure-t-elle.

**- Oui, j'imagine, mais tu sais je ne sors pas d'une déception amoureuse. Et si je suis là c'est que je vais de l'avant, non ?**

**- C'est pas faut, moi je ne cherche pas l'homme de mes rêves, il n'existe pas !**

Ok, je fais quoi là, je lui confirme qu'aucun mec ne peut-être parfait pour elle ? Moi je sais que la femme de mes rêves existe alors pourquoi pas pour elle.

Je suis toujours perdu dans mes divagations lorsque le gong retenti, et ben à cette vitesse je suis pas prêt de trouver une « femme ».

Je lui dis au revoir et me lève pour me diriger vers une autre table, les trois filles suivantes ont l'air gentille mais je ne m'imagine pas faire croire que je suis dingue d'elle et surtout pas prononcer le fatidique « Oui, je le veux ». Alors, je discute avec elles de tout et de rien, attendant le prochain gong à chaque fois.

Alors que je me dirige vers une nouvelle table, une blonde m'attrape par le bras et me fait signe de m'installer avec elle.

Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire non, alors je m'installe, je suis certain que sa poitrine est rembourrée dans son mini haut transparent, du coton peut-être, elle est maquillée à outrance, je l'imagine plus sur le trottoir que dans cette soirée, ses yeux ont une couleur bizarre, un bleu électrique, je n'ai jamais vu des yeux comme les siens, ils paraissent faux je me demande si elle a mis des lentilles.

Elle me dévore du regard, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me sauter dessus pour me manger.

**- Salut, je suis Lauren et toi ?**

Oh mon dieu ! achevez moi maintenant, sa voix est tellement aigue que je crois qu'elle va me percer les tippants avant la fin des dix minutes.

**- Heu… bonjour Lauren, enchanté, je m'appelle Edward, tu recherches quoi en venant ici ?**

Il est certain que cette fille ne sera pas sélectionnée mais bon je suis coincé avec elle pour dix minutes alors je dois être poli. Je suis un gentleman après tout.

**- Un mec qui me prendra rapidement ! **m'annonce-t-elle.

J'y crois pas, elle vient vraiment de me répondre ça ? J'en reste bouche bée, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, vu sa tenue j'aurais du me douter qu'elle était là pour se faire baiser.

Elle pose alors sa main avec des faux ongles peints en rouge vif sur la mienne.

**- Tu viens, on va dans les toilettes !**

Elle se lève, en me tenant la main pour m'entrainer avec elle.

Je la retiens.

**- Ecoute Lauren, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas venu chercher un coup d'un soir.**

**- Oh mais moi non plus Chéri, un mec comme toi tu peux être sûr que je ne te laisserai pas partir, **me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Vite le gong, je vais pas tenir le reste du temps, j'aurais jamais dû m'arrêter lorsqu'elle a attrapé le bras. D'ailleurs, elle me tient toujours alors je dégage ma main de la sienne et la pose sur mes genoux au moins elle ne viendra pas la chercher là.

_Enfin, j'espère._

Elle se rassied, et me regarde en battant des cils.

**- Oh aller, Eddy, tu ne vas pas dire non à la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de ta vie ? Je suis certaine que tu en as autant envie que moi. **Alors là, elle n'a pas idée à quel point elle se trompe.

Elle continue de battre des cils, elle a vraiment l'air idiote à faire ça. Peut-être quelle va finir par s'envoler.

Tout à coup, je sens son pied remonter le long de ma jambe, c'est pas vrai elle a pas compris que je suis pas intéressé.

_Merde_

Elle le pose sur mon entre-jambe et entreprends de me caresser.

Je me recule vivement et la dévisage.

_Au diable le gentleman_

**- Putain, c'est quoi ton problème, t'as pas compris que j'ai pas envie de te baiser ? T'as vu ton allure ? Tu ressembles à une pute. **

J'y crois pas, cette conne m'a tellement mis en colère que j'ai plus qu'une envie, partir au plus vite de cet endroit, tant pis pour la mission, j'abandonne.

Sur ces mots et pensées, je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie.

La jeune femme qui anime la soirée me rattrape, elle m'a entendu, il faut dire que j'ai crié assez fort pour que tout le monde m'entende. Elle me demande de rester, Lauren est connue dans ces soirées et je ne suis pas le premier en l'envoyer promener.

Elle me dirige vers une table et me dit de m'installer avec la jeune fille lorsque le gong retentira.

Elle s'éloigne de moi, la fille vers laquelle elle m'a emmené est avec Jasper, il a l'air de passer un bon moment, il sourit beaucoup et ris, ce qui est assez rare pour Jasper qui est très timide.

Ca m'encourage, après Lauren la ninfo, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une fille sympa. Le gong retenti et Jasper se lève, il s'approche de moi.

**- Et ben Ed, il est clair que j'irais pas voir la fille avec qui tu étais, je te croyais pas capable de t'énerver comme ça après une inconnue.**

**- Toi au moins tu avais l'air de passer un bon moment**, rigolais-je.

**- Oui, Mélissa est géniale tu vas l'apprécier, **me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, il se dirige vers une nouvelle table, alors que je m'assieds en face de la jolie brune qui me souris.

**- Bonjour, je suis Edward et tu es Mélissa c'est ça ?**

**- Heu oui mais comment tu connais mon prénom, **me demande-t-elle, elle semble effrayée.

**- Oh Jasper, que tu viens de rencontrer est mon ami**, elle soupire et se détend.

**- Ok, alors Edward, c'est toi l'ami pour qui Jasper est là ?**

**- Oh heu… oui c'est moi… mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que Jasper t'a dit exactement ?** J'espère qu'il ne lui a pas tout dit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejette avant même qu'on ait pu faire connaissance.

**- Et bien, il m'a expliqué qu'il était là pour rendre service à un ami, donc toi, et que tu cherchais une femme qui pourrait faire ton bonheur.**

Je crois qu'il a plutôt bien décris la situation, n'importe quelle fille qui acceptera de jouer le jeu en faisant croire qu'on est fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, et surtout qui acceptera de m'épouser me rendra heureux. Je suis vraiment rassuré de ses paroles, et je crois que Jasper a raison cette fille est vraiment bien, elle va me plaire.

**- Et toi Mélissa, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce genre de soirée ? Tu es vraiment mignonne alors j'ai du mal à croire que tu ais besoin de ça pour trouver un mec bien.**

**- Dit le mec qui est beau comme un dieu et qui vient de rejeter une fille en chaleur,** rigole t-elle.

**- Sérieusement, expliques-moi.**

**- Il faut croire que tu es le seul à penser ça,** dit-elle alors qu'une jolie couleur rouge colore ses joues, **alors je recherche celui qui saura me rendre heureuse et m'acceptera comme je suis, c'est idiot hein ?**

Elle me fait penser à Bella quand elle rougit, ses cheveux brun sont raides et lui arrivent en bas du dos, elle a de jolis yeux bleus, elle est légèrement maquillée.

Cette fille me plait, je crois qu'aucune fille ne m'a attiré comme elle depuis que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour Bella.

Nous continuons a parler, je ne vois pas le temps passer en sa compagnie, j'ai l'impression que je viens à peine de m'assoir lorsque le gong retenti.

Je ne perds pas de vue la raison de ma venue alors je me lance avant de devoir quitter sa table de force.

**- Melissa, j'ai passé un agréable moment avec toi et j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir.**

**- Moi aussi Edward, je serais heureuse de te revoir,** me dit-elle fouillant dans son sac. Elle sort un papier et un stylo, écris son numéro et me le tend. **A** **bientôt Edward, j'espère que tu vas me rappeler rapidement.**

Je me saisi du papier et me lève en souriant.

**- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te rappeler. A très bientôt et bonne fin de soirée, Mélissa.**

La jeune fille qui dirige la soirée nous annonce que c'est notre dernier tête à tête.

Finalement, j'ai bien fait de rester, je sens que Mélissa pourrait être celle que je cherche. Mais il me reste encore une fille a rencontrer alors je suis super motivé pour rencontrer une nouvelle fille.

Je me dirige vers une nouvelle table, j'ai mis longtemps à quitter celle de Mélissa et il ne reste plus qu'une place libre en face d'une fille aux cheveux rouges. Je m'installe en face d'elle et la salue.

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward et toi ? **

**- Bonzour, ze suis Zabine.**

**- Salut Zabine…**

**- Non pas Zabine, SSabine.**

**- Oh excuses-moi, je n'avais pas compris.**

Heureusement que je viens de rencontrer Mélissa sinon cette soirée aurait été un flop, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si Jasper et Emmett ont fait des rencontres intéressantes.

Zabine enfin Sabine en face moi me parle d'elle, c'est fou comme cette fille zozote, il est clair que je ne vais pas la revoir, elle me casse les oreilles, on dirait un serpent.

**- Tu es très Zexxy Edward.**

**- Merci, c'est gentil**, je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre, cette fille ne me plait pas du tout physiquement alors je ne me vois pas lui répondre que moi aussi je la trouve sexy, je ne vais pas lui mentir quand même.

**- Et toi Edward, tu me trouve Zexxyy ?**

**- Heu…**

_Dong_

Ouf sauvé par le gong comme on dit, je me lève prestement. Je suis vraiment pressé de quitter cette table avant qu'elle me repose la question, je lui fais un signe de la main et me dirige vers la sortie pour rejoindre mes amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans la voiture d'Emmett, en direction de chez lui pour faire un compte rendu aux filles.

**- J'ai 5 numéro les mecs, c'est pas génial ça ? Ed, je suis sur que tu vas trouver une fille qui va accepter de s'unir à ta gueule d'ange dans ces canons !** m'assure Emmett.

**- Em, si tu enlèves les blondes à forte poitrine, il te reste combien de numéro ?**

**- Roo, Edward t'es vraiment pas drôle, qu'est-ce que tu as contre les blondes à gros lolo ?**

**- Combien ?**

**- Un.**

**- Moi aussi j'ai un numéro Edward, j'ai essayé de choisir une fille dans tes critères.**

**- Comment ça ? C'est quoi tes critères ? Depuis quand t'as des critères toi ? Les filles que tu rencontres partent si vite qu'on n'a même pas le temps de les rencontrer ! Alors comment Jazz peut savoir quelle fille peut te plaire ?**

**- Sympa Em, j'apprécie, on n'a pas tous la chance de tomber sur la femme de sa vie du premier coup.** Quoi quemoi aussi je l'ai trouvée du premier coup mais j'ai pas été capable d'agir.

**- Bon je disais, **me coupe Jasper**, une fille dans tes critères, brune, jolie elle s'appelle Loane. Je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas là pour moi mais pour un ami donc elle ne sera pas étonnée.**

**- Bon bah si je dois virer les blondes à forte poitrine, il reste Jessica, elle est châtain plutôt mignonne mais un peu cruche mais bon c'est pas grave t'as pas besoin d'une lumière pour faire semblant d'être ta femme.**

Je le sens mal, j'espère que ça va le faire avec Loane ou Mélissa sinon la soirée n'aura servi à rien.

**- Et toi, Ed, t'as récolté combien de numéro ?**

**- Heu… moi… heu... un**, totalement perdu dans mes pensées, je lui réponds en bégayant.

**- Mélissa ?** devine Jasper.

**- Oui.**

**- Je s'avais qu'elle te plairait Ed, elle est sympa et mignonne. Tout a fait ton style.**

**- Oh bah moi, je l'ai pas rencontrée** **votre Mélissa**, nous dit Emmett.

**- C'est normal Em, si tu ne t'étais pas contenté des clones de ta Rose tu aurais vu qu'il y avait d'autre** **fille**, rigola Jasper.

Nous arrivons chez Emmett, les filles nous attendent dans le salon, ma sœur sautille dans le fauteuil, elle est impatiente de savoir comment s'est passée notre soirée.

Nous leurs racontons nos rencontres, elles se moquent de moi lorsque j'évoque Lauren et mon pétage de plomb. Bella me dit que j'ai eu tord de la repousser car dans quelques jours je serai marié et je n'aurai plus l'occasion de m'envoyer en l'air. Elle se moque ouvertement de moi, j'aime tellement l'entendre rire que même si c'est à mes dépends, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Je leur parle ensuite de Zabine qui n'était pas du tout Zexxy.

Je termine par Mélissa et leur dit que je vais la rappeler et lui proposer de me rendre ce service.

J'ai l'impression de voir Bella grimacer à mes paroles, mais je pense que c'est mon imagination, qui me montre ce que j'espère. Je regrette vraiment ma réaction de dimanche et si Bella me disait qu'elle a changé d'avis, je l'emmènerai à Las Vegas sur le champ. Mais il faut que j'arrête de rêver, Emmett à raison, vu ma réaction c'est foutu pour moi.

Jasper enchaine sur ses rencontres. Il dit qu'il a un numéro et que si je le souhaite il l'appellera pour lui proposer à elle aussi.

Emmett prend ensuite la parole mais étrangement, il est beaucoup moins enjoué que dans la voiture. C'est sans doute la présence de Rosalie à ses cotés, il décrit à peine les filles et en vient rapidement à Jessica.

Alice est excitée comme une puce, elle se lève et sautille sur place en tapant des mains. Elle nous demande d'appeler les filles immédiatement et de leur demander de venir demain après-midi pour que nous puissions les rencontrer.

Elle dit a Bella qu'elles ne travailleront pas l'après-midi, en ce moment Rosalie n'est pas sous contrat donc elle sera présente aussi, Jasper me promets d'être là et Emmett se fera porter malade.

Nous appelons donc immédiatement les filles pour prendre rendez-vous dès le lendemain, Loane sera là à 14 heures, Jessica viendra à 16 heures et Mélissa qui termine son travail à 17 heures devrait arriver vers 18 heures, elle semble très heureuse que je l'ai déjà rappelée, elle m'avoue qu'elle pensait que je ne la rappellerai jamais, que j'avais juste essayé d'être polie.

En me couchant, je m'efforce de m'endormir en pensant à Mélissa et non à Bella.

Mais je crois que ce combat est perdu d'avance.

Bella restera l'amour de ma vie quoi qu'il arrive et même si Mélissa m'a attiré quelques instants, je ne ressentirai jamais la même attraction pour elle que pour Bella.

*

**

Alors dites-moi tout… Que pensez-vous des rencontres ?

Je précise qu'il n'y a rien de méchant concernant Sabine et son Zozotement, Edward a juste pas de chance quand il choisi lui-même les filles.

J'attends avec impatience vos impressions. Alors ne partez pas sans avoir cliquer sur le bouton vert.

Et encore merci à toutes (je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de mec mais si c'est le cas, c'est le moment de se manifester) pour votre fidélité et votre soutient.

A très bientôt, je ne vous dis pas quand mais une chose est sûr ça sera avant la fin de l'année ;)

Julie


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis désolée, je suis en retard sur mon timing, j'avais dit que je posterais la suite mercredi, mais bon on est jeudi. Alors désolée de mon retard mais bon j'ai que 2h30 de retard alors ça va encore.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews vous êtes vraiment adorable, et me motiver un peu plus a chaque fois.

**Réponse aux non-inscrites :**

_Chloé_ : merci pour ta review et oui comme tout le monde tu attends ce mariage :)

_0000_ : merci de ta fidélité

_Saratea_ : merci

_Une fan_ : contente que tu aimes, la suite maintenant

_Aely_ : et oui ça serait mieux, reste à voir ce qui arrivera

_Morgane_ : Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire rire. Merci

_Fraise_ : Je suppose que tu voulais parler de Mélissa car il est peu probable que Sabine réapparaisse. Tu vas bientôt savoir si une des filles fera l'affaire. Merci de ta fidélité.

*

**

POV EDWARD

J'étais de très bonne humeur, la soirée d'hier s'était avérée être un succès puisque nous avions réussi à obtenir 3 numéros et rendez-vous.

Cet après-midi serait décisif, j'avais un bon pressentiment pour Mélissa, en plus d'être sexy, cette fille était adorable. Mais il ne fallait pas que je perde de vue que je ne la connaissais pas, je l'avais rencontré la veille donc il était possible que je me fasse de faux espoir. Mais, j'espérais tout de même.

Mais pour le moment je ne voulais pas penser à ça. J'étais dans ma voiture pour me rendre chez les autres afin de rencontrer les filles et leur demander de me rendre ce service.

Jeff me suivait, il m'avait questionné sur ma soirée, et après lui avoir raconté nos rencontres et informé des rendez-vous de l'après-midi et donc de mon absence au studio, il m'avait supplié pour m'accompagner. Je gâchais une nouvelle après-midi d'enregistrement mais cette fois, il ne me fit aucune remarque sur le retard du cd.

Non, il était impatient de rencontrer ces filles et voulait me donner lui aussi son avis. Il avait en général un bon feeling donc ça présence pourrait m'aider, si une fille était intéressée par la popularité et l'argent, il le verrait immédiatement.

Arrivés chez Em, nous avions trouvé Bella dans la cuisine, elle venait de terminer de préparer le déjeuner pour tout le monde et l'odeur était plus qu'alléchante.

Cette fille était vraiment la femme parfaite, Jacob a vraiment foiré en là laissant s'échapper.

_Tu peux parler !_

_Quoi ?_

_T'as pas foiré toi peut-être en omettant de lui avouer tes sentiments, enfin omettre c'est plutôt que t'as pas trouvé le courage de lui dire_

_Oh c'est bon toi !_

**- Eddynou ? Tu vas bien** ? me demanda Bella en s'approchant de moi.

Je m'aperçois alors que tout le monde est installé à table, il ne manque que moi et Bella.

**- Oh oui… désolé… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.**

**- Tu veux en parler ?**

**- Non c'est bon, merci mais c'est pas important.**

**- Tu es sur ? **

**- Oui allez viens, allons nous assoir avant qu'Emmett ne tombe dans les pommes.**

Elle rit en regardant son frère qui attendait impatiemment qu'on veuille bien s'installer.

**- Ah ba, c'est pas trop tôt**, nous dit-il, **alors Ed pas trop stressé pour cet aprèm ?**

**- Si un peu Em mais j'essaie de me rassuré en me disant que mon avenir en dépend,** rigolais-je.

**- Très drôle Ed,** me dit-il la bouche pleine.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, chacun essayant de me distraire et de me rassurer.

Alice m'assura que si la journée ne portant pas ses fruits, le plan C était prêt à être activé, elle avait déjà contacté des amies pour le lendemain soir.

Bella l'informa alors qu'elle ne voyait pas quelle amie elle pourrait me présenter, et préférait s'abstenir.

Mon esprit fou s'imaginait qu'elle refusait de me présenter quelqu'un car elle ne voulait pas me voir avec une autre, mais la part rationnelle de mon esprit savait que je rêvais encore et toujours.

Il était bientôt 14 heures, ma sœur me voyant plus stressé que jamais me pris à part, pour me rassurer. Elle était persuadé que les choses iraient bien, nous avions parlé aux parents de nos projets et ils nous avaient dit que peut importe la solution que nous trouverions ils nous soutiendraient et nous aideraient du mieux possible.

Jasper m'assura que Loane allait me plaire et que les choses se passeraient bien.

Emmett, nous informa alors qu'il avait trouvé le plan D : si les prochaines étapes venaient à échouer, je pourrais toujours faire croire à la bimbo que j'étais gay et donc pas intéressé, il proposa ensuite Jasper comme petit-ami.

Celui-ci fit une grimace, alors que je rigolais.

La blague d'Emmett avait réussit à me rendre ma bonne humeur et je me fis la promesse que si les choses échouaient, je ne me ferais pas passé pour gay, mais j'implorerai Bella à genoux de m'aider, quitte à lui révéler mon amour.

Le plan D serait nommé Bella.

Je fus arrêté dans mes bonnes résolutions par la sonnette. Loane faisait son entré, il nous restait maintenant à voir si cette fille était assez bien pour nous rendre ce service ou surtout à la convaincre d'accepter.

Jasper alla lui ouvrir puisqu'il était celui qui l'avait rencontré et rappelé. Elle le suivit dans le salon où nous étions tous rassemblés.

C'était une jolie brune ses cheveux lui arrivait au milieu du dos, elle avait des formes là où il faut, un jolie sourire et des yeux gris.

Jasper avait raison, c'était tout à fait mon genre de fille, elle nous fit un grand sourire et nous lança un bonjour. Au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air timide, c'était un point important pour la mission que nous souhaitions lui proposer.

Jasper nous présenta, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur moi pour lui préciser que j'étais le cœur à prendre. Elle se mit a rougir à ses mots et me détailla plus que les autres. Son inspection restait toute fois correcte, puisqu'elle ne me déshabillait pas du regard comme beaucoup.

Lorsque Jasper fini les présentations par Bella, je m'aperçu que celle-ci était en retrait, elle n'était pas installée sur les canapés et fauteuils comme nous mais adossée au mur près de la porte. Elle regardait la scène, à son expression je voyais qu'elle était inquiète, Bella était une bonne amie, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se souciait de moi, malheureusement car j'aurais préféré qu'elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi.

Tout le monde commença à discuter avec Loane, le but était de voir si c'était une fille intéressée ou non. Elle nous appris qu'elle faisait des études de droits pour devenir juriste. Elle était plutôt calme, avait un appartement non loin d'ici, elle allait régulièrement au speed-dating elle faisait parfois des rencontres intéressantes mais pour le moment aucun mec n'était vraiment sortie du lot. Elle aimait le cinéma, la littérature et bien entendu le shopping.

Ma sœur lui fit alors promettre de venir passer une après-midi avec elle au centre commercial. Cette remarque fit sourire Bella qui s'imaginait déjà échapper à cette corvée. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice la remarque et lui dise qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de rêver car elle viendrait passer cette journée avec elles.

Nous discutions déjà avec Loane depuis près d'une heure trente, nous devions prendre une décision car Jessica devait arriver dans environ 30 minutes. J'avais vu Alice regarder sa montre à plusieurs reprises ces dernières minutes.

J'observais Jeff, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé mais je le voyais sourire ce qui signifiait que Loane lui avait fait une bonne impression.

Ma sœur me fit signe de la suivre, nous nous excusions donc et partions donc en direction de la cuisine.

**- Alors Edward, tu en penses quoi ? Moi je l'aime bien, mais tu as vu l'heure ? Si on veut lui demander il faut le faire maintenant. Elle est jolie en plus qui sait peut-être qu'elle pourrait te rendre heureux.**

**- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis Alice ?**

**- Mais non idiot, tu sais bien que la seule qui pourrait te rendre heureux c'est Bella, mais tu m'as interdit de faire quoi que ce soit alors les choses ne changeront pas entre vous. Je m'y fais c'est tout.**

**- Alice ne recommence pas avec ça s'il te plait. Bon on fait quoi pour Loane ?**

**- Je pense que tu devrais lui proposer Edward, elle a l'air d'une fille bien**, me dit Jeff en nous rejoignant dans la cuisine.

Oh merde, j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu notre conversation au sujet de Bella, il serait capable de s'allier à ma sœur pour me forcer la main.

_Ca te ferait pas de mal un coup de pied au cul_

_La ferme toi ! c'est pas le moment_

**- Oui, Jeff à raison tu es d'accord Ed, on y va ?**

**- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toutes façons, je ne peux pas me montrer exigent, alors en route.**

Nous rejoignions donc les autres, je m'asseyais en face de Loane, soufflait un bon coup et me lançait.

**- Loane, en faite si on a voulu te rencontrer c'est parce qu'on a quelques choses d'assez spécial à te** **proposer**, lui dis-je d'une traite.

**- Ok… je t'écoute**, elle ne semblait vraiment pas sûr d'elle.

**- Voilà il m'arrive un truc incroyable, je crois que c'est même digne d'un film à l'eau de rose**, rigolais-je.

**- Tu m'intrigues.**

**- Bon je vais te demander quelques choses que je n'oserais jamais faire si la situation ne m'y contraignait pas. Je suis obligé d'épouser une fille que je n'aime pas et que je n'ai même jamais rencontrée.**

**- Tu parles d'un mariage arrangé ?**

**- En quelques sortes oui, mais cette fille est la pire garce qui soit à ce qu'on m'a dit, alors j'ai décidé d'échapper à ce mariage en épousant une autre fille, aucune de mes amies ne peut m'aider donc je dois trouver une inconnue pour me sauver de ce mariage. Un faux mariage, mais qui fera que je ne pourrais plus épouser l'autre.**

**- Tu veux éviter un mariage par un mariage, c'est pas un peu idiot comme idée ? Tu refuses d'épouser** **une inconnue alors tu veux en épouser une autre tout aussi inconnue**, me répondit-elle septique.

**- Tanya n'est pas une fille bien, son seul but est de pourrir la vie des gens qui l'entoure, crois-moi je là connais et il vaut 100 fois mieux qu'il épouse une inconnue que cette fille**, lui dit Rosalie.

**- OK, mais soyons clair, l'inconnue c'est moi, hein ?**

**- Tu as tout compris**, s'extasia Alice.

**- Ok, je… Edward tu es très gentil…, vraiment… mais non je suis désolée je ne peux pas, on parle d'un mariage aussi faux soit-il ça reste un mariage. Et je ne peux pas faire ça.**

Je devrais être déçu, mais non en faite ça me rassure, Loane est vraiment une fille bien et je la respecte beaucoup.

**- Je comprends Loane, ne t'en fait pas. Mais, il fallait que j'essaye, je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé une chose pareille.**

Je vois Alice ouvrir la bouche je suis sur qu'elle va tenter de la convaincre avec la moue « made in Cullen » mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire, Loane à raison je ne peux pas lui demander ça, c'est une inconnue, une fille avec des rêves et je ne veux pas lui gâcher la chance de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Alors je lance un regard à ma sœur pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas insister.

Loane est mal à l'aise, elle quitte rapidement la maison. Mais promets tout de même à Alice de la revoir pour la sortie shopping.

Il est déjà 16h05 lorsque nous regagnons le salon après avoir raccompagné Loane. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, demander à une fille de m'épouser comme ça, juste par gentillesse c'est… je ne peux pas faire ça, moi je refuserais si on me le proposait.

**- Je sais à quoi tu penses Edward et tu peux déjà oublier, on n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien alors tu vas parler avec les deux prochaines filles et tenter de les convaincre avec ta belle-gueule ! C'est compris** ? me dis Alice qui a visiblement deviné ce que je pensais, je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle fait ça.

**- D'ailleurs, elle est pas un peu en retard la seconde prétendante ?** demande Bella en arrivant dans la pièce, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était partie. **Ca m'étonne pas que ce soit Emmett qui l'ait ramenée celle là.**

Elle est coupé par la sonnette, Emmett se lève et va accueillir Jessica.

**- Oh mon chéri, je suis tellement contente de te revoir, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.**

Nous n'entendons pas la réponse d'Emm, mais à la place un bruit de succion. Je crois que Rose va la tuer avant que je n'ai pu parler avec elle.

**- Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais… C'est…** , bafouille Emmett.

Rose se lève et se dirige vers le couloir.

**- Bonjour, je suis Rosalie, la fiancée d'Emmett et je suppose que tu es Jessica ? **lui dit-elle sèchement.

Je crois que Rose l'a terrorisée car aucun son ne nous parvient.

Finalement, nous les voyons arriver, Emmett semble vraiment mal à l'aise, la dite Jessica nous détaille Jasper et moi, peut-être qu'il est temps de sortir la carte gay. Elle remarque ensuite Jeff et écarquille les yeux, je crois qu'il lui a tapé dans l'œil, ce qui ne semble pas être réciproque puisqu'il la regarde de travers.

Une chose est sur le courant ne va pas passer entre eux.

**- Dis-moi, Emmett**, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, **tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais une fiancée, alors je te préviens tout de suite, si tu as prévu un plan un trois, c'est pas la peine de rêver je suis pas intéressée.**

**- Heu… non c'était pas ça.**

**- Oh d'accord, alors ta fiancée est d'accord pour que tu vois d'autre femme tu as de la chance tu sais.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Ba le speed-dating, le plan drague et tout.**

**- Ah, c'était pas pour moi en faite.**

**- Je comprends pas tu vas rencontrer des filles pour quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.**

**- Ok… c'était qui alors ? Parce que je suis pas la pour rien j'imagine,** dit-elle en regardant Jeff avec avidité.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux en la dévisagent. Je suis certain que si Amy avait été présente, Jessica serait déjà au tapis avec tous les membres brisés.

**- En faite c'est pour moi**, lui dis-je.

Elle détourna difficilement son regard de Jeff pour le poser sur moi.

**- Bon t'es pas mal non plus, alors tu feras l'affaire.**

Je suis scotché, par sa réaction, cette fille n'est pas faite pour moi c'est certain.

Nous essayons de discuter avec elle.

Elle nous apprend qu'elle devrait aller à la fac mais que ses résultats n'étaient pas assez bon donc toutes ses demandes ont été rejetées. Elle travaillait dans un fast-food mais le patron l'a virée rapidement, il semble qu'elle se trompait souvent dans les commandes. Et qu'il y avait des trous dans la caisse.

Ca ne m'étonne pas, elle a l'air totalement idiote.

Nous discutons avec elle depuis un peu moins d'une heure quand elle poussa un cri.

**- Mais tu es… tu es… Tu…**

Nous la regardions tous éberlué. Personne ne comprend ce qu'il lui arrive, jusqu'à ce que Jeff éclate de rire.

**- Waouh Ed, elle t'a reconnu, **me dit-il hilare.

**- Oui, oui tu es Edward Cullen, j'aime pas le classique mais tu es célèbre, **dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Oh mon dieu virez-là maintenant, avant qu'elle ne se transforme en groupie.

**- Je suis sur qu'on va très bien s'entendre tous les deux**, ajouta t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Je vis alors tout le monde grimacer dans la pièce excepté Jeff qui était toujours plié en deux dans le fauteuil. Encore un peu et il allait finir par terre. Bella regarda Jessica avec colère puis lança à Alice un regard qui en disait long et quitta la pièce. J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction et qu'elle en voulait à ma sœur.

**- Alors Edward…,** commença Jessica.

Je la coupais immédiatement. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des films, jamais je ne lui parlerais de la vrai raison de sa venue et une fois qu'elle aurait passé cette porte j'espère vraiment ne jamais la revoir. Tout le monde rigolait autour de moi, me laissant seul pour me débrouiller avec elle.

**- Ecoute Jessica, tu es gentille mais pas mon genre de fille.**

**- Oh allez, Eddy fait pas ton timide,** dit-elle en me caressant le torse, je la repoussais gentiment mais fermement mais cette fille était une vraie sangsue, dès que mes mains la repoussait, elle attaquait immédiatement à une autre partie de mon corps.

Je vis alors une tornade se jeter sur moi et m'embrasser sauvagement.

Mon cerveau dû se déconnecter car plus rien ne comptait que ces lèvres sur les miennes, je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi, j'avais l'impression d'être dans l'un de mes rêves les plus fou.

Au moment où mon cerveau reprenait vie et décidait enfin de répondre à ce baiser, elle disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue en emmenant Jessica avec elle.

Je l'entendis lui dire.

**- Maintenant tu dégages pétasse, Edward est avec moi alors n'essaye plus jamais de l'approcher sinon je te t'arrache ta perruque**, dit-elle avec colère, puis j'entendis la porte se claquer.

Je n'avais toujours pas repris contenance lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon la tête baissée.

**- Je suis désolé, Edward, je sais que ça a dû te dégouter, mais il fallait se débarrasser d'elle et j'ai pas réfléchi.**

Elle sortie de la pièce en courant avant que j'ai pu dire le moindre mot, j'entendis la porte se claquer et sa voiture démarrer et partir en crissant des pneus.

Merde, c'est pas vrai je suis vraiment un gros con, comment j'ai pu laisser passer cette chance.

Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens en ce moment, je suis partager entre la joie immense de ce baiser et la frustration car je n'ai même pas réagis. Et comment elle peut penser que son baiser m'a dégouté ?

_Peut-être ta réaction lorsque ta sœur à proposé le mariage, banane_

_J'y crois pas dire qu'Emmett avait raison, elle pense vraiment que je ne l'apprécie pas_

_Faut que tu rectifies ça, et vite_

_J'y pense_

**- Et ben au moins c'est réglé, je suis sur que Bella l'a terrorisée**, rigola Emmett.

Alice avait un grand sourire, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, ce baiser m'avait retourné et il fallait que je me ressaisisse avant que quelqu'un ne remarque la vrai raison de mon trouble, je me levais donc et sortis de la maison.

Je m'assaillais sur les marches du porche, dire qu'il y a quelques minutes Bella m'embrassait et maintenant elle est partie en pensant qu'elle me dégoute. Si seulement, je m'étais réveillé plus tôt au lieu de rester planter comme un con, j'aurai pu mettre tout mon amour dans ce baiser et elle aurait peut-être compris.

**- Ed ? tu vas bien ?** me demanda Alice en s'asseyant près de moi.

**- J'en sais rien, merde Alice, elle croit que je la dégoute. Je peux pas la laisser croire un truc pareil mais comment je peux lui dire qu'elle a réalisé mon rêve le plus fou ?**

**- Je vais lui parler Edward, lui expliquer que tu as refusé car tu penses à elle et son avenir pas parce qu'elle te dégoute.**

**- Non Alice, fait pas ça, c'est…**

**- Edward, arrête de discuter c'est ma meilleure amie et je veux pas la voir se morfondre parce qu'elle regrette. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non dès qu'elle rentre je lui parle.**

**- Alice…**

**- Oh c'est bon je vais pas lui dire que tu es amoureux d'elle, t'inquiète pas.**

**- Bonjour Edward.**

Je relève la tête, Mélissa se trouve devant moi, elle est habillée avec une robe assez courte qui mets ses formes en valeur. Elle est vraiment très sexy mais malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à aller la retrouver et l'embrasser. Si ça vient de moi, si j'agis enfin, elle verra qu'elle ne me rebute pas bien au contraire. C'est décidé je vais allez la retrouver, quitte à faire le tour de la ville peut importe, je vais la rejoindre et la supplier de m'épouser.

**- Mélissa, je suis d….**

**- Bonjour, je suis Alice la sœur d'Edward, tu es Mélissa ? Tu es très jolie tu sais, tout à fait le style** **d'Edward**, me coupe ma sœur en lui serrant la main.

**- Heu, bonjour, je suis bien Mélissa et merci.**

**- Vient, on va te présenter aux autres.**

**- Alice, je …**

**- Non, Edward vient on rentre**, me dit-elle avec un regard entendu.

**- Mais…**

**- Arrête de discuté**, me coupe-t-elle une nouvelle fois en m'entrainant à l'intérieur avec Mélissa.

Alice se charge des présentations, je suis dans un état second, je ne sais plus quoi faire, il y a deux minutes j'étais prêt à aller rejoindre Bella et tout lui avouer et maintenant ma sœur présente cette fille à tout le monde.

Ils ont l'air de l'apprécier, tout le monde souris et ris.

Je m'assieds et les observe discuter avec Mélissa. Je suis incapable de participer à la conversation, alors je reste en retrait.

Au bout d'un moment, ma sœur se lève et commence à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

**- Mélissa, si nous t'avons demandé de venir c'est parce qu'il y a une chose que nous devons te demander,** commença ma sœur.

**- Tu sais que tu es flippante Alice ?** lui demanda Mélissa en rigolant.

**- Heu… Bon ok, Edward est obligé d'épouser une vrai garce parce que notre père a un accord avec un sale type, nous devons impérativement le sauver de ce mauvais pas, la seule solution que nous avons trouvé est un faux mariage. Oui, je sais éviter un mariage par un autre c'est bizarre mais au moins si il est marié il ne peut plus se marier avec l'autre. Donc, voilà aucune de nos amies n'a pu lui rendre ce service alors on a cherché une fille à qui proposer cet arrangement**, dit-elle d'une traite.

**- Attends Alice, cette fille c'est moi ? Tu me demandes d'épouser ton frère pour lui rendre service alors que je l'ai rencontré hier ?**

**- Oui, je sais c'est pas commun, mais tu as l'air d'une fille bien et le courant passe bien entre vous.**

Je vois alors tous les regards se tourner vers moi, je ne sais pas quoi dire, et surtout je suis incapable de parler. Alice semble remarquer ma gêne car elle sourit tristement.

Je baisse la tête incapable de soutenir les regards.

**- Mélissa tu es notre seul espoir et c'est seulement l'espace de quelques semaines et tu pourras continuer à vivre ta vie. Comme si tu n'étais pas mariée.**

**- Edward ?** Je relève la tête à l'appellation de mon nom et regarde Mélissa, **écoute j'aimerai t'aider mais je ne te connais pas, je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ça, malgré ce qu'en dit Alice c'est ma liberté que tu me demandes, même temporairement alors laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir, s'il te plait car si je dois te répondre maintenant ma réponse est non.**

**- Je comprends Mélissa, **j'arrive enfin a parler,** prends ton temps.**

**- On en a pas !** me coupe Alice.

**- Il te faut une réponse immédiatement ?** lui demande alors Mélissa.

**- Non, il faut que vous remplissiez les papiers à la mairie lundi si tu es d'accord et que vous vous marriez au plus tard samedi prochain**, lui répondit-elle.

**- Si vite ?**

**- Je suis censé me rendre à une réception samedi prochain pour nos fiançailles alors oui, si vite, je dois être marié à cette date.**

**- D'accord, écoute Edward, je vais y réfléchir et tu auras ma réponse au plus tard samedi. D'accord ?**

**- Oui bien sur, merci de faire ça.**

**- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui**, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

**- Je sais mais tu n'as pas dit non et tu ne sembles pas être intéressée par l'argent.**

**- Parce que tu es célèbre ? Non effectivement, ça ne motivera pas ma décision, dans aucun sens, **rigole-t-elle.

**- Alors tu sais ?**

**- Oui bien sur qui ne connait pas le talentueux Edward Cullen ? Bon je dois partir, je suis enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance à tous et je te rappelle au plus tard samedi, Edward, quelque soit ma décision.**

Elle se lève et embrasse chacun d'entre nous sur la joue avant de quitter la maison.

**- C'est dans la poche,** dit Emmett sur de lui.

**- Chéri, elle n'a pas dit oui, tu sais**, lui rappel Rose.

**- C'est tout comme, voyons.**

La porte d'entrée claque, et Bella entre dans la pièce, ses yeux sont gonflés comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi, je ne supporterai pas d'être celui qui la fait souffrir.

Je la regarde le plus tendrement possible, j'aimerai tant qu'elle voit à quel point je l'aime. Mais elle évite consciencieusement mon regard.

Je vois Alice se lever et l'entrainer à l'étage. Elle va lui parler, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire de gaffe, si un jour elle doit connaitre mes sentiments je veux que ce soit moi qui lui dise et personne d'autre.

*

**

J'attends avec impatience vos impressions. que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre? A votre avis qu'elle va être la réponse de Mélissa? Et Jessica? Et la réaction de Bella vous a-t-elle plu??

Ce baiser n'était pas prévu mais je suis certaine que vous en êtes très contente avec votre idée fixe de voir Bella et Edward ensemble ;)

Allez un petit effort, cliquer sur le bouton vert, j'ai plus de 50 alertes mais la plupart n'ont jamais mis de review, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est pour me dire que vous êtes déçu c'est pas grave. Mais ne partez pas sans m'avoir donner votre avis (je sais que ça peut être chiant de donner son avis mais c'est pour moi le seul moyen de savoir ce que vous pensez et de satisfaire vos souhaits lorsque c'est possible).

Amusez-vous bien ce soir et profitez de cette dernière journée car c'est la dernière de 2009 :)

Je vous dis à l'année prochaine, et j'espère pouvoir poster rapidement, je pense ce week-end.

A bientôt et merci à toute pour votre fidélité.

Julie


	9. Chapter 9

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES PLEIN DE BONHEUR ET QUE TOUS VOS VOEUX SE REALISENT**

Je tiens à toute vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos gentilles reviews, et mises en alertes et favories.

Une mention particulière à CeLeria3789 qui m'a mis ma première review et à Saratea qui a mis la 100ème, merci beaucoup les filles :)

Mais aussi merci à melanienecureuil, Al', pride-and-prejudiceee, yayalia, morganedu56, 0000, sedna, onja, fraise, julieta25, aurélie, emy, amandine, dawn266, AnOuk, kikinette11, Lily Cullen 82, lapiaf83, lorena13, phika 17 (qui a eu des envie de meurtre ;D), lena, mary, nia1988, bellaswan12, samy940, (ma petite soeur bsx), nany1980, bellardtwilight, morgane, aely, une fan, lily08, chloé, nesi666, adore Youu, fan96, nana, acheroniastyx, lucie, x8-twilight-8x, anna1121, suzan la fan, anonymeM^^, solaire, cecile82, lili71 et lou.

Réponses aux non-inscrites:

_Melanienecureuil_ : Edward se dévoile et il n'a pas fini :)

_Al'_ : Merci, une Bella sans aucun sentiments c'est vrai que c'est rare, comme je l'ai déjà dis ils finiront ensemble, un jour. pour le timing j'essaie de faire au mieux (la preuve ce chapitre je l'ai fini c'est nuit à 3h) avec 2 enfants en bas age c'est pas toujours simple :) merci de me suivre

_0000_ : merci, pour Mélissa réponse au chap 10 et pour le pov de Bella c'est maintenant ;D

_Onja_ : contente que tu ai apprécié le baiser, on verra si elle leur ouvre les yeux :)

_Fraise_ : et oui Bella a eu de l'imagination sur ce coup là, pour votre plus grand bonheur, hein? J'espère que ce chap sera à la hauteur de tes souhaits pour 2010 et pour ton anniv. D'ailleurs bon anniversaire, je suis gentille je t'offre un chapitre lol

_Aurélie_ : réponse au prochain chap

_Emy_ : Oh non je veux pas vous faire pleurer, je suis gentille moi ^^

_Saratea_ : la voilà en en plus je suis dans les temps

_Lorena13_ : merci, la réponse maintenant :D

_Lena_ : Et oui c'était une surprise pour tout le monde, même pour moi lol, il faut bien que Jessica serve à quelque choses :)

_Mary_ : Et oui comme tout le monde, la réponse dans les prochains chapitres

Les filles si vous voulez que je vous réponde directement n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre adresse mail par MP :)

*

**

POV BELLA

Je ne me reconnaissais pas, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

Nous étions en train de discuter avec cette idiote de Jessica, c'est exactement à cause de filles comme elles que je n'approuvais pas le plan d'Alice, elle m'exaspérait. J'avais préféré quitter la pièce pour aller me calmer dans la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle avait reconnu Edward. Après plusieurs minutes à m'asperger le visage d'eau glacée, j'avais fini par regagner le salon.

C'est à ce moment précis que mon cerveau m'a déserté, et que j'ai commencé à disjoncter.

Quand je l'ai vu essayer de le caresser comme ça alors qu'il l'a repoussait, je n'ai pas pu le laisser dans cette situation, les autres l'avaient abandonné et observaient la scène en se moquant de lui.

Alors j'ai décidé d'être une bonne amie, et de lui porté secours, mais j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir et de réfléchir.

Mais non, j'avais foncé tête baisé, enfin non pas foncé mais sauté sur Edward. Je l'avais alors embrassé, nan mais quelle conne j'vous jure.

Lorsque j'avais réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire je m'étais sauvée en entrainant Jessica avec moi. Puis je lui avais dit les premiers mots qui me passaient par la tête. A savoir qu'Edward était avec moi ce qui était totalement débile puisque nous lui avions dit qu'il recherchait une petite amie. Mais je crois que ma menace pour ses cheveux avait fait effet car elle était partie totalement terrorisée.

J'avais alors regagné le salon rouge de honte pour m'excuser.

Je n'avais pas laissé le temps à Edward de me faire le moindre reproche, je m'étais excusée et m'était sauvée comme une voleuse.

C'est un peu ce que j'étais, une voleuse, j'avais volé un baiser à Edward, et j'avais raison, je ne l'attirais pas le moins du monde car il n'avait pas daigné répondre à mon baiser. Je suis sur que si j'avais ouvert les yeux à ce moment là et l'avait regardé, j'aurais vu tout le dégout que je lui inspirais.

J'étais alors partie m'isoler dans les bois pour réfléchir et oublier. Mais c'était peine perdu, Edward hantait mes pensées. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler lorsque j'étais partie et elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter.

Je me détestais car je venais de perdre mon ami, mais surtout parce que j'avais aimé l'embrasser. C'était impossible, mais je n'avais qu'une envie, recommencer encore et encore.

J'étais pathétique ce simple baiser auquel il n'avait même pas répondu m'avait fait plus d'effet que le meilleur que m'avait donné Jacob.

Il faisait nuit depuis un moment déjà lorsque je me décidais à rentrer, j'espérais qu'il serait déjà parti, j'étais effrayée à l'idée de croiser son regard et surtout d'entendre ses reproches et le dégout dans sa voix.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la rue, je vis une fille sortir de la maison, je réalisais alors que j'avais totalement oublié le dernier rendez-vous avec cette fille tellement parfaite. Je ne la voyais pas très bien car il faisait noir mais elle semblait vraiment jolie et je distinguais de là où j'étais, le sourire éclatant et surtout satisfait qu'elle avait scotché au visage.

Et voilà c'est certain, elle a dit oui, dans à peine plus d'une semaine cette fille sera mariée à Edward.

Elle était partie depuis quelques minutes lorsque je me décidais à rentrer de toute façon je ne pouvais pas attendre éternellement qu'Edward parte. En jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, je pu constater à quel point mes yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, on voyait tout de suite que j'avais pleuré et pas qu'un peu.

En entrant dans la maison, j'hésitais à me rendre directement dans ma chambre, j'entendais leurs voix dans le salon. Après tout peu importe, j'allais les saluer et monter immédiatement après.

J'eus à peine le temps d'entrer tête baissée qu'Alice m'attrapa par le bras pour m'entrainer dans sa chambre.

**- Bella ma Puce qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Mais pourquoi tu as pleuré ?**

**- Oh Alice**, dis-je en laissant échapper un sanglot, mes larmes repartaient de plus belle.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me berça en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Après de longues minutes, je finis par me calmer et cesser de pleurer.

**- Bella ma puce dis-moi ce qui t'arrive**, me demanda t-elle.

**- Il me déteste Alice**, lui dis-je la voix rendu rauque par mes pleures.

**- De qui tu parles Bells ?**

**- Ed… Edw… Edward**, lui dis-je en bégayant, **il me déteste**.

**- Mais non ma Bella Edward t'adore tu le sais bien, alors sèches tes larmes et explique-moi pourquoi tu penses ça.**

**- Mais Alice tu as bien vu comme je le dégoute…**

**- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bella ?**

**- Quand tu as proposé le mariage avec moi, ton idée l'a répugnée !**

**- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris Bella, tu ne le dégoutes pas et il n'a pas refusé à cause de toi mais pour toi.**

**- Comment ça pour moi ?**

**- Bella ouvre les yeux si tu avais dit « oui » il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes et ne pas chercher une fille totalement inconnue nous aurait facilité la tache. Mais tu as refusé et lui a préféré dire non car tu avais dit non à Jacob qui était ton petit-ami, il ne voulait pas interférer dans votre couple et te contraindre à un mariage même faux alors que tu détestes ça.**

**- C'est vrai Alice, je ne le dégoute pas.**

**- Bien sur que non Bella.**

**- Mais il doit m'en vouloir de l'avoir embrassé ?**

**- Tu rêves, il te sera éternellement reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé des griffes de Jessica.**

Nous rigolions toutes les deux à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Alice m'avait redonné le sourire, Edward ne me détestait pas, au contraire. Il ne m'en voudrait sans doute pas pour le baiser finalement.

J'étais vraiment heureuse mais il me restait un point à éclaircir. Qu'avait donné la rencontre avec la 3ème fille ? Je décidais donc de rompre le silence pour demander à Alice de me raconter.

Alice se fit un plaisir de m'informer que même si elle n'avait pas encore dit oui, cette fille qui semblait tellement extraordinaire, gentille, jolie, bref parfaite, devait donner sa réponse au plus tard samedi.

Et ils étaient tous presque certain qu'elle dirait oui.

Et le plus important pour Alice était qu'elle avait l'air de plaire à Edward donc elle espérait que leur relation évoluerait pour passer du fictif au réel.

J'étais persuadé qu'en disant ces mots elle m'avait jaugée pour voir ma réaction. C'était idiot, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pouvait attendre comme réaction, en même temps j'imagine qu'elle espérait que je serais jalouse puisqu'elle m'imaginait toujours faire ma vie avec son frère. Mais d'un autre coté à cet instant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait totalement oublié cette folie et imaginait Edward avec cette Mélissa.

**- Tu sais Bella, tu avais tout faux tout à l'heure pour la réaction d'Edward. Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux de temps en temps**, me dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

**- Quoi ?** Bien t'entendu je n'eu pas de précision puisqu'elle était déjà partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Je courrais donc dans le couloir pour aller tambouriner à sa porte mais elle ne daigna pas me répondre et l'avait fermée à clé.

Je repartais donc en trainant des pieds. Je me repassais en boucle cette phrase.

« Tu avais tout faux, ouvre les yeux »

Comment ça j'avais tout faux ? Edward ne me déteste pas ok, j'avais compris mais pourquoi m'avoir dit d'ouvrir les yeux ?

_Ouvrir les yeux sur quoi ?_

_Peut-être sur les sentiments d'Edward ?_

_Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi_

_Bah quoi après tout peut-être que tu lui plais plus que tu le crois_

_Mais bien sur, je ne suis pas du tout son genre_

_A ouais et c'est quoi son genre ?_

_Heu… Arrrg, TU M'ENERVES_

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même, surtout quand ma conscience devient barge.

Je descendais dans la cuisine, je commençais à avoir vraiment faim, donc je me préparais une assiette avec les restes de ce que j'avais préparé à midi. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il en reste.

Après l'avoir fait chauffer, je me dirigeais vers le salon pour manger devant la télé.

Edward et Jasper étaient partis, Jeff et Emmett parlaient baseball et Rosalie était devant la télé. Je m'assaillais donc près d'elle pour manger.

**- Dis Bella qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ?** me demanda mon frère.

**- J'en sais rien Em, cette fille m'a soulée alors j'ai pas réfléchis, elle est tellement… bouh.**

**- Tu l'as dit, cette fille est vraiment barge, Edward va t'aimer encore plus maintenant,** me dit Jeff avec un clin d'œil.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir avec leurs allusions ? Déjà Alice et maintenant Jeff.

**- Ouais bien joué Bella, je ne sais pas comment on se serait débarrassé de cette meuf si tu n'étais pas intervenu.**

**- La pauvre elle a pas du comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, on l'amène ici, on lui dit qu'elle n'est pas là** **pour Emmett mais pour Edward et après tu là vire en lui disant que tu es avec Edward, **me rappela Jeff.

**- Oui je sais j'aurais pas du me jeter sur Edward comme ça, c'était pas correct. Mais le bon coté c'est qu'on la reverra pas de sitôt maintenant elle a trop peur pour ses cheveux**, dis-je en rigolant.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, j'allais me coucher beaucoup plus calme que lorsque j'étais rentrée.

Mais une fois dans mon lit, les questions revinrent se bousculer dans ma tête.

Qu'avaient voulu dire Alice et Jeff, au sujet d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour moi différents d'amicaux.

Alice devait se faire des films une fois de plus mais c'était son frère après tout et s'il lui avait parlé de moi ? Et Jeff, il se connaissait bien et travaillait ensemble alors il pouvait aussi lui avoir parlé.

Je me relevais pour prendre mon portable, j'avais oublié de mettre mon réveil et je ne voulais surtout pas être réveillée par Alice.

Je m'aperçu alors que j'avais reçu un texto d'Edward.

_« Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Je suis désolé pour ma réaction et l'air idiot que je devais avoir mais j'ai été surpris, c'est pas tous les jours qu'une jolie demoiselle se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser. Dors bien Ma Bella. Ton Eddynou »_

A la lecture de ce message un sourire s'étala sur mon visage. Alice avait raison, il ne m'en voulait pas et il a été surpris c'est pour ça qu'il est resté sans réaction. J'étais désormais certaine que notre amitié ne pâtirai pas de ce moment d'égarement.

***

Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie de mon réveil. Dire que j'étais en train de rêver et que dans ce rêve j'étais en train d'embrasser Edward.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive avec lui bordel, depuis quand je rêve d'Edward. C'est la première fois, en en plus je suis sur que si je ne m'étais pas réveillé on ne se serait pas contenté de s'embrasser.

Je m'exaspérais toute seule.

Je me levais et me préparais pour la journée.

Il était maintenant midi et Alice me tapait sur le système, elle avait passé la matinée à me vanter les mérites de « Mélissa », il n'y en avait que pour elle.

« Elle est parfaite pour Edward »

« Ils vont être tellement mignon ensemble »

« Il faut que je lui fasse une robe même si c'est un faux mariage pour le moment, elle doit avoir une belle robe blanche »

« Tu as vu comme le regard d'Edward pétille quand il la regarde, ah bah non c'est vrai t'étais pas là »

« Je suis tellement contente qu'elle devienne ma belle-sœur »

Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit oui et qu'Alice faisait ça pour me rendre jalouse.

Mais merde ça marchait, j'étais verte de jalousie en imaginant cette mariée parfaite pour Edward, et les sensations que j'avais ressenti en l'embrassant et mon rêve rendaient ma jalousie encore plus vive.

Bien entendu jamais je ne l'avouerai à Alice mais ça me bouffait de l'entendre.

Il fallait vraiment que je parle à quelqu'un d'extérieur, j'avais besoin d'un regard neutre sur tout ça.

Je décidais donc d'appeler Angéla ce soir, elle habitait à Miami avec Ben donc on ne se voyait plus beaucoup mais on gardait contact et je savais qu'elle serait de bon conseil.

L'après-midi se passa sur le même schéma que la matinée, Alice jouant à Barbie Bella en me racontant à quel point elle était heureuse d'avoir rencontrée Mélissa.

Enfin jusqu'à « la » remarque qui me blessa plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

« Mélissa va devenir une amie formidable, une grande amie, peut-être même la meilleure ».

C'est à se moment que j'ai laissé explosé ma colère contre Alice, comment pouvait-elle dire que cette fille allait me remplacer dans mon cœur, parce que j'avais refusé qu'elle me case avec son frère.

Je lui avais hurlé ses mots et toute mon exaspération, elle avait essayé de me calmer et de me dire qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait que j'étais sa meilleure amie à vie mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Je partie en courant et en larmes de l'atelier. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me changer, et j'étais toujours affublée de cette robe horrible.

Je manquais de me faire renverser en traversant la rue, et regagnait ma camionnette.

Arrivée à la maison, je courais m'enfermer dans ma chambre j'étais certaine qu'Alice ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Je prenais mon téléphone et appelais Angéla, j'avais encore plus besoin d'elle maintenant que je m'étais disputée avec Alice.

Elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie et compris immédiatement que ça n'allait pas, elle m'encouragea alors à lui parler.

Je lui racontais tout en commençant par la demande en mariage de Jacob, mon refus, mon souhait de prendre du recul et enfin ma révélation sur mes sentiments à son égard et donc notre rupture. Puis vint ensuite, l'histoire avec Edward, le plan A d'Alice, le refus d'Edward, le plan B, la rencontre avec les filles, Jessica, le baiser, ma fuite, mes doutes, la conversation avec Alice, la description de « Parfaite Mélissa », les sous-entendus d'Alice et Jeff, le sms et enfin la dispute après avoir écouté toute la journée Alice vanter les mérites de « Miss parfaite ».

Angéla m'écouta attentivement jusqu'à la fin, pendant mon récit Alice était arrivée et avait tambouriné à ma porte en me priant de l'écouter et de lui pardonner. J'étais alors partie m'enfermer dans la salle de bain en veillant à verrouiller la porte qui donnait accès à l'autre chambre pour ne plus l'entendre.

Angéla commença à me rassurer sur Alice, elle était ma meilleure amie depuis l'enfance et jamais les choses ne changeraient c'est pour ça qu'elle nourrissait l'espoir que je devienne sa sœur enfin « belle-sœur », c'est vrai qu'elle y était allé fort, très fort même, mais Alice était comme ça, toujours dans l'excès, Angéla me fit alors promettre d'aller la voir et d'écouter ses excuses dès que nous aurions raccroché.

Elle me parla ensuite de Jacob et approuva ma réaction, pour elle non plus je n'étais pas faite pour lui, mais elle respectait mes choix et ne me le disait que maintenant qu'elle était sur de ne plus m'influencer.

Puis vint ensuite Edward, elle m'encouragea à écrire un livre sur son histoire tellement elle était abracadabrante. Elle me dit alors qu'elle avait toujours supposé qu'Edward avait des sentiments pour moi mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé me les avouer. Je n'y croyais pas Angéla s'y mettait aussi.

Elle me dit de bien réfléchir car cette fille si parfaite pourrait le rendre heureux, alors il fallait rapidement que je mette mes idées au clair. Pour Angéla l'idéale aurait été que je sois celle qu'il épouse car j'aurais eu du temps pour faire le point.

Mais vu que les choses ne se passeraient pas ainsi, il fallait que je sois sur de moi pour ne pas regretter par la suite.

Je pris donc la décision de dire à Edward que j'étais finalement d'accord pour l'épouser si « Miss parfaite » lui disait non. Je pouvais toujours espérer on était jeudi je serais fixée dans deux jours de toutes façons.

En ce qui concerne mes sentiments, je ne pensais vraiment pas éprouver de l'amour pour Edward, mais Angéla me fit savamment remarquer que jusqu'à ce que Jacob me demande en mariage j'étais persuadé d'être amoureuse de lui alors elle me dit en rigolant qu'elle préférait ne pas se fier à mes sentiments présumés. Et pour elle le fait que je sois jalouse de cette fille que j'avais juste aperçu était bien plus parlant que tout ce que je pouvais dire.

Nous discutions depuis près de deux heures quand Alice revint frapper à ma porte. Je raccrochais donc en remerciant Angéla et en lui promettant de la rappeler dans le week-end pour la tenir informée de l'avancé des évènements.

J'ouvrais donc à Alice qui se jeta sur moi.

**- Pardon, pardon, pardon,** me dit-elle en me serrant fort contre elle.

**- C'est bon Alice.**

**- Je suis tellement désolée de ce que je t'ai dit Bella, je voulais juste de rendre jalouse, j'aimerais tellement que tu deviennes ma sœur que je n'ai pas pensé à quel point je pouvais te blesser en te disant ça, mais si tu me disais un truc pareil je m'en remettrais pas, pardonne-moi Bella, **dit-elle en pleurant.

**- C'est bon Alice, oublie ça d'accord ?**

**- Oui mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire pardonner je le ferai Bella tu n'as qu'à me dire.**

Et si… non je ne pouvais pas demander ça à Alice mais en même temps si je veux être fixée c'est le moment ou jamais.

**- En faite il y a une chose que je veux savoir**, lui dis-je en l'entrainant dans ma chambre et en refermant la porte derrière nous.

**- Tout ce que tu veux Bella, demande moi et je te dirais.**

**- Bien alors qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par « tu avais tout faux tout à l'heure pour la réaction d'Edward. Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux » ?**

**- Heu… rien**, Alice mal à l'aise c'est intéressant.

**- Tu dois te faire pardonner Alice et tu m'as dit tout ce que je veux, tu ne veux donc pas que je te pardonne ?**

**- Bien sur que si mais, je ne voulais vraiment rien dire**, me dit-elle en baissant la tête.

**- Tu mens Alice ! Alors si tu veux que je te pardonne tu as intérêt de me dire quelles sont les sentiments** **d'Edward à mon égard**, pour une fois que c'était moi qui était en position pour faire du chantage, je m'en donnais à cœur joie.

**- Bella, je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne alors je ne peux pas surtout pas à toi, la principal concernée.**

**- Il n'en saura rien Alice, je te le promets.**

**- Bon d'accord, il est amoureux de toi.**

**- Quoi ? mais depuis quand ?**

**- Depuis toujours je crois et je ne le sais que depuis dimanche, d'ailleurs il ne m'a rien dit mais je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il refusait de venir vivre avec nous, c'était difficile pour lui de te voir avec Jacob, donc maintenant si il n'y avait pas le problème Denali, il serait le plus heureux des hommes, tu l'aurais vu hier quand tu l'as embrassé, il se serait cogné la tête contre les murs tellement il s'en voulait de ne pas t'avoir répondu et montré tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour toi. **

L'avantage avec Alice c'est que quand elle est lancée on ne peut plus l'arrêter.

**- C'est pour ça qu'il a refusé que je devienne sa fausse femme ? Parce qu'il est amoureux de moi ?**

**- Oui mais tu n'imagines pas comme il regrette maintenant, il pense que si il avait dit oui, j'aurais pu te convaincre et que peut-être tes sentiments pour lui aurait changé.**

Si seulement il savait qu'ils sont déjà en train de changer.

**- Tu lui diras rien, hein ? **reprit-elle tout à coup inquiète.

**- Promis Alice ça sera notre secret.**

**- Bon je vais rejoindre les autres en bas, tu nous rejoins pour diner ?**

**- Oui Aly, j'arrive.**

Elle quitta ma chambre après m'avoir fait un gros bisou sur la joue.

Je reprenais alors mon portable pour envoyer un texto à Angéla.

« Ai piégée A pour connaitre les sentiments d'E. Il est amoureux de moi depuis tjrs, tu as raison je crois, je suis euphorique à cette idée. Décision prise si MP dit non je dis oui. Bsx. B »

*

**

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.

A bientôt et encore "BONNE ANNEE"

Julie


	10. Chapter 10

Pour commencer je voudrais vous remercier encore un fois pour vos reviews et mises en alertes et tout. Et merci aussi à toutes celles qui me lisent mais qui ne laisse pas de trace de leur passage.

J'espère réussir à ne pas vous décevoir.

J'ai passé ma fic en rated M, pas de lemon pour ce chapitre mais je sais pas trop où est la limite alors j'ai préféré changer. Et pour celles qui se posent la question, je ne sais pas s'il y aura du lemon dans ma fic, c'est ma première donc je n'en ai jamais écris. Je vais sans doute essayer mais bon on verra, il est aussi possible que je vous demande de l'aide pour l'écrire, enfin je sais pas encore et c'est pas pour tout de suite, enfin je crois :)

Bon j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse en compagnie d'Edward (je suis gentille hein)

Et un petit message pour CeLiRa3789 encore désolée pour mon erreur dans ton pseudo, mais voilà je rectifie (je me suis pas trompée cette fois, hein ?)

**Réponses aux non-inscrites** :

_Lena_ : merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, le prochain chap c'est maintenant

_Fraise_ : je suis contente que tu ais apprécié mon cadeau. Et oui Bella s'interroge et ce n'est que le début. La réponse de Mélissa, c'est maintenant.

_Al'_ : la réponse d'MP arrive, et Bella a été a bonne école avec Alice :)

_Onja_ : Elle a ouvert les yeux, mais reste à voir si elle va changer son comportement

_0000_ : je suis vraiment contente de ne pas te décevoir, tu espère un Edward/Bella quoi dans ce chapitre ? et ne t'inquiète pas je n'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir terminé.

_Elo2305_ : merci de ta review, tu auras la réponse à ta question dans quelques chapitres :)

*

**

POV EDWARD

Il était près de 23 heures lorsque je m'apprêtais à quitter le studio, je savais qu'il fallait que je travail dur pour rattraper le temps perdu mais nous arrivions à la fin et après je pourrais enfin me reposer.

J'avais réussi à convaincre Alice de laisser tomber le plan C, je n'étais pas près à rencontrer de nouvelles filles et j'avais mis toute l'équipe en retard avec mes retards et absences.

Jeff me rattrapa avant que je ne sorte.

**- Edward, attends je voulais te parler**, me dit-il essoufflé de m'avoir couru après.

**- Y'a un problème Jeff**, lui demandais-je en commençant à m'inquiéter.

**- Non, non pas de problème on devrait avoir terminé les enregistrements en milieu de semaine prochaine, il va falloir qu'on enchaine les heures mais ça va aller. Non c'est pas ça, en faite je voulais te parler d'un truc,** me dit-il.

**- Ok, je t'écoute.**

**- Ouais… heu… bon, je sais que… ça me regarde pas, mais….**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire mais ça avait l'air important et très difficile pour lui.

**- Jeffrey, accouche ! **

**- Oui, ok, bon comme je disais ça me regarde mais bon voilà, je sais pour Bella**. Me dit-il d'une traite.

Il sait pour Bella, merde il sait, mais il sait quoi ?

**- Tu sais ?** lui demandais-je.

**- Oui Ed, je sais.**

**- Et tu sais quoi au juste,** pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il bleffait pour me faire parler ?

**- Oh Ed, joue pas à ça, tu sais de quoi je parle.**

**- Pas du tout.**

**- OK, toi, Bella, tes sentiments, ça te parle ?**

**- Heu…,** merde il sait vraiment.

C'est pas vrai déjà qu'avec Alice je vais en baver mais si lui aussi s'y mets je suis vraiment mal.

**- Edward pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas, je sais que ça doit pas être facile après tant d'année mais merde qu'est-ce que t'as foutu de tes couilles ? Lance toi, tu risques quoi te faire rembarrer et ben tant pis au moins tu pourras aller de l'avant.**

**- Mais je vais de l'avant !** m'exclamais-je.

**- Mais oui c'est ça, Ed écoute on est plus que des collègues, je suis pas seulement le type qui enregistre ton album, je suis ton pote et je voudrais vraiment te voir heureux mais tu as besoin qu'elle sache, si tu ne lui avoue pas, tu vas continuer à attendre et espérer et un jour elle dira oui à un type comme Black et toi tu feras quoi ?**

**- J'en sais rien.**

**- Je te dis pas ça pour être méchant mais ce mariage c'est peut-être ton seul espoir de te rapprocher d'elle, alors le laisse pas passer, Mélissa est bien je dis pas et je suis sur qu'elle va dire oui, mais c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?**

**- Non**, marmonnais-je, **c'est Bella que je veux, mais elle ne veut pas de moi. Ca fait des années qu'Alice essaie de nous caser ensemble et Bella a été très clair, je suis son ami et les choses ne changeront pas. J'ai pas envi de la perdre Jeff.**

**- Pourquoi tu l'as perdrait ? Je comprends pas.**

**- C'est simple, imagine que j'aille la voir pour lui dire Bella, je t'aime depuis toujours mais j'ai jamais eu le courage de te l'avouer. Et qu'elle me dise désolée mais je t'aime pas et tu ne peux être qu'un ami pour moi. Imagine le supplice de la voir quotidiennement et de savoir qu'elle m'a rejeter alors que j'ai mis mon cœur à nu pour elle ?**

**- Et toi, imagine qu'elle veuille essayer ?**

**- J'ai arrêté de croire au père noël, tu sais ça ?** rigolais-je.

**- Je ****plaisante**** pas, écoute Ed, tout ce que je dis c'est réfléchi avant de t'engager avec Mélissa, même si tout sera faux, le fait que tu sois marié sera un frein pour une relation, avec Bella comme pour une autre.**

**- Je sais Jeff, je sais,** lui dis-je en m'éloignant. **Bonne nuit mec, à demain**.

**- Bye Ed et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.**

**- C'est ça**, marmonnais-je avant de sortir.

J'y crois pas maintenant que lui aussi savait j'allais en entendre parler à longueur de journée, je sais qu'il a raison mais j'ai vraiment trop peur de la perdre.

Totalement perdu dans mes pensées, je ne voyais pas qu'une personne était devant moi et la percutait de plein fouet.

Je la rattrapais en passant un bras dans son dos. Je baissais alors les yeux pour voir cette personne et m'excuser.

J'eu un choc lorsque je m'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Jane Volturi.

**- Bonsoir Eddy**, me dit-elle aguicheuse.

Bordel qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, et en plus elle m'appelle Eddy, j'ai horreur de ce surnom déjà que je tolère Ed de mes amis mais Eddy et en plus ce cette femme c'est…

**- C'est Edward**, ma voix avait claquée, **et bonsoir madame Volturi,** avais-je rajouté en la relâchant pour m'éloigner.

**- Bien Edward, et appel moi Jane après tout dans peu de temps nous serons de la même famille. **

Je soupirais.

**- Je souhaiterais te parler, s'il te plait**, ajouta-t-elle en me montrant la limousine garée devant nous.

**- Désolé mais ma journée à été longue et j'ai ma voiture.**

**- Edward, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler maintenant, tu ne vas pas refuser ça à ta future belle-mère,** me dit-elle en me regardant au travers ses faux cils, **et puis nous n'en aurons que pour quelques minutes.**

Je le sentais vraiment pas, elle était en train de m'entrainer dans un traquenard et je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'en sortir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur avant de monter à son tour et de s'installer.

_Allez Ed courage, elle va pas te violer_

_Quoi que ?_

_Hein, mais non, si ?_

**- Champagne** ? demanda t'elle en me tendant une coupe.

Je la pris, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de la boire, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me soule.

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, merde Mélissa, je ne pouvais pas répondre maintenant, pas devant elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre notre plan. Alors je le rangeais dans ma poche en soupirant.

**- Alors Edward, tu finis bien tard ce soir**. Me dit-elle en s'installant en face de moi.

**- Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas demandé de vous suivre pour parler de mon album.**

**- Non, en effet, tu as raison allons droit au but. Tu me plais Edward…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ecoute Aro ne me satisfait pas il est trop vieux, et j'ai besoin de sang neuf.**

**- Vous me demandez de coucher avec vous ?** demandais-je incrédule.

**- Je ne te demande pas simplement de coucher avec moi, mais de devenir mon amant, et puisque Tanya refusera de te partager, toi, je serais ta maitresse. Je veux une relation à long terme à défaut d'exclusive,** dit-elle en gloussant.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « Tanya refusera de te partager », elle a pour habitude de partager avec vous ?**

**- Bien sur mon chou, avant d'être ma belle-fille, Tanya est surtout ma meilleure amie et nous avons tout partagé, nous nous sommes même parfois amusée ensemble si tu veux tout savoir ; mais avec toi elle refusera, tu seras bien trop précieux sur son tableau de chasse, c'est pour ça que je te veux avant elle.**

Sur ses mots elle s'approcha de moi en empoignant mon entre-jambe qu'elle commença à malaxer.

Je détestais cette femme, mais merde c'était bon, ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de relation avec une femme.

Je me laisser aller contre le dossier en rejetant ma tête en arrière et gémissant.

Je peinais à garder les yeux ouvert, je voyais son sourire satisfait alors qu'elle commençait à déboutonner mon pantalon.

Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas avec elle. Je reprenais mes esprits lorsque mon téléphone vibra a nouveau, m'annonçant l'arrivé d'un sms, je sentis alors sa main se glisser dans mon boxer.

Je la repoussais gentiment, il valait mieux ne pas être trop brusque avec futur belle-maman.

**- Jane, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire ça**, lui dis-je me rhabillant.

**- Très bien**, me dit-elle en croisant ses bras en faisant remonter sa poitrine siliconée. **Mais ma proposition tient toujours, mon Chou.**

La voiture s'arrêta et elle m'ouvrit la porte. Je me retrouvais devant le studio et sortie prestement.

Je l'entendis ricaner. Merde elle m'avait laissé partir trop rapidement et n'avait vraiment parue vexée d'être repoussée. Il y avait un truc louche là-dessous.

**- Bonne soirée. Et à bientôt, Eddy.**

Je m'empressais de rejoindre ma voiture. Une fois installé, j'essayais de me calmer, cette conne m'avais vraiment fait de l'effet et mon érection refusait de descendre. Je n'allais pas avoir le choix de me soulager moi-même, il était trop tard et j'étais trop fatigué pour aller chercher une fille d'un soir.

Arrivé chez moi, ,je m'empressais de monter dans ma chambre en priant pour ne pas croiser ma mère, j'étais toujours très excité et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça.

J'allais directement m'enformer dans ma salle de bain, après mettre déshabiller, je m'empressais de rentrer sous la douche, l'eau chaud me fit un bien fou, mais pas assez pour me calmer et une douche froide était définitivement exclue, je n'avais vraiment pas le choix ce soir.

Je m'emparais de mon sexe et commençais des va et vient, je fermais les yeux et comme toujours j'imaginais que c'était Ma Bella qui s'occupait de moi, ça faisait des années qu'elle était la seule femme de mes fantasmes. Il m'arrivait même régulièrement de penser à elle lorsque j'étais avec une fille. J'avais à plusieurs reprises crié son nom alors que j'étais avec une autre. En même temps, je ne pouvais être qu'avec une autre puisque je n'avais jamais été avec elle.

Je ne pouvais pas penser à ca maintenant, alors je me reconcentrais sur les sensations qu'elle me procurait. Je ne mis pas longtemps à venir en murmurant son prénom, ma si douce Isabella.

Je terminais rapidement ma douche et m'empressais de me diriger vers mon lit.

Une fois bien installé, je repensais à cette soirée, d'abord Jeff qui savait et qui m'avait encouragé à lui avouer mes sentiments puis Jane qui partageais tout avec sa meilleure amie de belle-fille et qui m'avait proposée de devenir son amant.

Si mon téléphone n'avait pas vibré, je crois que j'aurais fait une vraie connerie avec elle, merde Mélissa.

Je bondissais hors de mon lit et prenait mon téléphone dans ma veste.

Quatre appels manqués de Mélissa et un sms, de Mélissa aussi, Bella ne m'avait pas répondu elle ne le ferait plus maintenant.

_« Bonsoir, Edward, tu dois travailler tard, je voulais te parler à propos d'hier, rejoins-moi demain à 20 heures au starbuck près de chez tes amis. Préviens-moi par sms si tu as un empêchement. Bonne nuit, Mel »_

Je m'empressais de lui répondre. En me réinstallant dans mon lit.

_« Ok pour demain soir, bonne nuit à toi aussi. E »_

Elle avait déjà pris ça décision elle avait été rapide, ce qui signifiait sans aucun doute qu'elle refusait. J'étais vraiment rassuré, car en disant oui elle m'aidait mais ça foutait en l'air mon plan D, alors que là elle allait dire non et j'allais prendre mon courage à deux mains et supplier Bella. Et avec un peu de chance Alice avait raison, cette histoire allait nous rapprocher et peut-être que ses sentiments changeraient et là je l'épouserai à nouveau mais à l'église, avec la robe blanche, moi déguisé en pingouin, la marche nuptial et tout. C'est sur ces pensées que je sombrais dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, j'arrivais au studio avec une demi-heure d'avance. Il n'était que 6h30 lorsque je pénétrais dans les lieux, Jeff était déjà là entrain de peaufiner ce que nous avions fait hier.

**- Salut Jeff**, lui dis-je le faisant sursauter.

**- Ed, tu m'as fait peur**, dit-il en mettant une main sur son cœur pour l'apaiser.

**- Désolé, tu avances ?**

**- Oui , oui c'est bon on a fait du bon boulot. Mais dis donc t'es en avance, t'es tombé du lit ou quoi ?**

**- Non mais je dois partir plus tôt** **ce soir**. Je le vis grimacer alors je m'empressais d'ajouter, **j'ai rendez-vous avec Mélissa elle va me donner ça réponse.**

**- Oh !.. Et tu vas faire quoi ?**

**- Si elle dit non ce que je pense puisqu'elle a pris ça décision en à peine 24h, je vais supplier Bella de m'épouser. **

**- Et si elle dit oui ? Et tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes depuis la première fois que tu as posé tes yeux sur elle ?**

**- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Et non je vais pas lui dire, enfin pas maintenant, je veux pas la faire fuir. Et elle dira non c'est sur !**

**- Ok laisse tombé et mettons nous au travail puisque tu désertes ce soir.**

**- Comme si ça t'arrangeais pas, on est vendredi, je suis sur qu'Amy sera ravie de passer sa soirée avec toi. **

**- Ouais t'as raison, et en parlant de ça, c'est moi qui te lâche demain soir, on va au resto avec sa sœur.**

**- Ok mec bon allez au boulot.**

Ma journée avait défilé à une vitesse hallucinante, plus les heures passaient plus je stressais, j'avais hésité à parler de Jane à Jeff mais finalement j'avais préféré garder ça pour moi, du moins pour l'instant. Je me sentais bien trop coupable d'avoir laissé mes hormones me contrôler.

Il était 19h30, lorsque je me dirigeais vers le café.

En entrant je cherchais Mélissa, mais elle n'était pas encore rentrée, je décidais donc de m'installer dans un endroit assez isolé pour l'attendre. Je commandais un café, il m'avait à peine été amené que Mélissa arriva.

**- Désolée, je suis en retard,** me dit-elle essoufflée.

**- Bonjour Mélissa**, lui dis-je en lui souriant**, et ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui suit en avance.**

**- Oh d'accord,** dit-elle en souriant, **Bonjour**, ajouta t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle s'installa et commanda un café, elle attendit que celui-ci lui soit servi pour commencer à parler.

**- Bon Edward, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici alors je vais pas de faire poireauter gratuitement. Mais avant de te donner ma réponse, j'ai besoin d'avoir une réponse.**

**- Bien, je t'écoute.**

**- Oui…, alors lorsque je suis arrivée mercredi soir tu étais en train de parler avec ta sœur, et je n'ai pas voulu écouter mais j'ai entendu…**

**- Oh…**

**- Elle disait que tu es amoureux Edward, alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé de t'épouser, à elle au lieu de chercher une inconnue ?**

**- Parce que c'est un amour à sens unique**, lui dis-je simplement, **et je lui ai demandé et elle a dit non.**

**- Ah… mais Edward tu as tout essayé ? Tu lui en a parlé ?**

**- Non mais Alice rêve de nous voir ensemble et essaie depuis des années de la convaincre mais elle a été clair, je suis simplement son ami.**

**- Mais peut-être qu'elle dit ça à ta sœur pour qu'elle ne l'embête pas, mais si tu lui disais simplement que tu es amoureux d'elle, elle ne réagirait peut-être pas de la même manière.**

**- J'en sais rien Mélissa, je l'aime et je me suis fait une raison, cet amour n'a pas d'avenir, je prends ce qu'elle me donne et pour moi son amitié n'a pas de prix.**

**- Et ton bonheur dans tout ça ?**

**- J'ai essayé de l'oublier, d'être avec une autre mais elle est tout le temps dans mon esprit.**

**- Je vois, bon Edward, j'accepte mais j'ai une condition, il est clair que je ne te ferais pas l'oublier alors j'accepte de t'épouser mais tu dois me faire la promesse de tout mettre en œuvre pour que… comment elle s'appelle ?**

**- Bella**

**- Bella, bien je disais que tu vas devoir tout faire pour que Bella partage tes sentiments !**

**- Mais…**

**- C'est le jeu Edward, soit tu acceptes soit je te laisse épouser Tanya. Mais quoi que tu fasses je vais t'aider !**

*

**

Et voilà pour ce chap, j'espère que ça vous a plu, au départ je voulais le faire plus long mais j'ai eu du mal à me mettre dessus et quand j'ai vu qu'il m'avait fallut près d'une heure juste pour le rendez-vous avec Mélissa je me suis rendu à l'évidence, si j'essayais de faire plus je ne tiendrais pas mes délais. Donc voilà, j'essai de vous mettre la suite rapidement (mercredi).

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? la réponse de Mélissa, pas mal hein, si je continue comme ça encore 2 ou 3 chapitres et tout le monde connaitra ses sentiments :D, mais bon 3 a savoir et vouloir le pousser + Bella c'est déjà bien. Et la visite de Jane ? plutôt inattendue…

N'oubliez pas le bouton vert pour me donner votre avis, et vos idées sur la suite…

A bientôt

Julie


	11. Note de l'auteur

Coucou les filles, désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre, j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi hier soir, alors que j'étais à fond dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre, la prise pour le brancher à fondu résultat, impossible de le charger et ma batterire est a plat. Je vais devoir racheter un connecteur et démonter et remonter tout ca, donc pour le moment plus d'ordi.

Je me suis arranger pour en avoir un à partir de dimanche, je vais essayer avant car pour moi pas d'ordi et internet c'est comme Twilight sans Edward alors je vais faire au mieux.

Donc je ne vous oubli pas et je vais faire au mieux pour le réécrire au plus vite. surtout que j'avais vraiement avancer et que je peux pas le récupérer.

bref je vous embête pas plus longtemps et avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir récupérer un ordi rapidement donc je vous dis au plus tard à lundi

Bisous Julie


	12. Chapter 11

Finalement ma belle-sœur qui m'a laisser utiliser son ordi pour vous prévenir de mon problème m'a prêté son netbook donc je peux poster ENFIN ; je m'excuse d'avance pour la longueur de ce chap, j'en était au même point lundi soir et résultat je n'ai pas pu le récupérer donc je l'ai réécrit mais j'ai vraiment du mal car cet ordi est minuscule et j'ai beau avoir eu des cours je suis incapable d'écrire rapidement sans poser mes doigts sur une mauvaise touche mais bon c'est mieux que rien et si la neige ne m'en empêche pas j'aurais dimanche un ordi de taille normale.

Bon j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse en compagnie de nos handicapés des sentiments.

Réponses aux non inscrites :

_Lara _: Et oui on se demande vraiment qui lui dira oui.

_Onja _: les réponses ici, pour Jane c'est un peu plus tard ;)

_Fraise _: merci pour ta fidélité, et oui Jane ne va pas en rester là, ça serait trop facile, les motivations de Mélissa dans ce chap

*

**

POV EDWARD

Je ne comprenais pas son deal, pourquoi voulait-elle absolument me voir avec Bella ? Quel était l'intérêt pour elle ?

**- Je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte?**

**- La satisfaction de te voir heureux, ce n'est pas suffisant?**

**- Sérieusement Mélissa, où est ton intérêt dans ce deal?**

**- Il n'y en a pas mais réfléchis un instant Edward, je vais devoir passer beaucoup de temps avec toi, alors autant trouver une occupation qui rendra ça moins difficile pour moi.**

Difficile pour elle, elle venait de mettre le doigt sur ma principale peur, je ne voulais pas que ce soit difficile pour elle mais inévitablement, ça le serait.

**- Edward**, me dit-elle en me sortant de mes pensées, **tu dois savoir que ça ne m'embête pas de faire ça pour toi, alors déstresse ok !**

**- Daccord mais…**

**- Raconte moi, plutôt comment tu en est arrivé là.**

Je m'exécutais alors, lui parlant de l'accord de mon père, qui était maintenant pris au piège, des divers plans de ma sœur, le A soit Bella, le B qui m'avait fait la rencontrer et enfin le C auquel j'avais réussi à échapper.

Elle voulu en savoir plus sur les différentes rencontres que j'avais fait alors je lui parlais de Loane et de Jessica, puis de la réaction de Bella lorsque celle-ci avait commencée à se montrer trop entreprenante.

Elle m'arrêta alors, elle avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de capital.

**- Elle est jalouse ! **S'écria-t-elle, **Bella est jalouse, c'est génial !**

**- Non, elle n'est pas jalouse juste protectrice parce que je suis son ami…**

**- C'est pas vrai, Edward arrête de te voiler la face**, me dit-elle avec exaspération, **tu lui plais et elle est jalouse, ouvre les yeux bon sang.**

**- Mélissa, tu imagines pas à quel point je voudrais que tu ai raison mais elle a juste fait ça par amitié.**

**- Je suis ton amie, tu crois que je l'aurais fait ?**

**- J'en sais rien.**

**- Non définitivement non.**

**- On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps…**

**- Rosalie**, me coupa-t-elle, **tu l'as connais depuis très longtemps et tu penses qu'elle l'aurait fait ?**

**- Non, mais c'est pas pareil, elle est avec Emmett et toi tu peux parler, tu vas m'épouser alors qu'on ne se connait depuis même pas quatre jours.**

**- Touché, mais il n'y aura rien de physique entre nous ! Bon pour en revenir à Bella, je vais te le prouver demain tu vas me la présenter et nous verrons bien qui de nous deux a raison.**

**- Ok c'est quoi le plan?**

**- Nous allons lui faire croire que nous nous entendons très bien et que nous sommes proche.**

**- C'est pas la vérité ? **Lui demandais-je en rigolant.

**- Si bien sur mais nous allons en rajouter un peu, beaucoup même.**

**- Tu peux être plus explicite?**

**- Et bien, je pensais à des chuchotements qui donneraient lieu à des sourires et fou rire complice, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

**- Elle ne sera pas jalouse mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, allons-y.**

Nous discutions encore un long moment de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que tout à coup elle s'écrie :

**- Il faut faire un contrat !**

**- Un contrat ?**

**- Oui Edward, voyons, tu es bourré de tune et au moment du divorce ton album sera sorti et donc tu en auras encore plus donc nous allons faire un contrat stipulant de tout ce qui est et sera à toi reste à toi et que je n'ai aucun droit dessus.**

**- Oui bien sur le contrat, Jasper m'en avait parlé mais ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête.**

**- Heureusement que je suis là, et nous allons en faire un second, disons officieux.**

**- Comment ça un contrat officieux ? **Ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas son histoire tout à coup.

**- Ne croit pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, Edward tu dois remplir ta part du contrat, d'où le second contrat stipulant que tu dois tout, et je dis bien tout, mettre en œuvre pour former un couple avec Bella.**

**- Tu laisseras pas tomber, hein ?**

**- Il va bien falloir que j'occupe mes longues soirées d'hiver puisque je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi, **dit-elle en rougissant.

Je baissais les yeux mal à l'aise, nous restions quelques minutes dans un silence pesant.

**- Bon je te laisse t'occuper du premier contrat, et je me charge du second.**

J'acquiesçais.

Elle partit quelques minutes plus tard après m'avoir fait promettre de venir chez elle le lendemain vers 15 heures afin qu'elle me fasse visiter son appartement et surtout que l'on irait voir les autres et manger tous ensemble au restaurant le soir afin avait-elle dit « de lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre famille ».

Je rentrais donc chez moi afin de me coucher mais avant j'appelais Alice pour lui donner la réponse de Mélissa, je crois qu'après cet appel, je n'entendrais plus pendant quelques jours tellement elle avait hurler de joie. Avant de raccrocher, elle me rappela de parler dès le lendemain matin à nos parents de notre plan et de la solution.

Je savais que même s'il n'apprécierait pas que j'épouse une fille totalement inconnue, il me soutiendrait car après tout, c'était à cause de mon père si je me retrouvais dans cette situation.

Je m'endormais en repensant aux paroles de Mélissa, était-il possible que Bella soit jalouse ?

* * *

POV BELLA

Je sortais de la salle de bain, lorsque j'entendis Alice hurler et entrer en trombe dans ma chambre.

**- Elle a dit oui, elle a dit oui, elle a dit oui**, hurla-t-elle en sautant partout, **tu te rends compte Bella, c'est génial.**

**- Ouais super,** marmonnais-je.

Alice ne remarqua même pas mon manque de réaction pour ne pas dire ma non réaction, elle continuait de s'extasier.

**- C'est trop cool, c'est super, il ne va pas épouser Tanya, Yes**, hurla-t-elle en envoyant son poing en l'air.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda Rosalie en entrant à son tour suivi par Emmett.

Elle a mis les doigts dans la prise, demanda mon frère en rigolant.

**- Elle a dit oui**, hurla Alice, **et t'es bête Em**.

**- Génial**, cria alors Rose en se mettant a sautiller en tapant des mains.

Elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à Alice qu'en cet instant, on aurait dit deux ados excitées par leur premiers rendez-vous.

**- Tout va bien ? **Me demanda mon frère en s'approchant de moi.

**- Oui, oui ca va mais je m'inquiète pour Ed c'est tout.**

**- Arrête de le materner Bells, Mélissa est une fille bien, elle est même très bien pour lui.**

_Mais je veux pas qu'elle soit bien pour lui moi_

_Tu aurais peut-être pu y penser avant_

_Et je fais quoi maintenant_

_Ba là c'est toi qui vois_

_Merci du soutient_

**- Tu vas voir Bella elle est génial est d'ailleurs ils viennent demain après-midi et Edward nous emmène tous diner au restaurant pour fêter son arrivée dans la famille**, me dit Alice en me tirant de mon monologue interne.

Je grimaçais, il voulait fêter son arrivée, super, bien joué Bella.

**- Il faut que j'appelle Jasper pour lui raconter tout ça et les inviter**, dit-elle tout à coup en partant en courant vers sa chambre.

**- Arrête de stresser Bella, tout va bien se passer, **me dit Rosalie en quittant ma chambre avec Em.

Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ou plutôt pas fait en l'appelant pas aujourd'hui pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord, à en croire Alice et ce qu'elle m'a rabâché toute la journée, il est carrément fou de moi alors je n'aurais pas eu de mal à le convaincre, quitte à jouer un peu avec ses sentiments et faire du chantage ou la malheureuse.

Je pris mon portable pour appeler Angéla, j'avais plus que jamais besoin de ses conseils.

_« allo »_

_« Angéla, c'est moi, MP a dit oui »_

_« merde, tu vas faire quoi? »_

_« j'en sais rien, qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi? »_

_« je sais pas Bells, mais tu devrais attendre de la rencontrer pour te faire une idée, elle est peut-être pas si mal »_

_« c'est-ce que tout le monde me dit, elle vient demain et Edward a dit à Alice qu'il veut nous emmener diner au resto pour fêter son arrivée dans la famille »_

_« aie, c'est pas bon ça, il faut pas qu'il se réjouisse, je ne sais pas quoi te dire là »_

_« c'est pas grave, écoute, je verrais demain, si elle me convient pas, je lui donne mon avis et lui dit que je veux bien l'épouser, c'est bien ça non? »_

_« oui, enfin je pense, le mieux c'est que tu suives ton cœur Bella, bon je dois te laisser Ben m'attends, bisous et oubli pas de m'appeler pour tout me raconter »_

_« Angé… »_ trop tard, elle a raccroché.

Suis ton cœur elle en a de bonne elle, j'en sais rien moi, j'étais persuadée d'aimer Jacob et en faite non alors comment elle veut que je sache moi, bon je verrais demain, comme on dit qui vivra verra.

* * *

POV EDWARD

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de choisir mes vêtements lorsqu'une tornade débarqua dans ma chambre.

Je me tournais alors pour faire face à ma sœur, mais tombait en réalité sur Bella.

Elle était essoufflée, ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille et ses joues rougies, elle affichait un sourire tellement craquant, elle était définitivement trop tentante pour moi.

Je m'aperçu alors qu'elle me détaillait aussi, mais pas comme d'habitude, son regard était presque indécent avec les autres ça m'aurait gêné et mis mal à l'aise mais avec Bella c'était terriblement excitant de la voir avec ses yeux grands ouverts me détaillant et se léchant les lèvres.

L'atmosphère était vraiment électrique.

**- Ce que tu vois te plait ? **Lui demandais-je en tentant de plaisanter.

**- Tu n'as pas idée**, me dit-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux tout à coup.

Merde, je m'attendais pas à cette réaction mais où est passée la Bella timide, quoi que je m'en fout la Bella sur d'elle-même me plait encore plus je crois, surtout que je lui plais.

Je réalisais alors que j'étais en boxer et mon désir pour elle était plus qu'évident surtout dans cette tenue.

**- Je vais m'habiller**, marmonnais-je en baisant les yeux et rougissant.

**- Non**, s'écria-t-elle, **tu es parfait comme ça**, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

J'étais totalement tétanisé, elle me trouve parfait, Bella me trouve parfait, elle posa alors ses mains sur mon torse et commença à dessiner mes abdos du bout des doigts.

J'étais parti dans un autre monde, son touché était si doux et sensuel, je gémissais de satisfaction.

Je reprenais pied lorsque je réalisais que ce n'était plus ses doigts mais sa langue qui se promenait sur mon torse.

Je devais être mort dans mon sommeil, oui c'est ça je suis mort, et maintenant je suis au paradis.

**- C'est si bon, Bella**, gémissais-je, lutant pour garder mes yeux ouvert et rejetant ma tête en arrière.

Elle se redressa alors me faisant pousser une plainte de frustration, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en passant sa main gauche derrière ma nuque, elle attira mon visage vers le sien, elle allait m'embrasser, Bella allait m'embrasser mais alors que mes lèvres allaient prendre possession des siennes, elle se détourna vers mon oreille pour me murmurer.

**- Tu es tellement délicieux, Mon Eddychou, et tu sais ce que je veux maintenant ?**

**- Nnnooonnn, **bafouillais-je.

**- J'ai vraiment très envie de te gouter, tout entier.**

**- Me… me, **j'étais totalement incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Elle commença alors à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille, me faisant gémir, puis me lécha le cou en descendant sa langue traça une ligne imaginaire sur tout mon torse, elle s'attarda sur mes tétons puis recommença sa course vers le bas, en contournant mon nombril avant de revenir vers lui pour passer sa langue à l'intérieur, elle arriva enfin au niveau de mon boxer et commença à le retirer lentement avec ses dents.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux en se léchant les lèvres à nouveau, je ne me lâcha pas du regard lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour me prendre dans sa bouche, elle passa lentement sa langue sur le bout avant de s'écarter à nouveau.

Je gémissais du manque que cela me procura, j'étais totalement haletant et impatient.

Elle repris sa douce torture me faisant gémir et grogner.

**- Bella…, c'est si bon…, **gémissais-je en fermant les yeux..

**- Edward, Edward, EDWARD**

*

**

Je suis désolée de cette fin sadique normalement il aurait dû retracer toute la journée du samedi mais finalement ça sera pour le prochain chap.

Merci à toutes de votre fidélité, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, j'essaie de faire au mieux mais je préfère ne pas m'avancer.

N'oubliez-pas le bouton vert, il n'attend que vous :)

Julie


	13. Chapter 12

Et voilà, j'ai enfin bouclé ce chapitre qui devait être à la suite du chap 11 mais finalement c'est le 12.

Alors rêve ou réalité la réponse maintenant.

Un grand merci à lapiaf83, vani (tu as mis à ma 200ème review, merci beaucoup), Lorena13 (j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre.), CeLiRa3789 (cette fois je me trompe pas), lodiie, , janedeboy, kimpa2007, julieta25, sedna1, feerie-amb, clochette13, bichon85, onja, phika17,lily Cullen 82, mafiction2twiligh3, pride-and-prejudiceee, yayalia, alexa27, fraise, habswifes, leausy et samy940. Vous êtes toutes adorables.

Merci aussi pour les 84 mise en alertes et 56 mises en favories pour ma fic, c'est carrément incroyable.

Réponse aux non inscrites :

_Vani _: la réponse tout de suite et la suite bah tout de suite aussi, merci

_Kimpa2007 _: oh toi aussi tu crois

_Onja _: tortionnaire moi mais non, toutes tes réponses maintenant ;)

_Fraise _: je voulais pas être méchante et arrêter comme ça mais sinon vous auriez tout eu que maintenant.

Edward, rêve ah ah ?? Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité.

*

**

**POV EDWARD**

**- Edward, Edward, EDWARD ???**

Je rouvrais alors les yeux et tombait sur le regard inquiet de ma mère.

Ma mère??? C'est pas vrai c'était un rêve !

**- Edward, mon chéri tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, maman?**

**- Je suis passé dans le couloir et je t'ai entendu gémir, alors je voulais être sur que tu allais bien, et je t'ai trouvé complètement agité et transpirant.**

Ah, génial pourvu qu'elle ne me demande pas de quoi je rêvais.

**- Tu es sur que tout va bien, tu n'es pas malade au moins**, me demanda-t-elle me mettant un main sur mon front, je la repoussais gentiment.

**- Maman, c'est bon je vais bien.**

**- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle ton père?**

**- Non c'est bon je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- D'accord, je vais préparer ton petit déjeuner**, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Je me rallongeais en étouffant un cri de frustration dans mon oreiller.

C'est pas vrai pourquoi ma mère était venu me réveiller alors que je rêvais de Bella, ma Bella et en plus elle me faisait l'amour avec sa bouche.

Merde je sais pas ce que je donnerais pour que ce soit vrai rien qu'une fois, je crois que Je n'hésiterais pas à sacrifier mon âme pour ça.

Bon maintenant que le rêve a pris fin autant aller prendre une douche, froide de préférence.

Je venais d'entrer dans la cuisine quand je me souvins de ce que m'avais dit ma sœur la veille, ça tombe bien mon père était là aussi.

**- Bonjour.**

**- Bonjour mon fils**, me dit mon père.

**- Tu vas mieux, chéri ?**

**- Il y a un problème Edward ? **Demanda mon père tout à coup inquiet par la question de ma mère.

**- Non, je vais bien**, bon il est temps de changer de sujet avant que ça devienne gênant. **Il faut que je vous parle.**

**- Oh, d'accord,** dit ma mère.

**-Bien**, ajouta mon père en s'assaillant

**- Alice vous a parler de notre projet pour contrer les Volturi ?**

**- Oui, mais tu sais des fois ses idées sont farfelues, je ne suis pas sur qu'un mariage soit une solution pour en éviter un autre, et puis qui jouerait l'épouse ? **Me dit ma mère.

**- Je sais, mais franchement nous n'avons pas d'autre idée et il ne me reste qu'une semaine, alors ?**

**- Tu as trouvé une fille qui accepte !? **Dit mon père en écarquillant les yeux.

Je ne sais pas si c'était plus une question ou une affirmation.

**- Oui, elle s'appelle Mélissa, elle est très bien…**

**- Mais tu es sur qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? **Demanda ma mère visiblement inquiète.

**- Oui, elle a proposé d'elle-même le contrat de mariage, et tous les autres, enfin presque**, ajoutais-je en me rappelant que Bella la rencontrerait aujourd'hui, **l'on rencontrée et sont d'accord avec ça.**

**- Quand tu dis tous les autres ? **Demanda mon père.

**- Rosalie, Maria, Emmett, Jasper, Jeff et bien sur Alice.**

**- Et Bella ? **S'inquiéta ma mère.

**- Ca sera fait aujourd'hui,** lui assurais-je.

**- Bien nous nous fierons à votre jugement, mais serais-tu d'accord pour que nous la rencontrions aussi ? **Demanda mon père.

**- Bien sur que oui, je vais lui proposer de venir demain si vous voulez.**

**- Invite là à déjeuner, **me dit ma mère.

**- Ok, bon je vais un peu dans la salle de musique, on se voit tout a l'heure, et oui je ne serais pas là pour le diner.**

**- Pas de problème, chéri,**

**- A tout à l'heure mon fils.**

J'avais passé la fin de matinée et le début d'après-midi dans la salle de musique à composer un peu, je m'étais arrêté pour me faire un sandwich puis j'étais parti chez Mélissa.

Elle habitait dans un immeuble sympa, en y entrant je me demandais si pour confirmer les apparences il faudrait qu'on habite ensemble, cette idée ne me plaisait pas vraiment, Mélissa était adorable mais je n'avais pas envie de me mettre en ménage même si ca serait plus de la coloc.

Il faudrait que j'en parle à Alice, pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense.

Mélissa, habitait au 3ème étage, elle ouvrit quelques secondes après que j'ai frappé, elle avait mis une jupe assez courte qui ne cachait rien de ses jambes.

**- Bonjour, Edward, **me dit-elle.

Je ne répondais pas, il m'avait semblé qu'elle n'aimait pas se montrer et là c'était tout l'inverse. Je fronçais les sourcils.

**- Pour Bella ! **Dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

**- Quoi ? **De quoi parlait-elle.

**- La tenue c'est pour mon plan, pour Bella, tu te souviens ?**

**- Heu… oui**, comment oublier.

**- Edward, ne reste pas dehors voyons entre, je vais te faire visiter.**

Je la suivis donc à l'intérieur, c'était chaleureux.

**- Voilà le salon qui est aussi ma chambre,** me dit-elle en désignant la mezzanine. **Puis la cuisine**, ajouta t-elle en me montrant le coin cuisine qui était toujours dans la même pièce. **Et la porte là c'est la salle de bain et les toilettes.**

**- C'est sympa.**

**- Minuscule tu veux dire,** rigola-t-elle.

**- J'aime bien, mais c'est vrai que c'est pas grand.**

**- Oh vient t'assoir**, dit-elle en me tirant vers le canapé, **j'ai préparé le contrat**.

Je grimaçais, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps elle me le tendit et m'intima de le lire.

**- Ca t'embête si je le lis tranquillement ce soir ?**

**- Non bien sur, mais j'ai d'autres exemplaires donc pas la peine de renverser ton café dessus**, m'indiqua-t-elle.

**- J'en avais pas l'intention, et pour l'autre contrat, j'appellerai mon avocat lundi matin pour qu'il le prépare. **

Nous avions continué à discuter pour apprendre à nous connaitre, j'étais rassuré, son appartement était trop petit pour envisager que je m'y installe avec elle.

J'en avais profité pour l'inviter le lendemain pour déjeuner chez mes parents, elle accepta et je lui indiquais l'adresse.

Nous avions ensuite discuté des modalités du mariage, il fallait faire une demande en mairie, et ensuite attendre cinq jours pour pouvoir officialiser l'union, nous devions donc y aller dès lundi et nous pourrions nous marier samedi et le samedi soir lorsque nous nous rendrons à la soirée, je pourrais présenter Mélissa comme ma femme, et Tanya et ses parents ne pourront rien faire.

Nous avions donc prévu de nous retrouver lundi à 9h, plus vite ça serait fait mieux ça serait.

**- Bon Edward, il est temps de voir qui de nous a raison**, dit-elle en changeant de sujet et se levant.

Il attrapa une veste, et son sac puis se tourna vers moi.

**- Alors tu viens ou tu te dégonfles ? **Je soupirais en me levant.

**- C'est bon allons-y**, lui répondis-je en prenant le contrat qui sera très bien dans la boite à gant de ma voiture pour le moment. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Alice tombe dessus.

Lorsque nous arrivions chez Emmett, tout le monde nous attendait, ma sœur sautait sur place, elle se précipita vers nous.

**- Je suis tellement heureuse, vous allez être bien tout les deux je le sens**, nous dit Alice avec un clin d'œil à mon intention.

**- J'y compte bien**, lui répondit Mélissa avec un sourire puis elle se tourna vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil à son tour.

C'est pas vrai elles vont me tuer, pourvu qu'Alice ne s'aperçoive pas que Mélissa sait aussi sinon c'est fini. J'aurai du dire à Mélissa de ne pas en parler avec elle.

Je vis alors Mélissa dire bonjour à tous le monde et s'arrêter devant Bella.

**- Oh, tu dois être Bella, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi**, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

**- Heu oui, c'est moi**, lui répondit-elle en rougissant et lui tendant la main.

Mais celle-ci ne l'a pris pas, à la place elle la serra dans ses bras, en lui disant.

**- Ne t'en fait pas, c'était uniquement en bien, et je suis sur que nous pouvons devenir de bonnes amies.**

**- Oui, bien sur**, répondit Bella, visiblement elle était étonnée, et un peu gênée de cette marque d'affection de la part d'une inconnue.

Mélissa fini par la relâcher, et Bella se dirigea alors vers moi.

Je me penchais pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et elle me murmura.

**- Salut Edward**, Edward, comment ça Edward, depuis quand elle m'appelle par mon prénom et plus Eddychou, je n'accepte les surnoms de ce genre que quand c'est elle et elle arrête.

**- Edward ?** Répétais-je ahuri.

**- Je ne suis pas certaine que ta fiancée accepte que je te donne un surnom de ce genre**, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

**- Ce n'est pas ma fiancée Bella, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Bellissima**. Lui dit-je en relevant sa tête.

Elle se mit à rougir comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un utilisait ce surnom et s'éloigna dans le salon.

Je croisais alors je regard de Mélissa qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa plutôt bien Mélissa parlait beaucoup avec Bella, c'est sur elles allaient bien s'entendre.

Mélissa me jeta un coup d'œil et dit.

**- Alors Bella, tu connais Edward depuis longtemps ? Il est vraiment adorable tu ne trouves pas ? **

**- Si bien sur Edward est un ange**, répondit Bella en me souriant.

**- Oh oui un ange c'est clair, et avec un physique… mmmm! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**- Ou… oui… il est pas…pas mal, **balbutia Bella en jetant un regard vers moi.

Je détournais rapidement la tête et fit mine de m'intéresser à la conversation de ma sœur et Rosalie, super le shopping très convaincant Edward, tu aurais pu au moins faire mine de t'intéresser à la conversation d'Emmett et Jasper, le sport c'était moins flagrant. Je continuais d'écouter la conversation de Mélissa et Bella tout en regardant Rosalie.

**- Pas mal ??? Tu rigoles là, sérieusement Bella, tu es difficile là. Mais dit moi c'est quoi ton genre de mec alors ?**

**- Heu… **

**- Oh oui Bella dit-nous,** dit tout a coup Alice en se tournant vers elle.

Toute les conversations s'arrêtèrent alors pour entendre la réponse de Bella.

**- Ben… j'ai pas vraiment de style de mec.**

**- Oh allez Bella, tu préfères les blonds, les bruns…, les roux**, ajouta-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Mais je suis pas roux, MOI, j'ai juste des reflets et seulement au soleil.

**- Peut-importe**, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

**- Fichez la paix à ma sœur bande de commères**, rigola Emmett.

Alice insista pour préparer les filles. Mélissa lui demanda avant si elle pouvait lui parler, je l'a dévisageait lorsqu'elle s'éloigna avec ma sœur, pitié qu'elle ne lui parle pas de son plan stupide, Bella et Rosalie se dirigeairent vers les chambres.

**- Alors mec, te voilà casé**, me dit Emmett en me mettant un tape dans le dos.

**- Non Em, je ne suis pas casé, Mélissa est juste une amie.**

**- Bah il est temps de te trouver un femme, une vraie, et là t'es quand même en train de bousiller tes chances. Me dit pas qu'il y a pas une fille qui se démarque du lot ?**

Ta sœur, non je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui répondre ça, je risquais ma vie et certainement mes bijoux de famille et j'avais bien l'intention de m'en servir pour fonder ma famille un jour. Alors ne jouons pas avec le feu.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice revint dans le salon,

**- Allez vous préparer les mecs. Vous avez ma chambre et celle d'Emmett. On a préparé avec Rose vos tenues pour ce soir.**

**- Attends**, la coupa Jasper, **tu as préparer des tenues pour moi et Edward alors qu'on vit même pas ici ?**

**- Mais oui, je pense à tout et j'ai même prévue une tenue pour Maria d'ailleurs elle arrive quand ? **lui demanda-elle.

**- Elle ne viendra pas, **dit-il en baissant la tête.

**- Ah bon, très bien tant pis alors**, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Maria, **lui demandais-je trop heureux de pouvoir détourner la conversation.

**- On a rompu, elle n'était pas amoureuse et moi non plus en faite alors on a décidé de rester ami.**

**- Ca vous a pris comme ça ? **Demanda Emmett.

**- En faite on s'en est aperçu depuis un moment mais on voulait essayer mais on s'est rendu à l'évidence, nos sentiments ne changeront pas.**

**- Tu aurais pu nous en parler, on aurait pu t'aider**, lui dis-je déçu qu'il ne nous ai pas fait confiance.

**- En faite, je crois que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre mais si ça vous embête pas j'aimerai vous en parler plus tard quand je serais sur de moi.**

**- Oui bien sur, quand tu veux mec**, lui dit Emmett, j'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête.

**- Merci, bon allons nous préparer, **ajouta-t-il pour clore la discussion.

Nous avions pris deux voitures pour aller au restaurant, Mélissa avait proposé à Bella de monter avec nous mais elle avait refusé, préférant monter avec son frère et sa belle-sœur. Alice et Jasper était donc monté dans ma voiture.

J'étais certain maintenant qu'Alice et Mélissa avait monter un truc ensemble, Rosalie et Alice étaient très élégante comme toujours, avec de jolies robes, Mélissa avait toujours sa mini jupe, et Bella avait une robe bleue avec un décolleté, un dos nu et elle était vraiment très courte. Mais tellement magnifique.

Mélissa s'installa près de moi et Alice plaça Bella en face de moi, le vrai plan de Mélissa débuta alors, elle passa son temps à me toucher, à me murmurer des stupidités à l'oreille et à rire pour rien. J'étais gêné et souvent je ne suivais pas ce qui me valait des coups de pieds de Mélissa et des regards noirs.

Bella s'excusa pour aller au toilette, et Mélissa la suivit, lorsqu'elle revinrent dix minutes plus tard, Mélissa affichait un sourire satisfait et Bella ne semblait pas contente.

Alice dégaina alors son appareil photo pour prendre une photo de Mélissa et moi, elle nous demanda alors de nous rapprocher, Mélissa tourna mon visage vers le sien et Alice pris la photo.

**- Génial**, s'écria-t-elle, **et voilà vous avez votre première photo de couple, je vous la donnerais demain, quand on déjeunera chez les parents, et oui Edward, fait pas cette tête maman m'a appelé pour m'inviter**. Dit-elle en se trompant sur la cause de ma grimace, je soupirais.

**- On est pas un…**

**- Un couple**, me coupa-telle, **oui on sait tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter tu vas finir par vexer Mélissa.**

**- T'inquiète pas pour moi, Alice on a été très clair sur ce sujet**, lui répondit Mélissa en soupirant.

Mais pourquoi elle soupire, elle regrette quand même pas ? c'était clair, je la regardais alors qu'elle me faisant un sourire colgate. Merde elle est convaincante quand elle veut, j'y ai vraiment cru.

**- Toujours est-il qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de nous reprendre, on sait tous que c'est faux, mais dans une semaine tu seras ou plutôt on sera tous à cette réception et tu joueras l'amoureux transit avec Mélissa, alors tu devrais t'entrainer parce que pour le moment t'es vraiment pas convainquant.**

**- C'est sur, avec ton comportement, tu peux être sur que Tanya ne laissera pas tomber**, renchéri Rosalie.

**- Mais…**

**- C'est bon, Edward**, me coupa ma sœur, **je sais que tu es amoureux mais fait un effort.**

Je la dévisageais alors, tous les regards étaient tournées vers moi, et Bella écarquilla les yeux mais je ne m'attardais pas sur sa réaction, je savais qu'elle était simplement étonnée, donc j'attendais les inévitables questions, mais Alice changea immédiatement de sujet en discutant avec Mélissa de sa robe pour le mariage, il lui restait moins d'une semaine pour lui confectionner alors elle prendrait ses mesures demain.

J'aperçu alors Jeff de l'autre coté du restaurant, je m'excusais et me dirigeais vers sa table, il était d'accompagné d'Amy et et d'une autre femme que j'identifiais rapidement comme la soeur de celle-ci, elle se ressemblait énormément si l'on faisait abstraction de la couleur de leurs cheveux, Amy était aussi brune que sa soeur était blonde.

**- Salut Mec**, lui dis-je en m'approchant.

**- Oh, Ed, salut.**

Il se leva pour me serrer la main, et Amy me fit la bise

**- Bonsoir, Edward**, me dit alors Amy,** tu ne connais pas encore ma soeur Lisa ?**

**- Heu, non,** Lisa planta ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

**- Bonsoir, alors c'est toi le fameux Edward ?**

**- C'est bien lui,** confirma Jeff en rigolant.

Les filles se rassirent et Lisa repris.

**- Tu es venu tout seul ?**

**- Non,** rigolais-je,** je suis avec ma famille**, dis-je en montrant ma table.

**- Oh d'accord tant pis alors.**

**- Mais je vois que Mélissa est avec vous, tu m'as pas dit pour hier,alors ?**

**- Elle a dit oui.**

**- Sérieux, c'est trop cool, mec.**

**- Mouais**, marmonnais-je.

**- Oh, oh, c'est quoi le problème?**

**- Elle a accepté à contidion que je fasse en sorte que Bella et moi devenions un couple**.

**- Aie, tu sais que tu es cuit là, manque plus que ta soeur s'y mette.**

**- Merci de ton soutient.**

**- C'est dommage j'aurais bien aimé te rendre se service et sans condition**, gloussa tout à coup Lisa.

Je la dévisageais mal à l'aise, Jeff le senti et me murmura.

**- T'en fait pas elle est pas intéressée par toi, tu n'es pas vraiment son type de femme, c'est pour ça que je t'avais proposé de te la présenter.**

Je rigolais, il avait proposé de me présenter sa belle-soeur car elle était lesbienne, il a de l'idée, ca aurait plu à Alice, je discutais encore quelques minutes et rejoignait ma table où les desserts venaient d'être servis.

Nous passions une fin de soirée agréable, Mélissa continua son manège, j'essayais tant bien que mal de répondre à ses avances.

Alice reparti avec Emmett, Rosalie et Bella puisqu'ils habitaient ensemble, je proposais donc à Jasper de le déposer, il était perdu dans ses pensées pendant le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, je ne sais pas si il pensait à sa rupture avec Maria, ou à la mystérieuse fille dont il était amoureux.

Alice allait encore en prendre un coup, c'était difficile avec Maria mais en même temps elles étaient amies et Maria était vraiment adorable, mais le voir avec une autre serait difficile pour elle. Je me promettais d'être présent pour elle pour la soutenir.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvions seul avec Mélissa, je lui demandais ce qu'elle préparait avec ma sœur, elle m'assura qu'elle ne faisait rien, qu'elle s'entendait bien et c'est tout.

Je n'en su pas plus, car nous arrivions en bas de chez elle, elle me proposa de monter mais je refusais étant fatigué.

Je rentrais chez moi, et récupérais le contrat pour le lire le lendemain avant son arrivée.

* * *

POV BELLA

Je chemin du retour fut pénible, Alice ne cessa d'émettre des hypothèses sur l'absence de Maria, s'étaient-ils disputés ? avaient-ils rompus, ou bien était-elle tout simplement prise ce soir là ?

Emmett fini par répondre à ses questions en nous informant qu'ils avaient rompu. Alice affichait un sourire incroyable et me dit dans un murmure que cette fois elle n'allait pas se faire devancer, elle passait à l'attaque immédiatement. J'étais contente pour elle et j'espérais qu'elle parviendrait à ses fins cette fois.

Je montais directement me coucher en rentrant, cette soirée m'avait énervée, Mélissa était adorable et c'était vraiment un problème.

Mais elle ne cessait de faire des allusions à propos d'Edward, je me demandais si il lui avait parlé de son amour pour moi, dans ce cas, je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait jouer le jeu. Et Alice qui n'avait pas commenté la soirée dans la voiture avait pourtant semblée être de mèche.

Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire devant tout le monde qu'elle sait qu'il est amoureux. Encore heureux qu'elle n'ai pas précisé qu'il s'agit de moi.

J'étais complètement perdu, il était trop tard pour téléphoner à Angéla alors j'optais pour un sms.

_« coucou Angy, MP est vraiment parfaite je suis perdue, appel moi quand tu peux, biz B. »_

Je me couchais en espérant que la nuit me porterai conseil_._

_*_

_**_

Et voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que la rencontre ne vous a pas déçues.

J'ai vraiment été transparente sur la fin du chapitre précédent, vous aviez toutes ou presque deviné qu'il rêvait, y'a de quoi haïr Esmée sur ce coup là.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. La rupture de Jasper, les allusions de Mélissa, la jalousie mal cachée de Bella, j'attends vos avis sur tout ça.

Je vous dis à bientôt sans doute pas avant le début de semaine et encore merci à toutes de votre fidélité.

Bsx Julie


	14. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde, je vous avais dit début de semaine et on est lundi donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'ai vraiment manqué de temps pour l'écrire, mais au moins les idées sont là

Je vous remercie toute pour vos reviews, et bienvenue aux nouvelles.

Avant toute chose je voudrais répondre à la review de « . » alors je tiens à préciser que lorsque j'ai changé le rated de ma fic il y a quoi 3 ou 4 chapitres, j'ai justement posé la question et personne n'y a répondu. Ensuite on est au chapitre 13 ok mais l'histoire n'a commencé qu'il y une semaine donc est-ce que tu aurais voulu un lemon entre Edward et Jane??? Parce que sérieux pour moi c'est beurk, ou alors entre Edward et Mélissa?? Désolé mais ca n'arrivera pas. Et si l'intrigue était « plutôt bonne à la base » ça veut dire quoi qu'elle ne l'est plus parce que je n'ai pas mis de lemon?? Mais bon rassure toi je ne suis pas vexée, j'apprécie les commentaires bon ou mauvais c'est bien de donner son avis mais là je vois pas l'intérêt de me dire ça.

Pour celle que ça intéresse j'ai bien décidé de mettre du lemon mais ça ne sera pas pour maintenant.

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Fraise _: merci encore une fois de ta fidélité, Bella finira bien par agir un jour, mais peut-être que ce sera trop tard à ce moment là qui sait

_Onja _: J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour la fin, mais si j'avais coupé plus tard j'aurai vraiment été très sadique ;D

*

**

POV BELLA

**- Allez Bella au bois dormant, debout…**

Alice, qui d'autre pouvait venir un dimanche matin me tirer du lit. J'entendis le bruit des rideaux qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir et rabattait rapidement ma couette sur ma tête pour me protéger de la lumière.

**- Oh non, non, non la marmotte, tu ne vas pas te planquer allez, hop**, elle accompagna le geste à la parole car ma couette disparue tout à coup.

**- ALICE, j'ai froid, rends-moi ma couette !**

**- Tu veux ta couette ? **Demanda-t-elle en l'agitant depuis le pied du lit.

**- Oui, Alice s'il te plait, je gèle.**

**- Bien je te la donne si tu me dis ce que tu comptes faire.**

**- De quoi tu parles Aly ?**

**- Toi, Edward, ses sentiments, le mariage… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

**- Rien du tout Alice.**

**- Comment ça rien du tout ? Tu avais l'air jalouse hier, tu sais ?**

**- Pas du tout tu te fais des films**, j'essayais d'être convaincante mais je suis sur qu'elle vu mon mensonge, mais elle ne dit rien, **et puis comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer elle est bien pour lui.**

**- Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis Bella**, me demanda-t-elle visiblement déçue.

**- Allez, tu les as vu ? Ils avaient l'air si complice, je ne veux pas gâcher ça, si elle peut le rendre heureux ça serait bien non??**

Mon mensonge était vraiment idiot mais je ne voulais pas qu'Alice sache que mes sentiments pour son frère avaient changé déjà qu'elle ne me lâchait pas alors si elle s'avait s'en était fini.

**- Tu as tord Bella, et il n'y a rien et n'y aura rien entre eux fait moi confiance, mon frère t'aime trop pour ça.**

**- Oui c'est ça.**

**- Quoi Bella, explique moi pourquoi je te mentirais.**

**- Alice, regarde le et regarde moi.**

**- C'est ce que je fais tout les jours et tu sais ce que je vois ?**

**- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.**

**- Je vois mon frère qui se consume pour ma meilleure amie et elle qui croit qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui alors elle rejette ses sentiments donc vous souffrer tout les deux et pour rien.**

**- Tu es ridicule Alice.**

**- Non c'est toi qui est ridicule Bella, mais tu sais quoi tant pis pour toi, quand tu viendras pleurer parce que tu as raté ta chance ne compte pas sur moi pour te consoler.**

**- Alice…**

**- Non c'est bon Bella, laisse tomber de toute façon je suis en retard, je vais aller voir mon frère présenter l'inconnue qui sera bientôt sa femme à mes parents**. Elle claqua la porte sur ses mots.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit.

_Elle a raison tu n'es qu'une trouillarde_

_Et si elle a tord et qu'il ne m'aime pas en faite, je fais quoi moi ?_

_Et si elle a raison et que tu laisses passer ta chance comme elle dit, tu feras quoi là ?_

_J'en sais rien_

_Ba réfléchi et vite_

Ca sert à rien de rester là de toute façon les choses sont ainsi.

Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par mon téléphone.

ANGELA

_« Allo »_

_« Salut Bella, je viens de voir ton message »_

_« Angie, cette fille est un ange, et ils ont l'air de s'entendre tellement bien »_

_« Oh Bella et toi comment tu te sens avec ça »_

_« Mal c'est la première fois que je le vois réellement avec une fille et même si il clame haut et fort que tout est faux ça me fait mal quand même »_

_« Bella, si il t'aime et que tu l'aimes il est temps de bouger, arrête d'attendre et de te poser des questions, va le voir et dit lui clairement »_

_« Mais si… »_

_« Non Bella, il n'y a pas de mais ni de si ,tu bouges et c'est tout, fais-toi un peu confiance »_

_« J'en sais rien »_

_« J'ai dit arrête de réfléchir, tu ne veux quand même pas que je vienne te botter le cul hein ? »_

Je rigolais, Angéla était totalement inoffensive, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche alors l'imaginer me botter le cul était totalement hilarant. Au bout de quelques secondes son rire se joignit au mien.

_« Bon allez, je t'écoute qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

* * *

POV EDWARD

**- Oh mais c'est pas vrai, t'es bien comme ta chérie !**

Ma sœur venait d'entrer dans ma chambre et je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle était en train de me dire.

**- Edward debout il est déjà 11h30 passé.**

**- Quoi ? **Ses paroles venaient de me faire bondir, je regardais mon radio réveil, merde 11h37.

**- Et oui…**

**- Tu aurais pu me réveiller plus tôt !**

**- Si tu avais accepté de vivre avec nous, je pourrais te réveiller chaque matin. Mais là tu devrais plutôt demander à maman.**

**- Génial**, grognais-je, mais ça me rappelais que je devais lui parler de mes question. **En parlant de ça Alice…**

**- Non, plus tard, file à la douche, je te prépare tes habits, Mélissa sera là dans 20 minutes et rases-toi !**

Je m'empressais de faire ce qu'elle me demandait avant que l'ouragan Alice n'arrive.

Je me regardais dans le miroir, elle avait raison j'avais vraiment besoin de me raser et une bonne douche me fera du bien et me permettra de me réveiller.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais en train de finir de m'habiller lorsque j'entendis la sonnette, Mélissa était arrivée, heureusement qu'Alice était là pour faire les présentations.

Le repas s'était plutôt bien passé, au début mes parents avaient été assez réservé mais ils s'étaient rapidement rendu compte qu'elle était une fille bien et que je n'aurais pas de problème par la suite. Mon père me fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine pour préparer le café et amener le dessert.

**- Je te félicite mon fils, Mélissa est charmante**. Dit-il en allumant la cafetière.

**- Oui elle est sympa.**

**- Tu as bien choisi, elle fera une belle-fille très agréable lors des repas de famille.**

**- Tu sais qu'elle ne sera pas réellement ta belle-fille papa.**

**- Oui, je sais mais je préfère penser que ce sera elle qui nous tiendra compagnie plutôt que la fille d'Aro.**

**- Tu crois que ça va marcher, Papa**, il leva un sourcils, **je veux dire ce mariage, repousser Tanya et tout.**

**- On sera là mon fils, on te soutiendra tous. Et je m'interposerais autant que possible à Aro.**

**- Merci, papa.**

**- Allez, allons rejoindre les filles.**

Alice, avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, je suppose qu'elle avait du apprendre pour Jasper et Maria.

J'en parlerai avec elle plus tard.

L'après-midi était bien avancé et Mélissa devait rentrer, mais avant ça elle me prit à l'écart pour me demander si j'avais lu et signé son contrat. Je lui expliquais que j'avais été réveillé par ma sœur moins d'une demi-heure avant son arrivé mais que j'avais l'intention de le faire ce soir quand ma sœur serait partie. Elle rit à mes propos et j'aurais pu jurer en cet instant qu'elle lui avait parlé de son ultimatum.

Je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter ça pour le moment et je savais que je devais parler avec Alice alors si elle le savait, aucun doute elle me le dirait.

Elle partie donc après m'avoir promis de me retrouver le lendemain à 9h à la mairie pour remplir les papiers.

Mes parents me rassuraient encore une fois, et me promettaient d'être présent lors de l'union avant qu'Alice ne m'entraine dans son ancienne chambre.

Elle referma aussitôt la porte et se tourna vers moi.

**- Je t'en pris Edward, dis-moi si j'ai une chance, sois franc je t'en pris**. Dit-elle en s'asseyant près de moi sur son ancien lit.

Ok moi qui pensait qu'elle voulait me parler de Mélissa ou encore de Bella, non, son empressement venait de la rupture de Jasper.

**- J'en sais rien.**

**- Edward, c'est ton ami et Emmett nous a dit qu'il vous a parler.**

**- Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire de foncer mais j'ai peur de te voir souffrir et je ne le supporterai pas.**

**- Arrête d'être une poule mouillée Edward, je suis pas comme toi, j'ai pas peur de souffrir moi, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche et si ça échoue et ben au moins je ne m'en voudrais pas pour le restant de ma vie.**

**- Ce que tu veux dire c'est qui ne tente rien n'a rien.**

**- Exactement, et toi tu vas regretter d'être rester sans rien faire.**

**- Je sais Aly mais je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant qu'elle ne veut pas de moi.**

**- Donc rester dans le doute c'est mieux que de tenter d'être heureux ?**

**- Non.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Bon si tu as raison, je préfère me dire que peut-être un jour plutôt que de la voir dégoutée par ma proposition**.

**- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Edward Cullen.**

**- Je sais**, soupirais-je, **bon revenons en à toi, tu vas tenter quelques choses avec Jasper ?**

**- Oui, je vais l'appeler pour lui proposer de déjeuner avec moi demain midi.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu penses alors du mariage, Mélissa et tout ?**

**- Mélissa est bien mais tu sais ce que je pense, c'est juste pas la bonne personne.**

**- Ouais je sais.**

**- Bon sinon, je pense que ça va le faire elle nous a parlé du contrat quand tu étais dans la cuisine avec papa.**

**- Ah bon**, pendant un instant j'ai bien cru qu'elle parlait de l'autre contrat celui que je vais devoir lire ce soir.

**- Et oui, bon allez je me sauve, je t'appel demain soir pour te raconter mon déjeuner.**

**- Je croyais que tu allais l'appeler pas que c'était déjà fait.**

**- C'est le cas mais fait moi confiance, il va dire oui.**

**- Si tu le dis.**

**- Je te le dis, et tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé avec Mélissa.**

**- Tu sais Aly on va juste remplir des papiers, rien de trépident.**

**- Tu verras**, me dit-elle m'embrassant sur la joue et disparaissant dans le couloir.

* * *

POV BELLA

J'avais passé la journée à cogiter, j'avais fait des lessives et le ménage mais c'était des activités qui occupaient les mains, pas l'esprit, résultat je ne savais plus quoi faire, une partie de moi me criait d'appeler Edward car demain tout serait terminer il aurait rempli les papiers avec Mélissa et entre nous tout deviendrait impossible. Et l'autre partie, celle qui prenais l'avantage me disait que j'allais souffrir car peut importe ce que pouvait dire Alice je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui il était un pianiste célèbre et moi j'étais quoi ? Une fille qui n'était même pas capable de trouver un travail, qui s'était aperçu qu'elle n'aimait pas son petit ami au moment il lui avait demander de l'épouser.

Je n'étais pas digne d'Edward alors autant arrêter d'y penser maintenant je ne voulais pas souffrir et c'était inévitable si je continuais de me poser des questions.

Rosalie était partie chercher des plats chinois pour le soir et Emmett m'avait obligé à jouer à la console avec lui. Nous étions donc en grande partie de Tekken, c'est le seul jeu où j'arrivais à jouer car il suffisait d'appuyer sur toutes les touches, enfin ça marchait avec moi, car je venais de battre Emmett.

La porte d'entrée claqua alors qu'Emmett essuyait sa 3ème défaites.

**- Coucou tout le monde**, nous dit Alice en s'affalant près de nous sur le canapé. **Oh je peux jouer ?**

**- Oui prend la place de Bella, **s'écria Emmett en m'arrachant la manette des mains pour la donner à Alice.

**- Mais…, Emmett.**

**- Soit pas mauvais joueuse Bella**, me dit Alice en me tapant sur le bras.

**- Tu rigoles, c'est lui le mauvais joueur je l'ai battu 3 fois et j'étais bien partie pour une 4****ème****.**

**- Tu plaisantes ? Emmett, elle déconne **? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

Je le vis alors baisser la tête.

**- C'est pas vrai tu as gagné, elle t'a battu??? J'y crois pas**, s'écria-t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour.

Elle commença à jouer avec Emmett en nous racontant sa journée chez ses parents avec son frère et Mélissa.

Emmett parti dans la cuisine pour se servir à boire et Alice en profita pour me dire ce qu'elle avait gardé pour elle à cause d'Emmett.

**- Je vais appeler Jasper pour lui proposer de déjeuner demain avec moi.**

**- Oh c'est bien tu as raison de prendre les choses en mains.**

**- Et je pense vraiment d'Edward ne va pas épouser la bonne personne.**

**- Ne recommence pas…**

**- Bon qui est prêt à prendre sa raclée ?**

**- Bella**, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil ce qui signifiait montre moi comment tu le bas.

* * *

POV EDWARD

J'étais dans le salon en train de zapper, malgré le nombre incroyable de chaines, il n'y avait absolument rien, la sonnette retenti et j'entendis ma mère se précipiter pour aller ouvrir. Je l'entendais discuter mais ne reconnaissait pas la voix de la personne qui venait d'arriver.

Ma mère vint à l'entrée du salon et me dit.

**- Edward, c'est pour toi**, je levais un sourcil interrogateur, **Jasper**.

Effectivement, je voyais Jasper qui attendait derrière ma mère.

**- Oh, entre mec.**

**- Tu dines avec nous ? **Lui demanda ma mère.

**- Non, merci c'est gentil Esmée mais je dois juste discuter avec Edward.**

**- Comme tu veux mais si tu changes d'avis mon offre tient toujours, **dit-elle en retournant vers la cuisine.

Jasper avait un visage sérieux, aucun doute il avait quelque chose de sérieux à me dire.

**- Tout va bien, Jaz ?**

**- Oui, oui, ça va mais il faut que je te parle c'est important.**

**- Tu veux rester ici ou tu préfère qu'on monte.**

**- Dans ta chambre si ça te gène pas.**

**- Pas de problème.**

Je le suivais donc jusqu'à ma chambre, il s'installa à la chaise de bureau alors que je prenais place sur mon lit.

Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, je le laissais donc réfléchir à ce qu'il voulais me dire, il releva soudainement la tête et planta son regard dans le mien.

**- Edward, j'ai un truc à te dire je sais que je suis pas obligé de te demander avant d'agir mais je préfère faire comme ça.**

Il voulait mon approbation mais pourquoi ? Tout a coup, je compris.

**- Est-ce que ça concerne ce que tu nous as dit hier ? Le fait que tu penses être amoureux ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ok, je t'écoute**, je jubilais Alice allait enfin être heureuse.

**- Je sais que tu n'as rien à dire mais bon…**

**- Allez, dis-moi**. Souriais-je.

**- Ok**, il souffla comme pour se donner du courage, **bon je pense que je suis amoureux de Mélissa**.

**- Quoi ? Merde Alice, ma petite sœur elle allait encore en prendre un sacré coup. Et moi j'étais sur le cul.**

*

**

Alors vous y aviez toutes cru hein?? Et non Jasper n'est pas amoureux d'Alice.

Je compte sur vous pour me motiver avec toutes vos gentils (ou pas ) reviews, car le prochain chapitre va être décisif, que va faire Edward, remplir les papiers et donc se marier avec Mélissa dans les prochains jours, Bella va-t-elle intervenir?? Mélissa continuer sur cette voie ou changer d'avis? Tanya va-t-elle finir par apparaitre ? Ou Jane revenir??

Dites-moi ce que vous en penser, pour me motiver à vous mettre un chapitre super vite.

À bientôt et merci à toutes de votre fidélité.

Bsx

Julie


	15. Chapter 14

Et oui me voilà, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre et j'avoue qu'il me parait minuscule mais bon. Il est là c'est bien non ?

La demande générale à été de faire bougé le cul de Bella et bien voilà, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire Bella se réveille enfin.

Je ne vous embête pas plus :D

Oh ma Sandra tu rigolais de Bella qui a failli s'étouffer avec un litchi, et ben tu vas pouvoir rigoler de moi maintenant, je me suis péter une dent en mangeant un popcorn, rigole pas c'est vrai :'(

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_c&a _: merci pour ta review, et contente que tu aimes

_Onja _: mais non je suis pas un tortionnaire. Et oui Jaz amoureux… de Mélissa

_Fraise _: Bella doit régir et ben c'est parti, et oui tout le monde y a cru mais non Jasper et Alice c'est pas pour maintenant. Pas de Jane dans ce chapitre mais elle finira bien par revenir.

_Missy _: la réponse à tes questions c'est maintenant

*

**

POV EDWARD

Il était 8h45, et j'étais déjà devant la mairie depuis plusieurs minutes.

J'avais mal dormis et j'étais debout depuis près de 3 heures déjà, je me repassais en boucle la discussion que j'avais eu avec Jasper**.**

_Flash back_

**- Quoi?**

Il s'était levé et avait commencé à arpenter la pièce en gesticulant.

**- Je sais Ed…, je la connais depuis moins d'une semaine…, tu vas l'épouser…, mais je sais pas…, elle est géniale…, elle me plait… vraiment.**

**- Jaz assied toi, tu me donnes le tournis, écoutes tu fais ce que tu veux avec Mélissa, je n'ai rien a dire mais Jaz t'es sur de toi?? **

**- Ouais Ed elle est parfaite, mais tu le sais déjà. Et tu es le chanceux qui va l'épouser.**

Je grimaçais, je ne sais pas comment il pouvait me trouver chanceux d'être contraint de l'épouser, elle est super mais…

**- Ca va Ed ? Y'a un problème.**

Alice va sans doute me tuer mais il faut que je sache, qu'il sache.

**- Jasper, écoute je devrais pas te parler de ça mais il faut que je sache… j'inspirais un grand coup, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Alice**, débitais-je à une vitesse incroyable.

**- Quoi ? Alice, elle est sympa, on est ami mais tu le sais déjà.**

**- Je veux dire est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait y avoir autre chose entre vous ?**

Il éclata de rire à ma question, aie, c'était mal parti pour elle et j'allais être celui qui allait briser son rêve et son cœur par la même occasion.

**- Hey mec, c'est elle qui joue les entremetteuses pas toi**. Dit-il en rigolant toujours autant. **Sérieux, tu m'imagines vraiment avec ta sœur ?**

Je baisais la tête, il clair qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

**- Non sérieux, Ed**, repris-il en voyant que je ne répondais pas, **qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je pourrais envisager un truc avec ta sœur ?**

**- Bon de toute façon, j'en ai trop dit alors, écoute ne parle à personne de ça, ok ?**

**- Ouais ça marche**, me répondit-il en voyant que j'attendais son consentement pour continuer.

**- Ecoute, Jaz, Alice est… bon allez je me lance, Alice est dingue de toi.**

**- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?**

**- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Jaz écoute Alice est une fille bien, et je dis pas ça parce que c'est ma sœur, mais elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi et depuis longtemps.**

**- Oh**, il baissa la tête, **j'en sais rien Ed, Alice est cool mais c'est mon amie, c'est tout.**

**- Ouais je sais, je comprends, tout ce que je voulais dire c'est réfléchi aux différentes options.**

**- D'accord, mais sérieux te fais pas d'illusion ok. **

**- Ouais t'inquiète pas, mais il fallait que tu saches. Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce que ce que tu comptes faire avec Mélissa ?**

**- J'en sais rien, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je suis amoureux de la fille que tu vas épouser ?**

**- Ca me pose pas de problème tu le sais.**

_Fin du flash back_

J'étais toujours là, à attendre dans ma voiture, et à me demander si je faisais le bon choix, Jasper voulait être avec Mélissa et peut-être qu'elle aussi et moi je me mettais entre eux.

Est-ce que je devais arrêter tout ça ? Proposer à Mélissa de parler avec Jasper avant qu'elle ne s'engage avec moi pour qu'elle ait tous les éléments en mains.

Je commençais a avoir mal au crane a force de me poser des questions comme ça.

Toc Toc

Mélissa venait de me faire peur en frappant à mon carreau. Je sortais donc de ma voiture pour la rejoindre.

**- Hey, arrête de faire cette tête on dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir.**

**- Haha, très drôle.**

**- Allez allons-y chéri**, dit-elle en me tirant par le bras, elle se moquait vraiment de moi, c'est la saint-Edward aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Nous nous rapprochions de l'entrée et je ne savais toujours pas si j'allais entrer ou faire demi tour.

Il fallait vraiment que je me décide et vite.

**- Mélissa attends**, dis-je en la retenant par le bras et en l'entrainant sur le coté. **Avant de faire ça, il faut que je te parle tu dois savoir.**

**- Je t'écoute, Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Mélissa si jamais tu voulais te mettre avec quelqu'un est-ce que tu le ferais, je veux dire même si légalement tu es mariée avec moi, est-ce que ça t'empêchera de vivre ta vie ?**

**- On est d'accord sur ce point Edward, tu m'épouses parce que ça t'arrange et moi parce que je suis gentille. Alors ne t'en fait pas je ne laisserai pas passer le bonheur par ta faute**, dit-elle en rigolant.

**- Il n'y personne, je veux dire personne ne t'attire pour le moment ?**

**- Si bien sur mais son cœur appartient à une autre, moi j'ai juste le droit de l'épouser.**

Elle s'éloigna de moi pour rentrer dans le bâtiment et je voyais bien ses épaules secouées par ses rires contenus.

J'avais du mal à savoir si elle plaisantait ou non.

**- Allez Edward, on a un mariage à préparer alors bouge ton cul.**

Je la suivais mais malgré tout, j'avais envie de partir en courant, mais je devais le faire.

Nous nous présentions à l'accueil et l'on nous indiqua les bureaux matrimoniaux au 3ème étage. Après un tour en ascenseur, nous patientions une fois de plus devant les bureaux, en attendant que quelqu'un accepte de nous recevoir.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler, mon estomac était noué et si ils nous faisaient attendre encore je crois que j'allais finir par prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

**- Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle Smith, vous voulez bien me suivre s'il vous plait**, nous dit une jeune femme en sortant la tête par la porte entrebâillée.

Mélissa était déjà entrée et m'attendait, moi je n'avais pas encore bougé, mais je n'avais pas le choix, alors je me levais en soupirant et me dirigeait en trainant les pieds vers le bureau.

**- EDWARD… EDWAAARD… ATT… ATTEENNT**

Je me stoppais net, j'étais victime d'une hallucination auditive, elle ne pouvait pas réellement être là, pourquoi viendrait-elle ? Pourtant un corps me percuta, et pas n'importe quel corps, son corps, je le reconnaitrais entre mille.

**- Pardon… Edward, il faut… que je… te parle.**

**- Maintenant ?**

**- Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tu viens ou pas ? Oh Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**- Edward c'est important s'il te plait**. Me demanda Bella, en me regardant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle venait de courir le marathon, mais malgré tout elle était tellement magnifique.

**- Bien sur, **je me tournais vers Mélissa, **je reviens…**

**- Mais oui prends ton temps, je t'attends**, me coupa-t-elle avec un sourire.

J'entrainais Bella à l'extérieur, je repérais rapidement des bancs sur le trottoir d'en face, c'était parfait si elle voulait discuter, nous aurions un peu d'intimité, ça avait l'air important.

Après m'être assis, je me tournais vers elle, elle observait ses mains en se mâchonnant la lèvre inférieure.

**- Tu ne peux pas faire ça**, lança-t-elle ne continuant de fixer ses mains.

**- Je sais mais j'ai pas le choix.**

**- Si justement, tu as le choix Edward**, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien cette fois. Elle m'hypnotisait comme à chaque fois.

**- Bella…**

**- Non , Edward, écoute moi, je… je suis d'accord pour t'épouser… je suis ton amie et je veux faire ça pour toi.**

J'étais totalement sous le choc, je n'avais qu'une envie dire oui, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas faire semblant.

Pas avec elle.

**- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas**, dis-je en fixant mes chaussures, j'ignore depuis quand elles étaient devenues si intéressantes.

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne peux pas Bella c'est comme ça, pas avec toi**. Je n'avais toujours pas relevé la tête.

**- Pas avec moi ?… PAS AVEC MOI**, hurla-t-elle en se levant et se plaçant devant moi. **Explique moi Edward, pourquoi Mélissa et pas moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, hein ? Elle, elle est assez bien pour toi, mais pas moi.**

**- Bella…**

**- Non ferme là Edward, pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas assez jolie ? Je suis trop maladroite pour que tu t'encombres d'une fausse femme comme moi ? Réponds moi Edward,… dis-moi… pourquoi je ne… suis pas… assez bien…pour … toi. **

Sa dernière phrase était entrecoupée de sanglot, elle pleurait parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour moi. Je voulais la rassurer la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point je l'aimais mais j'étais incapable de relever la tête, de la regarder, ou même d'ouvrir la bouche.

**- Bien… j'ai… compris**. Je vis alors ses pieds disparaitre.

Je n'esquivais aucun geste pour la rattraper, mon cerveau me criait de bouger mais mon corps restait figé. Jusqu'au moment où je reçu un claque magistrale qui me fit revenir sur terre, mon corps était enfin reconnecté à mon cerveau.

Bordel, ça faisait vraiment mal, je portais ma main à ma joue endolorie.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Merde Edward, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire.**

**- Je…, **elle me coupais avant même que j'ai pu dire un mot, elle était furieuse et une Mélissa furieuse c'était terrifiant.

**- C'est pas la peine de répondre, j'ai tout entendu, et tu sais quoi, c'est terminé démerde toi.**

**- Quoi ? Mais Mélissa tu peux pas me lâcher comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?**

**- Rien à foutre Edward, tu te souviens de l'accord, tu fais tout pour être avec Bella, et bien tu viens de me prouver que tu ne feras jamais rien. Tu ne l'as pas lu, hein ?**

**- Non**, avouais-je penaud.

**- J'en étais sur, et bien reste dans ta pathétique petite vie malheureuse, et je te souhaite plein de bonheur avec ta Tanya**, rigola-t-elle en s'éloignant.

J'ignore combien de temps j'étais resté assis sur ce banc, j'étais totalement anesthésié.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait. Bella, ma Bella, je l'avais fait pleurer, je lui avait fait du mal, je l'avais rejetée.

Cette histoire était en train de tout me faire perdre, Bella et Mélissa c'était fait, Emmett voudrait me tuer pour avoir blessé sa sœur lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, Rosalie pour avoir fait du mal à sa belle-sœur chérie, et pour avoir rendu furieux son fiancé, Jasper pour avoir gâché ses chances avec Mélissa car il est clair qu'elle refuserait de me revoir maintenant alors elle repousserait sans doute Jasper pensant que c'est moi qui l'envoi. Et Alice, ma petite sœur, j'ai brisé ses rêves de me voir avec sa meilleure amie, Jasper va être malheureux par ma faute, pour ça aussi elle m'en voudra. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais, je suis sur qu'elle est en train de consoler Bella de ma bêtise en ce moment même. Ils ne me le pardonneront pas, je vais me retrouver seul, non je suis seul.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche.

_« Je te déteste. Tu n'es plus mon frère. Oublie-moi et Bella aussi. A »_

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais. Mélissa à raison, je suis pathétique, et totalement seul maintenant.

* * *

POV ALICE

Je venais d'endormir Bella, j'avais fini par lui donner des calmants, elle avait passer la journée à pleurer.

Ce matin elle était nerveuse, totalement ailleurs et puis d'un coup elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça et qu'elle revenait. Elle n'avait rien dit de l'endroit où elle se rendait mais j'avais ma petite idée, Edward, mes paroles avaient du faire leur chemin dans sa tête. Je ne sais pas si ses sentiments avaient changé mais si elle fait le premier pas, je ne lâcherais pas, je suis sur qu'une fois mariés ils se rapprocheront.

Mais, elle était revenue moins d'une heure plus tard, totalement dévastée. Il m'avait fallu près de deux heures pour la calmer et savoir enfin ce qui s'était passé. Je savais que mon frère était un idiot handicapé des sentiments mais pas à ce point là. Je le détestais et je n'avais pas tardé pour lui envoyer un message pour lui dire le fond de ma pensées.

J'avais ensuite ramenée Bella à la maison, elle était totalement prostrée, elle avait passé le reste de la journée sans son lit, en position fœtal, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur.

Lorsqu'Emmett était rentré, je lui avais expliquer dans les grandes lignes le rejet d'Edward. Il avait dit que Bella était trop émotive. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait eu des envies de meurtre. Heureusement pour Ed, Rosalie était arrivée et m'avait aidé à le retenir.

Aucun de nous n'était près à le voir pour le moment, il n'en serait pas ressortie vivant.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Jasper, il avait refusé mon invitation à déjeuner, prétextant un rendez-vous avec un client. Et lorsque je l'avais appelé pour lui parler de Bella, il n'avait pas répondu et j'avais fini par tomber directement sur son répondeur. J'espère qu'il ne m'évitait pas.

Bella était très agitée sans son sommeil, elle continuait de sangloter. Je décidais donc de m'installer dans sa chambre au cas où.

*

**

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis sur qu'une fois encore vous vous attendiez pas à ça .

Et ce pov d'Alice satisfaisant ou pas?

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, mise en alerte et tout.

Alors les filles 32 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je suis sur que vous pouvez faire encore mieux que ça.

Ah et oui, comme vous le savez, je n'ai pas de plan prévu à l'avance, les grandes lignes sont prévues à l'avance mais si vous avez des idées je peux essayer de les mettre dans ma fic si vous voulez, enfin voilà tout ca pour vous dire que si vous voulez apporter votre contribution je suis toute ouïe. Hein CeLiRa ;)

A bientôt bisous

Julie


	16. Chapter 15

Bon alors pas de commentaire sur la taille du chapitre, j'ai posté le précédent il y a à peine plus de 24h alors honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux ;)

Cette fois vous avez toutes soit trouver Edward con soit eu envie de le baffer, j'espère qu'il remontera dans votre estime grâce à ce chapitre.

Je vous avais demandé de battre le record de reviews et bien je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que vous avez réussi le défit et oui 34 reviews en a peine 24h alors que vous en aviez mis 32 en 4 jours, alors pour vous remerciez vous avez un nouveau chapitre maintenant.

Toutes celles qui ont lu mais pas laissé de trace, vous pouvez remercier : Alexa27, Maude Cullen, Fraise, Samy940, Acoco, Eliloulou, Dawn266 (j'adore ta trad ;) ), Phika17, Twilighteuse, Alinette 74, Onja, bounette, lily 08, (bon anniversaire), SoSweetySoCrazy, Marguerite P, PtiteLara54, Nia1988, Gistrel, Pride-and-prejudiceee, Kris-S-Bella, Sarah, Clochette 13, mafiction2twilight3, Enissa 10, Lily Cullen 82, Julieta25, Leausy, Habswifes, CeLiRa3789 (merci pour tes idées plus folles les unes que les autres), Anayata, Fanoudusud et Bichou85.

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous retrouve en bas.

Réponses aux non-inscrites : 

_Fraise _: et oui encore des claques pour Edward, tu veux qu'il agisse et bien c'est parti, merci beaucoup de ta fidélité.

_Onja _: je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu vas me hair à la fin ;) t'as raison Jaz et Mélissa ça se conjugue pas

_Marguerite P _: tu me rassures j'ai cru que j'avais perdu une lectrice. Et ne t'en fait pas Edward ne peut pas rester seul au monde, au pire il a toujours Jane ;) non tu veux pas, bon ba t'en pis alors pas de Jane dans ce chapitre

_Sarah _: 1. Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite, 2 et 3 oh non ne pleure pas ma fic n'est pas triste ;)

*

**

POV EDWARD

J'ignore depuis combien de temps j'étais assis sur ce banc, j'avais perdu toute notion du temps.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Pourquoi, je n'avais pas tout simplement dit oui, merci Bella, tu es géniale.

Non je n'avais pas dit ça, j'avais dit non et j'avais fait souffrir ma Bella.

_Ta Bella ? TA Bella ?? Tu rêves là mec_

_Oui je sais j'ai foiré_

_FOIRE, FOIRE, c'est même plus foiré à ce stade là, t'es vraiment pathétique_

_Arrête de m'engueuler, je sais c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter_

_J'en rajoute si je veux, et si je pouvais, je t'en mettrais une moi aussi._

Et voilà, j'en était là, à me morfondre tout seul sur ce banc.

Il fallait que je me réveil et que j'aille voir Bella, que je m'excuse, lui explique qu'elle ne me dégoutait pas qu'elle était digne d'être avec un gars comme moi plus que moi j'étais digne d'elle. C'est ça, je ne suis pas digne d'elle et ne le serait jamais, si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais réagit normalement.

**- C'est pas vrai Ed, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Ca fait des heures que je t'attends.**

Jeff, je devais vraiment être là depuis une éternité pour qu'il soit venu, et qu'il m'ai trouvé surtout ici.

**- Edward, hey oh, allo la lune ici la terre.**

Il rigolait, il n'avait pas idée de ce qui m'arrivait. Et je crois que moi non plus, je ne savais pas.

**- Edward, Edward, Edward, tu viens de réaliser la connerie que tu as fait ? Allez, tout n'est pas perdu avec la petite Bella, garde espoir mec.**

**- C'est foutu.**

**- Mais non voyons, allez explique moi ce qui t'arrive, ça peut pas être si dramatique que ça.**

**- Si ça l'est je t'assure.**

**- Ba si tu m'expliques pas je peux pas me faire une idée, alors raconte à tonton Jeff.**

**- Je… putin Jeff,… je suis trop con.**

**- Hein, hein ??**

**- Je… Bella… elle est venue.**

**- Oh, et…**

**- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour le mariage… et…**

**- Oh non me dit pas que t'as dit non, t'as pas fait ça, Edward, dis-moi que tu l'as pas rejetée encore une fois.**

Je me prenais la tête entre les mains, lui aussi allait me laisser tomber. Après tout c'est-ce que je méritais non, me retrouver seul sans mes amis.

**- C'est pas vrai, t'as pas fait ça, j'y crois pas.**

**- J'suis désolé.**

**- Oh, non non, mec**, dit-il en mettant les mains devant lui, **c'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser mais auprès de Bella et t'as intérêt de te dépêcher. Et Mélissa ? Vous avez rempli les papiers ?**

**- Non, Bella est arrivée, elle voulait me parler alors je suis sortie avec elle. Et Mélissa… elle m'a lâché, elle était d'accord à condition que je fasse ce qu'il faut pour être avec Bella.**

**- Attends, Mélissa savait ? Pour Bella ? Comment ?**

**- Elle m'a entendu en parler avec Alice mercredi alors elle m'a posé un ultimatum si je faisais pas ce qu'il fallait, pas de mariage.**

**- Donc elle t'a planté là.**

**- Ouais, et elle a eu raison.**

**- Pfff, on s'en fout de Mélissa, t'as un plus gros problème là.**

**- Ouais t'as pas idée**, marmonnais-je.

**- Explique ?**

Je lui tendais mon téléphone en lui indiquant le dernier message reçu.

**- Ok, ça c'est si mal passé que ça avec Bella, alors ?**

**- J'ai pas réfléchi et surtout pas réagis, elle est persuadée qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour moi et que c'est pour ça que je veux pas d'elle. J'ai même pas contredit ce qu'elle a dit, je l'ai laissé parler, j'aurais dû, je sais pas moi, l'embrasser, mais non je suis resté sur ce banc, tête baissé incapable de bouger.**

**- Ok, t'as merdé, mais maintenant il nous faut un plan.**

**- Laisse tomber.**

**- Je laisse pas tomber mes amis. Tu me fais confiance ?**

**- Ouais mais perds pas ton temps avec moi.**

**- Tut tut tut Edward, allez vient on va chez moi, fais tout ce que je te dis et ta vie va passer du cauchemar au rêve.**

**

Et voilà, il était 7h de matin et j'étais devant chez mes amis, prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner.

J'avais écouté Jeff et attendu le lendemain, qu'ils se calment un peu, il était persuadé que si j'avais débarqué hier soir Emmett m'aurait sans doute tué avant que j'ai pu dire le moindre mot.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais là, avec un bouquet de frésia dans une main et le petit-déj dans l'autre à attendre que quelqu'un se décide à m'ouvrir

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Alice, elle se referma aussi sec sur un « dégage » de sa part.

Bon je dois reconnaitre que je l'ai mérité, elle m'en veut mais je ne vais pas me laisser éjecté comme ça. Je sonne encore deux fois et frappe aussi à la porte.

La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui c'est que je me prends un aller retour. Et voit la porte se refermer une nouvelle fois sur moi sur une chevelure blonde. Mes joues sont endolories et je sens qu'elles deviennent rouge. Je m'apprête à sonner encore mais la porte s'ouvre une fois de plus, pour la troisième fois en moins d'une minute.

Emmett apparait devant moi, il est furieux, je le vois mais je dois résister et me faire entendre, je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas pu me réconcilier avec eux et surtout avec Bella.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **Gronde-t-il.

**- Je…**

**- Peut-importe t'as fait assez de mal comme ça, va-t-en. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici.**

Il me tourne le dos et s'apprête à rentrer alors je le retiens par le bras.

**- Emmett, attends, il faut que je vous parle, que je lui parle.**

**- Et pour lui dire quoi ? La faire pleurer encore ?**

**- Je…, **j'ouvre la bouche et la referme à plusieurs reprises mais aucun son ne sort.

Bien entendu que je l'ai fait pleurer, elle a pleuré devant moi, alors forcément il a du le voir aussi. Comment j'ai pu faire autant de mal à un ange pareil. Je ne peux pas partir sans lui parler et sans avoir arranger les choses.

**- Em, écoute, je dois lui parler et m'excuser arranger les choses j'en sais rien, me laisse pas comme ça s'il te plait.**

Je vois son visage se fendre d'un sourire, il se met à rire. C'est pas possible il peut pas se foutre de moi dans un moment pareil.

**- Bon, je vois que tu as ramené le petit déj, alors entre, mais je te préviens tu vas ramer et si tu arrive à la voir tu auras de la chance parce qu'il va falloir qu'elles te laissent passer.**

**- Merci Em.**

**- J'ai été gentil cette fois mais je te préviens si elle repleure par ta faute, je serais pas aussi gentil, c'est clair.**

**- Oui, t'inquiète pas j'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal à nouveau.**

Il me pris le sac de viennoiseries des mains et parti en direction de la cuisine en me laissant seul dans le couloir.

Je me dirigeais donc vers l'escalier, Alice et Rosalie m'attendais en haut des marches, les bras croisés et le regard noir. Maintenant que j'avais passé Emmett, je pouvais en faire autant avec elles.

**- Oh non non tu n'iras pas la voir**, me dit Rosalie.

**- Mais…**

**- De toute façon elle ne veut pas te voir, **me coupa ma sœur.

**- Elle sait que je suis là ?**

**- Non et elle n'en saura rien, elle a déjà passé la nuit à pleurer et maintenant elle est calmée alors tu ne lui feras pas du mal une fois de plus, c'est ma meilleure amie Edward, je ne te laisserai pas faire.**

**- Alice, si je suis là c'est pour m'excuser.**

**- Tu l'as rejeté Edward, encore, et de la pire des façons qui soit alors laisse tomber**. Dit Rosalie

**- Je sais j'ai merdé mais laisser moi au moins essayer d'arranger les choses.**

**- Ah oui, et comment avec ton stupide bouquet de fleurs, non va-t-en. Si elle veut te voir elle t'appellera mais tu ne passeras pas**, répliqua ma sœur.

**- C'est bon les filles laissez le monter**, la voix de Bella avait été un chuchotis, je ne l'avais pas vu mais je savais qu'elle était blessée rien qu'à sa voix.

Elles soupiraient toutes les deux en s'écartant, je montais les quelques marches me séparant du premier étage et partait directement en direction de la chambre de Bella.

**- Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance, alors ne gâche pas tout,** me dit ma sœur.

Je ne prenais pas la peine de lui répondre, mon but était de parler avec Bella et je voulais l'atteindre avant qu'autre chose ne se mette en travers de mon chemin une fois de plus.

J'entrais et refermais doucement la porte derrière moi, Bella était assise sur son lit, le regard baissé, il y avait encore les traces de ses larmes sur ses joues.

**- Pourquoi tu es venu ? **Sa voix était dure et froide mais une fois de plus je l'avais mérité.

**- Je… Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie.**

**- Je… n****on…tu… je ne peux pas. **Sa voix était chevrotante et j'étais certain qu'elle n'était pas loin de craquer encore une fois et je devais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Je m'approchais donc du lit et m'agenouillais devant elle, je déposais le bouquet près d'elle et approchais ma main de sa joue, mais elle eu un mouvement de recul, je stoppais donc mon geste et laissais retomber ma main.

**- Bella, s'il te plait est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser parler sans m'arrêter ? S'il te plait ma Bella.**

**- Ou… oui, vas-y.**

**- D'accord, Bella j'aurais du réagir hier, te dire à quel point tu avais tords, mais j'ai été incapable de réagir et tu as souffert par ma faute, mais tu as tords, ce n'est pas toi qui n'es pas assez bien pour moi mais moi qui ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, tu es tellement merveilleuse et moi à coté de toi je ne suis rien. **

Je voyais à son visage qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que j'étais en train de lui dire mais pourtant c'était vrai, je suis certain qu'après ça elle aura compris que je suis amoureux d'elle mais tant pis, je prends le risque de toute manière je l'ai déjà perdu.

**- Je suis sérieux Bella, je ne l'ai jamais été autant. Et je te promets de tout faire pour me faire pardonner, je t'en pris Bella, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.**

Elle se leva en me repoussant, elle commença alors a faire les cents pas dans la pièce, elle avait les sourcils froncés et se mordillait la lèvre, aucun doute elle était en pleine réflexion.

* * *

POV BELLA

Je ne savais plus quoi pensé, quand je l'avais entendu se batailler avec Alice et Rosalie pour me voir, j'avais décidé d'intervenir et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, il était en train de me dire qu'il ne me méritait pas que j'avais tout compris de travers, j'étais perdu je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser.

Alors je m'étais mis à arpenter la pièce en essayant de faire le point, mais la seule chose qui revenait dans mon esprit c'était qu'il venait à demi-mot de m'avouer son amour.

Mais j'avais peur de comprendre les choses de travers encore une fois alors je ne me faisais pas de faux espoir.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?**

Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Lui aussi c'était relevé et il s'approchait de moi, arrivé devant moi il pris mes mains dans les siennes et me fixa.

Je me perdais totalement dans l'émeraude de ses yeux.

Je le vis alors s'agenouiller devant moi, si nous avions été un couple, j'aurais pu croire qu'il allait me demander en mariage mais là il y avait seulement la position.

* * *

POV EDWARD

J'y était, il fallait que je le fasse que je me lance.

**- Bella, ne pense plus jamais que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi ou pour un autre car ce serait le pire des mensonges. Tu es douce, gentille, attentionnée, prête à tout pour tes amis et ta famille, tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi. Tu as été prête à me faire passer avant ton bonheur, à m'épouser alors que tu venais de dire non à Jacob. Bella, je suis là agenouillé devant toi parce que tu mérites d'avoir la plus belle des déclarations, aucun mot ne pourra définir ce que je ressens pour toi.**

**- Edward… je…**

**- Je t'en pris Bella laisse moi finir, si tu me dis non maintenant, si tu refuses de me pardonner, je comprendrait et je ne t'en voudrais pas, je suis le seul à blâmer pour mes erreurs, j'affronterais ce qui a brisé notre amitié et l'amour de ma sœur, je ne chercherais pas d'autre moyen pour me sauver de Tanya.**

**- Mais Mélissa ? Vous avez rempli les papiers hier, de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Elle a refusé Bella après ce que je t'ai fait elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Mais c'est un mal pour un bien car si elle ne m'avait pas elle aussi rejeté je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'être là maintenant pour te demander de devenir ma femme Bella. **

Je ne l'avais pas lâché du regard pendant toute ma tirade, je lui avais avoué mon amour, mes erreurs et j'avais mis mon avenir entre ses mains. Au moment où je lui avais fait ma demande j'avais tirer de ma poche l'écrin contenant la bague que Jeff m'avait convaincu d'acheter.

Je retenais mon souffle en attendant sa réponse. Ses yeux étaient embué de larmes mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle allait accepter ou bien me jeter dehors.

* * *

POV ALICE

Bella nous avait demandé de laisser Edward monter la voir. Mais Rosalie m'avait retenu lorsque j'étais prête à descendre. Elle voulait écouter à la porte pour être sur que Bella ne nous referait pas une crise.

Alors nous avions collé nos oreilles à la porte, j'étais totalement sur le cul, ce que j'entendais était totalement incroyable, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon frère puisse se jeter à l'eau et faire une telle déclaration, je regardais Rosalie ; elle avait les larmes aux yeux, Emmett lui avait fait sa demande lors d'un match de foot sur le panneau d'affichage, c'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus romantique mais c'était Emmett et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.

Mais là Edward venait de faire cent fois mieux, il venait de déposer son cœur entre les mains de Bella.

Les pas d'Emmett se firent entendre dans l'escalier, on ne peut pas dire qu'il était doué pour ce qui est de la discrétion.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites les filles** ? cria-t-il en arrivant dans le couloir.

**- Emmett, chut**, chuchota Rose.

**- Nan mais j'y crois pas vous pouvez pas leur foutre la paix.**

**- Emmett mais tais-toi, ils vont t'entendre**, lui dis-je à mon tour en chuchotant.

**- Oh que non et vous vous allez arrêter d'écouter à cette porte et me suivre en bas.**

Il nous attrapa chacune par un bras et nous entraina dans le salon.

**- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez appris de beau** ? demanda-t-il enfin.

**- Edward a demandé Bella en mariage**, lui répondit Rosalie.

Il lui fallut plusieurs seconde pour réagir certainement le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'à ses pieds.

**- Quoi? **Hurla-t-il, **et elle a dit quoi ?**

**- Si tu ne nous avais pas trainé de force ici, on saurait, **dis-je.

**- Merde.**

Je n'avais qu'une envie remonter et savoir qu'elle était la réponse de Bella, mais c'était trop tard, maintenant, ils risquaient de sortir à tout moment, surtout si elle avait dit non.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à patienter pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

*

**

Et oui les filles, comme Emmett, Rosalie et Alice, vous allez vous aussi devoir patienter. Pour celle qui me trouve sadique pour la fin, je vous conseil d'aller lire la fic de Giaah « L'accord », elle, elle est sadique pas moi, celles qui ont lu son dernier chapitre savent de quoi je parle pour les autres je vous conseil d'aller lire sa fic, elle est super (enfin c'est mon avis).

Est-ce que j'abuserai si je vous demandais encore une fois de battre le record des reviews ? Je vous ai bien récompensées avec ce chapitre non ? Alors c'est votre tour.

Bon trève de plaisanterie, vous en pensez quoi? Dites-moi.

Je vous dis à bientôt, pas avant mardi je pense, il me faut un peu de temps pour vous faire un chapitre d'une taille convenable.

Merci à toutes pour votre fidélité et oui j'allais oublier je lance un avis de recherche _0000 où es-tu passé ? _

Bisous à toutes et bon week-end

Julie


	17. Chapter 16

Coucou les filles, bon j'ai eu peu de temps pour ce chapitre et mes enfants se sont relayés pour m'empêcher d'écrire. Mais bon voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous.

Voilà la réponse que vous attendez toutes. Certaines le savent déjà notamment Bichou85, qui a eu un petit bonus car elle a posté la 300ème review.

Vous avez battu encore une fois votre record de reviews, 37 pour ce chapitre, c'est cool vous êtes vraiment adorable, je n'ai pas répondu à 2 ou 3 reviews mais je ne me souviens plus lesquels alors je m'en excuse. :(

Merci à : , Eliloulou, Letmesign23, JaneDeBoy, Pffft, Nany1980, Pride-and-prejudiceee, alinette 74, Phika17, Onja, Yayalia, Dawn266, Fraise, Kikinette11, Audrey.D, Enissa10, Loiisl, SoSweetySoCrazy, Lili36, Samy940, PtiteLara54, Lorena13, Nia1988, Habswifes, Alexa27, Bichou85, Alicullen4ever, Lapiaf83, Gistrel, c&a, mafiction2twilight3, Anayata, Leausy, Julieta25, Lily Cullen 82, Jurasik-in-twilight et Fanoudusud.

Je vous embête pas plus et vou retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

Réponse aux non inscrites :

_Onja _: hey attention aux menaces, je pourrais te punir en oubliant de publier ;)

_Fraise _: merci ta réponse arrive tout de suite, et oui Emmett ne résiste pas à son estomac :)

_c&a _: la réponse tout de suite

_Jurasik-in-twilight _: Pas de problème pour ton compte je te réponds comme ça ;) tueuse à gage?? Même pas peur, je vois que je suis pas la seule a avoir hurler pour l'accord, j'ai voulu descendre et lire la fin pendant tout le chapitre pour me rassurée, et j'ai tenu et résultat j'étais folle. XD

*

**

POV BELLA

Edward était toujours agenouillé devant moi avec une bague dans une main et ma main dans l'autre.

Ses yeux étaient encrés dans les miens, je ne savais plus quoi dire ni faire, il venait de me faire une déclaration incroyable mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi en penser, il avait l'air sincère mais il avait aussi dit que j'étais sa dernière chance d'échapper à Tanya alors je voulais plus que tout croire que cette déclaration était vraie mais je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs et me ramasser par la suite.

J'avais déjà subit deux rejets de sa part et maintenant j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait se racheter et que la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée était de me montrer que non je ne le rebutais pas en me demandant officiellement en mariage.

Je connaissais déjà ma réponse, il avait beau m'avoir fait du mal et m'avoir fait pleurer toute la journée d'hier et une bonne partie de la nuit, je savais que je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber, mais il fallait que je me fixe des limites, je ne pouvais me faire d'illusion. Je refusais de souffrir alors je mettrais en place les barrières qu'il faudra mais je ne craquerais pas.

Mais les délais était passés, il n'avait pas rempli les papiers avec Mélissa et même si nous allions ce matin même les remplir pour nous, le mariage ne pourrait pas être célébré avant le lundi, et la cérémonie des fiançailles avec la peste aurait lieu samedi. Alors à quoi bon me demander de l'épouser maintenant à moins que ce soit sincère et pas simplement se débarrasser de Tanya.

**- Arrrgg ! **Je soufflais d'exaspération et me dégageait de l'étreinte d'Edward, je lui tournais le dos, au bruissement de ses vêtements je sus qu'il s'était relevé lui aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder alors je m'adressais à lui sans un regard.

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Edward ? **La colère s'entendait dans ma voix mais je ne pouvais pas la calmer pour le moment.

**- Je…**

**- Tu m'as rejeté Edward deux fois, et aujourd'hui, tu viens me demander de t'épouser en sortant le grand jeu, les fleurs, le genou à terre et même la bague. Pourquoi je le ferais, hein ? Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai envie de te rendre service maintenant, tu crois vraiment ça ? **Je me retournais en prononçant ses mots.

Il regardait ses pieds, il avait l'air tellement malheureux, je n'aimais pas savoir que j'en était la responsable mais après tout il m'avait fait souffrir alors je devais le faire douter de lui à mon tour.

**- Je sais que tu n'as pas a le faire, que j'ai foiré les choses. Je n'aurais pas du te rejeter hier, les choses auraient été tellement plus simple, mais…**

**- Mais quoi Edward ? même si j'acceptais c'est trop tard maintenant alors pourquoi, arrête de perdre ton temps tu devrais j'en sais rien moi préparer ta fuite.**

Ma remarque le fit rire.

**- Je ne vais pas fuir Bella, je… heu**, il cherchait ses mots, **j'ai une solution, enfin si tu acceptes.**

**- Une solution, hein, et je peux connaitre ta solution miracle ? **Comment pouvait-il avoir une solution ? C'était impossible.

**- Est-ce que c'est un oui ?** Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin en s'approchant de moi.

**- Ta solution Edward, si je dois dire oui je veux savoir à quoi je m'engage.**

**- Je te l'ai dit Bella, épouse-moi, c'est tout.**

**- Avant samedi ?**

**- Si tu es d'accord alors oui avant samedi.**

Il s'approcha alors de moi en rouvrant la boite contenant la bague, il la sortie et me pris la main gauche afin de la mettre à mon annulaire.

**- Je n'ai pas dit oui, **lui dis-je après avoir regardé la bague quelques instants.

**- Bella s'il te plait, **me dit-il en me faisant la moue made in Cullen.

**- Bien mais je te rends ce service uniquement pour Tanya, ok, je garde ma liberté tu gardes la tienne, comme c'était prévue avec Mélissa, il n'y aura des contactes entre nous uniquement lorsque ça sera indispensable.**

Je le vis faire une grimace, mais je n'avais pas envie de me poser des questions maintenant. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et s'écarta de moi.

**- Merci Bella, merci beaucoup**, dit-il en se rapprochant à nouveau de moi et en me serrant très fort contre lui.

Il continua à me serrer contre lui en me murmurant des merci dans les cheveux pendant plusieurs minutes.

**- Tu devrais aller parler à Alice.**

J'avais besoin de réfléchir et surtout de me retrouver seule. Alors, j'avais une excuse toute trouvée en la personne d'Alice, elle avait du apprécier la demande de son frère, je savais qu'elles avaient entendu avec Rosalie jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett vienne les rappeler à l'ordre et les entraine à nouveau en bas.

**- D'accord, j'y vais, on se voit tout à l'heure ?**

**- Oui, à toute à l'heure**, murmurais-je.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et parti retrouver sa sœur.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et regardais le plafond en passant une main sur mon visage. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire, Edward m'avait forcé la main mais j'aurais dit oui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Dans cinq jours tout au plus je serais mariée à Edward, en l'espace de deux semaines, j'aurais dit non à Jacob, oui à Edward et une nouvelle fois oui pour l'officialiser, la vie était vraiment étrange.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps j'étais perdu dans la contemplation du plafond et surtout dans mes pensées, quand je sentis mon lit s'affaisser.

**- Merci**, me murmura-t-elle simplement en prenant ma main pour y admirer la bague.

A ses paroles, je fus prise d'un fou rire en réalisant qu'Alice n'était pas seulement en train de me remercier d'avoir pardonné sa maladresse à Edward ou de le sauver des griffes de Tanya non elle me remerciait de rendre son rêve réel, moi et son frère ensemble, même si c'était fictif et en plus, je devenais sa sœur.

**- Je suis contente que tu sois de bonne humeur car nous avons beaucoup de boulot.**

**- Quoi, je me redressais immédiatement, comment ça ?**

**- Bah oui Bella, nous avons une robe à préparer et puis aussi des robes de demoiselle d'honneur et tout. Oh la la Bella si tu savais comme je suis heureuse.**

**- Heureuse… j'aurais plutôt dit excitée**, rigolais-je.

**- Tu as raison, mais c'est pas grave même tes sarcasmes ne me touchent pas aujourd'hui.**

Ma journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante, Alice m'appris qu'Edward avait du partir pour le studio, son disque devait être terminé très rapidement donc il allait travailler au max, il devait avoir terminer le lendemain, donc je ne le reverrais pas avant .

Nous étions partie en vitesse pour qu'elle puisse me mesurer et préparer une jolie robe blanche elle avait accepté de ne pas mettre trop de froufrou, elle s'avait que je détestais ça et pour une fois l'avait pris en compte.

Elle avait passer son temps à couper, coudre et me mesurer. Elle s'activait comme une folle, on aurait pu croire que sa vie en dépendait alors que non et surtout j'aurais pu acheter une robe toute simple ça aurait été suffisant.

Elle m'avait répété encore et encore que je devais être prête pour jeudi, elle savait ce qu'Edward avait prévu. Mais visiblement elle n'avait pas envie de me le dire alors je laissais tomber. Elle avait fini par faire une pose et avait envoyer des sms à tout le monde pour les informer du mariage et des modalités.

La journée du mercredi avait été pratiquement identique à la précédente, j'avais observé alors qu'elle avait cousu sans relâche. Cette fille était incroyable à la fin de la journée, la robe était prête, elle avait travaillé constamment depuis qu'Edward lui avait parlé, même la nuit et voilà la robe était prête et magnifique, j'aurais aimé avoir une robe aussi belle pour mon vrai mariage, le bustier était bordé de perles et la jupe retombait élégamment. Le tout était d'un blanc immaculé, elle m'informa alors qu'elle avait chargée Rosalie de confectionner une couronne avec des roses blanches pour ma coiffure.

En fin de journée j'avais reçu un message d'Edward.

_« Coucou ma Belle, j'espère que tu n'as pas changé d'avis à cause de ma sœur, je sais qu'elle t'en a fait voir avec la robe mais elle m'a dit que tu étais magnifique dedans, il me tarde de te voir, n'oublis pas de préparer ta valise pour demain. Je t'embrasse, E. »_

Ma valise quel valise, de quoi il parle ?

Alice

Je courais dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine, personne, je remontais dans sa chambre, vide, j'entendais l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, ni une ni deux je rentrais et hurlais après Alice.

J'aurais du m'en douter, nous avions tous rendez-vous demain après-midi à l'aéroport et bien entendu elle ne m'avait rien dit car elle avait elle-même préparé mes bagages.

Je m'attendais au pire. Elle avait sans doute prévu une merveilleuse tenu pour la nuit de noce la connaissant.

J'étais mal, vraiment mal. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Bella avait dit oui, enfin pas complètement mais bon elle n'avait pas dit non et avait gardé la bague à sa main alors c'était tout comme.

J'avais compris qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour faire le point et encaisser ce qu'elle venait de faire lorsqu'elle m'avait envoyé voir ma sœur.

Alors je l'avais laissé pour rejoindre Alice, elle trépignait bien entendu; elle avait écouté à la porte, j'avais entendu Emmett les forcer à rejoindre le salon, lorsque je faisais ma demande à Bella, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention sur le coup. A croire que j'étais occupé a faire quelques choses de primordiale.

Je leur avais donc annoncé que Bella avait accepté, immédiatement j'avais précisé à Emmett que je ne recommencerai pas à lui faire du mal. Maintenant je savais que je devais mettre mes sentiments de côté, je ne sais pas si elle n'avait pas compris ou n'avait tout simplement pas voulu en parler mais elle n'avait pas relevé mes paroles, elle avait simplement parlé de Tanya et du problème de délai pour le mariage.

Alors j'avais fermé mon cœur du mieux possible, après avoir parlé avec ma sœur, Rosalie et Emmett, j'avais décidé de rejoindre Jeff au studio en travaillant sans relâche, les enregistrement seront fini demain et ensuite tout les éléments seront favorables à l'exécution de mon plan, j'avais appelé pour réserver les billets d'avion, Alice m'avait promis de prévenir Angéla, l'amie de Bella, pour qu'elle soit présente, même si le mariage était faux, je tenais à ce que Bella se sente bien et entourée. Emmett avait refusé que ses parents soit présents. Leur père, Charlie ne s'était pas remis du refus à Jacob, le fils de son meilleur ami, et Renée, leur mère ne comprendrait pas. Il s'avait que Bella ne nous en voudrait pas de les avoir mis de coté volontairement.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de passer voir mes parents, alors je les avais appelé en vitesse afin de les informer des nouveaux plans, ils s'étaient tous les deux réjouies que ce soit Bella et non Mélissa, ils les considéraient comme leurs enfants avec Emmett et avaient une totale confiance en eux.

Jeff était très fière de lui, il m'avait conseillé et ça avait porté ses fruits il était donc lui aussi convié au mariage avec Amy.

Je crois que jamais un faux mariage n'avait convié autant de personne surtout que chacune d'elle savait.

Alice m'avait demandé de la rejoindre pour les essayages heureusement pour moi elle avait préparer ma tenue depuis qu'elle avait eu l'idée du mariage et elle connaissait toute mes mensurations par cœur, j'avais donc échappé aux heures d'essaye avec ma folle de sœur.

Tout était prêt, pour notre départ de demain. Je n'avais pas revu Bella depuis ma demande, j'étais surbooké avec les derniers enregistrements et elle avec ma sœur qui lui avait une somptueuse robe d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

Mais à partir de demain, les choses changeraient, j'avais quelques semaines devant moi avant de débuté la promo de l'album et je verrais beaucoup plus ma « femme » puis que nous avions décidé avec Alice qu'il fallait que j'emménage avec eux dès notre retour afin de préserver les apparences.

Je partagerais donc la salle de bain avec Bella et nos chambres seront reliés par celle-ci.

J'avais fait en sorte de me maintenir occupé au maximum, pour ne pas penser plus à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, épouser la fille de mes rêves pour de faux. J'avais vraiment l'impression de faire une énorme boulette mais je ne pouvais plus renoncer, j'aillais faire avec.

Après tout peut-être qu'Alice avait raison, le mariage pouvait nous rapprocher et changer ses sentiments.

C'était mon rêve mais j'avais peur de me faire une fois de plus des illusions. Et avec Alice pour m'encourager j'étais mal parti.

*

**

Et voilà on avance doucement, mais surement, le prochain chapitre comme vous l'avez devinez sera le mariage.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je prends toutes les reviews, même les menaces :D

Je suis une petite curieuse alors j'aimerais bien savoir quel est le prénom qui se cache derrière le pseudo et votre âge aussi. J'abuse moi?? Mais non, bon allez comme vous le savez moi c'est Julie et j'ai 24 ans.

Ah et autre chose, vous voulez un nouveau chapitre demain ? Et ben vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ? Non mais si voyons allez on en était à quoi… 37 reviews, et ben il vous reste juste à battre votre record et le nouveau chapitre sera là demain.

A bientôt et merci à toutes de votre fidélité.

Bisous Julie


	18. Chapter 17

Coucou les filles, et oui me revoilà avec un nouveau chap

Un grand merci à toutes celle qui on reviewer et mis en alerte.

Alors faisons le compte : nous en sommes à 33, on a pas battu le record mais bon 33 en moins de 24h c'est vraiment super, vous avez été géniales. et merci à celle qui on satisfait ma curiosité ;) Je vais répondre à vos reviews mais si je l'avais fait avant je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre.

Réponses aux non inscrites :

_Onja _: tu as interdiction de lire le chapitre puisque tu me nargues, na :D

_Katou _: bienvenue et merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite sera autant du bonheur

_Fraise _: et oui le oui arrive pour ce chapitre, et un jour ils finiront par se rendre compte de leur amour réciproque

_Ela _: merci beaucoup, voici le prochain chap et biensur à Vegas

_Chanata _: là voilà, j'ai été rapide hein.

_Clochette13 _: et oui voilà le grand jour, un jour il deviendra vrai ou pas :D

Allez Viva Las Vegas

*

**

POV BELLA

J'avais été idiote comment j'avais pu passer à coté de ça. Je n'avais pas penser une seule seconde qu'il pourrait m'y emmener mais en même temps c'était logique. Les délais légaux étaient passés et il ne restait donc pas 36 solutions.

_Ouais t'as raison pas 36 juste une_

_Je sais, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller_

_A ouais t'a toujours rêvé de te marier toi ?_

_Idiote, je pensais au casino, hôtel de luxe et tout._

_Ah Vegas !_

J'avais appris par Emmett que nous partions tous demain à 13 heures, il m'avait informé qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient du voyage mais qu'ils avaient laissé de coté nos parents. J'en étais vraiment heureuse, je n'étais pas prête à affronter Charlie, il m'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises mais soit je n'avais pas répondu soit j'avais abrégé la conversation au maximum.

J'avais décidé de me faire un petit sac supplémentaire, je n'avais pas confiance en Alice donc je préférais prendre mes précautions. Je savais que nous serions rentré au plus tard samedi puisque le soir nous devions tous nous rendre à la réception des Volturi officiellement pour les fiançailles d'Edward avec la peste, officieusement pour me présenter comme la femme d'Edward.

Je commençais a angoisser, Rosalie avait beaucoup parlé d'elle lorsqu'elles travaillaient ensemble et ça n'avait jamais été en bien. J'étais un peu inquiète à l'idée de me retrouver devant elle et de lui annoncer que celui sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu était désormais marié à la fille la plus banale qui soit, surtout comparé à elle, je l'avais vu dans les magasines et je savais qu'elle était merveilleusement belle, si elle n'avait pas été aussi teigne j'aurais vraiment pensé qu'elle était faite pour Edward, il ont tous les deux cette beauté naturelle et presque irréelle.

Je continue à penser qu'Edward ne peut pas être amoureux de moi, je crois qu'Alice a inventé ça pour me rapprocher de lui, mais il ne ressent rien pour moi, je sais que sa déclaration était seulement dans le but de se sauver de Tanya, il avait besoin de moi et surtout de se rattraper de ses deux rejets.

Alice était excitée comme une puce, elle avait un nombre incroyable de housse contenant sans aucun doute les robes et costumes pour la cérémonie. Elle avait aussi trois grandes valises, à croire qu'elle partait pour un mois et non pour 2 jours. Elle m'informa que l'une d'entre elle était pour moi, j'avais caché mon petit sac au milieu des affaires de Rosalie et Emmett.

Après avoir tout installé dans le coffre du 4x4 d'Emmett nous étions donc partie pour l'aéroport. Edward devait nous retrouver là-bas avec ses parents et Jasper et Jeff et Amy devaient nous retrouver là-bas eux aussi.

Bizarrement, je ne fus pas étonné de voir que nous ne nous dirigions pas vers le terminal mais derrière là où les jets privés étaient placés.

Edward était déjà là avec ses parents et Jasper, Carlisle venait de monter pour discuter avec le pilote. Je fus étonnée de ne pas voir Mélissa, je pensais qu'elle était devenu amie avec Edward, ils avaient l'air très proche lorsque je les avaient vu le samedi, je remarquais alors que personne n'avait parlé d'elle depuis le mardi lorsque j'avais posé la question à Edward.

Est-ce qu'elle s'était vraiment disputé avec lui au point de ne plus vouloir le voir ? Elle semblait si gentille, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir comme ça.

_C'est vrai tu l'as connait tellement bien, tu peux prévoir ses réactions._

_Conscience 1, Bella 0_

_Et oui je suis trop forte_

_Pfff, occupe toi de tes affaires_

**- Coucou tout le monde**, cria Alice en enlaçant tout le monde à tour de rôle.

Esmée me pris dans ses bras avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire bonjour à qui que ce soit et m'entraina à l'écart.

**- Oh ma chérie, je suis tellement contente**, dit-elle en me serrant contre elle.

**- Esmée, vous savez que tout est faux ?**

**- Oui, oui bien sur Bella, mais tu es tellement adorable de faire ça pour Edward, si tu savais comme Carlisle s'en veut**, me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais toujours considéré Esmée comme ma deuxième maman, ma maman de cœur, et la voir pleurer me faisait souffrir. Je la serrais donc contre moi.

**- Hey, moi aussi je veux un câlin**, cria mon frère en se précipitant sur nous pour nous serrer (ou devrais-je dire étouffer) contre lui.

**- Em… tu nous… étouffe**, soufflais-je à bout de souffle.

**- Oui Emmett, lâche nous s'il te plait**, renchéri Esmée.

**- Oh pardon**, dit-il en nous lâchant avec un grand sourire.

Je me frottais le bras, je me demandais si je n'allais pas avoir un bleu, mon frère était vraiment un ours.

**- Em, ne la casse pas maintenant, j'en ai encore besoin**, dit Edward en nous rejoignant.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me fit son habituel sourire en coin.

**- On peut y aller? **Nous cria Carlisle depuis l'avion.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers la passerelle pour embarquer, l'intérieur était vraiment luxueux.

Alice avait sans doute exigé que nous utilisions ce mode transport pour éviter les files d'attente, les retards et surtout que ses précieuses housses ne soit pas abimées ou pire encore perdues, je rigolais rien qu'en imaginais ma robe perdue, Alice ne s'en serait jamais remise.

**- Tu veux partager ta blague avec moi,** me demanda Edward en s'installant près de moi.

**- Oh… et bien j'imaginais simplement ma robe perdue.**

**- Hein, hein**, dit-il septique.

**- La tête d'Alice.**

**- Ah ouais c'est clair elle s'en serait jamais remise**, rigola-t-il.

**- C'est exactement ce que je me disais.**

Edward resta près de moi, pendant toute la durée du vol, nous discutions de tout et rien, j'avais envie de lui demander pour Mélissa mais je n'osais pas. Jasper était dans son coin, Edward lui jetait sans arrêt des coup d'œil. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne l'hôtel.

**- Oh Bella, je crois qu'il faut que tu saches avant d'être mise sur le fait accompli que c'est Alice qui a réservées les chambres.**

**- Ah**, mince qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir fait ? **Oh **! Non pas ça.

**- Désolé, mais nous allons devoir partager une suite.**

**- Ok, **j'allais devoir partager une chambre avec Edward

Bon c'est pas grave, on est des adultes responsables, tout va bien se passer. Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je partageais mon lit avec un mec.

_Ton mari, car je suis sur que c'est pour ce soir_

_Oh tu crois ?_

_Hein Hein, je crois pas je suis sur_

_Merde_

_Hey tu vas pas te dégonfler maintenant._

_Mais non_

_Non ?_

**- Tout va bien Bella ?**

**- Oui, oui pardon, **

**- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ?**

**- Oui on va partager une chambre, c'est bon pas de problème**, je me demande qui j'essayais de convaincre, lui ou moi ?

**- Et tu as entendu la suite ?**

La suite ? Quel suite ?

**- Heu ?**

**- Ok, je recommence alors, c'est la suite nuptiale Bella, Alice nous a réservé la suite nuptiale.**

Pourquoi je suis pas étonnée ? La maintenant je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir préparer un sac avec des affaires dans lesquels je serais à l'aise parce que je me vois mal me trimbaler devant Edward, dans une nuisette transparente.

_Peut-être qu'il aurait apprécier_

_Oh mais la ferme toi ! … tu crois ?_

_Hihihi, conscience 2, Bella 0_

**- T'en fait pas il y a toujours un salon dans ce genre de chambre alors je prendrais le canapé.**

**- Oh je m'inquiétais pas pour ça, ça me pose pas de problème de dormir dans le même lit que toi, je te fais confiance.**

**- Oh**, je vis une lueur étrange passer dans ses yeux mais elle disparu encore plus vite qu'elle n'était venu.

**- Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre, dis donc ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ? **

**- Je sais pas, comment tu sais qu'il y a des salons dans ce genre de suite ?**

**- Alice a choisi un des plus cher, alors il n'y a pas de raison.**

**- Oh, je suppose que je dois avoir peur maintenant.**

Ma remarque le fit rire, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, son rire était vraiment la plus belle mélodie que j'ai jamais entendue.

_Ca y est on l'a perdue_

_Mais non je suis toujours là_

_Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'accepter de dormir dans le même lit que l'homme sur lequel tu fantasmes ?_

_Oh oh, j'avais pas pensé à ça_

_Tu es sur de pouvoir te tenir ?_

_Si moi je peux pas t'inquiète pas lui il saura me repousser_

_Dommage_

_Ouais _

Je soupirais sans m'en rendre compte, ma conscience avait raison j'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à me tenir.

**- Tu es sur que ça va ?**

**- Oui bien sur, pourquoi ? J'ai l'air si paniqué que ça ?**

**- Non c'est pas ça, mais, j'aurais pas du te demander ça, hein ?**

**- Tu regrettes de l'avoir fait.**

**- Non**, soupira-t-il en fixant un point devant nous.

**- Bien, alors tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, tout va bien. Merci Bella pour tout ce que tu fais.**

**- De rien, mais dis-moi Edward, on va faire ça quand ?**

**- Alice t'a rien dit ?**

**- Ca t'étonne ?**

**- Non , tu as raison, j'aurais du m'en douter… **il souffla et me regarda dans les yeux pour me répondre, **ce soir, j'ai réservé une chapelle, Alice et Rosalie se sont occupé de les briefés pour la déco.**

**- Alice, mais c'est impossible, elle était constamment avec moi en train de préparer ma robe comment elle aurait pu s'occuper en plus de la déco.**

**- J'en sais rien mais je sais qu'elle n'a rien laissé au hasard.**

**- Là j'ai peur.**

**- Je peux te laisser cinq minutes je vais voir Jaz.**

**- Oui bien sur, vas-y il a pas l'air bien**.

Il me fit un sourire et s'éloigna vers Jasper.

J'allumais mon MP3 et fermait les yeux, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Je me réveillais quand Carlisle, me secoua gentiment.

Deux limousines nous attendaient, Alice n'avait définitivement pas fait les choses à moitié. Elle demanda aux garçons de monter dans la première, elle leur indiqua qu'il devait aller se préparer dans la chambre de Jasper pendant que nous en ferions autant dans la sienne.

Elle précisa qu'Edward et moi avions interdiction de nous rendre dans la notre tant que la cérémonie n'aurait pas eu lieu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous avait encore préparé. Edward me lança un regard désolé avant de s'engouffrer dans la limousine suivit par les autres.

Alice était en mode préparation, elle ne cessait de regarder ses notes et de calculer le temps qu'il nous restait. Il n'y avait pas place pour l'imprévu dans son emploi du temps de ministre.

Lorsque nous arrivions devant l'hôtel, heu palace serait peut-être plus approprié, elle nous fit sortir à la vitesse de l'éclair et nous entraina à l'accueil. Elle parla quelques secondes avec le réceptionniste puis récupéra des clés.

C'est à ce moment là que je l'a vis. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à la trouver là.

Angéla, ils l'avaient fait venir à mon insu, j'avais les meilleurs amis du monde. Je me jetais dans ses bras en la remerciant d'être venue. Ben aussi était là.

Je ne sais pas qui je devais remercier mais ils avaient tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise, de la présence de mon amie à l'absence de mes parents. Ils avaient vraiment assuré.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui poser les questions qui me passaient par la tête qu'Alice nous entrainait déjà vers les ascenseurs, tout était tellement luxueux et grand, c'était incroyable.

Nous avions a peine pénétré dans sa suite qu'une armée de blouse blanche entra dans la chambre. Alice nous informa alors que ces esthéticiennes, manucures, coiffeuses et habilleuses étaient là pour nous préparer en un temps record et surtout pour nous rendre encore plus magnifique qu'on ne l'était déjà.

Enfin ça s'était les mots d'Alice une fille banale reste une fille banale

_3 heures plus tard._

Nous étions de retour dans la limousine pour nous rendre vers la chapelle. Les filles avaient fait des merveilles, une fille banale peut devenir jolie avec tout un tas d'artifice. Je m'étais brièvement vu dans la glace et j'étais loin aussi belle que les autres mais j'étais mieux que d'habitude.

J'ignore comme elle avait fait mais Alice avait préparé les robes pour chacune d'entre nous, même pour Angéla et Amy qui a ma connaissance n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans son atelier.

Rosalie avait une robe rose, Esmée bleue, Angéla violette, Amy une verte, et enfin Alice une rouge.

Elles étaient toutes sur le même modèle, seul la couleur les différenciait.

Je fus totalement impressionné en arrivant devant la chapelle, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir pour le moment (ordre du sergent-chef Alice) mais je voyais à travers la vitre, une arche de roses rouge devant la porte.

Alice parti vérifier que tout était près, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard pour annoncer aux filles qu'elles pouvaient y aller. Je rentrerais la dernière au bras de Carlisle puisque mon propre père n'était pas présent. En y pensant, j'avais vraiment peur de sa réaction lorsque je reviendrais mariée à Edward.

_Non, ne pense pas à ça maintenant_

_J'essaie_

**- On peut-y aller Bella ? **Carlisle se tenait devant la porte de la limousine, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

**- Oui oui pardon, je lui tendais la main.**

Il m'entraina à l'intérieur, je regardais la décoration, tout était tellement magnifique, mais ma contemplation fut interrompu lorsque mon regard croisa des prunelles émeraude.

Carlisle m'amena jusqu'à son fils et déposa sa main sur la notre lorsqu'il passa la mienne dans celle d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle intensité dans le regard à cet instant j'aurais pu croire que tout était réel, qu'il était vraiment amoureux de moi et que nous célébrions réellement notre mariage, un mariage d'amour. Mais il n'y avait pas d'amour de son coté, juste de la gratitude pour de que je faisais.

**- Oui, je le veux**, je n'avais même pas entendu le prêter parler.

Simplement le « oui je le veux » d'Edward.

**- Isabella, Marie Swan acceptez vous de prendre Edward Anthony Cullen, ici présent, de l'aimer et de chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

Je déglutis difficilement, est-ce que je pouvais vraiment faire ça. Je regardais Edward, il m'hypnotisait, et je sus à ce moment là qu'il n'y a que pour lui que je pouvais faire une telle chose, alors je murmurais.

**- Oui.**

J'entendis un soupire de soulagement, venant surement d'Alice.

**- Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

_Embrasser la mariée, comment ça embrasser la mariée, on m'a pas parlé de ça_

_Voyons soit pas bête un mariage ça fini toujours comme ça par un baiser _

_Mais ?_

_Et une nuit de noce, conscience 3, Bella 0_

_*_

_**_

_Alors les filles qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Le prochain sera du pov d'Edward, je suis sur que vous vous demandez ce qu'il a pu penser de tout ça._

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, sans doute vendredi ou ce week-end. _

_Bisous_

_Julie _


	19. Chapter 18

Coucou les filles, vous savez quoi c'est mon chapitre le plus long vous êtes contente hein.

Vous avez appréciée la conscience de Bella et ben j'espère que celle d'Edward sera à la hauteur.

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps ;)

Réponses aux non-inscrites : 

_Ti Vindy _: merci, la suite est là

_Onja _: la prochaine fois que tu me menaces je fais grève pendant une semaine, et je dirais à tout le monde que c'est ta faute, na, je me demande si je vais pas coupé en plein au moment où faut pas juste pour t'embêter.

c&a : t'es pas la seule a être impatiente, mais la patience ça paye regarde il y a un nouveau chap.

_Katou _: merci pour ta review, t'en fait pas dans ce chapitre du pov d'Edward on va pas s'arrêter au « embrassez la mariée » ;)

_Clochette13_ : j'espère que je t'ai pas trop empêché de dormir :P

_Fraise _: la nuit de noce, vous l'attendez toutes ;) Et oui super Alice est toujours là. C'est vrai que tu sautes un peu les étapes mais l'annonce à Tanya sera un grand moment.

*

**

POV EDWARD

Et voilà le grand moment était enfin arrivé, j'étais dans la voiture de mes parents, en direction de chez Jasper et ensuite nous irions directement à l'aéroport pour prendre le jet privé qu'Alice a exigé.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'imprévu dans son emploi du temps de ministre donc hors de question de prendre un vol normal et de risquer d'être en retard ou pire encore, de perdre nos bagages et surtout les précieuses housses contenant les tenues pour la cérémonie.

Jaz nous attendait en bas de chez lui, je remarquais immédiatement son visage fermé, il marmonna un vague bonjour avant de se tourner vers la vitre et d'éviter mon regard pour le restant du trajet.

Je suppose que je l'avais mérité, j'avais essayé de joindre Mélissa à plusieurs reprises depuis lundi. Au début ça sonnait dans le vide et ensuite j'ai finis par tomber directement sur son répondeur, je suppose qu'elle filtre mes appels. Je me demande s'il en est de même pour lui, ça expliquerait pourquoi il est si froid envers moi.

Mais en même temps, il devrait être content que j'épouse Bella, ça lui laisse le champ libre même si je préfèrerais qu'il tombe amoureux de ma sœur, je crois qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour elle, malheureusement.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi Mélissa refuserait de lui parler après tout c'est à moi qu'elle en veut pas à lui. Je lui en parlerai plus tard, pour le moment avec mes parents dans la voiture c'est pas le meilleur moment, ma mère risquerait d'en faire allusion plus tard et ça mettrait un coup à Alice.

_Il va bien falloir qu'elle sache à un moment ou un autre_

_Je sais mais le plus tard sera le mieux_

_C'est reculé pour mieux sauter_

_Ouais_

Je soupirais, j'avais passé une semaine épuisante mais maintenant les enregistrements étaient bouclé, ça me laissait quelques semaines de tranquillité avant le début de la promo de l'album.

J'étais un peu trop euphorique, j'avais l'impression à certain moment, que tout était vrai, que je m'apprêtais à épouser Bella, réellement.

_A parce que c'est pas réelle peut-être ?_

_Si mais c'est pas un vrai mariage_

_Une chapelle, un prêtre, la marche nuptiale, tu veux quoi de plus_

_Son amour_

_Tu peux pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière_

_Quoi ?_

_Laisse tomber, et profite du moment_

Je regardais par le fenêtre et réalisais que nous étions déjà arrivé, aucune voiture à l'horizon, nous étions les premiers.

Je prenais les affaires dans le coffre avec mon père et Jasper et nous les montions dans le jet, c'était vraiment luxueux, je venais de redescendre lorsque le 4x4 d'Emmett apparu. Bella fut a peine descendu que ma mère l'entraina à l'écart, quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Emmett les rejoindre et les coincer dans une étreinte d'ours, Bella et ma mère le réprimandèrent j'en profitais pour les rejoindre et demandais à mon futur beau-frère de ne pas abimer ma fiancée.

_Ah ma « fiancée », j'adore ce mot_

_Houston on a un problème_

_Quoi encore ?_

_Oh rien, on t'a juste perdu_

_N'importe quoi, t'es con_

_Non juste réaliste_

_Pfff_

J'eu à peine le temps de dire bonjour à ma « fiancée » que mon père nous appela et nous nous dirigions vers l'appareil, je remarquais que Jeff et Amy étaient arrivés et discutaient avec ma sœur. Jasper avait disparu, je suppose qu'il se trouvait déjà à bord.

Bella s'installa directement, je discutais quelques instants avec Jeff et rejoignis Bella qui rigolais toute seule, elle m'expliqua qu'elle imaginait la tête d'Alice si sa robe de mariée avait été perdue dans le transport.

Je restais à discuter avec elle pendant une bonne partie du voyage, je voyais que Jasper était seul dans son coin, c'était vraiment le bon moment pour aller discuter avec lui, mais avant il fallait que je parle avec Bella du problème de la chambre, Alice n'en avait réservé qu'une seule pour nous deux mais surtout il s'agissait de la suite nuptiale.

Au début elle sembla inquiète et ne m'entendit même pas lorsque je lui précisais de quel chambre il s'agissait, je lui redisais donc et m'empressais de la rassurer en lui promettant de dormir sur le canapé mais elle m'étonna alors en m'annonçant qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à dormir dans le même lit que moi car elle me fait confiance.

_Elle a tord_

_Mais non je suis un gentleman_

_Et ben pas moi_

_Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui est le contrôle_

_Dommage tu veux pas échanger juste pour la nuit de noce_

_Pervers_

_Tu crois vraiment que tu vas tenir dans le même lit qu'elle toute une nuit ?_

_Heu deux en faite_

_Alors ?_

_Fiche moi la paix_

Je crois que j'étais déçu qu'elle pense que je ne serais pas attiré par elle, même si elle me faisait confiance ma conscience avait raison, je n'étais qu'un homme et j'allais passer deux nuits avec la femme de mes rêves, Ma femme.

Elle dévia la conversation sur ma connaissance de l'hôtel.

Elle se perdit ensuite dans ses pensées, et soupira je pensais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour le mariage et ce que je lui avais demandé mais en faite elle ne savait même pas que dans quelques heures elle se trouverait dans la chapelle pour me dire oui.

Je la laissais ensuite pour aller parler avec Jasper, en me levant, je croisais le regard d'Alice qui nous couvait du regard, elle ne perdait pas espoir, pour elle se mariage allait nous révéler notre amour commun et il n'y aurait jamais de divorce.

**- Salut**, soufflais-je en m'approchant de Jasper.

**- Hmmm**, fut sa seule réponse.

Et ben c'est pas gagner.

**- Jaz, je suppose que tu m'en veux pour Mélissa ???**

- …

**- Je pensais que tu serais content que j'épouse Bella, ça te laisse le champ libre avec elle alors pourquoi tu me fais la tête.**

**- Elle refuse de me parler, et c'est de ta faute !**

**- Je… J'comprends pas, qu'elle m'en veuille a moi ok, mais pourquoi à toi ?**

**- Parce que je suis ton ami et qu'elle pense que c'est toi qui m'envoi.**

**- Oh tu lui as parlé, alors ?**

**- Non elle m'a envoyer un sms pour me demander de ne plus la contacter et que je pouvais te dire d'aller te faire foutre.**

**- Tu aurais du lui dire que j'allais épouser Bella et que tu l'as contactais parce que tu voulais de ses nouvelles.**

**- Non c'est vrai Edward ? J'y avais pas pensé… Tu me prends pour un imbécile ou quoi ? **

**- Heu…**

**- C'est-ce que j'ai fait, mais elle m'a répondu « trop tard et moi je ne veux pas vous voir », depuis silence radio.**

**- Merde, je suis désolé, je pensais pas qu'elle réagirais comme ça.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, je veux dire pour qu'elle t'en veuille à ce point ?**

**- C'est… compliqué**. Il me lança un regard qui en disait long. **Tu sais que Bella est venue à la mairie pour me dire de l'épouser elle à la place de Mélissa.**

**- Oui, tu l'as rejeté tellement violemment qu'elle en a pleuré jusqu'au lendemain que tu viennes lui faire ta demande.**

**- Ouais, **soufflais-je**, et ben Mélissa m'a vu la repousser et elle a pris sa défense et m'a dit qu'elle refusait de m'épouser après le mal que je venais de faire à Bella.**

**- Oh, alors elle a réagit comme ça, par solidarité féminine ?**

**- Je sais pas mais moi non plus elle me répondu plus**.

Je continuais de discuter avec Jasper, il pensait aussi que la réaction de Mélissa était disproportionnée, bon je lui avais pas parlé du deuxième contrat impliquant Bella, mais c'était pas une raison pour rejeter Jasper, il ne lui avait rien fait lui.

Le reste du vol passa rapidement, je vis mon père réveillé ma Bella lorsque nous atterrissions. Alice nous sépara alors dans deux limousine, nous devions aller nous préparer dans chambre de Jasper elle nous remis alors les housses en précisant que nos noms étaient notés sur chacune, ainsi qu'un sac contenant nos chaussures et autres effet dont nous aurions besoin.

Elle précisa que Bella est moi avions interdiction de nous rendre dans notre suite avant d'être officiellement mariés, je lançais un regard d'excuse.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore manigancé ?_

_La nuit de noce voyons_

_Y'a pas de nuit de noce, abruti_

_Tu crois ça ?_

Je savais que nous avions 3 heures devant nous et contrairement aux filles nous avions juste besoin d'une bonne douche et de nous habiller.

A peine arrivé dans la suite, Emmett se précipita sur la télé, je remarquais seulement à ce moment là qu'il avait un sac à dos avec lui. Il en sortit sa playstation 3 ainsi qu'une série de jeu, peu de temps après il commanda au room service de quoi patienter jusqu'au soir, le diner était prévu pour après le mariage donc c'est vrai qu'il avait plus de 4 heures à patienter soit une éternité pour lui, surtout qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de déjeuner à midi.

Ben vint nous rejoindre peu de temps après et nous informa que Bella était folle de joie de les savoir ici avec Angéla.

Le temps passa assez rapidement au début mais au bout d'une heure les secondes commencèrent à ressembler à des minutes, j'étais vraiment angoissé, et si Bella changeait d'avis et disait non ?

_Arrête elle va pas te lâcher maintenant_

_Mais…_

_Et même si elle le voulait, c'est de Bella dont on parle, elle oserait jamais_

Je décidais de faire quelques parties avec les garçons, cela s'avéra être une bonne idée, car je perdu la notion du temps et c'est mon père qui me rappela à l'ordre car j'étais le seul à ne pas être prêt.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de bain, j'hésitais à me soulager, histoire d'être un peu moins frustrer ce soir lorsque je partagerais un lit avec Bella.

_Oh non fait pas ça !_

_Et pourquoi ?_

_Ca sera pas drôle sinon, hihi_

_Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle_

_Moi si, t'en fait pas._

Un coup à la porte me sortie de mes pensées.

**- Edward dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on parte dans 20 minutes, si tu veux pas que ta sœur nous tue**, rigola mon père derrière la porte.

**- T'inquiète pas, je serais prêt.**

_Bon on oubli_

_Chouette_

Je me dépêchais de me raser et de me doucher.

La dernière housse était suspendue derrière la porte, je savais déjà ce qu'elle contenait, je l'avais essayé la veille, je mettais alors le costume blanc ainsi que la rose blanche dans la poche.

Je sortais, tout le monde était prêt, il ne manquait plus que moi, je remarquais qu'ils avaient tous une fleur d'une couleur différente. Alice m'avait dit que chaque homme aurait une fleur de la même couleur que la robe que sa compagne, puisqu'elle était célibataire et Jasper aussi, c'est lui qui aurait la fleur rouge.

Le trajet en limousine fut rapide jusqu'à la chapelle, nous devions arriver en premier, les filles nous rejoindraient quelques minutes plus tard.

La décoration était vraiment magnifique, une arche de fleur à l'entrer, des roses et frésia partout dans la pièce, elle avait vraiment fait fort.

Quelques minutes après, Emmett qui attendait à l'entrée annonça que les filles arrivaient, nous nous placions donc, moi près de l'autel, Emmett qui était mon témoin vint me rejoindre. Mon père se dirigea alors vers la sortie, puisque Charlie était absent, c'est lui qui avait été chargé de mener Bella jusqu'à moi.

Alice vint s'assurer que tout était en ordre puis ensuite les filles entrèrent chacune leur tour pour rejoindre leurs places. Alice arriva et vint se placer en face d'Emmett car étant la meilleure amie de Bella, elle était son témoin.

Mes yeux ne quittaient pas l'entrée, lorsque je l'aperçue enfin, je cru voir un ange devant moi, elle était magnifique, Alice lui avait fait une robe vraiment parfaite, je la vis contempler quelques instants la pièce, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise le mien, je fus alors happé par ses prunelles, et ne les lâchait à aucun moment jusqu'à ce que mon père dépose sa main dans la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas effacer ce sourire niait sur mon visage.

Je voyais les flashs, Alice avait engagé un photographe pour immortaliser ce moment, je suis sur que j'aurais une tête d'abruti sur les photos mais tant pis.

Le prête commença alors à parler, annonçant que nous étions réuni pour célébré notre mariage.

Il me posa alors la question.

**- Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ici présente, promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que l'a mort vous sépare ?**

**- Oui, je le veux**, je pensais que ma voix aurait tremblée par l'émotion mais non elle était clair, Bella avait écarquillé les yeux au moment où j'avais répondu. Je prenais alors l'anneau que me tendait Emmett et le passait au doigt de Bella.

**- Isabella, Marie Swan acceptez vous de prendre Edward Anthony Cullen, ici présent, de l'aimer et de chérir jusqu''à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

Je l'a vis déglutir puis me regarder, son regard sembla déterminé à ce moment là.

**- Oui**, murmura-t-elle, en prenant l'alliance qui m'était destinée et en la passant à mon annuaire.

Alice soupira, son rêve et le mien aussi venait de se réaliser.

**- Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

Bella ouvrit la bouche et me regarda, je crois qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce moment et j'avoue que moi non plus.

_Allez te défile pas_

_Je peux pas faire ça_

_C'est ta femme, tu peux lui faire ce que tu veux_

_T'es vraiment obsédé_

_Imagine, la sensation de tes lèvres sur les siennes, la douceur, ses gémissements de plaisir_

_Tu t'emballes pas un peu là_

_Allez fonce Casanova _(petit clin d'œil à Charlie dans tentation :D)

J'entendis les premières notes d'Anywhere d'Evanescence retentir, je devais le faire. Ma conscience avait une fois de plus raison si c'était ma seule chance de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes alors j'allais faire en sorte que ce baiser soit le plus beau de tous et qu'il reste à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Je regardais Bella dans les yeux et rapprochait lentement mon visage du sien. Lorsque mes lèvres s'apprêtaient à se poser sur les siennes, elle ferma les yeux, ce signe de consentement me fit perdre la tête et je me jetais sur ses douces lèvres, appuyant tendrement sur celles-ci, mais rapidement je compris que ce n'était pas suffisant, alors je quémandais l'accès à sa bouche en passant ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle n'accède à ma demande.

Nos langues entamèrent alors une lutte acharnée et sensuelle, je le pressais contre moi en la tenant par les hanches, elle crocheta alors ses mains dans mon coup, puis rapidement les laissa voyager dans mes cheveux, alors que les miennes caressaient son dos.

Nous étions à bout de souffle lorsque cessions ce baiser, j'avais totalement occulté le reste, mes amis, ma famille, le lieu.

Je n'osais pas regarder autour de moi, alors mon regard restait ancré dans celui de Bella qui venait de rouvrir les yeux. Elle avait rougit et était essoufflée, elle était tellement belle. Je desserrais mon étreinte mais la gardais tout de même dans mes bras.

_Avoue que ta pris ton pied_

_J'peux pas le nier_

Ma sœur se mit à taper dans ses mains alors que la musique finissait, et elle nous ordonna de nous rendre dans les limousines pour nous diriger vers le restaurant.

Bella semblait complètement ailleurs, nous n'avions pas prononcer un mot depuis que nous étions dans la chapelle excepté nos oui et notre merveilleux baiser. Je vis toute le monde se lever et se diriger vers la sortie, je n'esquissais aucun mouvement, j'avais peur de briser notre bulle en bougeant.

Mais ce fut Bella qui brisa l'enchantement en soupirant et détournant son regard pour observer notre famille sortir en couple. Alice avait saisie de bras de Jasper et ne cessait de babiller, le pauvre. Bella se dégagea de mon étreinte et baissa les yeux.

Je mis alors ma main dans son dos pour la pousser vers la sortie. Je lui murmurais à l'oreille en avançant.

**- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.**

**- Merci**, me répondit-elle en rougissant.

**- J'adore ses couleurs**, ajoutais-je en caressant sa joue de ma main libre.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, je crois que mon baiser l'avait mise mal à l'aise, biensur elle y avait répondu mais simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu me repousser, pas devant tout le monde.

**- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du.**

**- De quoi tu parles ? **Me demanda-t-elle ne me regardant.

**- Le baiser**, dis-je en baissant les yeux à mon tour.

**- Oh, ce n'est rien.**

**- Si… j'aurais dû… mais…, **oui j'aurais du simplement l'effleurer mais je n'avais pas pu me retenir.

**- Mais ?**

**- Peut-importe. **

Nous arrivions à la sortie et toute notre famille nous attendait pour nous jeter du riz. Emmett s'en donna à cœur joie, j'ignore comment il s'y pris mais mon dos fut rempli de grain, comment avait-il fait pour passer sous ma chemise et surtout cette horrible cravate ?

Les flashs crépitaient toujours, nous allions avoir un album très rempli.

Nous nous installions dans les limousines, Bella et moi avec Alice, Jasper, Angéla et Ben dans la première et mes parents, Emmett, Rose, Jeff et Amy dans la seconde.

Alice avait réservé une salle dans l'hôtel, un festin nous attendait. La soirée passa a une vitesse incroyable, nous avions dansé, mangé, ri, fait les fous.

Nous étions totalement épuisé lorsque nous retournions dans nos chambres. Rosalie et Emmett furent les plus pressé, ils étaient vraiment excité tout les deux, et j'étais vraiment heureux de ne pas être au même étage qu'eux, je plaignais leurs voisins. Alice me donna les clés de notre suite avant de quitter l'ascenseur, et nous recommanda d'en profiter avec un clin d'œil, je levais les yeux au ciel et j'entendis Bella soupirer.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, Bella était mal à l'aise depuis que nous avions quitté la chapelle, elle essayait de le cacher mais son regard fuyant et le fait qu'elle se morde constamment la lèvre inférieure prouvait le contraire.

_Tu crois pas qu'elle essaye plutôt de récupérer ce qu'il reste de toi sur sa bouche ?_

_Hein ?_

_T'es sourd ma parole_

Le dong précédant l'ouverture des portes me ramena à la réalité, je laissais Bella sortir la première et plaçait à nouveau ma main dans le bas de son dos pour la diriger vers notre suite.

J'insérais la carte dans la fente et ouvrait la porte à Bella, je me plaçais sur le coté pour la laisser entrer et la suivait en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Mes yeux se posaient immédiatement sur le pot en verre à l'entrée rempli de préservatif, je déglutis en pensant à ce qui pourrait se passer dans cette chambre, Bella le remarqua aussi et rougit. Elle se retourna alors pour regarder la pièce tout était rouge et noir, c'était vraiment beau et un appel au sexe lorsque l'on remarquait que des pots identiques à celui de l'entrée était placer partout dans la pièce, le salon était magnifique et j'avais du mal à imaginer la chambre.

Bella avanca jusqu'à l'entrée de celle-ci et s'immobilisa en écarquillant les yeux.

**- OH. MON .DIEU ! **S'exclama-t-elle.

Je la rejoignais et restais moi aussi bouche bé, il y avait un lit en forme de cœur au centre de la pièce et un miroir était fixé au plafond, juste au dessus.

Je remarquais alors que la pièce était rempli de lumière peut importe l'endroit où l'on se trouvait on voyait toujours ce qu'il se passait dans le reste de la pièce.

**- Je reconnais bien Alice**, dit-elle en s'approchant du lit.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts les pétales de rose qui étaient étalés sur les draps de soie rouge et noir. Les lumières étaient tamisées et des pots étaient aussi présent près du lit, de la coiffeuse, en regardant plus attentivement je remarquais qu'il y en avait en faite sur tout les meubles.

_A croire qu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'on baise comme des bêtes dans tous les recoins de la chambre_

_C'est l'idée_

_Arrête de penser à ça_

_C'est toi qui pense mais je me demande s'il y en a aussi sous la douche_

_Grrrrr_

**- Bon je…, je vais aller prendre une douche.**

**- Oui, j'irais après.**

Je remarquais que nos bagages étaient posé dans un coin de la pièce, Bella se dirigeât alors vers eux et se mit à pousser la grosse valise qui était la sienne.

**- Oh, non c'est pas vrai.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**- Alice m'a préparé cette énorme valise.**

**- Je vois ça.**

**- Mais je la connais donc j'ai pris un sac avec quelques affaires pour être plus à l'aise et je l'ai planqué dans les affaires de Rosalie mais il y est resté. Merde.**

**- Donc tu as la valise d'Alice mais pas ton sac.**

**- Je peux pas aller le récupérer ce soir, Emmett et Rosalie doivent être très occupé**, dit elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers un des pot à capotes.

**- Je suis sur qu'Alice t'as mis des vêtements dans cette valise**, rigolais-je.

**- Oui, c'est sur. Tu veux bien me l'emmener dans la salle de bain je suis un peu coincé dans cette robe.**

**- Oui, bien sur, **je prenais la valise et lui déposais sur un meuble, **et voilà Madame Cullen**, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil en quittant la salle de bain.

Je partais vers le salon pour lui laisser de l'intimité. J'entendis la porte se rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, elle m'appela alors timidement.

Je me levais et allait la rejoindre, elle était dans l'embrasure de la porte dos à moi. Je compris alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas enlever la fermeture éclair de sa robe seule. Je commençais donc à la descendre mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser mes doigts glisser le long de sa peau. Mon contact la fit frissonner, je descendis entièrement la fermeture et murmurais un « voilà » avant de me précipiter dans le salon.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça ?_

_Le contexte peut-être_

_C'est pas vrai t'es encore là toi_

_J'suis ta conscience, je suis toujours là je te rappelle_

_Dommage_

J'allumais la télé et essayais de me concentrer sur l'émission qui était diffusée mais je remarquais alors que mes yeux étaient braqué sur le miroir qui donnait sur la porte de la salle de bain, j'essayais de me détourner mais impossible.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin je m'empressais de me retourner vers la télé mais mon regard dévia immédiatement vers le miroir. Je l'a vis passer la tête et regarder partout, lorsqu'elle vu qu'elle était seule dans la chambre, elle ouvrit entièrement la porte

_OH. PUTIN_

_Tu l'as dit_

_Elle est…_

_Trop sexy, bouge va la rejoindre _

_Ça va pas non_

_Fais pas ton coincé_

_Très drôle_

_T'as raison, c'est pas moi qui suis coincé là_

_Je vois pas de quoi tu parles _

_Ba non voyons, je suis fier de moi_

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que si je t'avais laisser faire tout a l'heure tu auras peut-être pu te contenir mais là définitivement non_

_Imbécile_

_Tu vis un moment de solitude là_

Saleté de conscience, elle a raison je vais jamais pouvoir tenir en la sachant dans cette nuisette transparente avec un simple string assorti et totalement transparent lui aussi.

_Toute la nuit dans le même lit ça va être un cauchemar_

_Le rêve oui_

**- La salle de bain est libre**, me dit Bella depuis le lit où elle s'était réfugiée.

**- Oh… heu…oui, oui… merci.**

Je me dirigeais vers celle-ci en essayant de ne pas penser à Bella, pratiquement nue sous ce drap. J'attrapais mon sac et m'engouffrais dedans.

Je me déshabillais et me précipitais sous la douche. Il allait falloir que je me m'occupe de Little Eddy, mais j'étais totalement incapable de le faire maintenant sachant que Bella était dans la pièce à coté et risquait de m'entendre. Je soufflais et éteignait totalement l'eau chaude, l'eau gelée me fit pousser un cri mais elle eu pour effet de me calmer.

Je me douchais rapidement et me séchait. Je n'avais pas pensé à prendre un bas de pyjama, alors je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de mettre un boxer.

_Oh oui toi en boxer et elle en nuisette humm_

_La ferme_

Je m'habillais et sortais rapidement avant d'entendre cette voix me rabâcher encore ces bêtises.

Je trouvais Bella assise dans le lit en train de fouiller dans un bocal à capotes. Le drap s'arrêtait à sa taille et me donnais une vue remarquable sur son buste qui était totalement dévoilé.

Elle remarqua alors mon regard et se couvra immédiatement la poitrine.

**- Désolée**, marmonnais-je. **Tu veux que je dorme sur le canapé ?**

**- Non, non**, dit-elle en rougissant, elle tapota la place à coté d'elle, **vient te coucher**.

Je m'installais à ses cotés, un lit en forme de cœur n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus spacieux, je suppose que les couples qui dorment ici sont plutôt enlacés qu'autre chose. Bella reposa le pot à coté d'elle et éteignit les lumières. Elle remua quelques temps mais sa respiration fini par se calmer et devenir lourde et régulière.

Je dus m'endormir car lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'avais le nez dans les cheveux de Bella, elle était couchée sur moi, la tête sur mon torse, l'un de ses bras était posé autour de mon ventre. Et moi j'avais une main entourant sa taille et posée sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Au moment où j'allais la retirer Bella gigota contre moi, elle passa alors une de ses jambe par-dessus les miennes, pressant sa cuisse contre mon érection.

Elle se tortilla quelques instants contre moi accentuant le frottement ce qui me fit gémir de bien être.

_Avoue que tu aimes_

_Oui mais arrête_

_Tu devrais en profiter Edward_

_T'es dingue ?_

_Elle est totalement couché sur toi, et je suis sur qu'elle en a autant envie que toi_

_Elle dors_

_Et ben réveilles-là_

**- Edward**, murmura Bella, hum, gémit-elle en frottant sa poitrine contre ma main.

Je me mis a caresser la pointe durcie de sa poitrine au travers de sa nuisette. Elle gémit, je resserrais ma prise sur sa taille, la rapprochant encore de moi, elle était presque totalement allongée sur moi désormais.

**- Oh**, murmura-t-elle.

Merde je l'ai réveillée.

**- Pardon, heu désolé**, dis-je en enlevant mes mains de son corps.

**- C'est pas grave, je suis pas mieux**, dit-elle en s'écartant, elle voulu enlever sa jambe et caressa une fois de plus mon entre-jambe, me faisant siffler. Elle stoppa tout mouvement laissant sa cuisse appuyée contre moi.

**- Oh pardon, je t'ai fait mal, je… excuse-moi, **bafouilla-t-elle.

**- Mal, oh non Bella tu m'as pas fait mal, loin de là, **rigolais-je.

**- Tu veux dire que… Mince**, dit-elle en s'écartant de moi, je suis sur que si la lumière était allumée j'aurais devant moi une Bella écarlate.

**- C'est pas grave Bella**, la rassurais-je.

**- Ca fait longtemps ? **me demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

**- Quoi ? **Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir elle n'était quand même pas en train de me demander si je la tripotais depuis longtemps.

**- Que tu n'as pas… enfin tu vois**, bafouilla-t-elle.

**- Oh… heu… quelque temps disons.**

**- Tu devrais penser à te caser, tu sais ?**

**- Je viens de me marier je te rappel.**

**- Je suis sérieuse.**

**- Mais moi aussi.**

**- Tu… heu… pfff…**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Bella ? **

**- Tu as envie de… enfin tu vois… maintenant.**

**- Est-ce que ma femme serait en train d'essayer de m'allumer ? **Rigolais-je, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête cette conversation.

**- Tu ne me répondras pas, hein ?**

**- Oui, j'ai… envie**, murmurais-je.

**- Oh heu, de… de…**

**- Si ta question est de toi la réponse est oui**. Merde qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça.

**- C'est… c'est vrai, tu es sérieux…, **dit-elle en rigolais.

**- Tu vois une autre femme super sexy dans cette chambre.**

**- Non mais tu… tu aurais pu penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Et je suis pas sexy**, dit-elle a toute vitesse.

Je l'attrapais et la coinçais sous mon corps.

_Oh oui vas-y lâche toi_

_Ta gueule_

_Du moment que tu recules pas_

* * *

ET VOILA C'EST FINI POUR AUJOURD'HUI

VOUS ME DETESTEZ HEIN

C'EST LA FAUTE DE ONJA

BON OK Y'A UNE SUITE ;)

**

Bella avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules alors que les miennes étaient sur sa taille.

Je m'emparais alors de ses lèvres, nous livrant à un baiser passionné.

Au bout de quelques instants Bella me repoussa sur le coté, j'étais aller trop loin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me jeter sur elle comme ça ? Elle se pencha sur le coté, et revins immédiatement vers moi. Elle saisi mon boxer et me l'enleva immédiatement. Sa main caressa alors mon sexe plus que prêt pour elle. Je passais alors mes mains sur sa taille et les descendaient pour lui enlever le minuscule bout de tissu qu'elle portait. Je caressais ses lèvres intimes totalement trempées de désir.

Je glissais mon pouce jusqu'à son bouton de plaisir et le caressait tendrement, elle gémit en resserrant la prise de sa main sur ma verge. J'entrais alors deux doigts en elle et commençais à la pomper.

Après qu'elle minute, elle descendit sa main vers mes testicules pour les caresser.

Les seuls bruits de la pièce étaient ceux de nos respirations difficiles et gémissement. Bella arrêta alors ses caresses et repoussa ma main.

_Merde il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits maintenant ?_

_Dommage_

J'entendis un bruit de papier déchiré et Bella s'assis à califourchon sur moi, elle plaça ses mains sur mon sexe et déroula le préservatif dessus.

Je la retournais pour la coincer entre le matelas et moi, je me positionnais à son entrée. Mais j'avais peur de faire une erreur, de la perdre en faisant ça. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement, elle poussa ses hanches vers moi, me faisant entrer en elle.

Nous gémissions tout les deux sous la sensation que cela nous procurait. Bella enroula ses jambes autour de moi me faisant entrer plus profondément en elle. Je donnais un rythme soutenu à notre étreinte en la couvrant de baiser. Ses lèvres parcouraient avidement ma peau. Si le paradis existe, j'y suis.

Bella gémissait de plus en plus et me faisait grogner et gémir. J'allais bientôt venir mais j'avais besoin d'elle pour ça. Je cherchais à tâtons l'interrupteur et allumais la lampe de chevet.

Bella cligna des yeux quelques instants.

**- Je veux te voir Bébé, jouis pour moi, j'ai besoin de toi,** haletais-je en descendant ma main entre nos corps pour caresser son paquet de nerf.

**- Oh oui Edward, comme ça, Oui, plus fort.**

J'accédais à sa demande. Et accélérait le rythme, je sentis ses muscles internes se resserrer autour de moi, elle enfonça alors ses ongles dans mon dos et hurla son plaisir en gémissant mon prénom.

Elle était magnifique dans son orgasme, m'entrainant avec elle dans les méandre du plaisir. Je criais son prénom en me déversant dans la capote.

Je retombais sur elle, totalement essoufflé et trempé de sueur. Nos corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre, je ne voulais pas me retirer, j'étais si bien en elle, je ne voulais plus jamais être séparer d'elle.

Mais malheureusement au bout de quelques minutes, mon corps me rattrapa et je m'aperçu que je n'étais plus en elle. Je roulais donc sur le coté et m'asseyais pour enlever le préservatif, je m'aperçu qu'une poubelle était placée à proximité du lit que j'avais juste à tendre le bras pour le jeter.

Je me rallongeais et me tournais sur le coté pour regarder mon ange, je me relevais sur mon coude, appuyant ma tête sur ma main, ses cheveux humide étaient collés sur son visage, je les déplaçais lentement en la caressant.

**- C'était waouh**, dit-elle en rigolant.

**- Waouh, juste waouh**, demandais-je faussement vexé. Elle me tapa alors sur le torse, en rigolant de plus belle.

**- Bon d'accord, c'était ma meilleure fois**, dit-elle en rougissant.

_Putin t'entends ça, mec ? Sa meilleure fois_

_Ouais j'ai entendu_

_Et on dit merci qui ?_

_Arrête de te vanter_

**- Pour moi aussi, c'était la meilleure**, murmurais-je.

**- Hunhun,** dit-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

Je la prenais dans mes bras et ramenais le couverture sur nous.

Peut-être que les choses allaient changer maintenant, l'avenir me le dira. Mais pour l'instant je plongeais à nouveau dans le sommeil, avec dans mes bras ma femme comblée.

*

**

Alors vous êtes satisfaites ? C'est mon premier lemon alors soyez indulgentes et donnez moi vos avis, bon ou mauvais, même vos conseils, :)

Je n'avais pas prévue de faire un lemon maintenant mais je crois que je vous aurais déçues si la nuit de noce n'est avait pas été une.

La suite en début de semaine prochaine, sans doute pas avant mardi. En attendant, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews.

Je vous fait plein de bisous et vous souhaite un bon week end.

Julie


	20. Chapter 19

Hello les filles, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end.

Je voulais commencer ce chapitre hier pour vous le poster plus rapidement, mais j'ai commencé par lire le dernier chapitre de « un amour sans assurance », la fin m'a tellement rendu folle de rage (je criais toutes seule après mon ordi) que finalement après j'avais plus envie. Heureusement que mon chéri n'était pas là sinon je crois qu'il m'aurait envoyée direct à l'asile. Bref, pour celle qui ne la suive pas je vous conseil d'aller lire cette fic car elle est vraiment très bien, malheureusement l'auteur est aussi sadique que sa sœur qui nous avait déjà achevé le semaine dernière avec « l'accord », là le coup de grâce à été porté. Et oui elles aiment pas le pays des bisounours :D

Pour être un peu original je tiens à toute vous remercier pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris.

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_C&a_ : merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire

_Onja_ : le meilleur chapitre, qui sait peut-être que les prochains seront mieux ;) allez on va ranger nos tomates jusqu'à la prochaine fois :P

_Fraise_ : et oui marié et comblé c'est pas beau ça ? Et non ce n'est pas une idée d'Alice pour les pot, ça va avec la chambre qui est censé accueillir des jeunes mariés. Et je te rassure le couple Alice / Jasper va arriver. Hey on est même pas encore mardi ;)

Bon je vous laisse avec Edward et Bella qui se réveille tranquillement après leur nuit plutôt agitée.

Pas la peine de rappeler que twilight est la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer

*

**

POV BELLA

Je savais que le réveille était proche mais je me sentais tellement bien que je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Je savais que lorsque je serais réveillée la bulle se briserait et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

A une exception prêt, Edward qui était désormais mon mari allait me dire que cette nuit était une erreur et qu'il regrettait.

_Tu oublis que comme toi il a avoué que c'était la meilleure fois qu'il ait connu_

_Il a dit ça sur le coup, après avoir pris son pied_

_C'est ça voile toi la face_

Je sentais des caresses sur mon dos, et réalisait que j'étais toujours dans ses bras comme au moment où je m'étais endormi. Et visiblement il était lui aussi réveillé, il m'avait sans doute gardée contre lui pour ne pas me brusquer mais dès qu'il s'apercevrait que j'étais moi aussi réveillée, il m'expliquerait qu'il fallait arrêter et ne jamais recommencer une telle erreur.

**- Bonjour mon ange**, me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_Et voilà il est réveillé, hein mais attends, il vient vraiment de m'appeler mon ange ?_

_Apparemment_

**- Salut**, murmurais-je contre son torse.

Il me pressa alors contre lui en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux, les respirant fortement, en soupirant.

**- Je rêve où tu es en train de me renifler**, riais-je.

**- Te moque pas, mais tu sens tellement bon.**

**- C'est sur après la nuit que j'ai passé, j'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une douche.**

**- Ok, j'avoue tu pus le sexe mais c'est loin d'être désagréable.**

**- Comme si tu n'étais pas habitué à te réveiller dans les bras une fille qui put le sexe ?** J'entendais la pointe de jalousie dans ma voix, merde il va s'en rendre compte mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de parler de ça moi, je suis vraiment suicidaire c'est pas possible. Je l'entendis soupirer.

**- Honnêtement…, non c'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je crois que ça va rapidement le devenir.**

Oh, forcement que ça allait devenir une de ses habitude, si ça ne l'était pas déjà car malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire j'avais des doutes, et dire que j'allais être au première loge pour ses ébats puisqu'il allait occuper la chambre à coté de la mienne et j'aurais même la joie de croiser ses merveilleuses conquêtes le matin dans la salle de bain, génial.

**- Ca va pas ?** me demanda t-il en se déplaçant pour pouvoir me regarder.

**- Si, si tout va bien**, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

Nous entendîmes alors des coups porté à la porte et la voix d'Alice hurler derrière.

**- Debout les amoureux, on a un programme chargé aujourd'hui, allez ouvrez-moi.**

Elle continua de s'égosier alors qu'Edward soupirait et attrapait un boxer pour cacher sa nudité. Il se dirigeât alors vers le salon pour aller lui ouvrir. Je remarquais alors les traces dans son dos, oh mon dieu, c'est moi qui lui avait fait ça ?

**- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, vous étiez en train de me faire une nièce où… OH. MON. DIEU,** hurla-t-elle tout à coup.

Bon voilà qui était fait, Edward s'était sans doute retourné lui laissant une vue incomparable sur les griffures que j'avais laissé sur lui.

Je me levais et remarquais que je portais uniquement ma nuisette, je cherchais le string et fini par le retrouver dans un des pots à l'autre bout de la pièce, je suis sur que si il avait voulu il n'aurait jamais réussi, à l'envoyer là-dedans.

J'avais beau savoir qu'Alice savait ce que j'avais dans la valise puisque c'était elle qui l'avait préparée je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise, je me précipitais donc dans la salle de bain pour trouver de quoi me couvrir. Mais comme j'aurais du m'y attendre je ne trouvais qu'un peignoir en satin tout aussi transparent que le reste.

Je me dirigeais donc vers le salon et restait dans l'embrasure de la porte pour écouter la discussion.

**- Et ben dis donc, tu as dû bien t'amuser, je ne pensais que Bella était une tigresse**, dit-elle en rigolant.

J'aurais juré le voir commencer à rougir mais il se tourna immédiatement et dit d'une voix froide.

**- Ne soit pas stupide Alice, tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre Bella et moi.**

Ses mots me blessaient plus que de raison, voilà pourquoi il fallait que j'arrête de fantasmer sur lui, j'allais encore me ramasser et souffrir sinon.

**- Vraiment, alors explique moi comment ses marques sont arrivées dans ton dos. **

Ah cette Alice, elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau, mais je me demande bien quelle excuse il allait lui servir, je suppose qu'il allait dire que ces griffures ne venaient pas de moi mais d'une autre, c'était l'excuse la plus plausible. Il soupira et se tourna vers elle.

**- Eh bien en faite si tu veux tout savoir, il y avait une araignée dans la salle bain hier soir, et quand Bella l'a vu elle s'est mise à hurler, je me suis donc précipité dans la salle de bain et elle m'a sauté dans les bras. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je suis tombé, enfin nous sommes tombés et elle s'est rattrapé à moi comme elle a pu.**

Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux pendant toute son explication, au fur et à mesure, les yeux et la bouche d'Alice s'était ouvert un peu plus. Comment pouvait-elle croire un truc aussi nul. Bon il fallait que je me manifeste, je ne pouvais pas rester à les épier pendant toute la journée.

**- Et oui Alice, ton frère est un héro,** dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. **Que nous vaut le plaisir de si bon matin ?**

**- Et bien, je venais voir si vous étiez levé car nous vous attendons pour déjeuner dans le restaurant en bas dans 30 minutes.**

**- C'est bon on y sera, laisse nous le temps de nous doucher**, lui dis-je en l'entrainant vers la porte.

**- Ok, mais soyez sage**, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Finalement peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas gobé le coup de l'araignée.

**- T'en fait pas pour ça, tu as entendu ton frère, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous,** dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix, en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Je soupirais en tapant mon front contre la porte.

**- Je suis désolé, Bella… je… j'aurais pas du dire ça**, dit-il tristement.

**- Non c'est bon Edward**, je me retournais pour le regarder, son visage était baissé, **tu as raison ça n'aurait pas du arriver, je comprends que tu regrettes, tu étais en manque et moi j'étais là… c'est bon** **on va pas en faire tout un plat**.

Je détournais le regard, et priait pour que mes larmes ne débordent pas.

**- Bella, je… non… c'est pas ça…,** je relevais le regard vers lui pour le voir se passer la main dans ses cheveux en cherchant ses mots, **ne crois pas que je regrette.**

Il s'approcha de moi et pris mon visage entre ses mains pour le relever vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et continua.

**- Il y a beaucoup de chose que je peux regretter mais rien de ce que j'ai pu faire avec toi, tu m'entends, je ne regrette rien au contraire. Et si me m'autorise à te vénérer encore je serais le plus heureux des hommes.**

**- Oh… heu… tu veux dire… que… heu**, je soufflais pour me donner du courage et remettre mes idées en place, **tu veux recommencer ? faire une sorte d'arrangement**.

Il me regarda avec interrogation ? j'avais peut-être mal compris.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par arrangement ? **

**- J'en sais rien, je suis ta fausse femme, on a passé une nuit très… intéressante, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait juste prendre du bon temps tout les deux.**

**- Tu me proposes un plan cul ? **me dit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

**- Non, enfin peut-être**, dis-je en rougissant.

**- On est plus à ça prêt**, dit-il en capturant mes lèvres.

Je le repoussais gentiment.

**- On doit se préparer, Alice va se faire des films si on est en retard et je ne veux pas qu'elle passe la journée à me harceler.**

**- Elle n'aurait pas tord, je veux dire, de se faire des films**, dit-il en essayant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je me dégageais de lui et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et secouait la tête pour essayer de remettre mes idées en place, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de proposer un truc pareil.

_Prends tout ce qu'il te donne_

_Et à quel prix, non je vais lui dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, je vais encore le regretter sinon_

Je sursautais en sentant deux bras m'enlacer, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, tellement perdue dans mes pensées.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Et merde, pourquoi je ne lui avais pas tout simplement dit que je l'aimais et que c'est pour ça que je voulais continuer, et pas juste continuer de coucher avec elle mais tout partager.

Mais non comme un con, je lui avais laissé croire que je voulais juste du sexe, alors que je la voulais toute entière.

_Prends ce qu'elle te donne_

_Mais je veux pas qu'elle pense que je veux profiter d'elle_

_Tu crois que tu finiras avec elle si tu continue de la rejeter ? _

_Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? _

_Rends-toi indispensable, et pas qu'avec le sexe mais par ta présence et tout_

Je haie ma conscience surtout quand elle a des idées aussi farfelue mais… pas si nul. Alors je vais l'écouter, autant mettre le plan en action maintenant. Je décidais d'aller la rejoindre.

Elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées, je la prenais dans mes bras et la poussait vers la douche, j'allumais l'eau avant d'entrer dedans et la réglais à bonne température.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et prenait mes fesses en coupe pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille puis je la collais contre la paroi, et laissait mes mains caresser son corps. Les siennes n'étaient pas en reste, elles se déplaçaient sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux. Je délaissais alors ses lèvres pour embrasser son visage, son cou, et enfin sa poitrine. Je joignais mes mains à ma bouche pour caresser ses seins tendrement, j'attrapais l'une de ses pointes durcie entre mes dents pour la mordiller, je la relâchais pour la titiller de ma langue, pendant que je caressais l'autre. J'affligeais ensuite le même traitement à l'autre.

Bella commença à se tortiller contre moi, en gémissant, ses ongles se plantaient dans mon crane, c'était douloureux mais en même temps très excitant. Je sentais la prise de ses jambes se desserrer autour de moi alors je la maintenais par les hanches pour qu'elle puisse reposer ses pieds à terre.

Je reprenais alors possession de sa bouche et la ravageais de petits baisers.

**Edward… on… a… pas…. Le… temps… arrête**, me dit-elle entrecoupé par mes baisers.

Je stoppais alors tous mouvements et le regardais, il y a quoi 30 secondes elle gémissait de plaisir et maintenant elle veut que j'arrête ? Comment elle peut passer du chaud au froid en si peu de temps ?

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'argumenter d'avantage ou de me repousser à nouveau, je m'agenouillais devant elle et caressais ses cuisses puis les embrassaient tendrement.

**- Edward, stop**, gémit-elle.

Je passais alors ma langue sur son intimité.

**- Arrête, oh… oui.**

**- Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête** ? lui demandais-je avant de la pénétrer de ma langue.

**- Hum… Oui…, Edw…ard**, cria-t-elle en tirant sur mes cheveux.

**- Oui ma puce ?** demandais-je en m'écartant d'elle, **tu veux vraiment que je m'arrête ? **J'attrapais alors son clitoris entre mes lèvres.

**- OUI . NON. BORDEL . T'ARRETE . PAS,** cria-t-elle.

Je souriais en l'entendant jurer de la sorte, j'attrapais l'une de ses jambes et la passait sur mon épaule, pour avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité, j'insérais deux doigts dans son intimité trempée. Elle gémissait de plaisir, l'association de mes doigts et de ma langue eurent rapidement raison d'elle et elle se laissa emporté dans la jouissance en se resserrant autour de mes doigts. Je relevais alors mon regard vers elle, jamais je n'avais vu plus beau spectacle que Bella à son paroxysme, je crois que plus jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer. Je retirais mes doigts de son centre et léchait le fruit de son plaisir jusqu'à la dernière goutte, lui faisant gémir mon prénom sans relâche.

Je suis vraiment mal je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et surtout rien goutter d'aussi bon.

Elle reposa alors sa jambe et sol et me redressait pour l'embrasser mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle me plaqua contre le mur.

**- A mon tour**, me susura-t-elle.

**- Je croyais qu'on avait pas le temps,** murmurais-je en le regardant se mettre à genoux devant moins.

Oh c'est pas vrai achever moi maintenant.

* * *

POV BELLA

Edward venait de me donner un orgasme avec ses doigts et sa langue alors je me devais de lui rendre l'appareil, tant pis pour Alice, on trouvera bien un truc.

J'étais agenouillé devant lui, juste devant son incroyable érection, je me léchais les lèvres d'anticipation et levait mon regard vers lui, en laissant courir ma langue sur sa longueur, il gémit en fermant les yeux, je recommençais alors qu'il posait ses mains près de lui contre la paroi de la douche, je souriais en remarquant que sa respiration était saccadée.

Je prenais alors ses testicules dans une main pour les caresser et posait mon autre main sur sa verge pour la caresser elle aussi, je passais lentement ma langue sur son bout.

**- Bella**, gémit-il en poussant ses hanches vers moi.

Je l'engouffrais alors, et commençais un mouvement de vas et vient sur sa longueur, je branlais ce qui ne rentrait pas dans ma bouche avec ma main pour accentuer son plaisir. Il posa alors une de ses main sur ma tête et agrippa mes cheveux pour me donner un rythme plus soutenu, je faisais tournoyer ma langue et laissait mes dents râper sa longueur.

Après quelques minutes et beaucoup de gémissement de sa part, je le sentis trembler contre moi, il relâcha mes cheveux.

**- Arrête, arr… putin oui**, il devenait incohérent, je ne savais plus s'il voulait que j'arrête ou continue mais ce que je savais c'est que moi aussi je voulais le gouter comme lui m'avait goutée.

Je resserrais ma prise sur lui mais à aucun moment il n'essaya de me repousser. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vint dans ma bouche en plusieurs jets, il reposa ses mains sur ma tête à ce moment en murmurant.

**- Oh oui…. Mon ange.**

J'avalais tout, et le nettoyais avec ma langue. Je relevais alors la tête vers lui, il avait la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés, il semblait totalement perdu dans son plaisir. Il fini par ouvrir les yeux et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever, j'étais à peine relevé qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres, sa langue trouva rapidement la mienne pour se livrer à une bataille des plus sensuelle.

Lorsque nous mimes fin à notre baiser, nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle, il me murmura un merci puis s'empara du gel douche et me lava précautionneusement, avant d'en faire autant avec lui-même. J'étais totalement incapable de faire un geste où de dire le moindre mot.

Après nous avoir rincé, il sorti pour prendre des serviettes et commença à me sécher, je me laissais faire telle un pantin entre ses mains. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me dire qu'il m'attendait à coté lorsque je serais prête à le rejoindre.

Je crois que mon cerveau avait buggé quand il avait réalisé qu'Edward m'avait appelé deux fois mon ange depuis ce matin ; je commençais à penser que finalement Alice m'avait peut-être dit la vérité à propos d'Edward, il était tellement attentionné et ses gestes étaient si tendre qu'il m'était aisé de croire qu'il voulait autre chose que me baiser, quelque chose de plus.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps j'étais plantée là lorsqu'il frappa à ma porte.

**- Bella, mon cœur, est ce que tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, oui je… j'arrive**, murmurais-je.

Je me précipitais vers ma valise et prenait la première tenue que je trouvais. Bien sur, il fallait que ça tombe sur une robe mais je n'avais plus le temps de chercher autre chose, nous avions perdu trop de temps déjà.

_Il t'a appelé « mon cœur »_

_Ouais je sais_

_Et ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?_

_J'en sais rien_

Je m'habillais rapidement, nous avions plus de trente minutes de retard et je savais qu'Alice n'allait pas nous lâcher. Nous descendions rapidement et nous installions à leur table après avoir salué tout le monde et nous être excusé de notre retard.

J'ignore si c'est le fait que ses parents soit avec nous mais elle ne dit absolument rien que ce soit sur notre retard ou sur les marques qu'elle avait aperçu dans le dos d'Edward.

Mais je compris pourquoi elle n'y avait pas fait allusion, lorsqu'elle nous annonça le programme de la journée, piscine, sauna et hamam.

Forcément pas besoin de préciser que j'avais griffé mon « mari » puisque tout le monde allait le voir de ses yeux.

Une fois notre petit déjeuné fini nous regagnions chacun nos chambres pour nous changer, j'enfilais le premier maillot qui me tombait sous la main, pas la peine de chercher un moins sexy, je savais qu'il n'y en avait pas, pas plus que dans mon sac qui se trouvait toujours dans la chambre de Rosalie, je n'avais pas prévu que nous allions faire autre chose que le mariage. Je me couvrais avec un peignoir pour cacher un peu plus mon corps, Alice avait rempli ma valise de vêtement bleu, je savais que c'était la couleur préféré d'Edward mais de là à me faire une valise avec presque que cette couleur, elle est vraiment incroyable, je me demande comment c'est possible que m'a robe de mariée ait été blanche et non bleu.

Je sortais de la salle de bain pour trouver Edward en short de bain. Comment un mec aussi sexy pouvait être avec moi, et surtout me vouloir, même si c'était que du cul.

_Peut-être que je devrais lui conseiller de mettre un tee-shirt_

_T'as raison Bella, un tee-shirt dans une piscine, couverte et chauffée, ça va pas paraitre louche du tout_

_Arrrg la ferme_

**- Tu es prête** ? me demanda t-il alors qu'il mettait lui aussi un peignoir.

**- Bien sur allons-y.**

La piscine où nous nous rendions se trouvait sur la terrasse couverte de l'immeuble. Nous nous retrouvions rapidement a faire les fous dans l'eau, j'essayais de me comporter de la manière la plus naturelle possible avec Edward et je voyais qu'il faisait de même de son coté.

Emmett lui avait posé des questions sur les griffures et il avait ressorti le même bobard qu'à Alice, personne n'avait rien ajouté, et Em avait marmonné un vague, trop maladroite.

Après près de deux heures à barboter, je décidais d'aller faire un tour dans le sauna, je m'allongeais et me laissait aller dans la chaleur étouffante des lieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis la voix d'Edward.

**- Je peux me joindre à toi ?**

**- Oui bien sur, **pourquoi n'aurais-je pas voulu de lui ?

**- Tu vas fondre ma Belle, depuis le temps que tu es là. **

**- Comment ça depuis le temps que je suis là. Je viens d'arriver.**

**- Tu rigoles, ça fait bien vingt minutes que tu es enfermée la dedans, tu sais qu'il est écrit qu'il ne faut pas rester plus de 15 minutes dedans ?**

**- Oui, je sais mais j'aime bien.**

D'ailleurs être enfermée dans cette pièce surchauffée me donnait des idées. Je me redressais et regardais Edward qui était assis en face moi, je me levais et m'installais à califourchon sur lui.

Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux puis sur ses tempes pour dégager les cheveux qui y étaient collés. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Je laissais ensuite mes lèvres se promener sur son cou pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille, je mordillais le lobe de son oreille. Il se mit à gémir.

**- Bella, arrête on pourrait nous surprendre.**

**- Oh vraiment**, rigolais-je**, et tu ne trouves pas ça excitant**, ajoutais-je en frottant mon bassin contre le sien.

**- C'est un fantasme Bella, faire l'amour dans un lieu public ?**

**- Faire l'amour, c'est ta définition du plan cul, Edward** ? moi qui croyais qu'il ne pensait qu'à me baiser, il me parlait de faire l'amour.

_Il faut vraiment que je lui parle, tant pis si il en ressent pas la même chose que moi, mais je dois lui dire._

_Pas maintenant_

_Non, là on a autre chose à faire_

_Oh que oui_

**- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, maintenant.**

**- Alors dépêche toi, avant qu'on soit desséchés tout les deux**, rigolais-je, j'étais vraiment trempée maintenant mais ce n'était pas seulement dû au lieu.

Edward enleva les nœuds, sur les coté de mon maillot pendant que je libérais son sexe de son short, il se leva pour me donner plus de liberté dans mes mouvements et se rassis avec moi sur ses genoux.

Je m'empalais aussitôt sur lui et commençais à me mouvoir sur sa longueur.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et donna un rythme un peu plus soutenu à notre étreinte en me soutenant. La pièce était emplie de nos gémissements, je lui demandais d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il m'accorda rapidement. La peur d'être découvert augmentait notre plaisir, je sentais l'orgasme se former rapidement en moi. Edward s'empara de mes lèvres pour étouffer mes cris, alors qu'il descendait une main entre nous pour caresser mon bouton de plaisir.

**- J'y suis presque, Bella, vient**, dit-il contre mes lèvres.

Il pinça alors mon clitoris, m'envoyant directement au 7ème ciel, je rejetais ma tête en arrière, délaissant ses lèvres pour hurler mon plaisir.

**- Oh oui, Edwaaarrrrddd**, criais-je.

**- Mon amour, Oui… c'est bon… putin je t'aime…**, cria-t-il en se déversant en moi.

*

**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus surtout la fin.

La seule façon pour moi de le savoir c'est de lire vos reviews alors allez-y.

Je sais pas mais j'ai l'impression de voir une petite baisse des reviews. Je me demande si je vais pas attendre d'approcher des 500 pour vous mettre la suite, après tout vous en êtes capable puisqu'il y a près de 130 mises en alerte ;)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.

Bisous

Julie


	21. Chapter 20

Coucou les filles

Alors vous avez cru que j'allais attendre les 500 reviews pour poster un nouveau chap ? Personne n'a trouvé que j'abusais ? parce que passer d'environ 30 reviews à 70 c'était un peu gonflé non ?

Honnêtement, je crois que si j'avais attendu le chapitre aurait été très long à venir et peut-être même qu'il ne serait jamais arrivé :P

J'ai pas reçu une seule alerte pour ce chapitre, mais je pense que le site fait des siennes et que je vais tout recevoir d'un coup, je sais pas si celle qui reçoivent habituellement l'alerte l'on reçu mais moi je n'ai ai pas eu depuis hier après midi et pourtant des nouveaux chap ont été postés. J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de répondre à une review et si c'est le cas je m'excuse.

Enfin, je remarque quand même que j'ai reçu des reviews de nouvelles personnes et ça me fait plaisir. 40 reviews pour ce chapitre, je crois que je vais menacer d'attendre un certain nombre plus souvent si ça vous motive à ce point ;)

Je vous remercie toute de votre fidélité, et pour vous récompenser, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je crois qu'il pourrait s'appeler « Révélation »

J'ai adoré la review de Sabrina : _quelle excuse bidon... une araignée?? allez Edward t'aurais pu trouver mieux! et pour le 'je t'aime' ce sera quoi? la faute aux gouttes de sueur que tu aimes avoir après l'effort...ahahahaha._ J'ai éclaté de rire et surtout n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes nouvelles idées :D

Réponses aux non-inscrites : qui sont très nombreuses ;)

_C._ : je vois que tu apprécie ;)

_Missy_ : 1. Bella pense juste qu'Alice a menti pour qu'elle se rapproche d'Edward, c'est à cause de ses rejet qu'elle doute 2. Elle comprend vite mais faut lui expliquer longtemps ;) 3. Et oui il l'a fait, enfin 4. Merci

_Mary_ : j'espère que celui là te plaira autant

_Fraise_ : Bella une tigresse c'est exactement ça, et Edward risque de l'apprendre à ses dépends ;) La principal question est : est ce que Bella va enfin le croire ou est-ce qu'il va trouver une excuse pour se défiler ? la réponse maintenant

_Leeloup_ : la réponse tout de suite, rassure toi ce chapitre est plus calme, il faudrait pas les faire mourir d'épuisement quand même

_Zick_ : t'as bien raison la vérité sort de la bouche des orgasmes, parce que des enfants c'est moins sur ;)

_Sabrina_ : et oui il peut dire que Bella est une mauvaise menteuse lol, la faute aux gouttes de sueurs heu j'aurais jamais pensé à ça :D je suis rassurée de savoir que je suis pas la seule a voir fait une crise devant mon pc, je sais pas toi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette fic je crois bien que c'est la fin de notre petit Edward pour un amour sans assurance. Les révélations sont pour maintenant ;)

_Onja_ : Hein vilaine c'est moi qui vais t'envoyer à l'asile. Voilà la réaction de Bella mais tout ça du pov d'Edward.

_Cullenswanfamilly45_ : mais non c'est pas cruel car me revoilà

_Chantana_ : j'espère que c'est assez rapide. Voilà la réponse

_Alycie_ : et oui ils sont pas doué sentimentalement. Il l'a dit au bon moment, hein ? Pourquoi j'ai arrêté à ce moment là ? ba parce que j'avais envie. Merci ;)

*

**

POV EDWARD

Oh c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Pitié faite qu'elle n'est pas entendu. Je suis totalement figé depuis que j'ai… c'est pas vrai comment j'ai peu lui dire ça ?

Je rouvre lentement les yeux pour faire face à une Bella totalement immobile entre mes bras, ses yeux sont écarquillés et sa bouche forme un O parfait.

_Ahahah, qu'est ce que tu vas trouver comme excuse maintenant ?_

_Je vais pas trouver d'excuse, je vais lui dire la vérité_

_Oh vraiment ? et ben je veux voir ça_

_T'es aux premières loges, idiot_

**- Je… heu… Est-ce que tu peux répéter ?** me demande Bella.

Elle veut sans doute savoir si je vais me défiler, parce que je suis certain qu'elle a parfaitement entendu la première fois, d'ailleurs, je crois même que tout le monde à du m'entendre.

Je ne vais pas de défiler pas cette fois, pas encore, je plonge alors mon regard dans le sien, elle semble totalement perdue, comme si elle ne voulait pas le croire, me croire.

**- Je t'aime Bella**, voilà c'est fait, je l'ai dis pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments.

Elle referme la bouche et se relève subitement, c'est seulement à cet instant que je remarque que j'étais encore en elle, je ressens un vide immense tout à coup, j'étais en elle, totalement en elle sans aucune barrière entre nous.

_Aucune barrière ? tu viens de faire une connerie là, non ?_

_C'est de Bella dont on parle là pas la première fille que j'ai croisé dans la piscine_

_Ouais, elle est peut-être clin et toi aussi mais tu devrais peut-être t'assurer qu'elle prend la pilule où quelque chose comme ça_

_C'est bon je lui en parlerai mais là toute de suite on a plus important_

_Si tu le dis_

Bella est devant moi, elle s'énerve pour rattacher les nœuds de son bas, je me relève pour remonter mon short, elle ne me dit absolument rien, je sais que je l'ai vraiment perdue à cet instant, enfin, je ne l'ai jamais eu mais il y a 10 minutes je pensais encore que c'était possible.

**- Il faut qu'on parle, maintenant…**

**- Heu, oui…**

**- Mais pas ici, il fait trop chaud, on étouffe, vient**, me dit elle en m'attrapant par la main et en m'entrainant derrière elle.

Elle longe la piscine au pas de course, me faisant trottiner derrière elle. Elle ne répond pas aux appels de notre famille qui s'inquiète de notre départ soudain, et moi je suis incapable de dire le moindre mot, je suis certain qu'elle va me dire que si j'ai des sentiments pour elle on doit tout arrêter, le plaisir qu'on se procure depuis cette nuit et surtout le mariage, elle va vouloir le faire annuler ou divorcer, c'est certain, je ne remarque même pas que nous sommes sortie de l'ascenseur, d'ailleurs à quel moment est-ce qu'on y est entré ? je secoue la tête pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits.

Je la vois passer la carte dans le lecteur et entrer dans la chambre.

_Elle était pas dans la poche de mon peignoir cette carte ?_

_Ba si pourquoi ?_

_Ah quel moment elle l'a récupérée ?_

_Comment tu veux que je le sache, moi ?_

Elle me pousse sur le canapé et se plante devant moi les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, elle est toute rouge, mais je me demande si c'est à cause de la chaleur étouffante, de ce que nous venons de faire ou bien de la colère. Je prie pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière solution.

**- Expliques-toi Edward, immédiatement**, oh oh , ba si on dirait bien que c'est effectivement la dernière solution.

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller

**- Je suis désolé Bella**, lui dis-je en la regardant, je vois alors ses épaules s'affaisser alors qu'elle baisse les yeux, j'ignore pourquoi elle réagit comme ça mais je dois continuer, je ne veux plus faire semblant, elle doit savoir, je veux qu'elle sache**. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps, mais j'étais trop lâche et j'avais trop peur de te perdre.**

Elle relève la tête vers moi, tout en elle reflète l'incompréhension.

**- Quoi ?** et voilà c'est bien ce que je pensais elle comprends pas. **Qu'est ce que tu aurais dû me dire ?**

**- Je t'aime, Bella, je t'ai toujours aimée**, murmurais-je en regardant mes mains.

Je la sens alors se laisser tomber près de moi, je tourne ma tête vers elle et la vois se prendre la tête entre ses mains.

**- C'est pas vrai, Alice avait raison. **Hein ?

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Alice avait raison ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?** je commence à paniquer, comment ma sœur a pu lui révéler mon secret, je sais qu'elle a la langue pendue mais elle m'avait promis de ne rien dire.

**- Elle m'a dit que tu étais amoureux de moi, mais j'ai pensé qu'elle faisait ça juste pour me faire réagir et ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments…**

**- Oh**, elle savait, mais elle n'a rien dit, rien fait, elle a accepté toute cette mascarade, elle s'est même offerte à moi alors qu'elle savait qu'elle était bien plus importante que ça pour moi, elle m'a laissé toucher mon rêve du bout des doigts pour me le retirer aussi vite. Comment elle a pu me faire ça, être aussi cruelle, et jouer avec mes sentiments.

**- Et le pire c'est que ça a marché, **murmure-t-elle tout à coup.

Hein, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Qu'est-ce qui a marché, de quoi elle parle ?

Elle se lève en se passant les mains sur le visage, et commence arpenter la pièce au bout de moins de 10 secondes, elle s'arrête et soupire, avant de se tourner vers moi et de planter son regard brillant dans le mien, et de me faire un merveilleux sourire.

Elle se jette alors sur moi et m'embrasse désespérément, je réponds avidement à son baiser, rapidement il m'en faut plus, je passe alors ma langue sur les lèvres pour quémander l'accès à la sienne, elle répond immédiatement à ma demande, instinctivement, nos langues se cherchent, puis se trouvent, se caressent et se bataille, je me sens tellement bien à cet instant, entier.

Bella sait que je l'aime et pourtant elle n'est pas partie, elle ne m'a pas claqué la porte au nez, non elle est dans mes bras. J'ai envie de plus, de lui faire l'amour encore, mais je suis incapable de me détacher de ses lèvres alors j'opte pour la solution la plus simple, la prendre avec ma langue encore et encore, je rentre et sors ma langue de sa bouche inlassablement, là faisant gémir de plaisir, elle est à califourchon sur moi, et se tortille d'impatience. Ses mains ne lâchent plus mes cheveux, à croire qu'elle a une obsession pour eux.

Des coups violents à la porte nous ramènent à la réalité.

**- Edward, Bella vous êtes là**, demande ma sœur à travers la porte. Je grogne mais ne lâche toujours pas les lèvres de ma douce femme.

**- Tout va bien mes chéris,** la voix inquiète d'Esmée retentit à son tour.

Bella soupire puis s'écarte de moi, me faisant un petit sourire contrit.

**- Ne leur dit rien pour le moment, s'il te plait.** **On doit encore parler**, me murmure t-elle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

Je remarque alors que mon désir pour elle, est loin d'être invisible et dans quelques secondes il sera à la vue de toute notre famille. Je m'empare alors d'un cousin du canapé et le pose sur mes cuisses.

_Très discret le coussin, tu prends Emmett pour un bleu où quoi ?_

_Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?_

_J'en sais rien mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas cacher ce que vous étiez en train de faire_

_Merci t'as rien d'autre pour me remonter le moral ?_

_J'dis ça, j'dis rien, mais c'est pas le moment de mettre en colère t'a petite tigresse_

**- Ba qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire**, demande Alice suspicieuse.

**- Heu, rien… Edward se sentait pas bien alors on est remonté.**

**- Oh mon pauvre chéri, Carlisle tu peux l'examiner s'il te plait ?**

**- Non**, crie Bella, **pardon, c'est juste la chaleur du sauna qui lui a tourné la tête, rien d'inquiétant**, se rattrape t'elle.

_Qui aurait cru qu'elle pouvait mentir aussi facilement ? Même moi j'y croyais_

_T'as oublié ton problème ?_

_Merde_

_Pense à tes parents en train de faire ce que tu faisais il y a quelques minutes à Bella_

_Beurk_

_C'est bien ce que je dis continue de les imaginer ça redescend_

**- Tout va bien Ed**, me murmure Jeff en s'approchant de moi. Visiblement il a une bonne idée de ce que nous étions en train de faire.

**- Oui, oui tout va bien.**

Ma mère vient alors s'assoir près de moi et pose une main sur mon front.

**- Oh tu es tout chaud**, s'exclame t-elle. T'as pas idée maman.

**- C'est normal je sors du sauna.**

**- Vous auriez pas du rester aussi longtemps dedans, tu te sens bien toi Bella ? tu y es resté plus longtemps qu'Edward.**

**- Je me sens bien, t'en fais pas Esmée, j'adore la chaleur.**

**- Je crois que je vais aller me rafraichir, je reviens.**

**- Tu es sur que tout va bien**, me demande mon père alors que je me lève pour de diriger vers la chambre.

**- Oui t'en fait pas**, lui dis-je en allant m'enfermer dans la chambre.

J'essayais d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer, j'avais avoué à Bella que j'étais amoureux d'elle et bien qu'elle ne m'avait rien répondu, elle m'avait embrassé. Mais il fallait que je garde tout de même à l'esprit qu'elle m'avait demandé de ne rien dire pour le moment, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas d'une relation sérieuse. Dans ce cas est-ce que je serais capable de continuer cette relation avec elle, et si elle voulait continuer juste le plan cul, est-ce que je serais capable d'oublier mes sentiments le temps d'une étreinte.

Ma santé mentale risquait d'en prendre un coup.

Je décidais d'attendre d'avoir discuté de tout ça avec elle avant de chercher des solutions. Pour le moment, j'allais prendre ma douche et me détendre.

***

Je sortais de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de la taille puisque mon sac était dans la chambre. J'étais en train de fouiller dedans lorsque des coups discrets retentir à la porte.

Bella passa alors sa tête de l'entrebâillement.

**- Je peux entrer**, demanda-t-elle. J'acquiesçais alors qu'elle se glissait dans la chambre.

**- Ils nous attendent pour aller au casino.**

**- Oh d'accord je me dépêche**, je remarquais alors qu'elle était appuyée contre la porte.

**- Tu avais besoin de quelques choses**, demandais-je en sortant mes affaires.

**- Non, enfin je voulais juste te parler avant.**

**- Oh**, murmurais-je, on y était.

**- Edward, je préfère qu'on ne dise rien à personne sur nous pour le moment. **

Nous, elle vient bien de dire nous. Oh mon dieu, Bella et moi, Nous, j'arrive pas à croire ce qui arrive. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette constatation.

**- Tu comprends Alice se fait déjà tellement de film, alors je préfère attendre de voir ce que ça donne.**

Je me fiche de garder notre relation pour nous, tout ce qui compte c'est elle et moi, notre couple, elle veut essayer et c'est le plus important. Alors je m'approche rapidement d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la presse contre moi alors qu'elle enroule ses bras dans mon dos.

**- Tout ce que tu veux, l'important c'est juste nous, et ça va marcher. Je te promets que ça va marcher. Je me moque de le cacher à mes amis, ma famille et tout le monde, si c'est ce que tu veux, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.**

Et après tout l'adage ne dit pas, pour vivre heureux vivons caché.

*

**

Bon pas la peine de dire que ce chapitre est court, je sais mais bon le précédent était hier soir alors on peut pas tout avoir surout qu'on est loin de 500 reviews mais bon peut-être qu'on va les atteindre avec celui-là ;P

Mais vu que je suis gentille, je voulais pas vous laisser sur une fin sadique trop longtemps.

La suite sera sans doute en fin de semaine pour un chapitre plus long.

J'attends vos reviews, vous m'avez montré pour le chapitre précédent que vous pouviez faire peter les conteurs alors au boulot :D

A bientôt

Julie


	22. Chapter 21

Coucou les filles, j'espère que vous allez bien.

Je vous remercie toutes de votre fidélité et de vos merveilleuses reviews je suis comme une folle chaque fois que j'en reçois une et oui c'est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir si j'ai réussi à vous satisfaire ou si vous avez été déçue, en attendant vous avez battu tous les records, 52 reviews pour le chapitre 19 (je devrais décidément vous menacer plus souvent), et 45 pour le chapitres 20, merci à toutes et j'espère n'avoir oublier personne dans mes réponses :)

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Audrey_ : Lents à la détente, c'est vraiment le terme :D merci pour ta review

_c&a_ : je confirme il y a eu un sacré bug, mais bon tout à l'air d'aller mieux maintenant ; la jalousie et les complications t'en fait pas ça arrive, et même si les problèmes arrivent, il n'y aura pas de fin cruelle :) merci de ta fidélité

_patou_ : Bella ne va sans doute pas faire l'idiote mais il ne faut pas oublier la famille Denali :P

_Leeloup_ : Et oui elle y a cru enfin ; je sais que c'était court mais je pouvais pas faire plus en si peu de temps et je voulais pas vous laisser sur cette fin

_Sabrina_ : et oui ça va être dur, mais Bella reste Bella, alors forcément ses réactions sont souvent étrange, merci de ta fidélité

_Onja_ : désolé mais je peux pas posté tout les jours (même si j'aimerais bien), t'as raison envoyons Ed à l'asile, parce que vous avez trop besoin de moi, si je pars à l'asile vous aurez jamais la suite :D

_Lena_ : et oui ils sont ensemble, mais les ennuis ne sont pas loin, merci de ta review

_Ti_ _vindy_ : merci pour ta review

_Raady_ : merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements car de l'inspi c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

_Fraise_ : et oui pour le moment Bella n'a rien dit mais c'est pour se protéger au cas où , pour la pilule Bella l'a prend bien mais on en reparlera plus tard ;)

*

**

POV BELLA

Après avoir parlé avec Edward, nous étions retourné dans le salon pour rejoindre les autres, Emmett nous avait alors fait remarqué que cette chambre puait le sexe, j'avais blêmi alors qu'Edward avait levé un sourcil et demandé ce qui le faisait dire ça.

La réponse était simple, les pots de capotes, il commença alors à rire sur le fait qu'il n'y avait que nous pour ne pas succomber à la tentation et qu'il était vraiment jaloux car il n'y en avait pas un seul dans sa chambre. Edward se dirigea alors vers le pot le plus proche de lui et le tendit à Emmett en lui disant qu'ils en auraient plus besoin que nous.

Nous étions alors parti faire le tour des casino, nous nous amusions comme des petits fous et le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle, je restais la plupart du temps avec les filles aux machines à sous alors que les mecs étaient partis aux tables de black-jack, roulette et autres.

Alice commença à me poser des questions au sujet des griffures dans les dos d'Edward, je lui répétais encore et encore que c'était un accident, Angéla et Amy finirent par me venir en aide en rappelant à Alice à quel point j'étais maladroite et que nous avions eu de la chance que je ne tue pas Edward en le faisant tomber.

Alice rendit alors les armes alors qu'Angéla me faisait un clin d'œil et Amy un sourire. Bon Angéla savait, d'ailleurs, il fallait que j'arrive à me retrouver seule à seule avec elle pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, mais Amy n'était pas censé savoir à moins qu'Edward en ait parlé à Jeff qui l'ai raconté à sa copine, c'était sans doute ça il faudrait que je lui pose la question.

Les filles reportèrent leur attention sur les machines et j'en profitais pour entrainer Angéla à l'écart, je lui racontais notre nuit, puis notre discussion qui avait débouché sur un plan cul. Elle me dit alors que nous avions commencé dans le sauna, je piquais un fard et lui demandait comment elle savait.

Elle m'informa alors que tout le monde avait entendu des gémissements, qu'ils avaient des doutes car il y avait beaucoup d'autres couples présents, mais que maintenant qu'elle savait que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour avoir des relations ensemble, elle était certaine que c'était nous, ce que je venais d'ailleurs de lui confirmer.

Je lui racontais ensuite le « je t'aime » pendant son orgasme, Angy écarquilla alors les yeux en murmurant « j'y crois pas », je lui expliquais que c'est pour cette raison que nous étions parti aussi précipitamment j'avais besoin d'explications, d'entendre qu'Edward était réellement amoureux et qu'il n'avait pas simplement dit ça pris dans son plaisir.

Angéla me dit alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas, je savais qu'il était amoureux de moi Alice me l'avait dit alors de qu'elle autre confirmation est-ce que je pouvais avoir besoin, je lui avouais alors que j'avais commencé à douter des révélations d'Alice, pensant qu'elle avait dit ça uniquement pour me faire réagir.

Elle trouva ma réaction idiote mais pas autant que mon envie de garder tout secret pour le moment, elle me demanda si j'étais folle et comment j'allais, nous allions, faire pour tenir, Edward allait emménager avec nous dès notre retour, dans la chambre communiquant avec la mienne, mais j'allais devoir me retenir d'être trop proche de lui, de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire des mots doux, de l'embrasser.

Elle ne nous donna pas une semaine avant que tout le monde sache que nous étions ensemble. Elle en rajouta en me demandant si nous avions l'intention de faire chambre à part ou si nous allions nous faufiler dans la chambre de l'autre chaque soir ? Je n'avais pas parlé avec Edward de ça alors je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je suppose que nous aviserions en temps voulu.

Elle me porta le coup de grâce lorsqu'elle me dit que nous allions devoir faire un effort sur la discrétion car vu ce qu'elle avait entendu du sauna, c'était loin d'être notre fort.

Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, je voulais me protéger pour le moment, attendre de voir si il y avait un avenir possible entre nous, si notre couple allait fonctionner ou se briser à la première dispute. Et je préférais que personne ne sache pour le moment à par Angéla, je savais que c'était idiot car j'étais d'ores et déjà amoureuse de lui alors forcément si les choses ne fonctionnaient pas j'allais être anéantie mais pour le moment je voulais garder tout ça secret.

Lorsque le soir était venu, nous avions regagné nos chambres, j'avais alors discuté avec Edward de la manière dont nous allions préserver les choses une fois rentrés. Je lui avais demandé dit qu'il faudrait que nous soyons le plus discret possible lors de nos étreintes, Edward avait alors proposé de me bâillonner. Nous avions finalement décidé que nous aviserions le moment venu pour l'instant, nous étions encore seuls dans cette chambre d'hôtel, et nous pouvions faire autant de bruit que nous le souhaitions alors nous en avions profité toute la nuit, nous avions fini par nous endormir épuisés après avoir testé presque tous les recoins de la chambre.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé quelques heures plus tard, j'avais trouvé Edward penché sur ma valise avec des pots vide tout autour de lui. Je m'étais alors levée discrètement et m'étais approchée de lui sur la pointe de pied, j'avais alors poussé un cri de surprise en voyant l'état de ma valise. Il avait sursauté en m'entendant et avait bondi sur ses pieds.

Lorsque je lui avais demandé pour quel raison ma valise était pleine de préservatifs, il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux et murmuré en regardant ses pieds que c'était pour qu'on ait des réserves. J'avais alors éclaté de rire, il y en avait tellement que je crois qu'on en avait au moins pour les dix prochaines années à venir. J'avais alors réalisé qu'il les avait mis dans ma valise et pas dans la sienne, il m'avait alors avoué qu'il avait commencé par son sac mais que désormais plus rien ne pourrait entrer dedans.

Ce mec était vraiment dingue, il m'avait alors pris dans ses bras et murmuré qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on se retrouver bloqué parce qu'on n'aurait pas pensé à en acheter, et que de toute façon il serait incapable de s'arrêter une fois que nous aurions commencé alors il préférait être prévoyant. Je lui faisais alors remarquer que c'était du vol, il me contra en répondant qu'ils étaient à disposition et que nous pouvions parfaitement les avoir utilisés. Je lui avais alors rétorqué que si ça avait été le cas je serais incapable de marcher pour les prochains mois à venir.

Je décidais alors de le laisser à ses occupations et d'aller me préparer, mais il m'avait rapidement rejoint sous la douche et m'avait dit qu'il voulait profiter de mes cris pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Je réalisais alors à quel point le retour allait être dur. Peut-être que nous pourrions nous retrouver en cachette dans un hôtel de temps en temps, je gardais cette idée dans un coin de ma tête pour plus tard.

Le vol était passé très rapidement pour moi puisque je m'étais endormis, et avait un peu récupérer mon manque de sommeil de la veille. Edward quand a lui s'était isolé seul dans un coin de l'avion, je voyais au pli sur son front qu'il était soucieux, j'avais alors réalisé que nous allions rencontrer Tanya le soir même et que c'était ça qui inquiétait Edward.

Nous étions alors rentré à la maison, Emmett nous avait déposé et était immédiatement parti rejoindre Edward pour l'aider à préparer son emménagement. Jasper devait repasser chez lui et les rejoindre ensuite. Edward m'avait confié son sac et m'avait demandé de veiller à ce qu'il ne soit ouvert par personne, en particulier sa sœur.

J'étais alors monté pour ranger mes affaires, enfin celles qu'Alice m'avait achetées et qui ne m'avait pratiquement pas servies puisque nous n'étions parti que deux jours. J'avais aussi un problème, où est-ce que j'allais ranger toutes ces capotes. Des coups à la porte m'avait alors sortie de mon questionnement, et je m'étais empressée de refermer la valise.

J'avais ouvert à Rose qui m'avait tendu mon sac.

**- Je suppose que c'est à toi, je l'ai trouvé hier dans mes affaires mais je n'ai pas pensé à te le ramener et puisque tu ne me l'as pas demandé enfin voilà. **

**- Merci Rose, c'est vrai j'ai oublié de t'en parler.**

**- Tu l'avais fait pour échapper à la valise d'Alice** ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

**- Oui, mais je m'en suis passé finalement.**

**- Et oui, tu n'as pas eu le choix, au faite Alice nous attend dans sa chambre dans 20 minutes pour qu'on commence à se préparer.**

**- Super**, soupirais-je en refermant la porte.

Je me dépêchais de vider la valise, et de cacher des préservatifs dans mon sac à main, dans mes tables de chevets, et dans la salle de bain. J'hésitais à en placer dans la chambre d'Edward mais décidait finalement qu'on verrait ça plus tard, pour le moment, il était avec Emmett et Jasper et ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir pour l'aider à ranger ses affaires, il y avait trop de risque que l'un d'eux tombe dessus et vu que cette chambre n'a jamais été occupée ça paraitrait louche. Je rangeais alors la valise avec le reste des préservatifs toujours dedans dans mon placard, en espérant qu'on ne parte pas en voyage rapidement, sinon Alice risquait de tomber dessus.

Je m'attelais ensuite à mon sac qui ne m'avait finalement servi à rien, arrivée au fond, je trouvais alors ma plaquette de pilule, que ne n'avait pas pris depuis le mercredi, merde j'y avais vraiment pas pensé, tant pis, il faudrait juste qu'on soit extrêmement prudent jusqu'à mon prochain cycle, finalement Edward avait bien fait de piquer toutes ses capotes, elles vont nous être vraiment indispensable maintenant.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit en observant mon alliance, je m'amusais à la faire tourner un peu avant de l'enlever pour l'observer de plus près, je remarquais alors deux inscriptions à l'intérieur.

_« Bella & Edward » _et _« Je t'aime mon ange » (**NA**: je voulais mettre un coeur devant et après les prénoms mais impossible d'y arriver, grrrr)_

Oh mon dieu, si j'avais regardé de plus près avant ça, j'aurais su que ses sentiments étaient réels. Je me demandais alors si il avait fait aussi graver la sienne. Je me promettais de vérifier plus tard.

Alice cogna à ma porte et m'intima de la rejoindre immédiatement dans sa chambre, je l'entendis quelques instants plus tard dire la même chose à Rosalie. Et voilà que la torture commence. Je remettais mon alliance et partait la rejoindre en trainant des pieds.

* * *

POV EDWARD

J'étais dans ma chambre avec Emmett et Jasper, nous étions en train d'emballer les affaires que je voulais emmener, j'étais en train de faire du tri dans mes cds, pendant qu'Em et Jazz emballaient mes fringues. La chambre était étrangement calme, Jazz était toujours énervé à propos de Mélissa et boudait, et Em était soucieux depuis hier mais j'ignorais pourquoi.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu dans le sauna** ? demanda tout à coup Em sans se retourner.

**- Hein ?** faire l'innocent, c'était la meilleure chose que je puisse faire, la plus intelligente si je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec Em.

**- Le sauna hier, toi et Bella, les gémissements** ? ajouta-t-il.

**- Quoi, désolé Em mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles, et de quels gémissements tu parles ?**

**- Tu me prends pour un con,** dit-il en se redressant et se tournant vers moi.

_T'as raison ment c'est le meilleur moyen de pas l'énervé_

_T'as gueule toi c'est pas le moment_

**- Tu sais Em,** dit tout à coup Jasper**, il y avait du monde dans la piscine, et beaucoup de jeune marié et tu sais bien qu'Edward ne ferait jamais rien pour qui pourrait nuire à notre petite Bella.**

**- Alors c'était qui ?**

**- J'en sais rien mais pas moi, tu sais que notre mariage et tout le reste c'est de la supercherie.**

**- Ouais mais, vous pourriez vouloir tirer un certain bénéfice de la situation, **soupira-t-il.

**- Hein, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** demandais-je curieux de savoir où il voulait en venir.

**- Ben, maintenant que tu as une alliance au doigt ça va pas être simple de serrer des filles, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**- Hey, tu sais qu'il y a plein de fille qui fantasme à l'idée de se faire baiser par un homme marié**, rigola Jasper, qui avait l'air de meilleur humeur tout à coup.

**- Ouais et puis je suis pas obligé de la porter tout le temps si je décidais de sortir pour aller chercher une fille pour la nuit**, ce qui n'arrivera assurément pas, **et ben j'aurais qu'à l'enlever.**

**- C'est quoi ton problème mec ?** demanda Emmett.

**- Mon problème ? qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? j'ai pas de problème**, affirmais-je ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

**- Une fille, une nuit. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches pas une relation longue durée. Regarde moi et Rose ça marche bien et on est heureux, pas besoin de fille d'un soir. **

**- J'en sais rien, j'ai peut-être pas décidé de me caser pour le moment,** éludais-je.

**- Tu sais je te verrais bien avec ma sœur**.

Je restais bouche bé suite à sa révélation alors que Jasper étouffait ses rires.

**- Ba quoi les mecs, pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça, c'est vrai quoi je préfère savoir qu'elle s'envoie en l'air avec toi plutôt qu'avec un inconnu.**

**- Heu, merci enfin je crois.**

**- Tu sais Ed, t'es mon meilleur ami et je te fais confiance alors si je pouvais choisir le mec avec qui elle doit être, ça serait toi.**

**- Oh…, Heu…**

**- Mais pas pour qu'elle soit une fille d'un soir mec, si tu devais être avec Belly ça serait sérieux.**

**- Tu sais Em, on est juste ami, **dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux mal à l'aise.

**- Ouais, je sais mais si votre relation devait changer j'aimerais que tu la fasses pas souffrir.**

**- Promis Em, si les choses changent je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse**, rigolais-je.

**- J'en attends pas moins de toi.**

Il retourna alors au vidage de mon armoire avec Jasper. Alors que je continuais moi aussi de remplir des cartons.

Cette conversation avait été pour le moins étonnante et inattendu au moins, maintenant, je savais que lorsque nous déciderions de révéler notre relation, Emmett ne me foutrait pas son poing dans la gueule. C'était rassurant car connaissant Emmett, il est clair que j'aurais souffert.

Nous avions commencé à descendre des cartons dans les voitures lorsque Jasper me demanda si j'avais eu des nouvelles de Mélissa, je lui avouais que je n'avais pas réessayé de la joindre depuis plusieurs jours.

Emmett lui demanda alors si c'était elle la fille dont il était amoureux. Une fois de plus nous étions sidérés par la rapidité avec laquelle il faisait le lien. Habituellement, il ne voyait absolument rien et se plaignait toujours d'être le dernier au courant de tout mais là il m'avait bleuffé en me donnant son consentement pour Bella et Jasper avait a peine demandé si Mélissa allait bien qu'il avait compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

**- Ba quoi ?** demanda-t-il voyant que nous ne répondions pas.

**- Heu, rien mais comment tu sais ça ?** demanda Jasper.

**- Ah, alors j'ai raison ! C'est bien elle, mais elle le sais ?**

**- Non elle veut plus nous parler depuis qu'Ed a si gentiment rejeté Bella.**

**- Oh c'est bête ça mais vous pourriez peut-être la pousser à répondre.**

**- On a essayé Em, mais elle filtre mes appels et refuse de répondre à Jazz**, nous justifiais-je.

**- Et bien pourquoi vous prenez pas un autre téléphone pour appeler, bananes.**

Je regardais Jasper, qui comme moi, n'avait pas pensé à ça c'était pourtant tellement évident. Emmett nous tendit alors son téléphone portable. Jasper s'en empara et composa le numéro de Mélissa, je souriais en remarquant qu'il le connaissait par cœur.

_« Allo Mélissa ? »_

_« … »_

_« C'est Jasper »_

_« … »_

_« Mélissa laisse moi au moins te parler »_

_« … »_

_« Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas »_

_« … »_

_« Mélissa, j'aimerais te voir »_

_« … »_

_« Ok,_ je comprends, plus tard, appel moi »

_« … »_

_« A bientôt, je t'emb… »_

Il soupira alors qu'il rendait son téléphone à Emmett.

- **Alors**, demanda t-il en le reprenant.

**- Elle va bien, elle a retrouvé une amie et n'a pas le temps de me voir pour le moment.**

**- Oh, merde, elle t'a rien dit par rapport à moi** ? demandais-je.

**- Non, on peut pas dire qu'elle était très bavarde, j'avais surtout l'impression de la faire chier.**

Il parti alors en direction de ma chambre pour continuer mon déménagement.

**- Et ben c'est pas gagné**, me dit Emmett en haussant les épaules.

**- Non ça c'est sur.**

***

Il était maintenant 19h30 et nous devions être chez les Volturi à 20h, je venais de finir de me préparer, l'après-midi était passé rapidement, après avoir emballé nous étions allés chez Emmett, qui était désormais chez moi, pour déballer tous les cartons. Je n'avais pas revue ma chérie depuis que nous avions quitté l'aéroport, je savais qu'Alice était en train de la séquestrer afin de la rendre encore plus belle pour ce soir. Elle voulait qu'elle fasse grande impression à mes cotés.

Lorsque j'avais rangé mes affaires dans la salle de bain, j'avais remarqué que des préservatifs était cachés un peu partout, je reconnaissais immédiatement les emballages multicolores de l'hôtel, Ma Bella était décidément très prévoyante. Et il me tardait vraiment de la retrouver. Et une chance pour moi, l'heure était enfin venue.

Je retrouvais tout le monde dans le salon, j'étais le dernier à être prêt.

**- Ah ba c'est pas trop tôt, t'aurais pu choisir un autre moment pour astiquer popole**, rigola Emmett.

**- J'ast…**, je remarquais alors le regard rieur de tout le monde, **peu importe**, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma belle.

**- Tu es magnifique mon ange,** murmurais-je après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

J'entendis alors ma sœur glousser derrière nous. Je me retournais alors que Bella rougissait.

**- Ba quoi, il va bien falloir être crédible ce soir**, dis-je pour me justifier.

Emmett me fit un clin d'œil.

**- Allez en route**, dit-il en poussant tout le monde dehors.

Je montais dans ma voiture avec Bella alors que les autres montaient avec Emmett.

Bella me demanda de lui donner mon alliance alors que nous étions arrêtés à un feu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait faire avec je m'apprêtais à lui demander mais elle me tendit la main en signe d'impatience, je soupirais et retirais celle-ci avant de la déposer dans ma main.

Elle l'observa quelques instant et je remarquais qu'elle s'intéressait à la gravure. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait découvert l'inscription qui était dans la sienne. Je souriais en la regardant.

**- Juste « **_**Edward & Bella**_** » ?** me demanda-t-elle.

**- C'est à toi de mettre une inscription si tu le souhaites.**

**- J'en ai bien l'intention**, dit-elle en me la rendant.

***

Les Volturi avait vraiment fait les choses en grand, les décorations étaient magnifiques et la pièce était bondée. Nous n'avions pour le moment croisé aucun Volturi, il semble qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ils attendaient sans doute que tout le monde soit là pour faire une entrée fracassante.

Nous restions tous ensemble, soudé pour faire face à ses êtres ignobles. J'avais la main de Bella dans la mienne et pour rien au monde je ne la lâcherais, elle était stressée à mes cotés et je caressais sa main avec mon pouce pour essayer de la calmer.

Une jeune femme brune s'approcha alors de nous, elle sauta dans les bras de Rosalie alors que celle-ci était stupéfaite.

**- Rosalie**, roucoula-t-elle, **je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, ça fait tellement longtemps.**

**- Heu…, Tanya ? **

**- Mais bien sur que c'est moi qui veux-tu que ce soit ma chérie**, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, alors que Rosalie écarquillait les yeux. Je sentis Bella se tendre à mes cotés.

Cette fille était totalement magnifique, de long cheveux brun qui lui arrivait en bas des reins, une tenue très sexy sans être vulgaire pour autant qui laissait apercevoir son magnifique corps, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la garce que Rosalie m'avait décrite, son visage était souriant et avenant.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées et surtout de ma contemplation de la beauté qui se trouvait devant moi, lorsqu'elle m'attrapa la main et commença à caresser mon alliance.

**- Bonjour Edward, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. Mais je crois que des félicitations s'imposent**, dit-elle en souriant à Bella.

**- Ta femme est vraiment magnifique**, dit-elle plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire, elle était l'exact opposé de la personne que je m'attendais à rencontrer, je croyais qu'elle allait faire une crise et dénigrer Bella et au lieu de ça, elle nous félicitait et complimentait ma femme pour sa beauté.

**- Heu… je suis moi aussi enchanté de te rencontrer, Tanya, mais comment…**

**- Oh mais bien sur tu te demandes comment j'ai appris que tu avais épousée cette charmante Bella. Et bien c'est très simple, ma nouvelle meilleure amie, me l'a appris.**

Elle tendit alors la main et je vis Mélissa apparaitre à ses cotés et s'en emparer.

*

**

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui les filles alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce retournement de situation, voilà enfin le retour de Mélissa (mais que vient-elle faire avec Tanya) et l'arrivée de Tanya qui n'est plus blonde et plus méchante, incroyable non ?

Bon j'attends avec impatience toutes vos reviews ?

Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end et vous dit à la semaine prochaine. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je vais pas attendre 53 reviews pour poster la suite ;) (ça marche plus ? bon tant pis :D )

Bisous

Julie


	23. Chapter 22

Coucou les filles,

J'ai beaucoup ris en lisant vos reviews, Mélissa et Tanya sont lesbiennes est beaucoup revenu, Tanya est devenu le clone de Bella aussi mais la palme de la review la plus loufouque revient à Morganedu56, j'ai pleuré pendant au moins 10 minutes après l'avoir lu :) et comme je suis gentille je vais en faire profiter tout le monde car vous avez vraiment besoin de rire avant le chapitre qui vous attends :) :

_Mélissa et Tanya sont ** ? Si c'est le cas... Pauvre Jasper! Oh! Je sais: en fait, le père Volturi voulait ABSOLUMENT des petits-enfants mais vu que sa seule et unique fille est gay, bah il n'a qu'une seule solution: la marier avec quelqu'un. D'où Edward (évidemment, il allait pas choisir un moche, il veut de beaux petits-enfants quand même^^) Mais Edward l'a devancé sauf que la! Erreur! Bella s'y met aussi et elle décide qu'Edward est vraiment trop créti... bête pour sortir avec elle alors elle s'amourache d'un vieux crouton de 50 ans ami de son Pôpa et puis elle l'épouse et ils ont deux chiens mais pas de gosses parce que Bella doit déjà élevé les 11 enfants que son vieu mari a eu avec son ex-femme, aujourd'hui morte (paix à son âme). Moi je pense qu'elle s'est faite tuée par le vieux crouton qui lui servait de mari. Enfin bref. Et puis Edward décide de kidnapper Bella parce qu'il peut pas se passer d'elle et là... Suite de l'épisode au prochain chapitre que tu auras la gentillesse de publier!_

Je pense que comme moi vous voulez toutes la suite, alors Morgane à toi de jouer :D (j'ai mi une journée au lieu de trois pour poster ce chapitre alors je veux la suite stp stp)

Bon a part ça, je remarque qu'aucune de vous n'a relevé le point le plus important du dernier chapitre, je suppose que la fin vous a trop retournées.

Oh et je voulais aussi préciser que l'idée de relooker Tanya ne vient pas de moi mais de CeLiRa3789.

Bon je crois que je vais arrêter de vous souler avec mes blabla et vous laisser apprécier (ou pas) le prochain chapitre.

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Missy_ : Je te confirme comme à tout le monde le but du changement de Tanya est bien d'avoir Edward. Merci pour ta fidélité.

_Onja_ : Moi je sème la zizanie mais non voyons, et oui Mélissa a vendu la mèche et résultat Tanya se transforme en Bella 2. Je suis pas sadique

_Fraise_ : Merci pour ta fidélité, Mélissa n'est finalement pas si gentille :D et oui grâce à la gentille Mélissa, Tanya est brune et gentille ça te rappelle quelqu'un ? Comme on dit la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

_Sabrina_ : merci pour ta review ta fidélité et tout, faire venir plus vite l'histoire c'est possible en semaine mais le we :( T'as raison ne jamais contrarier une femme mais Edward ne va pas l'apprendre de Mélissa ou Tanya :D

_c&a_ : merci beaucoup mais tu sais si je poste aussi vite c'est parce que chaque fois que je reçois une review ça me motive à mort, c'est un vrai moteur pour moi, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis avant tout une lectrice et il y a des moments où je déteste certaines de nous faire attendre un mois voir plus alors qu'elle nous avait laissée sur une fin plus que sadique. Mais malheureusement aussi, plus les chapitres arrivent vite, plus la fin aussi :) mais bon on en est pas là encore. J'espère que tu vas aimer les garces.

*

**

POV BELLA

J'étais sur le cul et encore je crois que le mot est faible, quand j'ai vu débarqué cette fille siliconée je me suis demandé qui elle était et quand elle s'est jeté dans les bras de Rose encore plus. Mais le pire c'est quand elle a annoncé qu'elle était Tanya, merde depuis quand cette pétasse à la même couleur de cheveux que moi, et surtout depuis quand est-ce qu'elle est aussi gentille.

_Et Edward, j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux et de lui faire bouffer pour qu'il s'étouffe avec._

_Dit plutôt pour qu'il arrête de baver_

_Arrrg, comment il peut me faire ça_

_Ba j'en sais rien moi mais, il le fait_

Je vis alors cette fausse brune tendre la main vers Mélissa qui s'en saisie, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là.

**- Bonsoir Edward, bonsoir à vous tous**, nous dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

**- Mélissa mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là **? demanda Jasper.

**- Comme je te l'ai dis, je me suis trouvée une nouvelle amie,** répondit-elle en souriant à Tanya, **d'ailleurs vous devriez avoir honte de vous car elle n'est pas ce que vous m'aviez décrit et heureusement que je n'écoute pas les ragots.**

**- Je sais ce que je dis,** lui répondit sèchement Rosalie.

**- Alors visiblement, Tanya a changé car elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable.** L'intéressée baissa alors la tête, comme si elle était gênée, est-ce que j'étais la seule à trouver son geste faux ?

**- Carlisle mon ami,** la coupa alors Aro en arrivant près de nous, **tu aurais pu me dire que ton fils avait déjà une fiancée et qu'il s'apprêtait à concrétiser l'union, ce qui est fait si j'en crois ce qui m'a été rapporté**, ajouta-t-il en prenant Mélissa par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

_J'y crois pas elle se tape le vieux la traitre ?_

_Elle a pas pu avoir ton Edward alors elle se rabat sur ce qu'elle peut_

_Beurk_

Je regardais alors mes amis et remarquait la même expression de dégout sur leurs visages, et je suppose que j'avais la même.

**- Et bien disons que les choses se sont passées très rapidement**, bredouilla Carlisle .

**- Je vois ça, mais peut importe, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur jeunes gens, à bientôt Carlisle, Esmée,** répondit-il en s'éloignant.

**- Bien nous allons vous laisser aussi, passer une bonne soirée**, ajouta Tanya en se rapprochant d'Edward et en l'embrassant sur la commissure des lèvres, elle me fit alors un grand sourire en partant avec Mélissa, alors qu'Edward était bouche bé une fois de plus.

_C'est clair je vais le tuer_

_Déjà, on s'amusait bien avec lui_

_Je peux pas laisser passer ça, on est ensemble depuis quoi hier et il bave déjà devant d'autre fille_

_Ouais t'as raison il abuse_

**- Mélissa, je peux te parler un instant**, demanda Jasper en la rattrapant par le bras.

**- Oui, bien sur**, soupira-t-elle, **je te retrouve dans un instant Tanya.**

**- Mais oui, prends ton temps ma chérie**.

Je remarquais alors que tout le monde s'éloignait de nous, je pense que ma colère était plus que visible et Edward n'avait toujours pas refermé la bouche, et continuait à regarder Tanya s'éloigner.

**- C'est bon tu as fini de baver** ? demandais-je.

**- Quoi ?** demanda-t-il en sursautant.

**- Te fout pas de ma gueule Edward, on a tous vu comment tu la regardes ? je me demande même comment ça se fait que tu sois pas en train de la baiser là ?**

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Bella ? Je l'as regardais pas.**

Je lui jetais alors un regard noir, nous avions vu Tanya et son père alors nous n'avions plus rien à faire ici. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas le voir reluquer Tanya toute la soirée. Je m'éloignais donc à grand pas vers la sortie.

Je m'appuyais contre la voiture et remarquait alors qu'Edward ne m'avait même pas suivi, moi qui pensait qu'il allait me rattraper et s'excuser et ben non même pas.

Si ça se trouve il est partie retrouver l'autre peste pour la prendre dans les toilettes, pourquoi les toilettes d'ailleurs, on est dans sa maison elle n'aura qu'a le conduire dans sa chambre, ils pourront même se faire une partie à 3 avec Mélissa.

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, et si il était vraiment avec elle, si ce n'était pas juste mon imagination, oh mon dieu, hier il m'avouait son amour et aujourd'hui il veut déjà être avec une autre, finalement, j'ai bien fait de vouloir attendre pour parler aux autres de nous deux, je vais déjà assez souffrir comme ça, pas la peine d'entendre en plus les autres me plaindre.

Je n'eu pas le temps de continuer mes films, plus douloureux les uns que les autres car je le vis arriver vers moi avec ma veste dans les mains, je remarquais alors que j'avais juste ma robe sur moi, mais le fait qu'on soit en juin et surtout ma colère ne m'avait pas fait ressentir le froid.

**- Je suppose que tu veux rentrer ? J'ai prévenu les autres et récupérer tes affaires**, me dit-il en me tendant ma veste et mon sac.

**- Merci**, dis-je simplement.

Il ouvrit alors la voiture, puis ma portière afin que je puisse m'installer. Le trajet se passa dans un silence très pesant, je lui tournais le dos et regardais inlassablement dehors, je sentis sa main se poser sur ma cuisse mais je ne réagis pas, ça aurait été vraiment trop facile.

Il avait besoin de voir à quel point il m'avait fait souffrir en agissant comme ça avec Tanya.

**- Bella**, murmura-t-il en pressant ma jambe.

_Alors là mon pote tu peux courir si tu crois que je vais laisser tomber comme ça_

_Bien dit Bella !_

Il soupira et fini par retirer sa main.

Il se gara devant la maison et je n'attendais pas qu'il ait éteint le contact pour sortir et claquer la portière. J'ouvrais la maison et montait directement dans sa chambre. J'avais besoin d'une discussion et immédiatement. Je me plantais alors au milieu de celle-ci et attendait qu'il daigne me rejoindre.

Je n'eu pas longtemps à attendre, il en franchi le seuil quelques secondes plus tard. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers moi et tenta de me prendre dans ses bras. Je le repoussais et m'éloignais de lui.

**- Tu plaisantes là** ? dis-je acide.

**- Bella mon ange**, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

**- Oh maintenant que mon clone n'est plus dans les parages je suis redevenue « Bella, TON ange » ? **

**- Bella je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser ?**

**- Et ben c'est loupé !**

**- Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser t'expliquer, s'il te plait ?**

**- Oh mais j'attends que ça, vois-tu !**

**- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris**, mais oui bien sur tu sais pas pourquoi tu l'as désir, **cette fille n'a aucune importance pour moi**, mais oui et moi je suis la reine d'angleterre, **mais j'ai été impressionnée par sa ressemblance avec toi.**

**- C'est pas naturel ! **hurlais-je.

**- Je sais mais elle parait tellement gentille et agréable.**

**- Tu auras peut-être du attendre la rencontrer avant de m'épouser.**

**- Quoi ? Bella arrête d'être stupide voyons, tu sais bien que je t'aime.**

**- Ah oui et c'est comme ça que tu me le montre ?**

**- Je peux te le montrer autrement, si tu veux**, dit-il en s'approchant avec son sourire en coin.

**- Tu peux toujours rêver, si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air t'as qu'a retourner voir la pétasse.**

**- Bella, rentre tes griffes, **rigola-t-il**, tu sais que j'aime quand tu es jalouse. **

Je le repoussais, et m'éloignais de lui.

**- Tu aimes quand je suis jalouse Edward, hein, alors imagine si un mec m'avait abordé et que tu m'avais vu le déshabiller du regard et t'ignorer ? Qu'est ce que tu aurais pensé, hein tu aurais aimé être jaloux et te sentir pas assez bien pour moi ?**

**- Bella, tu es parfaite pour moi, et je te signale que j'ai déjà vécu ça, tu filais le parfait amour avec Jacob et moi j'étais là comme un con rongé par sa jalousie.**

**- Ca ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si tu m'avais avoué tes sentiments un peu plus tôt tu crois pas ? Mais c'est pas la question, j'étais avec Jacob et je savais pas pour toi. Maintenant, tu es avec moi, hier tu me dis m'aimer depuis toujours et aujourd'hui tu baves devant une autre, tu te laisses lécher, tripoter et presque embrasser par elle et je dois te faire confiance ? **

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi, elle ne m'a pas léché, ni tripoté elle a juste pris ma main pour toucher mon alliance et elle ne m'a pas presque embrassé ! **Maintenant je sentais la colère dans sa voix.

**- Oh oui, pardon, tu as raison 2 millimètre de tes lèvres, c'est tellement loin !** hurlais-je alors que les larmes débordaient.

**- Bella mon amour, ne pleure pas, je t'en pris, pardonne moi, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement**, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me dégageais alors doucement de son étreinte.

**- Je suis désolée Edward mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Ca ne marchera pas et je ne veux pas souffrir.**

Je reculais doucement vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Il releva alors son visage strié de larmes vers moi.

**- Je… je comprends pas, mon ange**, murmura-t-il.

**- C'est fini Edward, je ne suis pas ton ange, je ne le suis plus, c'est fini**, murmurais-je avant de m'enfuir dans la salle de bain, je claquais la porte derrière moi et courait jusqu'à celle de ma chambre que je fermais immédiatement à clé, je courais ensuite fermer la porte de ma chambre aussi à clé.

Edward commença alors à taper contre la porte de la salle de bain. Je m'effondrais alors contre celle-ci, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y étais revenue.

**- Bella mon amour…, je t'en pris, ouvre moi.., Bella… Bébé… me laisse… pas… je t'en pris… je t'… aime… pardonne… moi… s'il te... plait… la laisse… pas… gagner… c'est… ce qu'elle… voulait… me déstabiliser… la laisse… pas faire… je veux… pas… te perdre… je t'aime… je… t'aime… je t'aime putin ouvre moi… me laisse pas comme ça. **

Sa voix était entrecoupée par des sanglots, il semblait totalement désespéré, je me détestais de ne pas lui ouvrir et me jeter dans ses bras, mais j'avais une fois de plus réalisé que malgré l'amour qu'on pouvait se porter jamais ça ne pourrait marcher entre nous.

**- Edward, arrête laisse là**, dit tout à coup Alice. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue rentrer.

**- Bella mon amour, j't'en pris.**

**- Edward ça suffit, tu as agit comme un con ce soir, laisse la tranquille.**

**- Non, je peux pas je veux pas la perdre Alice, je veux pas, je l'aime**, murmura-t-il. **JE T'AIME BELLA, JE T'AIME**, hurla-t-il tout en a coup en faisant redoubler mes sanglots et les siens.

**- Edward, va dans ta chambre, laisse moi lui parler d'accord… Edward s'il te plait.**

Alice tapa alors à la porte.

**- Bella ma puce, laisse moi entrée, c'est Alice.**

**- Non**, murmurais-je.

**- Bella, je te promets que je ne laisserais pas Edward entrer d'accord.**

**- Non Alice…, j'ai besoin… d'être seule**. Ma voix était rauque à force de pleurer.

**- Bien mais si tu changes d'avis je suis juste à coté, d'accord ?**

**- Oui merci**, murmurais-je.

**- Edward, retourne dans ta chambre… Edward tu vas pas rester toute la nuit agrippé à cette porte… Elle t'ouvrira pas tu le sais au moins.**

J'entendis Edward renifler et Alice soupirer.

**- Bon comme tu voudras**, reprit-elle, **mais arrête de crier, Emmett ne va pas tarder à rentrer et je pense que tu n'as pas envie de lui expliquer ce qui se passe.**

Je l'entendis alors quitter la pièce, puis Edward dû bouger car j'entendis des mouvements puis plus rien.

**- Bella… je t'aime… je t'aime…ma Bella… je t'aime**, commença t-il a murmurer inlassablement. **Je sais que tu m'entends, je laisserai pas tomber bébé, je n'abandonnerai pas, jamais, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.**

J'étouffais un sanglot à ses mots. Je savais que j'avais tord de le rejeter que ma réaction était puéril mais j'avais plus la force de me battre. Je me laissais tomber au sol pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

J'entendais toujours Edward qui murmurait des « Bella » et « Je t'aime » derrière la porte ainsi que des bruits de griffures, comme s'il grattait à la porte. Au bout de ce qui me paru une éternité, je finis par tomber d'épuisement et m'endormis sur le sol.

*

**

_*Sors, discrètement sur pointe des pieds et claque la porte derrière elle*_

Je vous entends à travers cette porte crier au sadisme d'avoir fait ça et surtout arrêter là.

Mais les filles on est samedi et j'avais dit lundi alors c'est court je sais mais c'est pour vous remercier de toutes vos reviews.

Maintenant je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et passer un bon week-end

Bisous à toutes

Julie


	24. Chapter 23

_*rentre sur la pointe des pieds aussi discrètement qu'elle est partie, regarde à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer que qu'Onja n'est pas là avec sa tronçonneuse, ni Astral77 avec son marteau de 10 tonnes, ouf c'est bon, et enfin pas de trace de Kris-S-Bella avec sa pelle c'est bon je l'ai semée.*_

Bon alors je vous remercie toute pour vos reviews vous êtes vraiment adorable, je crois que je suis accro. Bienvenue et merci aux nouvelles. Et à toutes celles qui me lisent.

Certaines on réclamée la suite de Morganedu56, alors j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle est arrivée cette nuit. Donc je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps.

Je reprends: Hurm hurm, silence les enfants, on se tait, voila la suite:  
" Et là... Le vieux mari de Bella se jeta devant sa ravissante épouse pour empêcher Edward de la kidnapper (bah oui, Eddy aurait QUAND MÊME pu attendre que Bella aie finit le repassage pour l'enlever...^^) alors Edward s'empara d'un bazooka S137 (je pense pas que ça existe mais bon...) et menaça le vieux crouton de lui faire exploser son dentier si il ne s'ôtait pas du passage. Il prit Bella sur son épaule et s'envola dans les airs avec sa longue cape rouge volant derrière lui et -oups, je m'emballe, je suis un peu dans ma période superman, là- Et pendant trois jours et trois nuits, ils filèrent le plus parfait des amours... dans un love hôtel comme au Japon! Mais ce que Edward ne savait pas, c'était que Mr Volturi père avait un noir secret! Et alors..."  
NON MAIS! Je rêve! Hep, le petit garçon au fond, là, à droite, oui toi, ne cherche pas à te retourner, c'est toi que je vise! arrête de parler avec Marie Jessica Paulette Isa Luise, et tu écoutes ce que je RACONTE ! =)  
"Et alors, DONC, Edward et Bella restèrent ensemble. Mais pendant ce temps là, un des 11 mouflets du vieux mari de Bella, tenta désespérément de la retrouver.(Il n'y avait plus de chaussettes propres dans les tiroirs, comprenez-le...)Alors un jour, dans la rue, il la reconnut et s'accrocha à sa jupe de toutes ses forces, et il ne la lâcha plus. Edward et Bella était bien embarrassé, parce qu'un enfant de trois ans et demi littéralement accroché aux jambes, avouez que ce n'est pas pratique. Et il arriva un moment où ils saturèrent. Ce fut ce moment là que choisit le père Voluri pour faire son apparition. Encore... Des qu'il aperçut le petit garçon accroché aux jupes de Bella, la suppliant pour des chaussettes propres, il en tomba fou et il oublia son plan machiavélique. Il demanda fort poliment s'il pouvait, à son tour, se permettre de kidnapper quelqu'un, ce à quoi on lui répondit "avec plaisir" du moment que cela concernait le petit gamin de trois ans. Celui-ci se laissa d'ailleurs très facilement convaincre lorsqu'on lui promit des chaussettes propres TOUS LES JOURS. Quelques années plus tard, Bella et Edward vivaient toujours dans la plus pure harmonie,berçée de colère. De cris. De baffes (une fois; pour Edward qui avait malencontreusement mis Bella enceinte pour la 7e fois consécutive, avouez que ça met en rogne). Mais comprenons que l'harmonie ne s'atteint qu'en ayant toucher le fond et... (et puis, on s'en fiche, je suis pas encore en première L, la philo attendra). Le père Volturi a finalement déshérité sa fille unique en faveur de son fils adoptifs mais Tanya ne s'en ai pas laissé conter, alors elle l'a trainé en justice, et au terme d'un procès, elle et Mélissa sont devenues milliardaires et son père est ruiné.  
Le petit n'avait plus qu'une seule paire de chaussette propre tous les deux jours, ce qui le chagrinait, ma foi, très profondément."  
FIN!!

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Raany_ : je suis contente que tu trouves le temps de me laisser un petit message ça fait plaisir ;) et oui Tanya n'est pas clair et Mélissa, elle a bien caché son jeu, hein. J'espère que ce chap arrive assez rapidement :D

_Sofie_ : merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ;)

_Fraise_ : et oui tout est bien qui fini mal, elle est forte Tanya quand même, mais t'en fait la suite devrait te plaire.

_Anonyme_ : bienvenue et merci, la suite c'est maintenant

_Onja_ : désolée je réponds pas, je suis planquée car j'entend ta tronçonneuse pas loin

_Missy_ : Hey qui sait j'étais peut-être super célèbre pour mes conneries dans une autre vie ;) J'aime bien Edward en chiot (pour une fois que c'est pas Jacob le chien)

_c&a_ : Elle va pas le rendre jaloux en tout cas pas maintenant plus tard peut-être, et oui vous m'avez motivée mais je pouvais pas faire plus en si peut de temps. Mais bonne nouvelle ce chapitre est plus long.

*

**

POV BELLA

Trois semaines, trois semaine que j'évitais Edward comme la peste, pas qu'il m'ait facilité la tache loin de là, non j'avais eu le droit à des livraisons de fleurs, des petits déjeuner qui m'attendaient dans la salle de bain puisqu'on partageait la même, des mots sur le miroir, des cadeaux dans la douche.

J'étais vraiment une idiote de l'éviter de la sorte surtout que maintenant j'avais vraiment la preuve qu'il m'aimait réellement, il n'avait pas revu Tanya, je l'avais entendu en parler avec Jasper le lendemain de notre rupture, il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été troublé par sa ressemblance avec moi et son attitude mais qu'il pensait que c'était un coup monté pour foutre la merde entre nous et qui avait marché.

Au début, Jasper n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire, puis Edward lui avait révélé, puisque c'était fini plus besoin de se cacher, que nous étions ensemble et qu'à cause de sa réaction débile je l'avais jeté.

La suite de leur conversation avait été complètement inattendue, j'avais compris que Jasper était amoureux de Mélissa mais que cette dernière l'avait cruellement rejeté, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à ne plus être la maitresse du vieux chnoc, il était complètement déprimé, bref on formait un beau trio de désespéré tous les trois.

Alice m'avait tiré les vers du nez, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il se passait un truc entre son frère et moi elle avait besoin de confirmation, bien entendu, elle avait trouvé ma réaction excessive et m'avait assuré que je craquerais.

Bien entendu elle avait raison, je souffrais et voir Edward souffrir empirait les choses, mais j'avais été blessée dans mon amour propre et j'avais besoin qui rame un peu.

Mais je ne m'attendais à ce qu'il aille jusque là. Nous étions vendredi soir, et demain c'était l'anniversaire d'Edward alors Alice préparait les décorations de la maison, ce soir il n'était pas là et elle lui avait ordonné d'aller dormir chez leurs parents.

Elle était donc en plein remue ménage avec Rose alors qu'Emmett et moi étions sur le canapé à regarder Edward à la télé car il était invité pour la promotion de son album qui devait sortir dans quelques jours.

J'essayais de ne pas regarder et d'observer Alice mais mes yeux revenaient inlassablement vers l'écran, et au moment où il apparu enfin il me fut totalement impossible de détourner le regard. Il s'installa au piano et débuta une merveilleuse mélodie, j'avais toujours été subjuguée par son talent et de le voir si beau à la télé acclamé par toutes ses femmes me mettaient hors de moi.

_Et oui Bella si tu avais été moins conne, tu serais avec lui en train de montrer à ses pétasses qu'il est à toi_

_Vas-y rajoutes-en je crois que j'ai pas compris_

Il fini alors son morceau et se leva pour remerciez le public le présentateur s'approcha alors de lui pour le féliciter de sa prestation.

Je remarquais que Rosalie s'était installée dans les bras de mon frère pour pouvoir écouter le morceau et Alice se tenait debout derrière moi, elle ne cessait de gesticuler.

Edward pris alors la parole, il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

_« Je voudrais dédier ce morceau à ma merveilleuse femme, Bella mon ange, pardonne-moi, je t'aime »_

Le présentateur sourit à sa déclaration et le libéra.

**- Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement romantique**, s'exclama Rosalie.

Alice ne fit aucun commentaire et s'éloigna pour reprendre les préparatifs.

**- Et** **ben, je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas avec vous, **déclara Emmett.

Je soupirais et me levais sans un mot, et regagnait ma chambre. Je me sentais vraiment idiote maintenant, je le rejetais depuis des semaines et il me faisait une déclaration à la télé alors qu'il aurait du dire « merci, et acheter mon album », non ses seules paroles avaient été pour moi.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et prenait mon mp3, pour écouter les musiques d'Edward, Alice me les avaient enregistrées quand il avait ramené des cds en exclu pour nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon portable vibra m'annonçant l'arriver d'un nouveau message. Angéla.

_« Je suis sur que tu as regardé, tu as intérêt d'arranger les choses maintenant, c'était tellement beau :). A »_

Bien sur qu'elle avait raison je devais arranger les choses et le plus vite possible, ça faisait 3 semaines déjà et je suis sur qu'il allait finir par se lasser et c'est pas les prétendantes qui manquaient.

_« T'en fait pas, je vais le faire. Promis. B »_

Elle me répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

_« Quand Bella ? C'est pas le tout de dire je vais le faire :( A »_

_Elle a pas tord_

_Et je suis censé faire quoi, je vais pas l'appeler maintenant_

_Et pourquoi pas ?_

_Parce que… Arrrgg tu m'énerves, bon je lui envoi un sms ça te va ?_

_C'est déjà ça_

Ok je lui envoi un sms mais je dis quoi, ça fait trop longtemps que je l'évite, bon allez Bella trouve un truc simple, il faut que vous parliez et pas par téléphone déjà. Un rendez-vous ? Arrrgg j'en sais rien, bon allez lance toi sinon on a pas fini.

_« Il faut qu'on parle. B »_

_T'as pas plus froid ?_

_Quoi ? ça fait 3 semaines que je suis un vrai glaçon un peu plus un peu moins_

_Ouais mais là t'es censé arranger les choses, alors tu pourrais au moins être polie_

_Trop tard_

Et voilà même si ma conscience avait raison, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, bon autant prévenir Angie.

_« Je viens de lui envoyer un texto pour lui dire que je veux lui parler. Ca te va ? B »_

_Oui t'as raison de pas lui avoir dit que c'est tout ce que t'a marqué_

_Rooh la ferme toi, rabat joie_

Quelques minutes plus tard, je recevais deux texto quasi simultanément, je commençais par celui d'Angéla, trouillarde moi ? mais non voyons, bon si ok j'avoue.

_« Alléluia. A »_

Bon ok, je peux plus reculer maintenant, alors j'ouvre celui d'Edward.

_« Quand tu veux ! Est-ce que tu veux que je rentre maintenant pour qu'on puisse discuter ? Tu me manques, je t'aime. E »_

Je culpabilise encore plus maintenant décidément j'aurais du écouter ma conscience et être un peu plus sympa dans mon message. Mais bon, je ne peux pas lui dire de venir maintenant, il en va de notre survie à tout les deux et puis je n'ai pas le courage d'aller le retrouver, malgré tout j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer, je suis un zombie depuis notre dispute et je ne veux pas plonger encore plus.

_« Non, ne vient pas, Alice ne me pardonnera jamais de gâcher la surprise, on se verra demain. Je t'embrasse. B »_

_Ca va comme ça ?_

_Tiens tu me demandes mon avis maintenant_

_Allez fait pas ta mauvaise tête, tu en pense quoi ?_

_Un petit je t'aime, non ?_

_Heu, tu crois ? non je veux parler d'abord et puis je lui ai jamais dit en face alors pas dans un sms pour la première fois_

_Comme tu le sens_

Bon allez, j'arrête de me prendre la tête et j'envoie.

Je devrais prévenir Angéla maintenant, alors autant lui envoyer nouveau message.

_« Je le vois demain, j'arrange les choses et je t'appellerai pour te raconter. Bisous et bonne nuit. B »_

Elle me répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

_« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, j'attends ton appel avec impatience. Bisous. A »_

Je commençais à me replonger dans l'écoute de mon mp3 lorsqu'Edward me répondit enfin.

Pourquoi, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait mis une éternité à me répondre ? Tout à coup, je me demandais s'il était seul.

_« Pas de problème, il me tarde de te voir mais j'ai interdiction de venir avant la fête et Alice t'accapare pour toute la journée donc on ne se verra que le soir. J'aimerais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras tu me manques tellement. Je t'aime et t'envois pleins de tendres baisers. E »_

Moi aussi, Edward si tu savais, mais on va devoir être patient tous les deux.

Ma porte s'ouvrit tout à coup et Alice se jeta sur moi.

**- C'est génial Bella, je viens d'avoir Edward au téléphone et il m'a dit que tu lui avais envoyer un texto pour lui dire que tu voulais lui parler, je suis tellement contente, les choses vont enfin s'arranger c'est pas trop tôt, oh lala Bella tu en as mis du temps quand même…**

Ok, je m'étais fait des films une fois de plus, il avait mis du temps car il avait eu Alice au téléphone, mon cerveau farfelu se mit à imaginer qu'il l'avait appelé pour négocier un passage à la maison pour me voir.

**- Alice respire, et qui te dis que les choses vont s'arranger ? J'ai juste dit que je voulais parler.**

**- Tu n'as pas l'intention de lui pardonner** ? me demanda-t-elle complètement paniquée.

**- Si mais…**

**- Bella mais arrête de me faire peur. Mais pourquoi tu vas pas le voir maintenant ?**

**- J'en sais rien, je le verrais demain soir à la fête, c'est bien comme ça.**

**- Ok mais ne plombe pas l'ambiance, hein ?**

**- Alice** ! m'écriais-je offusquée.

**- Bon c'est bon, je m'en vais**, dit-elle se relevant et se dirigeant vers la porte, **ah et au faite Bella, il est bientôt minuit, je pense qu'il serait heureux que tu sois la première à lui souhaiter son anniversaire**.

Sur ces bonnes paroles elle quitta, ma chambre. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, 23h34, bon on verra bien si je suis toujours réveillée dans une demi-heure. Je reprenais mes écouteurs et me replongeais dans la musique.

Mon regard ne parvenait pas à se détacher des chiffres qu'affichait mon radioréveil et à 23h50, je décidais d'écrire le message pour pouvoir l'envoyer à minuit.

Il me fallut presque les dix minutes pour décider ce que j'allais envoyer, finalement j'écrivais un truc simple et l'envoyais dès que minuit sonna.

_« Bon anniversaire. Je te souhaite d'être heureux. Bisous Bella_ _»_

Il me répondit presque aussitôt.

_« Merci, je suis content que tu sois la première à me le souhaiter. La seule chose qui pourrait me rendre heureux c'est toi. Dors bien, à demain, ma Bella. Ton Edward qui t'aime plus que tout »_

Arrgg je fonds, je suis vraiment impatiente d'être à demain pour arranger enfin les choses. Il me manque tellement, ces 3 semaines ont été un vrai calvaire pour moi, mais c'est un mal pour un bien, j'ai pu voir à quel point il faisait tout pour que je lui revienne.

***

Je me réveille à 10 h, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormis aussi bien, mais le réveil est difficile et je suis nauséeuse. Je me lève grogui et cours dans les toilettes pour vomir, ça fait 3 fois cette semaine, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais il va falloir que j'aille voir un médecin si ça continue, je pourrais peut-être demandé à Carlisle de m'ausculté.

_Oui et comme ça on verra Edward plus vite_

_J'ai pas dit que j'allais y aller aujourd'hui_

_T'es pas drôle_

Je me brosse les dents pour faire partir ce goût immonde, et réalise que les deux autres fois où ça m'est arrivé, Edward est à chaque fois venu derrière la porte pour me demander si j'allais bien et s'il pouvait rentrer et les deux fois je l'ai repoussé en lui disant que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Je suis vraiment une garce et je ne le mérite vraiment pas.

Je vais me faire pardonner dès ce soir, foi de Bella.

La journée passe à une vitesse hallucinante, en début d'après midi, Alice m'entraine dans sa chambre et c'est parti pour une séance de torture, tout y passe l'épilation, la manucure, la coiffure, le maquillage et enfin l'habillage. Elle veut que je sois parfaite pour mes retrouvailles avec son frère.

Tout le monde est déjà là lorsque nous descendons enfin, ses amis, nos amis, la famille et des collègues aussi.

Lorsque j'arrive en bas des marches, je cherche immédiatement Edward, mais lorsque je le repère enfin en compagnie de Jeff et Jasper, une grande brune se plante devant moi et m'entraine à l'extérieur.

**- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je sais ce qui s'est passé Bella et il faut que tu passes au dessus de tout ça, Edward est dingue de toi, et je sais que toi aussi même si tu essayes de le cacher.**

**- Je…** elle me coupe avant que j'ai pu en ajouter plus.

**- Non, non, non laisse moi finir, je sais ce que tu ressens tu penses que tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui et que lorsqu'il va ouvrir les yeux, il va te laisser et tu vas souffrir,** je veux lui répondre, mais elle m'intime de me taire et d'écouter d'un geste de la main, **tu ne te vois pas avec ses yeux Bella, tu es tout pour lui et pas depuis que tu as dit « oui » devant un prêtre, non c'est bien plus ancien que ça alors ne gâche pas tout.**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à tout ça, elle a tout bon, c'est exactement ce que je ressens, j'aimerai lui dire que je vais réparer tout ça parce qu'Edward n'attends que ça et il m'a prouvé ses dernières semaines que je suis importante pour lui mais je ne suis capable que d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer à plusieurs reprises et aucun son n'en sort.

**- Désolée, j'aurais du m'occuper de mes affaires, hein**, me demande-t-elle en rigolant.

**- Non Amy, tu as tout à fait raison, j'ai été idiote.**

**- Je sais qu'on se connait pas bien mais vous êtes si parfait ensemble, que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te dire ce que je pense, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas d'avoir été si directe, **dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

**- C'est bon, je vais pas t'en vouloir de me dire la vérité**, lui dis-je avec un sourire. **Et puis j'ai l'intention d'arranger les choses ce soir.**

**- Tu m'en vois ravie**, me dit-elle m'étreignant, **et puis c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses lui faire, et le seul qu'il attend**, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Je devenais dingue, j'avais tout essayé, absolument tout, les petits mots, les cadeaux, les petits déjeuner avec tout ce qu'elle aimait, mais non rien n'y faisait, dès que j'entrais dans une pièce elle en sortait immédiatement, Alice me disait d'être patient que les choses finiraient par s'arranger mais plus les semaines passaient plus je me disais qu'elle se trompait et que je l'avais définitivement perdue pour ne plus jamais la retrouver.

Tanya avait bien réussi son coup, c'est vrai que j'avais été un vrai connard, mais sa ressemblance avec ma femme et sa gentillesse m'avait laissés sur le cul, et puis ensuite j'avais réalisé que j'étais tout simplement rentré dans son jeu et que Mélissa n'était pas étrangère à tout ça.

Elle m'avait recontacté, Tanya, elle m'avait envoyé des sms pour me dire qu'elle aimerait me voir, qu'on puisse faire connaissance, qu'elle savait que j'étais heureux avec ma femme (si elle savait, pff) mais que ça ne m'empêchait pas de me faire une nouvelle amie.

J'avais décliné son offre à chaque fois et j'avais immédiatement effacé ses messages, personne ne savait qu'elle essayait de me voir et je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, je ramais assez pour reconquérir ma Bella et je ne voulais pas rendre les choses plus difficile en parlant de cette folle qui faisait tout pour m'attirer dans ses filets.

Hier, j'avais tenté le tout pour le tout en lui demandant pardon en plein direct et devant des millions de téléspectateurs. Jasper m'avait accompagné à l'émission, il m'avait dit qu'il était sur que Bella ne resterait pas insensible à une telle déclaration et je priais pour qu'il ait raison.

Ma patience et surtout ma persévérance avaient payés, Bella m'avait envoyé un sms pour me dire qu'elle voulait me parler. Je m'étais alors mis à sauter partout exactement comme ma sœur.

_Flash-back_

J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, Bella m'avait enfin contacté et elle voulait me parler, je sautais dans la pièce comme un dingue, Jasper était avec moi. Il me ramena à la réalité.

**- Alice sort de se corps**, rigola-t-il. **Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Bella, c'est Bella**, dis-je en lui tendant mon portable pour qu'il puisse lire le message.

**- Heu… tu sais je veux pas paraitre rabat-joie ou quoi que ce soit mais c'est plutôt bref et ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle te pardonne ou quoi.**

Je stoppais mes sauts et me retournait vers lui.

**- Oui je sais, mais je veux y croire, c'est le premier contact en trois semaines, je sais qu'elle peut très bien vouloir me parler pour me dire d'arrêter que tout est perdu, mais je veux pas perdre espoir, je l'aime.**

**- Je sais ça Ed, je sais, mais garde dans un coin de ta tête que peut-être les choses ne vont pas être si simple.**

**- Ouais, mais je veux pas penser que… ça va aller, **dis-je avec conviction.

J'essayais de me convaincre que les choses iraient mieux rapidement, Jasper avait raison mais je ne voulais pas y penser maintenant. Je répondais à Bella et lui proposait de venir maintenant, mais elle refusa prétextant que ma sœur allait nous tuer si je revenais maintenant. Je prenais alors mon portable et appelais Alice pour négocier avec elle, si je lui promettais de fermer les yeux et de monter directement voir ma chérie, peut-être qu'elle serait conciliante.

Mais non, elle était toujours en plein préparatif et refusait catégoriquement que je rentre maintenant. Elle me dit qu'elle s'occupait de préparer Bella pour la fête et que je la verrais ensuite. J'étais frustrée mais Alice me promis que je ne regrettais pas d'attendre un peu. Je raccrochais donc et informait Bella que nous nous verrions lors de la fête, ordre du général Alice.

**- Elle te facilite pas la tache, hein ? Je crois que je vais l'inviter**. Me dit Jasper.

Je relevais la tête, est-ce qu'il venait bien de dire ce que je croyais qu'il avait dit ? Je le dévisageais et il du croire que je n'approuvais pas car il s'empressa de rajouter.

**- Enfin, si tu es d'accord, c'est ta sœur donc si tu veux que je garde mes distances… mais je croyais que tu étais d'accord alors… heu.**

**- Hey Jazz c'est bon, pas de problème, mais qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis.**

**- Et ben, j'avoue que le coup de Mélissa m'a un peu refroidit mais bon je crois que tu as raison plutôt que de courir après des filles qui se moque totalement de moi, autant essayer de m'intéresser à une fille qui s'intéresse à moi.**

**- Ne joue pas avec ma sœur Jazz**, grondais-je.

**- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je vais l'inviter à diner, et puis voir si le courant passe bien entre nous, on est ami et je veux voir si on peut essayer plus.**

**- Ok mais fait gaffe à tes fesses, oublis pas que c'est ma sœur.**

_Fin du flash back_

Et voilà, j'étais dans le salon avec tous les invités en train d'attendre que les filles arrivent, j'étais fébrile, j'espérais tellement de cette soirée mais j'avais décidé que si les choses allaient enfin mieux, on prendrait notre temps, je la courtisais depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et donc la prochaine étape serait des sorties en amoureux, enfin je l'espérais.

Elles descendaient enfin, je décrochais de la conversation que j'avais avec Jasper et Jeff et observait mon ange arriver, mais à peine arrivée en bas, elle fut entrainer à l'extérieur par Amy. La seule chose que j'avais remarqué c'est qu'elle ne portait plus son alliance, cette vision me serra le cœur, peut-être que finalement les choses n'allaient pas si bien se passer. Je regardais Jeff qui observait aussi nos femmes s'éloigner, il avait un petit sourire.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle…,** demandais-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.

**- T'en fait pas, elle veut juste parler à Bella pour essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux.**

Oh la la c'est pas bon pour le peu que je connais Amy, elle est loin d'être délicate dans ses paroles. J'espère qu'elle va pas briser mes chances alors que j'avais enfin un espoir aussi infime soit-il.

**- Et mec**, repris Jeff devant ma mine décomposée, **t'en fait pas, elle va pas la faire fuir au contraire, elle t'aime bien tu sais et elle veut juste te donner un coup de pouce.**

**- Edward**, m'appela Amy qui venait d'apparaitre derrière moi. **Bella t'attend dehors**.

Un sourire s'étala alors sur mon visage sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Amy me sourit en retour et me montra la sortie.

Je suivais donc son conseil et allait retrouver la femme de ma vie.

Je la repérais rapidement assise sur le muret qui délimitait le jardin, je m'approchais lentement d'elle.

**- Salut**, murmurais-je une fois à sa hauteur.

**- Bonsoir**, me répondit-elle après avoir sursauté.

Un silence pesant s'installa, pendant quelques minutes, je ne savais pas quoi dire et je cherchais mes mots. Elle observait ses mains et moi mes chaussures.

**- Je suis désolé…**

**- Edward…**

Nous nous stoppions tous les deux après avoir parler en même temps, alors que nous avions enfin relevé la tête.

**- Vas-y, tu voulais me parler**, je savais que j'étais lâche mais j'avais besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

**- Heu… oui d'accord, écoute, je ne vais pas te cacher que je suis vraiment déçue et que tu m'as blessée**, j'allais la couper pour m'excuser mais elle me fit signe de me taire et d'écouter, **mais ma réaction a été excessive, alors je vais te laisser une seconde chance Edward, mais ne me déçois pas à nouveau, je ne veux pas souffrir encore par ta faute.**

Je souriais, je ne savais plus quoi dire, la seule chose que je voulais c'était la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser mais ça allait à l'encontre des nouvelles règles que je m'étais fixées, prendre mon temps et conquérir son cœur.

**- Ok, je pensais qu'après avoir lutté comme ça tu serais heureux, mais je crois que je me suis trompée,** dit-elle en baissant les yeux, visiblement déçue.

**- Oh Bella mon cœur, non je crois pas ça, je suis le plus heureux des hommes mais je voudrais qu'on prenne notre temps, je ne veux pas tout gâcher en précipitant les choses.**

Elle releva les yeux brillant de larmes contenues vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire que je me fichais de la retrouver alors je la prenais dans mes bras, espérant ne plus jamais la laisse s'échapper.

**- Ne refais plus jamais ça, je ne le supporterais pas,** murmura-t-elle contre mon torse.

**- Promis mon Ange, jamais…**, je me stoppais et m'écartais lentement d'elle tout en la gardant dans mes bras**, tu es bien mon ange, hein** ? demandais-je plus du tout sur de moi tout à coup.

**- Ah une condition, Edward…**, oh la c'est pas bon ça, elle reprit en riant, **il faut que tu m'embrasses pour ça.**

Ouf, elle m'avait vraiment fait peur, je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et me jetais sur ses douces lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqué. Notre baiser d'abord doux et tendre s'intensifia rapidement reflétant le manque de l'autre que nous avions tout deux ressenti ces dernières semaines.

Elle arrêta au bout de quelques minutes notre baiser, étant totalement à bout de souffle l'un comme l'autre.

**- Bon anniversaire**, me dit-elle en prenant mes mains. **Pour ton cadeau, il va falloir que tu patientes.**

**- Tu viens de m'offrir le seul cadeau dont je rêvais,** lui répondis-je la regardant dans les yeux.

**- Tu auras un vrai cadeau**, dit-elle en me retirant mon alliance, **tu permets que je te l'emprunte ? c'est pour ton cadeau**, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une adorable moue.

**- Je t'aime**, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

**- Je sais**, me répondit-elle en replongeant à nouveau sur mes lèvres.

Elle ne m'avait pas encore avoué ses sentiments mais ses gestes parlaient pour elle, si elle n'avait rien éprouvé pour moi, jamais elle ne m'aurait fait une crise de jalousie et surtout elle ne serait pas à cet instant dans mes bras en train de m'embrasser avec passion.

Je savais que les choses n'étaient pas encore totalement réglées mais nous étions ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

*

**

Alors les filles, je sais pas pour ce chapitre, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de sauter 3 semaines d'un coup, mais bon ce qui est fait est fait.

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

La suite arrivera dans deux ou trois jours, peut-être plus vite si vous me motivez, vous savez comment faire maintenant.

Ah et j'allais oublier merci à toutes celles qui m'ont décerné la palme d'or du sadisme, merci merci, j'attrape les fleurs au vol, ah y'a pas de fleurs ? bon ba t'en pis. Merci quand même.

A bientôt pour la suite et bon début de semaines

Bisous

Julie


	25. Chapter 24

Hello les filles, et oui me revoilà déjà, faut dire que vous avez assurés pour les reviews donc ça ma grave motivée.

Pas de blabla aujourd'hui juste un grand merci à toutes pour vos 56 reviews.

Phika17, hey mais t'es où ? j'attends ton chap moi, je crois que j'ai gagné ce pari alors ;)

Réponses aux non inscrites :

_Leeloup_ : contente que tu ais appréciée les retrouvailles, Bella enceinte ? mais qui vous a mis cette idée dans la tête ;)

_Audrey_ : ah Bella enceinte, bon réponse un jour peut-être :) merci et si je poste si vite c'est grave à vos reviews qui me motives à mort. Bonne année et bonne santé à toi aussi, bisous

_Patou_ : merci, et oui même Alice sait qu'elle est un second choix mais elle va se laisser faire et va rapidement faire disparaitre les autres de la tête et du cœur de Jasper.

_C&a_ : renouveler leur vœux, effectivement j'y pense sérieusement, mais pas tout de suite, si tu veux éviter d'aller vérifier qu'un nouveau chap est arrivé tu peux m'envoyer ton adresse mail par mp et je t'enverrais un message pour te prévenir, enfin c'est comme tu veux ;D

_Fraise_ : et oui les retrouvailles, Tanya rode pas loin mais elle n'est pas la seule, la preuve dans ce chap, pour le nombre de chap vous êtes plusieurs à me poser la question et bien je n'en ai aucune idée, tant que j'ai de l'inspi on continue ;)

_Sabrina_ : merci pour tes reviews et oui il a assez galéré comme ça (quoi que), pour Jasper il va bien nous calmer la pile électrique :D

_Onja_ : j'ai bien peur que tu la ressortes à la fin de ce chapitre ta tronçonneuse. Et oui, c'est un grand romantique, notre Edward, et pour Bella je ne dirais rien ;)

_Missy_ : merci pour ta review, comme tu dis les revirements de situation ne sont pas finis, la preuve dans ce chapitre

_Raany_ : et bien tu t'en poses des questions mais si je te réponds il n'y plus de suspense ;) merci de ta fidélité

_Léna_ : comme je suis gentille… bon d'accord comme « vous » avez été gentilles voilà le chapitre plus tôt que prévue

_Liloune_ : oh oh, je crois que je vais perdre une lectrice, m'en veut pas s'il te plait mais bon c'était prévue depuis le début et puis je veux pas qu'ils soient malades moi, bon j'espère à bientôt

*

**

POV BELLA

**- Bella, Bella tu devineras, jamais**, hurla Alice. J'étais dans la salle de bain et j'entendais ses cris comme si elle était juste à coté de moi.

**- Oh Bella, tu arrêtes de te cacher oui,** reprit-elle, je me doutais qu'elle venait d'arracher la couette d'Edward, il n'allait pas apprécier.

**- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et où est Bella**, hurla-t-elle de plus belle.

Aucune réponse, je suis sur qu'il est en train de se demander si nos réconciliations étaient réelles.

**- C'est pas vrai elle est encore malade**, dit-elle.

**- Bella est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**- Aaah ! Alice tu m'as fait peur, qu'est ce qui te prend d'hurler comme ça ? T'es malade ?**

**- C'est plutôt à toi que je dois demander ça.**

**- A moi ? je vois pas pourquoi, je vais très bien merci de t'en inquiéter.**

**- Hum**, fit-elle septique, qu'est ce qui lui prenait, j'allais très bien alors pourquoi elle s'inquiétait comme ça. **Tu devineras jamais**, reprit-elle.

**- Et ben dis moi on gagnera du temps,** dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain, Alice sur mes talons.

**- Jasper, il m'a invité à sortir ce soir au resto, tu te rends compte,** s'émerveilla t'elle.

Je me figeais en entendant ses mots, Jasper avait enfin vu Alice, c'est pas trop tôt, j'espérais sincèrement pour elle que les choses allaient aller.

**- C'est génial, Aly je suis tellement contente pour toi,** dis-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

**- Mon cœur baisse le volume s'il te plait**, murmura Edward depuis la couette.

**- Wow « mon cœur », je te savais pas si tendre Edward**, rigola Alice.

**- Tu veux pas nous fiche la paix, Alice**, grogna-t-il, je rigolais à les entre de disputer comme des gamins.

**- Ce soir, hein ? Est-ce qu'on doit aller dormir ailleurs Alice ?** demandais-je.

**- J'en sais rien mais mon frère et ses chastes oreilles devraient, peut-être**, rigola-t-elle.

**- Tu as l'intention de lui sauter dessus dès le premier soir** ? demandais-je abasourdie.

**- Comme si c'est pas ce que tu as fait, toi, **rigola-t-elle.

**- Ba, c'est pas pareil, on était marié nous,** dis-je en faisant la moue.

**- Ouais à d'autre. Et j'attends depuis tellement longtemps que je sais pas si je vais résister, désolé frangin**, rit-elle.

**- T'en fait pas Alice, si tu fais trop de bruit on pourra toujours faire un concours. L**ui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Alice resta bouche bé alors que moi je rougissais encore une fois.

**- Et ben si vous faites autant de bruit que cette nuit, j'aurais aucun mal à vous battre, **dit-elle frappant son frère à travers la couette.

Je rigolais, alors qu'Edward se redressa.

**- Tu ferais mieux de te taire Alice**, gronda-t-il.

**- Ba quoi, j'ai absolument rien entendu, pas un seul bruit.**

**- C'est normal Alice on a dormit, juste dormit rien de plus,** souffla-t-il alors que je rigolais de plus belle.

**- Oh alors que le meilleur gagne,** dit-elle en sortant.

**- Je la déteste**, grogna Edward en m'attirant vers lui pour me couvrir de baiser.

Je me laissais bercer dans ses bras, il m'avait tellement manqué, que je ne voulais plus jamais m'éloigner de lui. Il descendit alors une de ses mains le long de mon bras et fini par prendre ma main dans la sienne, après l'avoir caressée quelques instants, ils fini par murmurer contre mes cheveux.

**- Pourquoi ?** sa voix était brisée.

**- Pourquoi quoi, Edward ?**

**- Rien**, dit-il en soupirant.

Je me redressais alors pour planter son regard dans le mien mais il baissa la tête.

**- Edward, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?** Après plusieurs seconde sans réponse de sa part je repris, **Edward on est un couple, hein ? Alors je vais te faire une promesse et tu vas me faire la même en retour**.

**- Mmm**, fut sa seule réponse.

**- Edward, lorsque quelque chose me chagrinera, je te promets de te le dire, et toi tu vas me faire la même promesse, d'accord.**

Toujours pas de réponse, il m'énerve quand il fait ça.

**- Edward**… soupirais-je.

**- Ton alliance**, souffla-t-il, je regardais alors ma main et réalisait que je ne l'avais pas remise depuis le lendemain de notre séparation.

Je m'étais réveillé totalement gelée sur le sol de ma chambre, j'étais encore vraiment énervée après lui, j'avais enlevée mon alliance et l'avait balancée à travers la chambre. Bien sur quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais allé la ramasser et après avoir contemplée les inscriptions pendant de longues minutes, je l'avais mise dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit pour ne jamais l'en ressortir.

Bien sur, il était blessé de voir que malgré notre réconciliation je ne l'avais pas remise je me penchais alors vers le tiroir pour la récupérer et la déposait dans sa main.

**- Est-ce que tu veux me la remettre,** demandais-je en le regardant.

Il ne se fit pas prier et repris immédiatement ma main dans la sienne pour passer à nouveau l'anneau à mon annuaire.

**- Je t'aime**, murmura-il avant de m'embrasser. Il rompit le baiser quelques secondes plus tard me faisant pousser un cri de frustration. **Tu vas me la rendre bientôt, hein ? **Voyant que je ne comprenais pas il ajouta, **mon alliance**, en bougeant son doigt vide devant moi.

**- Si tu es sage**, rigolais-je.

* * *

POV ALICE

Je venais de laisser mon frère et ma belle-sœur seuls dans la chambre de celle-ci, j'étais totalement aux anges, trois semaines, il lui avait fallu trois semaines pour lui pardonner, j'avais essayé d'aider mon frère au mieux mais Bella était têtue et je n'étais arrivé à rien.

Mais je dois avouer que mon frère avait eu une idée de génie, qu'elle fille aurait pu résister à une déclaration en direct à la télévision, pas moi en tout cas et visiblement pas Bella non plus puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule seconde depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Je retournais dans ma chambre et me dirigeais directement vers mon dressing, je voulais être parfaite pour ce soir. J'avais bien compris que Jasper était attiré par Mélissa, et apprendre qu'elle se tapait le vieux n'avait pas dû être facile pour son égo, mais je préférais me réjouir plutôt que de penser que j'étais le second choix.

Jasper avait fait le premier pas et j'allais faire en sorte de devenir totalement indispensable pour son petit cœur, Mélissa serait totalement éclipsée et je pourrais me consacrer à son bonheur, enfin notre bonheur.

Après avoir choisi mes habits, je décidais de descendre faire un peu de ménage, la soirée d'hier avait laissé ses cadavres et j'avais besoin de m'occuper sinon je n'allais jamais tenir jusqu'au soir.

Rosalie était déjà à la tache et nous passions un bon moment malgré la corvée du nettoyage, Bella fini par nous rejoindre mais nous l'avions renvoyé auprès de son cher mari, elle lui avait fait la tête pendant trop longtemps pour perdre encore du temps surtout à faire du nettoyage.

Et puis, moins nous étions plus il nous faudrait de temps et donc plus je serais occupée. Rosalie savait pour l'invitation de son frère et elle m'avait donné quelques conseils pour le mettre à mes pieds.

Grace à cette activité, qui bien que pas passionnante pour un sou, la journée était passé super vite et il était grand temps de me préparer, Rosalie m'avait proposé son aide que j'avais accepté bien entendu qui mieux qu'elle pouvait faire en sorte que je plaise à son frère.

Après m'avoir, maquillée et coiffée, j'avais revêtu ma robe rose, elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, si avec ça je le faisais pas baver, je ne m'appelais plus Alice Cullen. Il avait dit à Rosalie qu'il trouvait que le rose m'allait très bien, moi j'étais pas fan mais bon, si c'est ce qui lui plait j'allais pas faire la difficile. Bella nous avait rejoint pour donner son avis et elle me trouvait merveilleuse alors, c'était sur de moi que je descendais attendre celui qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Arrivée dans le salon je remarquais qu'il était déjà là, en train de discuter avec les garçons, Bella se précipita immédiatement dans les bras d'Edward, je souriais en les regardant, il s'était vraiment bien trouvé ses deux là et j'espérais vraiment que Tanya n'allait pas essayer de foutre la merde une fois de plus, elle en avait assez fait.

Je remarquais alors que Jasper me fixait, je souriais intérieurement, un point pour moi, il dégluti difficilement et se leva, il s'approchait de moi pour me faire la bise et me dit.

**- Alice, tu es magnifique.**

**- Merci**, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

**- Tu es prête à y aller ?**

**- Oh que oui,** dis-je en lui prenant le bras pour l'entrainer vers la sortie.

**- Bonne soirée les amoureux**, ajoutais-je à l'intention des deux couples.

**- Bye, les gars**, dit Jasper en sortant.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Alice venait de sortir, avec Jasper, j'avais à nouveau parlé avec lui en attendant qu'elle descende, je lui avais rappelé que ma sœur était vraiment amoureuse de lui et que s'il n'était pas sûr, il valait mieux qu'il soit franc avec elle plutôt que de la laisser se faire de faux espoir.

Il m'avait promis qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas la faire souffrir, nous avions été interrompu par l'arrivée des filles, Alice avait fait fort elle était vraiment à tomber. Mais je n'avais pas pu en voir plus car ma Bella m'avait sauté dans les bras et tout le reste avait été éclipsé.

J'avais à peine entendu ma sœur partir avec Jazz. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour ma merveilleuse femme qui était enfin dans mes bras et j'espérais que cette fois plus rien n'allait nous séparer. Nous avions passé presque toute la journée à parler, à essayer de mettre les choses à plat. Nous avions abordé l'épineux sujet Tanya, j'avais essayé de lui expliquer que sa ressemblance avait été troublante sur le coup et qu'en y réfléchissant je pensais sincèrement que Mélissa avait fait en sorte que Tanya ressemble à ma Bella.

Elle était d'accord avec moi, je lui avais promis de plus réagir de la sorte, j'avais été vraiment con, et j'avais vraiment compris la leçon.

_Ah ouais, c'est pour ça que tu lui dis pas qu'elle t'a contacté_

_C'est différent_

_Ah oui et en quoi ? Tu crois que quand elle va l'apprendre elle va réagir comment ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le saurait ? C'est pas toi qui va lui dire ?_

_Non mais je suis sur que Tanya ne va pas s'en privée, elle_

_Hum_

Bella passa sa main sur ma joue, elle me regardait étrangement.

**- Tu vas bien ?** me demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

**- Oui, oui ça va. T'inquiète pas mon ange**, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

**- Hey allez dans vos chambres, bande de dégoutant,** dit Emmett en nous sortant de notre bulle.

Rosalie et Bella nous avait fait une salade puis nous avions passé le reste de la soirée, enlacés sur le canapé, vers 23h nous étions monté nous coucher dans ma chambre cette fois. Alice rentra peut de temps après et au vu des gloussements nous avions rapidement compris qu'elle n'était pas revenue toute seule.

Rapidement leurs gémissements se firent entendre, j'étais vraiment frustré, premièrement parce que entendre ma sœur s'envoyer en l'air à quelques mètres de moi était plutôt gênant et surtout parce que Bella et moi n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis Las Vegas et j'étais vraiment en manque d'elle.

Mais je devais patienter, nous venions de nous retrouver et l'avoir dans mon lit était déjà inespéré, alors je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses.

**- Oh… oui… Jasper… comme ça… ouuuiiii,** hurla ma sœur.

Je grognais et attrapais mon oreiller pour le mettre sur ma tête afin de ne plus l'entendre, elle avait raison j'aurais du aller dormir ailleurs.

Au bout de quelques secondes Bella me retira l'oreiller.

**- Où est passé ton esprit de compétition**, me demanda-t-elle.

**- Bella ne me tente pas ? **

**- A oui et pourquoi tu n'as pas envie de moi, **elle était déçue de ma réponse.

**- Jaspeeerrr…, plus fort !**

**- Rosie, ma Rosie c'est bon.**

**- Oh putin, Aly, t'es si serrée.**

**- Emmett… oui… oh mon dieu.**

Bella éclata de rire, alors que je l'attrapais pour la coincer entre moi et le matelas, au diable les bonnes résolutions, j'avais besoin d'elle et maintenant.

Je commençais à parsemer son visage de baiser avant de descendre lentement vers son cou. Elle passa alors ses mains dans mon dos et commença a me griffer en frottant son bassin contre le mien, ma Bella était vraiment une tigresse.

Je m'empressais de lui enlever sa nuisette afin de pouvoir m'occuper de sa poitrine sans aucune barrière, je prenais un des téton dans ma bouche alors que je pinçais gentiment l'autre, puis j'inversais avant de lécher la courbe de la poitrine.

Les gémissements de ma femme, se mélangeaient aux autres, mais je faisais abstraction de ce qui se passait à coté pour me concentrer sur notre plaisir. Je laissais un sillon de baiser humide sur son ventre avant de remonter vers son cou pour mieux redescendre. J'enlevais la dernière barrière qui me séparait de son sexe et me penchait immédiatement pour la gouter, elle était déjà très humide.

Je prenais son bouton d'amour entre mes lèvres, pendant quelques secondes avant de le délaisser pour passer langue entre ses plis avant de l'entrer en elle, la faisant se cambrer et crier de plaisir, je continuais à l'entrer et la sortir de son antre, puis remplaçait ma langue par deux doigts, et commençait à la pomper énergiquement, je courbais mes doigts afin d'atteindre son point sensible, la faisant hurler de plaisir alors qu'elle commençais à se resserrer autour de moi, j'ajoutais ma bouche pour stimuler son clitoris et elle vint rapidement en criant mon prénom.

Je continuais mes caresses jusqu'à ce qu'elle redescende de son nuage. Puis remontait vers son visage en embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres nous plongeant dans un baiser passionné.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle me poussa sur lit de manière à se retrouver à califourchon sur moi puis commença la même torture que celle que je venais de lui infligé, commençant par mon visage puis mon cou, et s'attarder sur ma poitrine avant de descendre lentement vers mon bas ventre, pour mieux remonter vers ma bouche. Et enfin, redescendre entrainant mon boxer dans sa course.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réaliser, qu'elle avait arrêté sa descente que déjà elle me prenait entièrement dans sa bouche me faisant gémir de plaisir, elle commença de lent va et vient puis ajouta rapidement sa langue et ses dents, avant d'augmenter considérablement la cadence.

Si elle continuait comme ça, je n'allais pas tarder à venir, elle était vraiment trop douée pour ça et en plus j'étais manque d'elle. Je l'attrapais alors par les épaules pour la remonter vers moi, elle grogna de frustration mais s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'elle réalisa que j'avais descendu mes mains entre nous pour nous protéger et me positionner à son entrée.

Elle se laissa alors tomber et s'empala littéralement sur moi, nous faisant crier de bonheur tout les deux. Elle commença à se mouvoir à une vitesse incroyable, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans sa manœuvre alors qu'elle prenait appuie sur mes avants bras.

Rapidement, elle se resserra autour de moi et commença a crier encore et encore. Nous entrainant tous les deux biens plus loin que le 7 ème ciel, elle planta ses ongles violement dans mes bras me faisant grogner de douleur. Avant de s'écrouler contre moi, complètement à bout de souffle.

Je caressais tendrement son dos, alors que nos cœurs reprenaient lentement une vitesse normale. Bella roula alors sur le coté, je me débarrassais de la capote et la prenait contre moi, pour m'endormir quelques secondes plus tard, le silence semblait revenu dans toutes les chambres de la maison. J'ignore qui avait gagné le concours mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

* * *

POV BELLA

J'étais en retard, Edward dormait encore mais je savais que si je ne me dépêchais pas Alice allait rapidement débarquer pour me lever. Je fonçais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et me préparer. J'embrassais Edward qui émergeait lentement après m'avoir fait un tendre câlin, il me relâcha me promettant de descendre avant mon départ.

Je récupérais son alliance avant de quitter la chambre, espérant pouvoir passer à la bijouterie aujourd'hui. Alice m'attendais, mais elle semblait vraiment calme contrairement à d'habitude, est-ce que c'était l'effet Jasper, j'espérais en tout cas.

Elle était déjà prête donc je mettais immédiatement mes chaussures et ma veste. Edward descendit à ce moment là.

**- Oh mon dieu Edward, je vais aller chercher du produit pour les araignées, tu vas finir dépecé sinon,** dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je regardais alors Edward pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, quand je remarquais les griffures qui partaient de ses coudes jusqu'à ses poignées, sur les deux bras. C'est pas vrai, c'est moi qui ait fait ça ? Je baissais alors la tête honteuse.

Il vint alors me prendre dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille.

**- T'en fait pas mon ange, t'es super sexy quand tu deviens une tigresse.**

Je l'embrassais alors tendrement avant de l'abandonner pour la journée.

Alice avait décidé de prendre sa voiture aujourd'hui, elle passa le trajet ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la matinée à me raconter son rendez-vous qui avait été merveilleux. Et qui comme nous avions pu le remarquer s'était fini dans son lit.

Alice me rabâchait encore et encore combien Jasper était merveilleux alors qu'elle tournait autour de moi, pour ajuster la tenue qu'elle m'avait fait essayer, à m'en donner le tournis. Je commençais à avoir chaud tout à coup, ma tête tournait réellement maintenant.

**- Bella tu vas bien, t'es toute blanche, **me demanda Alice avec inquiétude.

**- Je… je crois que j'ai besoin de m'assoir**, murmurais-je avant de sombrer dans le néant.

***

**- Bella, Bella, réveilles-toi**, criait Alice alors que je revenais à moi.

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux et essayait de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé, je me souvenais juste que je parlais avec Alice et que j'avais commencée à me sentir bizarre.

**- Oh Bella tu m'as fait tellement peur, tu vas mieux ? **

Je me redressais lentement et m'apercevais que j'étais au sol.

**- Je crois, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Tu as fait un malaise, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles. Je vais aller appeler papa pour qu'il vienne t'ausculter.**

**- Non, Alice, c'est bon, j'ai pas déjeuner ce matin et on peut pas dire que ma nuit ai été de tout repos, t'en fait pas je vais mieux**, dis-je en me redressant.

**- T'es sur ? Oh lala on aurait dit un cadavre, tu étais tellement blanche.**

**- Je crois que je vais aller prendre un truc au café en face, **murmurais-je.

**- Je t'accompagne**, me dit Alice en prenant ses clés.

Après un bon café et deux muffins au chocolat, je me sentais vraiment mieux, Alice décida de retourner à l'atelier et je lui disais que je la rejoignais après être passée à la bijouterie.

***

Je sortais de la boutique satisfaite de moi lorsque je rentrais dans une jeune femme blonde.

**- Oh pardon, je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu**, m'excusais-je.

**- Oh, mais il n'y a pas de mal, mais vous êtes Isabella Cullen**, oh c'est qui celle-là, elle est bien la première personne à m'appeler par le nom de mon mari.

**- Heu… oui, mais excusez-moi on se connait ?**

**- Oh, non pardon nous n'avons pas été présentée ; je suis Jane,** voyant que je la remettais toujours pas elle précisa, **Jane Volturi, la belle-mère de Tanya**.

**- Oh, heu… enchantée…,** c'est pas bon ça qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là ?

**- Je voulais vous donner ça**, me dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe.

**- Bonne journée, Isabella**, me dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je regardais l'enveloppe qu'elle m'avait donnée, ça m'inspirait pas confiance tout ça.

Je l'ouvris et trouvais deux photos dedans.

La première était d'Edward et cette Jane qui caressait son érection, au travers de son pantalon, il avait l'air d'apprécier et la seconde, était presque identique sauf que sa main n'était plus sur mais dans son boxer.

*

**

Sadique un jour, sadique toujours _*bon ok je sors.*_

Allez les filles je vous embête pas j'attends juste avec impatience vos impressions.

Bisous et à très bientôt

Julie


	26. Chapter 25

Hello les filles, me revoilà, enfin.

**Bienvenue dans le monde de Gargamel,**

(et oui nous voilà chez les schtroumfs car je sais pas si il y a un méchant chez les bisounours mais je crois pas)

Réponse aux non-inscrites : (pour celle qui veulent être prévenues des nouveaux chapitres, je vous donne mon adresse mail, "billyjulie()hotmail(.)fr" (en enlevant les parenthèses) envoyer moi un petit message pour me le demander, je le ferais sans problème. )

_Niwaliss _: merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère réussir à te tenir en haleine avec ce nouveau chapitre

_Léna_ : désolée j'aurais aimée poster hier soir mais malheureusement je n'avais même pas écrit une ligne mais bon voilà la suite, j'espère que ton brevet blanc s'est bien passé, maintenant que c'est fini tu peux te détendre avec un nouveau chapitre, c'est pas beau ça ?

_Fraise_ : voilà enfin les explications d'Edward, merci pour ta fidélité, la réponse pour Bella bientôt

_PatienwSnow_ : et oui c'est dur pour eux, Aro sait mais s'en fou puisqu'il a Mélissa

_Audrey_ : désolée mais le monde des bisounours n'est pas pour Edward et Bella

_Leeloup_ : de rien vous prenez la peine de me mettre une review et moi je prends le temps de vous répondre c'est normal. Voilà enfin la suite

_Gaelle_ : et oui c'est une sale famille, pour Edward il va avoir une chance de lui dire reste à voir s'il va le faire

_Onja_ : c'est quoi des allamants berger ?

_Sofie_ : la voilà, enfin. Merci pour ta review

_C&a_ : j'espère que les nuits n'ont pas été trop dure :), mon adresse mail est "billyjulie()hotmail(.)fr" (en enlevant les parenthèses) , envoi moi un mes et je t'enverrais un mail chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chap ;) à bientôt

_Sabrina_ : désolée d'être la cause de tes insomnies, je vais essayer de poster une suite demain pour me faire pardonner

_Missy_ : retour au chapitre 10 pour les explications des photos, mais Edward va récapituler tout ca dans ce chapitre, je pense aussi à les tuer ;)

_Chou_ : et oui je suis pas gentille mais bon c'est comme ça ;P

_Bebe_ : mais non c'est pas toujours la faute d'Edward,

*

**

POV EDWARD

**- Alice t'es inconsciente ou quoi ? Tu aurais du m'appeler immédiatement et papa aussi.**

**- Rooo, Edward c'est bon, elle a juste fait un petit malaise parce qu'elle avait pas déjeuner, tu vas pas en faire tout un drame.**

**- Mais…**

**- Non, Edward, et puis de toute façon tu t'en prends qu'à toi, la prochaine fois ne l'épuise pas comme** **ça**, me coupa-t-elle avec son point sur les hanches.

J'étais arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt pour faire un petit câlin à mon amour. Et Alice m'avait apprit qu'elle était tombée dans les pommes et qu'elle lui avait fait une sacré peur. Elle avait beau essayer de minimiser les choses j'avais bien vu lorsqu'elle me l'avait raconté qu'elle avait carrément paniqué.

Et maintenant Bella était partie je ne sais où.

**- Dis-moi où elle est Alice, je vais la chercher.**

**- Elle va bien Edward, arrête de te prendre la tête s'il te plait. Elle va arriver**. Me dit-elle en soupirant.

**- Bon très bien, je vais l'appeler**, dis-je en attrapant mon téléphone dans ma poche.

**- C'est bon elle est là regarde**, je me retournais immédiatement à ses mots.

Bella venait d'entrer, elle était vraiment très pale, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait pleuré aussi, mais pourquoi ?

**- Oh Bella tu as encore fait un malaise ? tu es encore si blanche**, demanda ma sœur avec une pointe de panique dans la voix, alors que je m'approchais d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, elle recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle me vit avancer.

**- Non Alice, ça va, rien à voir**, répondit-elle alors que j'avais stoppé tout mouvement totalement déconcerté par sa réaction.

**- Bella est-ce que tout va bien**, lui demandais-je à quelques mètre d'elle.

**- Alice, tu veux bien nous laissez s'il te plait**, demanda-t-elle à ma sœur.

**- Heu oui, bien sur, je vais chercher à déjeuner, je vous ramène quelque chose** ? répondit-elle en me jetant un regard.

**- Oui, s'il te plait**, murmura Bella.

Ma sœur s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue et lui murmura.

**- Appelle-moi quand vous aurez fini.**

Puis elle sortit nous laissant seule. Bella posa alors un regard froid sur moi. Puis sortit une enveloppe de son sac. Elle alla poser celui-ci ainsi que sa veste sur une chaise, gardant l'enveloppe entre ses mains puis s'assit sur une des table.

Je ne savais pas ce que contenait cette enveloppe mais une chose était sur c'était mauvais très mauvais pour moi.

**- J'ai fait une rencontre intéressante**, dit-elle enfin.

_Oh non c'est pas vrai, elle a vu Tanya_

_J't'avais dit de lui en parler_

_Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit c'est harpie_

**- Jane, ça te dis quelque chose ?** Ajouta-t-elle.

Je suis sur qu'à ce moment mon visage à dû se décomposer. C'est pas vrai, comme si il y avait pas assez des deux autres connes il en faut une troisième.

**- Ton silence en dit long, Edward, bien est-ce que tu as envie de me donner ta version ou je m'en tiens aux suppositions.**

_Allez mec c'est le moment de lui déballer la vérité, _

_Je sais, elle va me détester_

_Peut-être pas de toute façon c'est plus le moment de mentir_

**- Je…** ,je soupirais pour me donner du courage**, Jane est venue me voir un soir, elle m'a pousser à aller faire un tour avec elle**, Bella leva un sourcil, je suppose qu'elle doit penser que je n'ai pas été difficile à convaincre, **elle m'a expliqué que Tanya était sa meilleure amie et qu'elle avait pour habitude de partager leur… heu… conquête, mais elle pensait qu'avec moi ça serait différent, que Tanya me voudrait pour elle seule, donc elle m'a proposé de devenir son amant, puisqu'Aro ne la satisfaisait plus.**

Je risquais un regard vers Bella, j'avais baissé la tête ne voulait pas voir le dégout que je lui inspirais, mais le pire était à venir. Elle ne dit pas un mot et semblait attendre que je continue.

**- Après ça**, repris-je en baissant de nouveau la tête**, elle a commencer à me caresser, je voulais l'arrêter mais j'étais en manque, et bien que je déteste cette femme c'était… agréable, je crois que j'ai arrêter de réfléchir avec ma tête à se moment là,** je l'entendis ricaner**, ensuite elle a commencer à me déshabiller et mon portable m'a ramené à la réalité au moment où elle devenait plus… entreprenant, je l'ai repoussé, me suis rhabillé et suis parti. J'en ai parlé à personne j'avais trop honte de moi.**

Elle soupira, cette fois j'étais incapable de la regarder, je me dégoutais moi-même.

**- Donc pour résumer, elle t'a entrainé dans une voiture, après t'avoir proposé de la baiser quand l'envie t'en prenait, elle t'a mis la main au panier, puisque tu n'es qu'un homme tu as pris ton pied, tu l'aurais laissé aller jusqu'où Edward si ton portable n'avait pas sonné ?**

**- J'en sais rien,** marmonnais-je.

**- Je suis certaine que tu sais, regardes-moi Edward, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'elle aurait été la limite, tu l'as stoppé quand elle a passé sa main dans ton boxer, c'est bien ça ?**

**- Oui**, répondis-je en relevant doucement la tête, son expression était totalement indéchiffrable je me demandais ce qu'elle pensait mais rien de me laissait le voir.

**- Alors**, demanda-t-elle en accrochant son regard au mien**, est-ce que tu l'aurais laissé te prendre dans sa bouche ? te chevaucher ? ou est-ce que tu aurais retourné la situation et l'aurait prise violement ? J'ai besoin d'une réponse Edward, maintenant.**

**- Je ne pense pas, je venais de lui dire que je ne voulais rien avoir avec elle.**

**- Oh Edward t'es pas difficile à convaincre je sais de quoi je parle, alors soit honnête.**

**- Je sais pas Bella, je vais pas t'avouer un truc dont je connais pas la réponse ok ! J'ai merdé et tu m'en veux je peux le comprendre mais me fait pas dire ce que j'ai pas dis. Si j'avais voulu la baiser je l'aurais fait tu crois pas ?**

**- T'es qu'une bite Edward**, me coupa-t-elle.

**- Quoi** ? demandais-je incrédule.

**- Tu as parfaitement compris, me fait pas répéter. C'était quand ?**

**- Quelle importance** ? de toute façon peut importe si c'était avant nous elle allait m'en vouloir alors à quoi bon.

**- Ça en a Edward, est-ce que c'était hier ? la semaine dernière ? y'a un mois ? c'est très important pour moi.**

**- C'était après avoir rencontré les filles du speed-dating**, marmonnais-je.

* * *

POV BELLA

Dire que ces photos ne m'avaient pas fait mal aurait été mentir, mais je venais de passer trois semaines à faire la tête à Edward, nous nous étions réconcilier il y a moins de deux jours et je ne voulais pas repartir dans une dispute mais j'avais besoin de parler avec lui, de voir si il allait être franc avec moi.

Alors j'avais décidé de simplement lui dire que j'avais rencontré Jane, et d'attendre de voir ce qu'il allait me dire. S'il me disait qu'elle était juste la belle-mère de Tanya et basta c'était mauvais pour lui, si il me racontait ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle finisse par lui prodiguer cette caresse qu'il avait eu l'air d'apprécier, je pourrais peut-être comprendre, reste encore à savoir quand ça s'est passé parce que si c'était au court de ses trois dernières semaines, c'était un sacré hypocrite, se trainer à mes pieds pour se faire tripoter par la première pétasse venue.

Bon Bella arrête de tirer des conclusions hâtives et rentre prévenir Alice que tu dois voir Edward immédiatement. Je remarquais alors sa voiture garé juste devant l'atelier, génial la discussion va avoir lui plus vite que prévu.

Alice s'inquiéta encore de mon état ne sachant pas que c'était la découverte de ces photos qui m'avaient retournée. Edward s'approcha immédiatement de moi, mais j'eu un mouvement de recul sans m'en rendre compte. Il stoppa immédiatement ses mouvements, je demandais à Alice de nous laisser et lui promettait de l'appeler dès que l'orage serait passé, je déposais ma veste et mon sac après avoir sortie l'enveloppe contenant mes preuves. Je m'assis sur une des tables et informait Edward de ma rencontre, son visage se décomposa dès que j'eu prononcé le nom de Jane.

J'avais la preuve que ce n'était pas un montage, je le savais déjà, je connaissais le visage d'Edward lorsqu'il prenait du plaisir et c'était exactement celui qu'il avait sur les photos. Mais sa tête balaya les doutes qui pouvaient rester.

Je lui proposais donc de m'expliquer, s'il ne voulait pas que je reste sur de simple supposition. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup il baissa la tête et commença a m'expliquer qu'elle était venue le trouver pour lui proposer de devenir son aman, Tanya et elle partageaient tout mais, pour lui les choses seraient différentes alors elle le voulait elle aussi. Elle l'avait ensuite caressé, je ne pu empêcher un rire de m'échapper lorsqu'il m'avoua avoir pensé avec sa bite plutôt qu'avec sa tête.

Il avait repris ses esprits lorsqu'un appel l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, mais si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné qu'est ce qui ce serait passé ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait laissé aller plus loin, est-ce qu'il aurait été jusqu'à lui prodiguer des caresses et lui donner du plaisir ? Il fallait que je sache mais il fut incapable de me répondre, son téléphone l'avait arrête et il était parti, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sinon.

J'essayais de le pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'il lâche ce qu'il pensait mais il fini par s'énerver et me dire que si il avait vraiment voulu la baiser il l'aurait fait. Il m'énervait à me crier dessus alors que c'est lui qui était en faute, alors je le traitais de la première chose qui me passait par la tête, à savoir de bite.

Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se genre d'insulte qui n'en est pas vraiment une à près tout. J'enchainais immédiatement sur la dernière mais pas la moindre question. Quand ?

Si c'était avant nous je passerais l'éponge immédiatement, nous avions tout les deux eu des relations avant, alors je classerais celle si avec les autres. Si c'était après… et bien je ne sais pas. Enfin ce que je sais c'est que je serais vraiment blessée.

Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer lorsqu'il refusa de me répondre prétextant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais pour moi, ça en avait, je lâchais un profond soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il m'avoua enfin que c'était juste après le speed-dating.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Elle venait de soupirer et un large sourire apparu sur son visage, je m'approchais rapidement d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras mais elle posa une main sur mon torse pour m'arrêter.

**- Si tu veux me parler d'autre chose, c'est le moment, tu ne crois pas** ? demanda-t-elle.

_Allez lance toi, imagine si elle croise Tanya, là elle te fait pas de scène parce que c'était avant_

_Mais elle va mal le prendre_

_Et tu crois qu'elle va le prendre comment si elle l'apprend de l'autre clone ?_

_Mmm, tu marques un point_

**- Edward** ? m'appela Bella.

**- Tanya**, lachais-je.

**- Quoi Tanya** ? je vis immédiatement à son regard qu'elle paniquait.

**- Elle** **a essayé de me contacter ses dernières semaines**. Dis-je.

**- Et ?**

**- Et rien, elle m'a envoyé des messages pour me dire que même si j'étais heureux avec toi ça ne m'empêchait pas de devenir son ami, je lui ai répondu que je n'en avais pas envie, ça s'arrête là.**

**- Elle t'a envoyé des sms ? sur ton portable ?**

**- Oui je suppose que c'est Mélissa qui lui a donné mon numéro.**

**- Je peux les voir** ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

**- Non.**

**- Et pourquoi, si c'est juste ça pourquoi tu refuses de me les montrer ? **dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**- Je ne refuse pas de te les montrer**, soupirais-je, **je les ai effacé c'est tout**.

**- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire pourquoi tu les as effacés et n'en a parlé à personne ?**

**- Tu me faisais la tête, je pensais que je n'arriverais jamais à arranger les choses, alors si tu avais su qu'elle continuait à me courir après sous couvert d'une amitié tu crois que tu aurais apprécié ?**

**- Je crois pas non, mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois honnête avec moi, c'est tout.**

**- Tu le sais maintenant et je laisserai personne nous faire du mal à nouveau**, dis-je en la prenant enfin dans mes bras.

* * *

POV ALICE

La journée avait vraiment bien commencé, me réveiller aux cotés de Jasper avait été merveilleux, mais nous avions beaucoup bu hier et j'ignorais si il n'allait pas regretter ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Donc je ne l'avais pas réveillé et lui avait juste laissé un mot pour lui dire que j'avais passé une super soirée, sans parlé de la nuit et que j'attendais qu'il m'appelle.

J'espérais qu'il le ferait, vraiment. Nous étions parti travailler avec Bella et je savais que je devais la souler avec mes Jasper ceci, Jasper cela mais impossible de m'en empêcher. Puis Bella m'avait foutu la trouille de ma vie et s'évanouissant juste sous mes yeux.

Nous étions ensuite allé prendre un petit déjeuner et elle avait repris des couleurs puis elle était partie à la bijouterie, elle voulait faire graver l'alliance d'Edward comme il l'avait fait pour la sienne.

J'étais retournée à l'atelier et Edward avait débarqué quelques minutes plus tard pour voir sa chérie, je lui avais dit qu'elle était sortie et j'avais eu le malheur de parler de son malaise, il avait totalement paniqué.

J'étais inquiète pour Bella, je savais qu'elle avait été malade la semaine dernière et maintenant elle me faisait un malaise. Quoi qu'elle en dise, j'allais demander à papa de lui faire des examens, je suis sur qu'on allait lui trouver une carence en fer ou un truc de ce genre. J'avais essayé tant bien que mal de rassurer mon frère. Mais étant moi aussi inquiète, j'avais échoué lamentablement. Il commençait a s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle soit partie seule et je ne voulais pas lui révéler qu'elle voulait faire graver son alliance même si j'étais sur qu'il s'en doutait je ne voulais pas faire une bourde.

Bella arriva quelques secondes plus tard, elle était vraiment très blanche et bien qu'elle m'assura qu'elle allait bien j'avais quand même des doutes. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Edward et me demanda de les laisser, après lui avoir demandé de m'appeler dès que la tornade Bella serait passé je filais.

J'en profitais pour appeler mon père et lui demander de faire les examens à Bella, il me rappela que je ne pouvais pas décider à sa place et que c'était à elle de lui en parler. Mais il ajouta rapidement qu'il allait l'appeler pour lui en parler. Je lui préconisait d'attendre l'après-midi car elle était avec Edward, omettant de préciser qu'ils étaient sans doute en pleine dispute.

J'allais ensuite acheter un repas consistant pour Bella, elle allait hurler en voyant tout ce que je lui avais pris mais c'était pour son bien. J'étais à la caisse lorsque je reçu un sms, et ben finalement ça n'avait pas été si long.

_« J'aurais aimé que tu me réveilles pour avoir un câlin avant que tu partes. Je te vois ce soir. Bisous. J »_

Au mon dieu, je commençais au sauter dans la boutique, il ne regrettait rien, juste de ne pas m'avoir vu ce matin, exit toutes les autres, Jasper serait bientôt totalement accro à moi pour son plus grand bonheur et le mien aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella m'appela pour me dire que je pouvais revenir. Je retournais alors les rejoindre totalement sur mon nuage. Edward partit immédiatement après mon arrivé, Bella effleura simplement ses lèvres, rien à voir avec les effusions que nous avions pu voir ses derniers jours.

Bella me tendit rapidement une enveloppe et je découvrais deux photos de mon frère et d'une fausse blonde dans une situation plutôt délicate. Enfin délicate c'est surtout pour mon frère. Elle m'expliqua rapidement que c'était la femme d'Aro, et la meilleure amie de Tanya et qu'elle voulait elle aussi Edward. Elle me raconta comment ses photos avaient été prises et qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas en vouloir à Edward car c'était avant qu'ils soient ensemble.

J'approuvais sa réaction jusqu'au moment où elle commença a me dire qu'elle n'était pas sur d'être assez forte pour supporter tout ça, qu'elle aimait mon frère, vraiment mais qu'elle était terrorisée car un jour une fille comme Tanya ou Jane apparaitrait et contrairement aux autres il serait attiré et partirait, la laissant seule.

Elle m'avait aussi révélé que Tanya n'avait pas laissé tomber elle essayer de devenir « amie » avec Edward.

J'essayais de lui faire comprendre que ça n'arriverait pas que mon frère était totalement fou d'elle et qu'aucune fille sur terre ne pourrait changer ça, mais Bella était têtue et surtout elle souffrait d'un grand manque de confiance en elle. Alors quoi que dise, elle ne changer a pas d'avis et restera sur ses positions.

**- Alice, j'ai besoin que tu dises à Edward que je l'aime et que je ne le quitte pas**, me dit-elle en se tortillant les mains.

**- Bella mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? pourquoi tu veux que je lui dise ça**, demandais-je n'étant pas vraiment sur de vouloir connaitre la raison.

**- J'ai besoin de prendre du recul, et je ne peux pas faire ça prêt d'Edward, alors je vais partir quelques jours histoire de faire le point, d'accord ?**

**- Bella non tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu vas le détruire encore une fois. Et tu veux que je rentre ce soir pour lui dire que tu es partie dieu sait où ? **

**- Chez ma mère**, me répondit-elle.

**- Quoi** ? elle ne pouvait pas partir, pourtant elle semblait déjà avoir tout planifié et décidé.

**- Alice, tu vas me ramener à la maison, et ensuite me conduire à l'aéroport, je vais réfléchir à tout ça au calme et au soleil.**

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse, si elle partait je n'avais pas le choix mais je pouvais toujours essayer de faire tourner les choses en ma faveur, oui c'est ça.

**- Très bien, je fais ce que tu me dis et je fais en sorte qu'Edward comprenne, mais à une condition.**

**- Alice s'il te plait, ne commence pas**, souffla-t-elle dépitée.

**- Avant de te conduire à la maison je t'emmène voir mon père, je veux qu'il te fasse des examens, tu dois avoir une carence et je ne veux pas que tu fasses encore un malaise, ça peut-être dangereux.**

**- Bien mais vite alors, Edward a une interview, il sera absent entre 15h et 17h, 18h au plus tard je dois passer à la maison dans ce laps de temps.**

**- Je vois que tu as déjà étudiée toutes les possibilités, bon alors allons-y, et ne t'en fait pas je me débrouillerais pour les tenues.**

Je rassemblais mes affaires, pendant qu'elle faisait de même, et l'entrainait dans ma voiture. Le trajet, jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit dans un silence pesant. Comment j'allais annoncer à Edward qu'elle était partie pour prendre du recul.

* * *

POV BELLA

Alice ne m'avait pas laissé le choix, mais j'avais fini par accepter car je savais que c'était pour mon bien. Carlisle m'avait examiné, et demander de lui décrire mes symptômes, puis il m'avait fait des prises de sang.

Il m'avait promis de m'appeler dès que les résultats seraient là, sans doute dans deux jours.

Alice en avait profité pour appeler l'aéroport et me réserver une place sur le prochain vol.

Mon avis décollait à 19h, nous étions donc passées à la maison et j'avais fait un sac puis nous étions partie, vers l'aéroport. Alice avait attendu avec moi, jusqu'à ce que l'embarquement commence, j'avais profité de l'attente pour écrire une lettre à Edward que je lui avais confiée.

*

**

Alors vous voulez encore me tuer, hein ?

Bon je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais bon je vais faire mon maximum pour vous en mettre un autre demain.

J'attends vos reviews enfin si j'en mérite.

Bisous Julie


	27. Chapter 26

Coucou les filles ! (ba oui y'a pas de mec)

**Alors fini les schtroumpf, et bon retour chez les bisounours avec le méchant Cœur de pierre ou Cœur-Dur (on m'a dit les deux)**

Je voulais vous remercier une fois de plus pour toutes vos reviews :) et je vous retrouve en bas, **j'ai besoin de vous pour la suite.**

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Leeloup_ : pour l'épisode Tanya / Jane c'est fini jusqu'à la prochaine. Merci pour ton info concernant les bisounours, mon fils m'épargne les bisounours pour l'instant alors je m'y connais pas trop ;)

_Onja_ : tu devrais savoir que je coupe toujours quand ça devient intéressant, je me doutais bien que tu voulais dire bergers allemand mais je voulais t'embêter un peu.

_Sabrina_ : merci, et désolée pour ton insomnie mais le suspens est fin les résultats sont dans ce chapitre

_Raany_ : merci pour ta review

_Léna_ : tu devrais attendre d'arriver à la fin avant de mettre une review tu sais bien que je suis sadique. Tu verras si tu me pardonnes avec ce chapitre, j'attends ta review pour savoir :D

_PatiewSnow_ : merci pour tes reviews, la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre

_Fraise_ : merci pour ta review, les résultats dans ce chapitre, pour Alice et Jasper tout va aller pour le mieux

_C&a_ : et oui j'ai essayé de faire au mieux, pour mes idées et ben j'avoue que j'en sais rien ça vient comme ça (n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un mes si tu veux que je te prévienne)

_Chou_ : ce chapitre va te donner la réponse

*

**

POV BELLA

Je regardais Alice s'éloigner, elle m'en voulait ça je le savais, j'allais encore une fois faire du mal à Edward. Merde je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de réagir comme ça. Tout à coup, je n'étais pas sur de vouloir prendre cet avion.

Mon téléphone sonna et me rappela à la réalité, numéro inconnu, j'hésitais à répondre mais bon c'était peut-être important. Et si c'était Edward, non… bon aller je réponds avant qu'il soit trop tard.

_« Allo ?_

_Bella c'est Carlisle._

_Oh, est-ce que tout va bien, c'est mes résultats ?_

_J'ai besoin de te voir le plus rapidement possible, Bella._

_Il n'y a rien de grave Carlisle ?_

_Je préfère t'en parler en tête à tête. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que tu peux venir maintenant ?_

_Heu, oui, bien sur, mais il va me falloir un certain temps avant d'arriver._

_Aucun problème Bella, je t'attendrais à mon bureau, à tout de suite._

_A tout à l'heure, Carlisle »_

Je raccrochais, qu'est ce que je pouvais avoir pour que Carlisle me demande de venir si vite et surtout pourquoi avait-il déjà les résultats ? Il avait beau m'avoir dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, j'étais totalement paniquée. Je ressortais du terminal en courant et priait pour trouver un taxi au plus vite.

J'appelais Alice et lui disait que je n'étais finalement pas partie, que son père m'avait appelé et qu'il fallait que j'aille le voir immédiatement, elle me proposa de venir me rejoindre pour être avec moi, je refusais et lui demandais de dire à Edward que j'étais avec son père suite à mon malaise. Je lui demandais aussi de garder la lettre et de me la rendre quand je rentrerais mais de ne surtout pas la donner à Edward.

Après m'avoir promis de le rassurer, je raccrochais. Et montais dans le premier taxi qui passa devant moi. Je lui indiquais l'hôpital, nous avions près de trois quart d'heure de trajet, et je crois que je n'avais jamais eu autant la trouille de toute ma vie. Je me félicitais d'avoir juste pris un bagage à main car j'aurais eu du mal à récupérer une valise alors que l'embarquement venait de commencer. Je n'avais pas prévue ma mère de mon arrivée donc pas besoin d'annuler.

Une fois arrivée là bas, je me précipitais dans le hall, il était 19h passé et l'endroit était très calme, je courrais dans les couloirs pour arriver au plus vite. Je reprenais mon souffle une fois arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Carlisle, je prenais mon courage à deux mains et frappait.

**- Entrer**. Je rentrais lentement dans son bureau, **oh Bella, je suis content que tu ais pu venir si rapidement, assieds-toi voyons.**

Je m'exécutais, il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui allait apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, alors je soufflais me sentant un peu rassurée.

**- Comme je te le disais au téléphone, j'ai les résultats de tes examens.**

**- Déjà, mais je les ai fait, il y a seulement quelques** **heures**. Il me tendit des feuilles de papier.

**- Comme tu peux le constater, tu as une carence en fer, rien de grave ne t'en fait pas, je t'ai fais une ordonnance ce problème sera réglé d'ici peu, mais par précaution j'ai approfondis les examens, et je crois que j'ai trouvé la raison de tes nausées et étourdissements,** me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

**- Oh et qu'est ce que c'est** ? demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

**- Tu vois le taux hcg sur la dernière feuille ?**

**- Heu… oui, 14000 ça correspond à quoi ?**

**- Tu l'ignores ? **J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête, **il s'agit d'une hormone qui n'est trouvée qu'en cas de grossesse, Bella.**

**- Ah…** Quoi ? en cas de grossesse ? comment ça une grossesse ? Je ne suis pas enceinte qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

**- Tu es enceinte Bella.**

**- Mais c'est impossible, je prends la pilule, vous devez faire erreur. **Dis-je paniquée.

**- Non, Bella il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, est-ce que tu ne l'aurais pas oubliée ? **me demanda-t-il perplexe.

**- Heu, oui mais je n'ai pas eu de rapport non protégé, alors.**

**- Ecoute Bella, nous pouvons programmer un examen pour vérifier, même si je n'ai aucun doute, et cela nous permettra de connaitre la date du début de ta grossesse.**

**- Heu… oui d'accord.** Je suis certaine que lorsqu'il va effectuer cet examen, il va s'apercevoir qu'il y a une erreur, je ne peux pas être enceinte, on a toujours été prudent et depuis l'oubli de ma pilule on a rien fait. Je ne comprends pas comment, c'est possible.

**- Ecoute Bella, je sais que je ne devrais pas te poser cette question mais tu es mariée avec mon fils et j'ai cru comprendre que votre relation n'était plus si fausse que ça. Mais est-ce que tu sais qui es le père ?**

Oh mon dieu Edward, comment il va prendre ça. Oh non non non c'est pas possible on peut pas avoir un bébé. Ma vue s'obscurcie brusquement, troublée par l'arrivée soudaine des larmes, Edward je peux pas lui faire ça. Il va m'en vouloir, il va me quitter.

**- Bella ?** m'appelle doucement Carlisle.

**- Calme toi, tu sais un bébé c'est merveilleux, **me dit il en s'approchant de moi pour passer sa main dans mon dos en signe de réconfort. **Mais il faut que tu réfléchisses tu ne peux pas imposer un bébé qui n'est pas le sien à Edward. Tu dois lui en parler.**

**- C'est le sien, je veux dire, il n'y a eu que lui. Je suis séparée de Jacob depuis 5 semaines et nous n'avions rien fait depuis plus d'un mois, je ne suis pas enceinte de plus de 2 mois **? demandais-je en le regardant.

**- Non, Bella je pense que tu dois être à la fin du premier mois, mais comme je te l'ai dis seul un examen gynécologique nous permettra d'être certain de la date,** me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**- Quoi ? qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ?** demandais-je.

**- Je vais être grand-père**, murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Oh j'y avais pas pensé, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Il y a tellement de chose qui ne vont pas. Et Edward, nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça.

**- Carlisle, je dois d'abord parler avec Edward, nous n'avons jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants, je veux dire nous sommes ensemble depuis si peu de temps. Je ne voudrais pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit.**

**- Je comprends Bella, mais je suis certain qu'il va être très heureux,** me dit-il toujours avec son sourire.

**- Est-ce que vous voulez bien ne rien dire pour le moment,** demandais-je le suppliant à moitié.

**- Bien sur Bella, je suis soumis au secret professionnel de toutes façons mais il va bien le prendre t'en fait pas. Tu veux que je te ramène ? J'ai fini ma garde depuis un moment donc…**

**- Non merci, je vais… heu… je peux venir quand pour l'examen ?** demandais-je, si je devais parler à Edward je voulais être certaine d'être enceinte.

**- Oh et bien quand tu veux, demain ça te va ?** me demanda-t-il en prenant son agenda. **10heures.**

**- Très bien à demain alors, bonne soirée,** dis-je en sortant.

**- Oh Bella**, me rappela-t-il, **Edward devrait être présent**, je refermais la porte.

Je m'empressais de sortir de l'hôpital, en serrant dans mes mains les feuilles contenant les résultats. Je marchais jusqu'au parc se trouvant sur le trottoir d'en face et m'asseyais sur un banc, un enfant, on va avoir un bébé, comment je vais faire, et si Edward ne veut pas d'enfant, pas d'enfant de moi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, qu'est ce qu'on va devenir.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment songé à avoir des enfants bien que j'ai toujours su que j'en aurais un jour mais si vite, pas comme ça. J'aurais aimé décider du moment, pas de la personne car je sais que c'est lui que je veux mais si lui n'en veut pas.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par mon téléphone, un message.

_« Mon ange où es-tu ? je viens d'appeler papa, je m'inquiétais, il ne m'a pas dit comment tu allais, secret professionnel. Tu me manques, à très vite, E »_

Je soupirais, s'il s'inquiétait parce que je tardais à rentrer, je n'ose même pas imaginer si j'étais partie. Il fallait vraiment que je rentre, j'avais besoin de retrouver Edward, d'être dans ses bras et d'oublier cette journée, entre ma rencontre avec Jane, les révélations d'Edward et la menace de Tanya qui plane encore au dessus de nous.

Je ne sais pas si cette grossesse est vraiment une bonne chose. Mais ce bébé est là maintenant.

Je retournais devant l'hôpital et prenait mon téléphone afin d'appeler un taxi. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et je m'engouffrais immédiatement dedans, après avoir donné l'adresse je me perdais de nouveau dans mes pensées.

J'arrivais rapidement à la maison, après avoir payé mon taxi, je descendais et attendais quelques minutes devant la porte, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. J'entrais enfin et immédiatement je me retrouvais coincée entre la porte et un corps musclé. Edward.

**- Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'est ce que mon père t'as dit, tu vas bien…,** débita-t-il a toute vitesse en caressant mon visage.

**- Edward, calme toi, je vais bien, j'ai juste une carence en fer, il m'en a prescrit avec des vitamines et m'a assuré que dans peu de temps tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.**

**- C'est tout, juste un manque de fer, rien de plus ?** demanda-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

**- Non Edward, tout va bien, après une cure de fer, tout ira bien plus de malaise, rien.**

**- Très bien**, souffla-t-il en s'écartant de moi. Et en prenant ma main pour m'entrainer dans le salon.

Il avait l'air déçu, mais de quoi ? pourquoi serait-il déçu que j'aille bien.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, si on ignore le fait qu'Edward semblait triste, Alice fut rassurée du diagnostique de son père. Mon frère et Rosalie s'éclipsèrent rapidement après nous avoir dit qu'ils avaient besoin de s'entrainer pour le prochain concours.

Emmett bougonna qu'il n'aimait pas perdre et qu'Edward l'avait largement battue, je fus étonnée d'entendre Alice acquiescer alors que Rosalie tirait Emmett afin de regagner le plus rapidement possible leur chambre. Nous avions été totalement englouti par notre bulle et j'avais totalement oubliés les autres.

Je rigolais à leur comportement, Alice s'éclipsa pour aller rejoindre Jasper, eux deux semblaient être une affaire qui marche bien. Edward m'embrassa rapidement avant de regagner sa chambre. Je montais à sa suite et me préparait à passer la nuit, je pensais qu'il allait venir me rejoindre mais non, il ne vint pas.

Alors je décidais d'y aller, je passais par la salle de bain. Je le trouvais assis sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Je m'approchais lentement, et m'agenouillais devant lui. Je déposais mes mains sur les siennes le faisant sursauter.

**- Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il releva alors la tête vers moi**. Son regard était… torturé.

**- Rien Bella, il n'y a rien, rien du tout**. Il repris sa tête entre ses mains cessant à nouveau de me regarder.

**- Edward, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire**, dis-je en écartant ses mains.

**- C'est juste que j'espérais… j'ai cru que…,** il soupira, mais ne continua pas. **C'est rien Bella, laisse tomber, je suis fatigué, tu dors avec moi ?**

**- Oui bien sur**, soufflais-je.

Il s'allongeât alors et ouvrit ses bras afin que je puisse me blottir contre lui, il caressa mon dos et mes cheveux, pendant que je traçais les contours des muscles de son torse. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

**- Je t'aime Bella, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore. Je t'aime tellement**, murmura-t-il tout contre moi.

Je m'endormais rapidement, bercée par ses caresses et sa respiration.

***

Je me réveillais seule dans le lit, je descendais pour trouver Rosalie qui s'apprêtait à partir, elle m'informa qu'Edward était partit courir. Je prenais donc mon petit-déjeuner et remontait me préparer pour mon rendez-vous.

Edward arriva alors que j'étais en train de m'habiller après m'avoir rapidement embrassée et souhaité une bonne journée, il se précipita sous la douche.

Je prenais donc ma voiture pour me diriger vers l'hôpital, j'allais directement voir Carlisle sans m'attarder à l'accueil. Il me reçu immédiatement et m'emmena dans une salle d'examen, il me laissa en compagnie d'une de ses collègue gynécologue et me dit de venir le retrouver dans son bureau lorsque l'examen serait terminé.

Elle se présenta sous le prénom d'Izzie et rigola du fait que nous préférions toutes les deux un surnom alors que nos prénoms se ressemblaient énormément. Effectivement elle s'appelait en réalité Isobelle. Elle m'expliqua ensuite qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire d'examen externe à ce stade car le fœtus était encore trop petit pour être vu.

Elle commença alors l'examen interne. Et me montra rapidement une petite tache sur l'écran et m'informa que c'était mon bébé.

Oh ! ce truc minuscule qui ressemble à un têtard (et encore je suis gentille car ça ressemble à rien) va devenir mon bébé. Puis elle me proposa de me faire écouter son cœur, et la je fonds. Je sais que j'ai un sourire sur mon visage et qu'il n'est pas prêt de partir, au diable tous mes problèmes je vais devenir maman.

Le reste de l'examen, n'est que bonheur, je suis sur une autre planète, je rejoins ensuite Carlisle qui m'explique que je vais avoir un rendez-vous obligatoire chaque moi, pour vérifier que tout va bien. Et suivre ma grossesse. Je lui demande de continuer avec Izzie le courant est bien passé entre nous. Il m'indique que comme il le pensait mon début de grossesse est au alentour de 30 mai soit quelques jours après mon mariage puisqu'il a eu lieu le 28.

Carlisle me promet de garder le secret pour le moment mais me supplie de ne pas attendre trop longtemps car il est tellement heureux qu'il souhaiterait le crier sur tous les toits. Je ris devant son enthousiasme.

Je suis encore sur mon nuage lorsque j'arrive à l'atelier, Alice m'attends de pied ferme, je réalise alors que dans peu de temps je ne vais plus pouvoir travailler avec elle, je vais me transformer en baleine et je ne rentrerais plus dans ses créations.

Alice me tendit une feuille et je reconnaissais rapidement la lettre que j'avais écrite la veille. Je la déchirais et la jetais dans poubelle sous le regard d'Alice.

La journée passe à une vitesse folle, Alice me fait remarquer que je suis sans arrêt en train de sourire et rire. Je lui réponds que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais qu'effectivement je suis heureuse.

**- Ca change d'Edward le grognon, **dit-elle en réponse.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Oh sérieux Bella**, **me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la tête qu'il faisait hier.**

**- Si mais il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il avait.**

**- Tu m'étonnes, **dit-elle sérieusement.

**- Alice si tu sais dit moi.**

**- C'est rien Bella c'est juste qu'il a été déçu,** me dit-elle en baissant la tête.

**- Déçu, mais de quoi ? je ne suis pas partie finalement et mes résultats d'examen sont bon, alors de quoi était-il déçu ?** demandais-je ne comprenant pas ce qui pourrait l'avoir déçu.

**- Il** **espérait juste que lui et toi dans le sauna, enfin peut-importe.** Dit-elle en retournant à sa création.

_Le sauna… !_

_Bah quoi le sauna, c'est ce qu'elle a dit_

_Oh mon dieu_

_Tu peux être plus clair, j'ai beau être toi je te suis pas_

_C'est dans le sauna que… qu'on…_

_Oh mais oui y'avait pas de pots là dedans_

**- Alice qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Je veux dire qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, est-ce qu'il était déçu parce que c'était pas le cas ?** j'ai un espoir fou tout à coup si il était déçu ça veut dire qu'il va être heureux lorsqu'il saura, non ?

**- Tu rigoles, j'espère**, effondrement total, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, **il s'était vraiment fait à cette idée, je veux dire moi aussi, lorsqu'il m'en a parlé j'y ai cru, avec le fait que vous ne vous soyez pas protégé et puis tes symptômes, nausées, étourdissements, malaises je veux dire tout y était. Alors quand tu as dit que tu avais juste une carence en fer, crois moi, il est tombé de haut, tous ses espoirs se sont envolés d'un coup.**

**- Oh**, fis-je incappable de dire autre chose.

***

Le reste de la semaine, passa rapidement, mais la promotion de l'album d'Edward le prenait de plus en plus, il sortait en fin de semaine prochaine donc il fallait qu'il se montre partout, à la radio, à la télé, et à des soirées.

Nous étions samedi et je n'avais pas encore pu lui parler de ma grossesse, j'étais plutôt sereine, car Alice m'avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait se bébé. Mais les évènements ne jouaient pas en ma faveur et chaque fois que je voulais lui parler, il tombait de sommeil et je devais remettre la conversation à plus tard.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler aujourd'hui mais une fois encore cela s'avérait impossible, il était invité d'honneur à une soirée, je n'étais pas très chaude pour l'accompagnée, mais il voulait absolument avoir sa femme près de lui.

Voilà comment nous nous retrouvions devant un grand hôtel pour passer une soirée qui allait être très longue surtout pour moi.

*

**

Bon je suis pas vraiment contente de moi pour ce chap, j'ai la crève, résultat impossible de me concentrer, enfin j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Sinon comme je vous le disais, j'ai besoin de vous pour la suite :

**La question est, voulez-vous que l'un des deux fasse une connerie, lors de la soirée ? **

Taper 1 : pour qu'Edward passe la nuit ou fasse au moins un adultère avec une autre

Taper 2 : pour que ce soit Bella (et oui ça peut aussi être elle)

Taper 3 : si vous croyez qu'ils sont assez galérés comme ça et qu'il ne faut pas en rajouter.

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous voulez, donc vous avez le week-end pour me le dire, je posterais le prochain chap lundi ou mardi en fonction de vos votes, et surtout si vous voulez le 1 ou 2 dites moi avec qui.

Merci de votre participation, et je vous dis à bientôt

Oh et avant que j'oublie, je vais devenir la relectrice d'une fic donc si vous voulez allez y jeter un coup d'œil, n'hésitez-pas, elle s'appelle « le nouveau » et est écrite par Edlullaby, vous trouverez le lien dans mes favories ou alors « .net/s/5646369/1/Le_nouveau »

Bon week-end, et gros bisous

Julie


	28. Chapter 27

Coucou les filles ! (toujours pas de mecs ? _*regarde à gauche à droite, mais non toujours rien_*)

Alors que dire d'autre que merci ? Bah j'en sais rien alors merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci…

139 reviews, c'est… heu, y'a pas de mots ;)

Alors pour en revenir au vote parce que c'est la raison de votre mobilisation alors roulement de tambour :

Choix n° 1 : 6 votes

Choix n° 2 : 3 votes

Choix n° 3 : 123 votes

Choix n° 4 : 2 + moi (et mon vote vaut plus que n'importe lequel) j'y reviens à la fin du chapitre ;)

Bon je crois que je me suis pas trompée, si c'est le cas, je pense pas que ça fasse une grosse différence ;) certaines ont même essayé de tricher en votant plusieurs fois lol

Donc un grand défi pour moi impératrice du sadisme voilà un chapitre plein de bonheur ;)

Un merci particulier à **Raany** qui a posté la 800ème review et à **Yayalia** qui a posté à 900ème :D, merci les filles.

Est-ce qu'il y a besoin de préciser que j'ai passé des heures à répondre à vos reviews, encore merci à toutes vous êtes trop forte :)

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Gaëlle_ : merci pour ton vote, c'est vrai je veux tjrs les faire souffrir mais j'ai pas honte ;)

_Léna_ : (1)et bien tu es une des seule a avoir voté autre chose que 3, donc pas d'adultère et si il y en avait eu j'aurai pas choisi Jane ou Tanya t'en fait pas, (2) dis donc tu triches tu votes plusieurs fois c'est pas bien ça ;) (3) Tu vas être contente, moi aussi j'ai adoré cette idée et le prochain chap demain sera un bonus hors histoire avec cette possibilité :)

_El's_ : je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main celle qui ton suivie :)

_Lili_ : merci pour ton vote, je vais faire en sorte qu'il le reste un petit peu

_Do0w_ : merci pour ton vote. Ils l'ont bien mérité c'est vrai

_TinaLuxembourg_ : je suis d'accord, ils ont eu leur lot de galère

_Aely_ : merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

_Saw_ : je suis contente d'être la première que tu lis et encore plus que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup et t'en fait pas ils vont avoir droit à leur part de bonheur

_Sabrina_ : merci pour ta review et ton vote, la réaction d'Edward est dans ce chapitre, bah oui elle va pas se taire 107 ans

_Aurélie_ : merci pour ta review et ton vote ;)

_Marguerite P_ : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que tout arrive vite pour eux :)

_Raany_ : merci beaucoup, tu es bien une des seule pour ton vote ;)bisous

_Anne_ : merci pour ta review vous êtes définitivement toutes d'accord

_Mandy_ : c'est vrai que c'est mieux qu'elle soit restée

_Sandrine_ : merci pour ta review, je vais essayer de leur donner une peu d'amour et de bonheur, je dis bien essayer ;)

_Sarah-and-Jazz_ : je voudrais pas être responsable d'un infarctus ;P

_Bébé_ : et oui on se refait pas je crois que je serais toujours sadique

_Tatia_ _83_ : merci beaucoup

_Charlie.l2_ : merci pour ton vote et pour ta review

_Sweety_ : merci beaucoup

_Mela_ : c'est partie pour un peu de bonheur

_Lyndrac_ : bienvenue, et merci ça me touche beaucoup, pour le vote même pas besoin de donner d'ordre t'en fait pas tout le monde t'a suivie, ni de voter 2 fois mdr

_Sharon_ : merci pour ta review et contente que ça te plaise. Ne t'en fait pas je suis peut-être sadique mais il y aura forcément un happy end

_Saadiiouux_ : merci pour ta review

_PatiewSnow_ : je crois que le bouton 3 ne répond plus, c'est parti pour les moments de bonheurs

_Katy-chan_ : merci pour ta review, Edward va l'apprendre dans ce chapitre

_Virginie_ : merci pour ta review un peu de bonheur en perspective ;)

_Marie_ _:P_ : merci pour ta review voilà la suite bisous

_Onja_ : forcément que tu veux que j'arrête d'être sadique ça m'étonne pas de toi ça ;)

_Fanny_ : ce chapitre sera que du bonheur

_Audrey_ : ce chapitre sera bien avec un happy end tout va bien pour une fois

_Lilia_ _68_ : ca pas être triste t'en fait pas

_Audrey_ (je crois que vous êtes 2) : ba alors on sait plus lire, merci pour ton vote ;)

_Jess39_ : merci beaucoup, c'est vrai qu'ils ont vraiment beaucoup galéré

_Fraise_ : merci, et oui elle est enceinte, Edward va l'apprendre dans ce chapitre bisous

_C&a_ : pas d'adultère, t'es vilaine toi tu veux la faire tomber dans le coma, oh non quand même :)

_Marina_ : ils vont avoir le calme que vous réclamez toutes.

_Céline_ : Merci, Edward ne trompera finalement Bella avec personne. Merci pour ta review :)

_La-portos-59_ : merci pour ta review, t'en fait pas, ils vont être sage (enfin presque)

_Marine ;_ _Isabella-Vannaissa ; F.F.L. ;_ _July_ _; Mytwilightface ; Angélique ; Camile ; N69 ;Unknown ; __Lùcîlle ; Lolipop ; Lala ;_ _Roselamignone, Kimpa2007, Zick_ : merci pour vos votes ;)

*

**

POV BELLA

J'aurais préféré être chez moi avec mon homme, mais non nous étions à cette soirée, promotion pour la sortie de l'album alors Edward n'avait pas le choix d'y être présent et il me voulait à ses cotés donc j'y étais.

Je ne me sentais pas a ma place au milieu de toutes ces célébrités, ils se comportaient tous avec Edward comme si ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde alors qu'il n'avait jamais croisé la plupart, m'avait-il dit. Je me sentais vraiment pas à ma place au milieu de toutes ces bimbos siliconées.

Une chance pour moi, Jeff était présent forcément puisqu'il avait fait un travail énorme sur l'album. Bon ok le fait que Jeff soit là m'importait peu, mais qui dit Jeff dit Amy, donc une fille que je connaissais et qui comme moi n'avait rien à voir avec ce milieu.

Edward ne me lâchait pas, il était fier de me présenter à tout le monde comme sa femme. Certaines filles avaient même essayé de le charmer mais il avait assuré et ne les avaient pas regardées plus de 2 secondes, à la place, il me souriait et m'embrassait.

Je crois que le coup avec Tanya lui avait fait réaliser que j'étais jalouse et qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il fasse un pas de travers.

J'avais besoin d'aller au toilette mais Edward ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il me lâche, Amy du venir à mon secours et promis à mon cher époux de me ramener juste après.

En ressortant des toilettes une bande d'écervelées était en train de parler d'Edward et moi, je ne pu m'empêcher d'écouter, même si je savais que je n'allais pas aimer.

**- Je me demande ce qu'il fait avec fille, il vaut tellement mieux qu'elle**, dit l'une.

**- C'est clair t'a vu comme elle a l'air d'une potiche à coté ? **rigola une autre.

**- Il parait qu'ils sont mariés, je suis certaine qu'il l'a épousée par pitié, personne devait vouloir d'elle,** renchéri la troisième et dernière pétasse.

**- Le pauvre, il doit être grave en manque, je suis sur que cette prude refuse qu'il la touche**, repris la seconde.

Je bouillais, comment ces filles pouvaient nous juger et parler sans même nous connaitre ? J'avais envie de leur faire ravaler leur parole.

**- Laisse tomber Bella**, murmura Amy, **elles ne vous connaissent pas tu sais qu'Edward est fou de toi, il te l'a montré, alors les laisse pas t'atteindre**.

Bien entendu je devais l'écouter, retourner auprès de mon mari et peut-être même l'embrasser passionnément histoire de faire taire ces pimbêches, mais je ne pouvais pas juste laisser tomber.

**- Tu laisserais couler toi ?** je savais que non, alors c'était là question à lui poser.

**- Bien sur que non,** dit-elle en me prenant le bras pour m'entrainer à sa suite vers les trois filles.

Elle nous planta devant elle mais ne dit pas un mot, évidemment c'était moi qu'elles venaient d'insulter et même si elle rêvait de les faire taire c'était à moi de leur faire fermer leur grande bouche.

**- De quoi vous vous mêlez, qu'est ce que vous connaissez de ma vie et de celle de mon mari,** lançais-je.

**- Il suffit de vous regarder et puis il a l'air en manque**, rigola bimbo n°3.

**- Nan, mais sérieux regarde toi, tu as l'air tellement fade à coté de lui**, renchéri la B1.

**- Allez soit honnête, il t'a jamais touché, hein** ? demanda la B2.

Amy posa un bras sur mien et me regarda, j'étais sur qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur rentrer dedans. Mais je reprenais la parole.

**- Vous savez quoi ? ça vous regarde absolument pas**, dis-je, elle ricanais en me regardant comme si j'étais une pauvre cruche. **Mais vous voulez un truc croustillant sur nous est bien vous allez être servie, il aime tellement me faire l'amour qu'il m'a même fait un enfant, ça vous en bouche un coin, alors maintenant fermer vos grandes gueules bande de connes, **hurlais-je.

Je voulais les faire taire et c'était définitivement réussi.

**- Mesdames et Messieurs, voyez accueillir notre invité d'honneur, Edward Cullen,** l'animateur de la soirée appelait Edward pour qu'il vienne faire un discours de remerciement. **Edward, s'il vous plait**.

J'étais toujours fixée sur ces cruches, lorsqu'Amy m'agrippa par le bras et m'entraina vers le devant de la scène pour écouter le discours d'Edward.

**- C'est vrai ? tu es vraiment enceinte,** me demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je souriais pour toute réponse et elle retint un cri en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

**- Edward, il…,** commença-t-elle.

**- Il ne sait rien, **murmurais-je en fixant mes pieds.

**- Bella, il va être super heureux**, dit-elle alors que nous arrivions au pied de la scène où se trouvait Edward.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Bella n'était toujours pas revenue, bien que Jeff m'avait assuré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle allait bien et qu'Amy nous préviendrait immédiatement en cas de problème, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser.

Nous avions scanné à plusieurs reprises la salle et j'étais heureux de constater que les pestes Volturi n'étaient pas présentes.

N'y tenant plus je faisais signe a Jeff que j'allais chercher les filles, il haussa les épaules et me fit signe d'y aller. Je partais en direction des toilettes puisque c'est là qu'elles avaient dit aller. Je les repérais rapidement et souriait en constatant qu'elle allait bien.

Mais mon sourire se fana rapidement lorsque je constatais qu'elle était entrain de se disputer avec trois idiotes.

Ces filles étaient en train de la rabaisser et de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour moi, je commençais à m'avancer pour aller leur dire ma façon de penser mais Bella me devança.

**- Vous savez quoi ? ça vous regarde absolument pas,** commença-t-elle alors que les filles se moquaient toujours d'elle. **Mais vous voulez un truc croustillant sur nous est bien vous allez être servie**, qu'est ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir leur balancer**, il aime tellement me faire l'amour qu'il m'a même fait un enfant, ça vous en bouche un coin, alors maintenant fermer vos grandes gueules bande de connes**, ouais ça c'est ma nana.

_J'ai fais quoi ??? Bella répète, j'ai du mal comprendre_

_Oh que non tu as très bien compris, elle a dit que tu lui as fait un enfant_

_Merci j'avais compris, mais… pourquoi elle m'a rien dit._

**- Mesdames et Messieurs, voyez accueillir notre invité d'honneur, Edward Cullen**, l'animateur de la soirée m'appelait pour un discours de remerciement. **Edward, s'il vous plait**.

**- Oh la barbe, c'est pas le moment**, marmonnais-je en me retournant pour monter sur scène alors que la seule chose que je voulais à ce moment c'était prendre Bella dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point j'étais heureux.

Je prenais le micro qu'on me tendait et me tournait vers les invités. J'approchais le micro de mon visage mais aucun son ne sortait.

Je vais être papa, Je vais être papa, Je vais être papa, Je vais être papa, Je vais être papa, Je vais être papa, Je vais être papa, je vais… on va avoir un… bébé, un bébé avec Bella, ma Bella.

Je remarquais alors que tout le monde me fixait attendait impatiemment que je prenne enfin la parole. Je soufflais et me lançais.

**- Heu… Bonsoir, je vous remercie à tous d'être présent ce soir**, allez Edward tu peux le faire, **comme vous le savez ma… mon album sort vendredi prochain, je…,** je croisais le regard de ma Bella, Oh. Mon. Dieu. Elle. Porte. Mon. Bébé… Notre bébé, **Je vais être papa**, ajoutais-je avant de me précipiter vers l'escalier pour descendre de la scène, je balançais le micro dans les mains de la première personne que je croisais et courais vers ma femme.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je la prenais dans mes bras, la faisant tournoyer et lui disant.

**- On va avoir un bébé, oh mon dieu Bella, je suis tellement content, je vais être papa, c'est génial, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.**

**- Edward, arrête j'ai mal au cœur,** dit-elle riant, je m'arrêtais immédiatement et la reposait au sol, mais je ne la lâchais pas, j'entendais des applaudissements, mais tout me semblait si loin, comme si nous étions dans une bulle, notre bulle.

Elle remonta ses mains qui était dans mon cou, jusqu'à mon visage, elle les laissa sur mes joues et me rapprocha d'elle pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de s'écarter légèrement, je voulais plus, j'avais envie de l'embrasser mais elle maintint ma tête à distance de la sienne.

**- Je t'aime, Edward**, murmura-t-elle avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je me laissais totalement aller dans se baiser, plus rien ne comptait juste elle et le bébé. Et elle venait de me dire « Je t'aime », c'était la première fois qu'elle me le disait.

Bella m'aimait et portait mon enfant, rien de plus beau ne pouvait m'arriver.

***

Lorsque je me réveillais, la soirée de la veille me semblait floue mais un sentiment de plénitude ne me quittait pas.

Les évènements me revenaient par bribes, Bella qui s'était disputée avec des filles, Bella qui annonçait sa grossesse.

Un bébé, j'en revenais pas, j'avais été tellement déçu lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que c'était simplement un manque de fer, cette idée avait déjà fait son bonhomme de chemin dans ma tête et j'étais tombé de haut lorsque cet espoir s'était envolé. J'avais essayé de lui cacher ma déception mais j'avais échoué lamentablement.

Bella m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait eu peur de ma réaction car nous étions ensemble depuis si peu de temps et nous n'en avions jamais parlé, elle avait eu peur que je ne veuille plus d'elle. Puis Alice lui en avait parlé, et lui avait dit que j'avais été vraiment déçu, ensuite elle avait voulu m'en parler mais j'étais pris par la promo de mon disque résultat, chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé j'avais repoussé le moment. Quel con.

Nous étions rapidement rentrer, j'avais besoin de me retrouver avec la mère de mon enfant pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Surtout qu'elle m'avait enfin avoué son amour.

J'avais été le plus tendre possible, lorsque nous étions arrivés dans la chambre je lui avais enlevé ses vêtements en caressant et embrassant chaque partie de son corps, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée enfin nue, elle avait voulu faire la même chose avec moi, je l'avais arrêté en lui disant que je voulais m'occuper d'elle et la vénérer, donc son plaisir devait être privilégié au mien.

Elle s'était allongée sur le lit en attendant que je me dévêtisse, j'avais juste gardé mon boxer. Je m'étais allongé près d'elle et l'avait embrassée jusqu'à ce que l'air nous manque. Je m'étais ensuite installé sur elle et avait commencé à parsemer son visage puis son cou de baisers.

Elle avait alors descendu ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses et les avaient poussé plus près d'elle essayant de créer une friction entre nos deux sexes. Je l'avais arrêtée et avait pris ses mains dans les miennes après les avoir embrassées, je les avais posée au dessus de sa tête et lui avait ordonnée de rester tranquille et juste apprécier.

J'avais alors repris mes baisers et avait commencé à descendre vers sa poitrine qui serait bientôt un peu plus volumineuse. J'avais commencé à téter un des ses téton pendant que je faisais rouler l'autre entre mes doigts. Elle avait poussé un cri qui m'avait fait arrêter immédiatement. Elle m'avait alors expliqué que sa poitrine était sensible. J'avais alors repris mes caresses essayant d'être le plus délicat possible.

J'avais du réussir à l'être car aucun autre cri n'était sortit de sa bouche et pour mon plus grand bonheur il avait été remplacé par des gémissements de plaisir. Après m'être occupé de sa poitrine pendant de longues minutes, j'avais repris ma descente, m'attardant sur son ventre que j'avais longuement caressé avant de murmurer « Bonjour petit bébé », mon attitude avait fait rire Bella, elle m'avait dit que la chose qui était dans son ventre ne m'entendait absolument pas.

J'avais tiqué lorsqu'elle avait parlé de notre bébé comme d'une chose, elle m'avait alors repoussé sur le coté et s'était levée pour aller dans sa chambre elle était revenue quelques secondes plus tard avec un dossier qu'elle m'avait tendu. Elle s'était installer à mes cotés, pendant que je l'avais ouvert.

Waah des échographies, je m'étais alors aperçu qu'elle avait eu un contact visuel avec notre bébé, et moi non, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait eu son rendez-vous très rapidement mon père voulait s'assurer que j'étais bien le père en fixant la date de grossesse.

Le sauna, avec la dispute nous n'avions pas eu le temps de reparler de ça et je l'avais vu prendre la pilule ces dernières semaines donc j'avais jugé inutile de lui en reparler, de toutes façon à ce moment là elle refusait de me parler.

Elle m'avait expliqué que sa pilule était dans le sac qui était resté dans la chambre de Rose et qu'elle ne s'en était aperçu que lorsque nous étions rentré, nous ne nous étions pas parlé et ensuite il y avait eu la dispute suivi de notre rupture. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pouvait tomber enceinte car ma révélation dans le sauna, lui avait complètement fait oublier que nous ne nous étions pas protégé.

AH le sauna, plus jamais je verrais un sauna sans penser que c'est dans un de ces lieus étouffants que j'ai avoué mes sentiments à Bella en lui faisant un enfant.

J'avais essayé de distinguer notre bébé en tournant et retournant les échographies dans tous les sens mais je ne voyais rien. Bella était venu à mon aide en me montrant une tache noir au centre.

**- Il est là**, m'avait-elle dit.

**- Quoi la tache là c'est notre bébé, mais ça ressemble a rien ? Où est la tête ? Et le corps ? Et les bras, les jambes ?** J'avais commencé à paniquer alors que Bella se moquait de moi.

**- Edward, je suis à peine 4 semaines, pour le moment c'est cette tache ensuite, la tête va apparaitre en plus du corps et enfin les membres vont pousser. Il a encore huit mois pour se développer, alors arrête de faire cette tête**.

Huit mois, ce petit heu… « Être » serait avec nous dans huit mois, c'est vachement long quand même.

Elle m'avait repris le dossier des mains pour le poser sur la table de nuit et s'était rallongée les mains au dessus de la tête et avait fermé les yeux. J'avais alors repris là où je m'étais arrêtée, à savoir sur son ventre après quelques secondes j'étais descendu vers ses cuisses que j'avais écartées pour ensuite les mordiller gentiment.

J'étais parti de son genou pour remonter lentement vers son intimité, une fois arrivé près de ses lèvres intimes elle avait poussé ses hanches vers moi pour me presser un peu. J'étais alors redescendu sur son autre jambe pour remonter encore plus lentement m'attardant en l'embrassant et en la léchant.

Lorsque j'étais enfin revenu en son centre, j'avais cessé de jouer avec elle et avait passé ma langue entre ses lèvres intimes pour remonter vers son clitoris, j'avais commencé à jouer avec, en me servant de ma langue et de mes dents, puis j'avais rapidement joint mes doigts à ma bouche.

Rapidement elle avait commencé à se resserrer autour de moi, et j'avais augmenté mes vas et vient et avait aspiré fortement son bouton de plaisir entre mes lèvres.

Elle avait commencé à trembler puis avait joui fortement dans ma bouche, j'avais récolté tout son jus alors que ses mains qui étaient finalement redescendue dans mes cheveux me caressait tendrement.

Elle m'avait alors dit qu'elle voulait me sentir en elle, je n'avais pas résisté à sa supplique et mettait mit à genoux relevant alors son bassin vers le mien. Mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à la pénétrer, j'avais été pris d'un doute, le bébé, elle m'avait rassuré me disant qu'il ne craignait rien, j'étais septique.

Elle avait alors planté ses talons dans mes fesses pour me rapprocher d'elle et avait avancé les hanches au même moment me faisant la pénétrer alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir.

J'avais alors commencé de lent va et vient, je voulais être tendre et surtout j'avais toujours peur pour le bébé quoi qu'elle est pu dire. Elle m'avait supplié d'accéléré le mouvement mais je n'avais pas cédé. Je l'avais caressé tendrement et lorsqu'elle avait commencé à accompagner mes mouvements pour accélérer le rythme, je l'avais arrêtée en tenant ses hanches plaquée contre le lit.

Après de nombreuses minutes j'avais repris mes caresses et avait descendu une de mes main pour caresser son bouton d'amour. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était resserrée autour de moi et nous avait entrainé tout les deux dans les méandres du plaisir.

C'était de loin le rapport le plus long que j'avais eu et faire tendrement l'amour à ma femme avait été merveilleux.

Elle s'était ensuite blottie contre moi et c'était rapidement endormie.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, elle était toujours dans mes bras dans la même position.

Je commençais à me rendormir lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et des pas très bruyant dans l'escalier.

Qui a lâché un éléphant dans la maison ?

Alice ouvrit la porte la faisant claquer contre le mur. Et se précipita vers nous un magasine à la main.

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, et se relaissa tomber contre moi en grognant, lorsqu'elle vit Alice dans la pièce.

**- Vous comptiez me le dire quand hein ? **demanda-t-elle avec rage.

Elle balança le magasine sur le lit.

**- Tu es enceinte !** cria-t-elle en pointant Bella du doigt.

Je regardais alors le bouquin qui était tombé sur notre lit.

La couverture montrait une photo de moi, et il était écrit en gros au dessus de ma tête « Je vais être papa ».

*

**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de leur donner du bonheur comme vous l'avez toutes réclamés, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais bon.

Sinon comme je le disais au début on m'a proposé une autre solution et comme je l'ai dit à Lady-C4t, si tout le monde ne m'avait pas demandé du bonheur et du calme, j'aurais choisi cette solution. Bref après que cette idée ne m'ai pas lâché, je me suis dit que j'allais faire un chap bonus qui est d'ailleurs fini depuis hier mais je voulais le poster après celui-ci donc vous l'aurez demain. Il est hors histoire, c'est juste un délire, et si Edward avait réagit différemment.

Bon je ne vous demande pas de reviews car je sais que ça va être difficile d'atteindre à nouveau les 139, donc je vous laisse seule juge.

Bonne soirée à toutes et je vous dis à demain pour le bonus.

Bisous

Julie


	29. BONUS

Coucou les filles, pas de blabla de 3 pages aujourd'hui.

Je vous rappel juste que ce bonus n'est pas intégré à l'histoire, j'ai juste été très inspirée sur une idée qu'on m'a donné lors du sondage donc voilà. donc merci à Lady-C4t pour son idée et Léna pour ses encouragements :)

"Et si la soirée c'était déroulée autrement"

*

**

POV EXTERNE

Bella et Edward venaient d'arriver à la soirée, rapidement celui-ci les dirigea vers les personnes qu'il connaissait et à qui il voulait présenter sa femme. Après plus d'une heure à serrer des mains, Bella n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait aller s'assoir et ne plus bouger faute de pouvoir rentrer, elle fini par prétexter devoir aller au toilette pour pouvoir enfin aller se poser dans un coin.

Son début de grossesse la fatiguait beaucoup, Izzie l'avait prévenue donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter, pas pour ça en tout cas, par contre il fallait qu'elle parle à Edward, il n'y avait aucune raison de retarder l'échéance puisqu'elle savait par Alice qu'il serait fou de joie.

Pourtant depuis 6 jours qu'elle savait, elle n'avait pas encore pu lui en parler, la promotion de l'album l'accaparait tellement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour elle et elle le regrettait.

Elle observait Edward qui parlait encore et toujours avec les mêmes personnes, mais pour une fois ce n'est pas lui qui retenait son attention, non c'était les filles sur sa gauche qui le reluquait comme un vulgaire bout de viande, Bella bouillait comme si elle n'avait pas eu assez avec les Volturi, il fallait en plus que ces chiennes en chaleurs bavent sur lui sans aucune gène.

De son coté Edward commençait à être légèrement éméché, il ne comptait plus le nombre de coupes de champagne qu'il avait bu, en faite chaque fois qu'il déposait une coupe on lui en remettait immédiatement une dans la main.

Il remarqua que Bella n'était pas encore revenue des toilettes, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter, et si ces teignes de Tanya et Cie étaient là, il fallait qu'il la trouve, et surtout qu'il vérifie qu'elle allait bien. Il s'excusa alors auprès des personnes avec qui il discutait et cherchait désespérément sa femme du regard. Il fut interrompu dans sa recherche par une jeune fille.

**- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?** demanda-t-elle aguicheuse.

Forcément qu'il cherchait quelqu'un mais pas cette allumeuse, ça c'est sur.

**- Oui, ma femme, tu l'as pas vue ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Oh si elle est partie par là,** dit-elle en lui montrant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

**- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est montée ?** demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas ce que sa femme pourrait faire à l'étage, dans une des chambre surtout.

**J- 'en sais rien mais le mieux pour le découvrir c'est d'aller voir, vient je t'accompagne,** dit-elle en lui prenant la main avec un grand sourire, Edward qui se demandait toujours pourquoi sa Bella n'était pas restée dans la salle ne vit pas la fille faire un clin d'œil et levant son pouce à l'une de ses amie.

Bella avait bien vu son mari la chercher dans la foule mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la voir, une espèce de dinde était venue l'aguicher, elle décida d'aller le retrouver, elle avait bien vu qu'il avait trop bu, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés il n'avait pas lâché sa coupe de champagne enfin si plusieurs fois mais toujours pour en prendre une nouvelle.

**- Ca vous énerve, hein ? **

Bella se tourna alors vers la personne qui venait de lui faire cette remarque, c'était un homme sans doute plus vieux qu'elle mais de peut-être un ou deux ans pas plus, il était vraiment sexy, pas autant qu'Edward bien sur, personne n'est plus sexy d'Edward mais quand même pas mal.

Il lui montra d'un signe de tête le couple, enfin son mari et la dinde qui discutait, Edward avait vraiment l'air à l'ouest.

**- Si vous êtes venu avec lui, vous feriez mieux d'y aller avant qu'elle ne le coince dans un coin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. **

Bella écarquilla les yeux est ce que ce mec était en train de lui dire qu'elle avait l'intention de lui faire une gâterie dans un coin ? En même temps vu la tête de la fille, pas la peine de chercher plus loin, c'était bien son intention.

Bella s'empressa de se détourner pour partir en direction de son mari, mais elle stoppa tous mouvements lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'il avait disparu. Elle chercha frénétiquement son homme, jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt apparaisse devant ses yeux pointant l'escalier.

Edward commençait à monter les marches, il se retourna une dernière fois vers la salle, et croisa immédiatement les prunelles furieuses de sa chérie, un sourire apparu sur son visage, il l'avait retrouvée.

Il s'arrêta et fit demi tour mais la fille qui lui tenait toujours la main, le tira dans l'autre sens, son état d'ébriété avancé ne lui permis pas de garder son équilibre et il se retrouva assis dans les escaliers.

**- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? **demanda-t-il a la fille en se relevant difficilement.

**- On allait en haut tu te souviens ? Pour retrouver ta femme**, lui dit-elle en battant des cils.

**- Ma femme est redescendue**, lança-t-il avant de se précipiter dans sa direction.

La fille resta plantée dans l'escalier ne comprenant pas comment elle avait fait pour rater son coup.

Bella était folle de rage, Edward avait failli monter avec cette grognasse, s'il ne s'était pas retourné au dernier moment. Il arriva vers elle, en tanguant.

**- Bella qu'est ce que tu faisais en haut ? **demanda-t-il.

**- Hein, qu'est ce que tu racontes, c'est toi qui a failli monter avec cette pouf, **s'écria-t-elle furieuse.

**- Quoi… ? Mais, non elle voulait juste me montrer où tu étais, elle t'a vu monter.**

**- Je ne suis jamais montée, Edward**, s'il continuait c'est sur elle allait lui en mettre une, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être aussi naïf ? **Elle voulait juste t'entrainer en haut pour que tu la baises !**

Edward se demandait si sa femme était devenue folle, elle lui hurlait dessus alors que c'est elle qui avait disparue, il n'avait fait que la chercher et cette fille avait eu la gentille de l'aider alors que sa femme l'insultait.

**- Maintenant on rentre !** Ajouta-t-elle en lui attrapant la main et en le tirant derrière elle.

Un nouveau problème se posa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la voiture. Bella refusait de monter si Edward conduisait, il avait définitivement trop bu mais refusait de laisser le volant de sa précieuse Volvo à Bella.

Il essaya de négocier pendant plusieurs minutes, montrant qu'il était capable de marcher droit ce fut un échec, puis essayant de toucher son nez du bout des doigts nouvel échec, lorsqu'il commença à réciter l'alphabet à l'envers Bella perdit patiente.

**- Edward, tu me donnes immédiatement les clés et tu poses ton cul sur le siège passager et surtout tu l'as ferme !** hurla-t-elle.

Il fut tout d'abord surpris mais rapidement l'étonnement fit place à l'excitation, il aimait beaucoup mais alors vraiment beaucoup la Bella dominante. Il s'exécuta et ne dit plus un mot.

Bella prit la route prudemment, et commença à se diriger vers leur maison. Alors qu'elle était arrêtée à un feu rouge, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward pensant que ce dernier était endormi. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que non seulement il ne dormait pas mais que surtout il se touchait l'entre-jambe en la reluquant.

**- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire si il se tripotait après tout c'était de sa faute si elle l'avait excité et puis si elle se tripotait en le matant, lui il n'irait pas se plaindre, pensa-t-il.

Bella soupira et reporta son attention sur la route, mais elle fut distraite lorsqu'elle entendu le bruit d'une fermeture éclair, il n'était quand même pas en train de… non, impossible.

Mais ses craintes furent confirmées quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'elle entendit sa respiration s'accélérer et se saccader alors qu'il poussait de petits gémissements. N'y tenant plus elle tourna son visage vers le lui, il était entrain de se masturber son regard ne quittant pas son décolleté.

**- Bella s'il te plait**, gémit-il.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ?** demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la route, elle avait beau être énervé cette vision de lui ne la laissait pas indifférente.

**- Les voir, s'il te plait ils ont l'air si gros dans cette robe. **

Imbécile c'est pas la robe mais le bébé qui est dans mon ventre qui les rends plus gros, eu-t-elle envie de répondre mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, les mains d'Edward était sur elle essayant de la déshabiller.

Elle le repoussa violement.

**- Nan mais t'es dingue, tu veux qu'on aille un accident où quoi ? **hurla-t-elle alors qu'il avait une tête de petit garçon pris en faute.

**- Alors quand ?** murmura-t-il plein d'espoir.

**- Tiens-toi tranquille on est bientôt arrivé**, soupira-t-elle.

**- Yes**, hurla-t-il en jetant son poing en l'air, et sautant sur son siège comme un enfant à qui on venait de promettre une glace.

Bella éclata de rire à cette vision, un Edward bourré n'était définitivement pas gérable mais vraiment drôle quand il s'y mettait.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme, arrivé à destination, Bella sortie rapidement alors qu'Edward livrait une grande bataille avec la ceinture de sécurité, contre toute attente celle-ci gagna et Bella dû venir délivrer son époux de la méchante ceinture.

Mais alors que celui commençait à sortir Bella le repoussa violement à l'intérieur, le faisant retomber lourdement sur le siège. Il sentit alors les mains de sa chérie toucher sa bite tendue.

**- Je savais bien que t'étais impatiente aussi, petite coquine,** dit-il en gémissant.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, lorsqu'il s'était levé, elle avait remarqué qu'il en s'était pas rhabiller et par conséquent, sa verge était exposée à la vue de tous, pas qu'il y ait grand monde aux fenêtres mais quand même. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de la rentrer dans son boxer et refermer son pantalon mais la bosse formée par sa virilité la gênait et elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal non plus, en plus il était assis ce qui n'aidait pas.

Elle fini par arriver à ses fins et le traina rapidement à la maison, lorsque la porte fut refermée. Il se mit à hurler.

**- On est rentré, on… **Bella le coupa rapidement en mettant sa main sur bouche, elle priait pour qu'il n'ait réveillé personne.

Elle le poussa alors dans l'escalier, et l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois la porte refermée derrière eux. Il se retourna vers elle.

**- On est rentré et j'ai été sage, je peux les voir maintenant ?** demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

Bella soupira et retira sa robe alors qu'il s'empressait de retirer son pantalon et son boxer. Il s'installa sur le lit et repris là où il s'était arrêté dans la voiture.

De nombreux va et vient et gémissements plus tard, Edward lâcha enfin la nouvelle imposante poitrine de Bella pour planter son regard dans le sien. Elle était toujours debout au milieu de la chambre. Il lui tendit la main.

**- Viens, je ne peux plus attendre pour être en toi**, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Bella s'avança lors vers lui et s'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Edward était aux anges, il était impatient qu'elle le chevauche.

Alors qu'elle plaçait le sexe de son homme entre ses lèvres intimes, il l'a stoppa.

**- Attends, il faut qu'on se protège**, dit-il en essayant d'atteindre le tiroir.

Bella le ramena vers elle.

**- Pas besoin**, murmura-t-elle.

**- Si au contraire, tu sais je pensais que j'aurais été heureux si tu avais été enceinte, mais je me rends compte que je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à être père**, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Bella était totalement figée, inerte, elle ne s'aperçu même pas qu'il se préparait à la pénétrer. Quand il le fit, elle revint au moment présent et pu percevoir la douleur que ses paroles venaient de lui causer.

Un Edward ivre n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu ce soir…

*

**

Et voilà j'espère que ce petit bonus vous aura plus

et je vous dit à très vite pour la suite

bisous

Julie


	30. Chapter 28

Bon pour commencer je suis désolée de mon retard, mais j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre et surtout pas de motivation :( mais bon il est là et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Réponses aux non inscrites :

_Mandy_ : et oui il est mignon notre petit Edward

_Sabrina_ : merci pour ta review ;)

_Lili_ : je crois que ça a fait un meilleur effet que si elle lui avait annoncée elle-même

_C._ : merci

_C&a_ : et oui c'est aussi bien ;)

_Lulu81_ : merci beaucoup, si ça peut te rassurer lorsque je suis tombée enceinte de mon premier mon chéri n'a eu aucune réaction et la deuxième fois il était tout content, comme quoi…

_Onja_ : te voilà rassurée, la sadique est de retour

_Céline_ : merci pour ta review, ce chap est lui aussi très court mais je vais essayer de me rattraper pour le prochain

_PatiewSnow_ : mais de rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi

_Lyndacr_ : mais de rien, malheureusement ce chapitre marque la fin du tout beau tout rose ;)

_Fraise_ : Alice ne va pas avoir le temps de faire exploser sa colère

Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewés le chap bonus, je ne réponds pas aux reviews des non inscrites mais le cœur y est ;)

*

**

POV BELLA

**- Tu es enceinte** ! cria-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Edward regardait la couverture du magasine qu'elle avait balancé sur le lit, il y avait un portrait de lui et le titre annonçait « je vais être papa ».

**- Oups**, murmurais-je.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie nous faisant tous sursauter. Alice souffla bruyamment.

**- Vous perdez rien pour attendre**, nous dit-elle quittant la pièce.

Edward se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant alors que je prenais le magasine et l'ouvrais à la page de l'article il y avait beaucoup de photo de la soirée d'hier, notamment une du moment où il m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me faire tourner.

Je souriais nous trouvant vraiment mignon sur cette photo. Mon mari avait un air tellement heureux…, mon mari. Ca me rappelait que je ne lui avais toujours pas rendu son alliance. Je me levais et marchais jusqu'à ma veste pour prendre l'écrin. Je l'avais récupérée depuis trois jours et je n'avais toujours pas eu le temps de lui rendre.

Je revenais m'assoir sur le lit alors qu'Edward se redressait pour voir ce que je faisais. Il sourit en voyant l'écrin dans ma main.

**- Enfin**, dit-il,** j'ai bien cru que tu ne me l'as rendrais jamais. C'est à ton tour de me la repasser au doigt, **ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Je souris à mon tour en ouvrant l'écrin, je pris la bague et commençait à la faire rouler entre mes doigts.

**- Bella...,** dit-il en me tendant sa main et plus précisément son annuaire.

**- Serais-tu impatient, Monsieur Cullen **? demandais-je en lui souriant, **tu n'es même pas curieux de savoir ce que j'ai fait ?**

Il tourna alors sa main, me tendant sa paume, j'y déposais alors la bague. Il observa quelques secondes l'inscription en souriant puis me la donna à nouveau et me tendis à nouveau son annuaire.

**- Merci mon ange**, murmura-t-il ému alors que je repassais l'anneau à son doigt.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice refit irruption dans la pièce, elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

**- C'était qui ?** demanda Edward en se levant, visiblement notre moment était désormais terminé.

**- Heu…**, dit-elle en baissant les yeux et en se tortillant les doigts.

**- Alice**, dis-je pour la presser.

**- Jacob… Jacob est en bas et il veut te parler Bella**, dit-elle à toute vitesse.

**- Oh**, fis-je sous le choc.

**- Merde**, marmonna Edward alors qu'il commençait à s'habiller.

**- Je suppose qu'il a vu les journaux tout comme moi, et qu'il y a en plus appris votre mariage,** dit Alice.

Je me figeais, si il avait vu les journaux, ça voulait dire que tout le monde les avait vu.

**- Oh mon dieu, Charlie** ! m'écriais-je.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

**- Un problème à la fois Bella, pour le moment on va parler à Jacob, on parlera à tes parents ensuite ok ? **

**- Oui et puis on est dimanche, il est sans doute à la pêche**, ajouta Alice avec un sourire forcé.

**- Ok, bon je m'habille et je vais lui parler, je me retournais vers Edward qui était reparti finir de s'habiller, tu viens avec moi, hein ?** Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

**- Bon, je vais aller préparer du café et lui dire que vous arrivez alors, **dit Alice en quittant la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions en bas, Jack était installé sur le canapé, il se releva en dévisageant Edward.

**- Cullen**, dit-il méchamment tout en regardant sa main gauche.

**- Black**, lui répondit Edward sur le même ton.

Et ben ça commence bien s'ils commencent à mordre alors qu'on ne s'est même pas dit bonjour.

**- Bonjour Jacob, **dis-je en m'avançant vers lui pour lui faire la bise, il pose alors son regard sur ma main et je vis un éclat de colère passé dans son regard.

**- Bella**, marmonna-t-il en reportant son regard sur mon visage, **laisse nous on a à parler**.

Quoi ? depuis il me donne des ordres, et c'est à moi de parler avec lui pas à Edward, celui-ci passa alors un bras autour de moi pour coller mon dos contre son torse, il passa sa main libre sous mon visage pour le tourner vers lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi je le vis regarder Jacob et lui faire un sourire.

Non mais je rêve, il est en train de le provoquer, déjà que Jacob doit être furieux contre lui, si en plus il lui fait comprendre que je suis à lui on n'a pas fini.

**- Vas-y mon ange, va rejoindre Alice**, me dit- il en frottant son nez contre ma joue. Alice arriva à ce moment là avec un plateau contenant le café, elle observa la scène quelques instants.

**- Allons dehors**, dis Jacob en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Edward me lâcha et le suivi rapidement.

**- Est-ce qu'ils jouent aux males dominants **? demanda Alice.

**- J'en ai bien peur**, lui répondis-je.

**- Oh c'est pas vrai, ils vont se battre,** cria-t-elle en courant vers l'escalier**, Emmett ! EMMETT** ! Hurla-t-elle en grippant.

**- Se batte ? Comment ça se battre, voyons Alice ils sont juste sortit discuter**, dis-je en la suivant jusqu'à la chambre de mon frère.

**- Emmett dépêche toi, ils vont se battre.**

**- Hein ? **marmonna mon frère en se cachant sous les couvertures.

**- Edward et Jacob ils sont sortit discuter**, dit Alice totalement paniquée.

**- Quoi ?** cria Rosalie en se redressant.

**- Oh putin**, cria mon frère en se levant d'un bond et en sortant de la chambre en courant.

Rosalie suivi le mouvement et nous entraina derrière elle en nous tirant par les mains.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée je me figeais, Edward et Jacob étaient belle et bien en train de se battre, l'arcade de Jacob saignait et Edward avait la lèvre fendue. Emmett tenait Edward par la taille essayant de le faire arrêter mais il se débattait et fini par se libérer de la poigne de mon frère. Il se jeta sur Jacob, dans l'élan, ils tombèrent au sol et roulèrent. Jacob fini par se retrouver au dessus d'Edward et recommença à lui donner des coups de poings dans le visage.

Je me précipitais vers eux en hurlant à Jacob d'arrêter. Je lui sautais sur le dos et essayait tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de frapper mon homme. Il me repoussa alors en me mettant un coup de coude dans le ventre, me faisant tomber en arrière sous le choc. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux alors qu'une douleur épouvantable se propageait dans mon ventre.

**- Bella**, cria Edward avant que je ne plonge dans l'inconscience sous l'effet de la douleur.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Je savais à quoi m'attendre, je savais qu'une fois la porte refermée il n'attendrait plus pour me foutre son poing dans la gueule, et pourtant je l'avais suivi.

Ça n'avait pas loupé peine arrivé dehors son poing s'était abattu sur ma joue. Et très rapidement nous nous étions retrouvés à nous donner coup de poings et de pieds coup sur coup. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett était arrivé sans doute alerté par les filles. Il avait essayé de me faire lâcher prise mais lorsqu'il m'écartait, Jacob se rapprochait pour continuer à me frapper, je m'étais alors débattu après m'être libéré de la poigne d'Emmett j'avais à nouveau sauté sur Jacob et nous étions tombé puis avions roulé à terre. Il s'était retrouvé sur moi donc en position de force et en avait profité pour me donner des coups de poings à nouveau, j'essayais de me protéger le visage avec mes bras.

Puis j'avais vu Bella sur le dos de Jacob, elle lui criait d'arrêter mais rien à faire il ne lâchait pas prise, je le vis alors essayer de la repousser mais elle était cramponnée à son dos, il donna alors un coup de coude dans son ventre.

Bella lâcha alors prise et retomba derrière lui le visage tordu par la douleur. Elle encercla immédiatement son ventre, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

Jacob qui était maintenant libre de tous mouvements voulu recommencer à me frapper mais je le repoussais sur coté en appelant ma femme. Je me précipitais vers elle.

Son visage était inondé de larmes et ses yeux étaient fermés. Je lui murmurais d'ouvrir les yeux tout en la prenant dans mes bras mais elle resta totalement inerte entre mes mains.

**- Elle est évanouie**, murmura Rosalie en s'approchant de nous. Je remarquais alors qu'elle était en nuisette transparente. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle était dehors dans cette tenue.

**- Je suis désolé…, son bébé…, je voulais pas lui faire de mal… je suis désolé,** dit Jacob derrière moi.

**- Quel bébé** ? demanda Emmett en s'approchant de sa sœur et en me regardant.

**- On va avoir un bébé**, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux sur mon ange toujours inconsciente dans mes bras.

Un éclat de colère passa sur le visage d'Emmett et pendant un instant j'eu peur pour ma vie, mais il se releva et se dirigea vers Jacob, il lui donna une droite magistrale et celui-ci vacilla avant de tomber au sol.

**- Dégage**, hurla Emmett. Jacob ne demanda pas son reste, et parti rapidement après avoir dit une fois de plus qu'il était désolé.

**- Je l'emmène à l'hôpital**, dis-je en la soulevant.

**- Va dans ma voiture, je vous emmène, **dit-il en allant chercher ses clés qu'il lança à Alice pour qu'elle m'ouvre la portière.

**- Je vais m'habiller**, ajouta-t-il en rentrant suivi par Rosalie, je remarquais alors qu'il était en boxer de puis le début.

J'installais Bella tant bien que mal, le 4x4 d'Em était vraiment haut et monter avec mon ange dans les bras n'était vraiment pas simple. Alice se précipita vers la maison et revint quelque seconde plus tard avec une veste qu'elle déposa sur le corps de Bella et mon portable qu'elle me tendit.

**- On y va**, dit Emmett en revenant, **Alice…**

**- Oui, oui**, le coupa-t-elle, **on vous rejoint avec Rosalie, Edward appel** **papa**, ajouta-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Emmett était furieux, son visage était crispé par la colère et il serrait le volant entre ses mains, je savais que lorsqu'il était dans cet état il valait mieux ne pas en rajouter alors je restais silencieux, priant pour que mon amour se réveille et que le bébé aille bien. J'attrapais alors mon téléphone qui était près de moi et appelait mon père. Il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

_« Bonjour mon fils, dit-il gaiement, tu m'appelles pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Papa, dis-je alors que ma vois se cassait._

_Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_C'est Bella, le bébé j'ai peur…_

_Qu'est-il arrivé ?_

_Elle s'est pris un coup dans le ventre, et elle a perdu connaissance depuis au moins 5 minutes._

_Emmènes là immédiatement à l'hôpital._

_On est en route._

_Je préviens le docteur Stevens, elle vous attendra à l'entrée des urgences, et je vous rejoins immédiatement, ça va aller mon fils t'en fait pas._

_Merci papa » _

Je reposais mon téléphone et remarquais que je pleurais quand des larmes tombèrent sur le visage de Bella qui était allongées sur moi. J'essuyais rageusement mes joues, puis délicatement le visage de ma Bella.

**- T'en fait pas Ed, tout va bien se passer**, me dit Em en me regardant au travers du rétroviseur, **alors tu vas avoir un bébé avec ma sœur**, dit-il avec un sourire.

**- J'espère**, murmurais-je.

Nous arrivions rapidement Emmett se gara devant l'entrée et une jeune femme ouvrit la portière.

**- Vous êtes Monsieur Cullen ? Je suis le docteur Stevens, nous allons nous occuper de Bella ne vous en faites pas**, dit elle en là sortant de la voiture aidée de deux infirmiers pour l'installer sur un brancard.

**- Allez-y, doucement…, Monsieur Cullen depuis quand est-elle inconsciente.**

**- Heu… vingt minutes je pense**, murmurais-je en sortant de la voiture et en la suivant à l'intérieur. Emmett me rejoignit rapidement.

**- Monsieur Cullen, le docteur Martin va s'occuper de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Bella, d'accord,** me dit-elle en me faisant un sourire.

**- Non hors de question, je refuse de la laisser, je…**

**- Très bien venez dans ce cas, Monsieur vous voulez bien attendre en salle d'attente s'il vous plait**, dit-elle à l'attention d'Emmett.

**- Heu oui**, bredouilla-t-il.

Je la suivais alors dans les couloirs, pendant qu'elle me questionnait sur les évènements. Je lui expliquais penaud comment Bella avait été blessée alors que je me battais avec son ex. Elle m'écouta attentivement et m'informa qu'elle souhaitait faire un monitoring et une échographie immédiatement.

Nous entrâmes dans une salle d'examen et ses deux infirmiers ou assistants déshabillèrent ma Bella pendant que le docteur Stevens préparait le matériel pour l'examen. Elle commença rapidement et me montra un écran pour que je puisse suivre l'examen. Je remarquais rapidement la tache, comme celle que m'avait montrée Bella hier. Rapidement les battements d'un cœur très rapide se firent entendre.

**- Tout à l'air pour le mieux**, dit-elle en terminant les examens. **Je vais la placer dans une chambre et sous monito pour le moment, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, le coup qu'elle a reçu semble avoir été violent au vue de l'hématome.**

Je regardais alors le ventre de mon amour qui était marqué d'une grosse tache violacée.

Elle habilla Bella d'une blouse et plaça des capteurs sur son ventre afin de suivre continuellement le rythme cardiaque du bébé. Elle m'indiqua qu'elle allait emmener Bella dans une chambre et qu'elle reviendrait me chercher dès que ce serait fait.

Je repartais vers la salle d'attente où m'attendaient Emmett et les filles. Je leur fis un petit sourire et les rassurait immédiatement. Mon père arriva et je lui expliquais rapidement la situation. Il était confiant sur l'état de santé et me dit qu'elle devrait se réveiller rapidement. Le docteur Stevens revint rapidement et nous informa que nous pouvions aller la voir mais qu'elle aurait besoin de repos lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Nous allions rapidement la retrouver, je voulais être près d'elle lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Après plusieurs minutes, elle commença à remuer, je m'approchais alors plus près d'elle et lui murmurais des paroles réconfortantes. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de se poser sur moi.

**- Le bébé**, murmura-t-elle.

**- Tout va bien, ma puce, le bébé va bien**, murmurais-je en lui caressant la joue.

**- Tu… tu es sur ?** demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**- Regarde**, lui dis-je en lui montrant le monitoring qui nous montrait les battements réguliers du cœur de notre bébé.

**- C'est… notre bébé ? **

**- Oui, mon ange, le docteur Stevens t'a examiné et tout va bien, elle veut juste te garder en observation car le coup que tu as reçu était violent et elle ne veut prendre aucun risque. **

**- Jacob !** cria-t-elle, **Oh Edward tu vas bien**, dit-elle en touchant ma lèvre me faisant siffler de douleur.

**- Je vais m'occuper de lui**, dit mon père, **repose toi Bella, je te le ramène juste après.**

J'embrassais doucement mon ange et quittait la pièce après lui avoir promis que je revenais vite. Je suivis mon père jusqu'à son bureau et m'installais sur une chaise pendant qu'il sortait de quoi nettoyer mes blessures.

Après avoir nettoyé mes blessures, il me laissa aller retrouver ma belle, mais me demanda avant d'appeler ma mère. Elle était désormais la seule de notre famille à ignorer qu'un nouveau membre allait bientôt nous rejoindre.

Je l'appelais pour lui raconter ma soirée de la veille et les révélations qui en avaient découlées. Je lui expliquais ensuite les évènements de ce matin et la rassurait rapidement sur l'état de santé du bébé. Elle était aux anges et me promis de venir nous voir le lendemain.

En fin de journée le docteur Stevens m'autorisa à ramener Bella à la maison à condition qu'elle reste le plus allongée possible les deux prochains jours. Bella lui promis de ne faire aucun effort, bien trop heureuse de quitter cet endroit.

Peu de temps après que nous soyons rentrés, Charlie arriva à la maison. Emmett l'avait appelé pour le prévenir que Bella avait été hospitalisée à cause de Jacob.

Nous les laissions tout les trois afin qu'il puisse discuter. Bella tenait à lui parler de notre mariage et de sa grossesse, elle préférait que je ne sois pas présent car j'avais déjà assez morflé aujourd'hui selon elle. Emmett décida de rester pour calmer le jeu.

Nous nous retrouvions donc tous les trois avec Alice et Rosalie dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas pendant qu'ils étaient au salon.

Les filles commencèrent à m'interroger sur la soirée de la veille mais au bout de seulement quelques minutes nous furent interrompu par un claquement de porte.

Emmett vint rapidement et me dit que je ferais mieux d'aller voir Bella. Je la rejoignais immédiatement et la trouvait en pleures sur le canapé.

*

**

Je suis vraiment pas satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je vous fais patienter depuis le début de la semaine donc tant pis, je me rattraperai au prochain.

Est-ce que ce chapitre mérite quand même une petite review ??

A bientôt et bon week-end (je vais essayer de me motiver pour vous donner un nouveau chap ce we, sinon ça sera en début de semaine prochaine)

Bisous

Julie


	31. Chapter 29

Alors je suis fière de moi, 2 chapitres en une journée, j'ai fait fort hein ? (si si là je suis au milieu de l'atlantique sur une ile déserte et on est toujours samedi)

Oh et on me dit que la barre des 1000 reviews a été franchie, waouh 1000, merci à Audrey d'avoir posté la 1000ème et merci à vous toutes, je suis super contente (d'où les 2 chapitres en 1 jours)

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_C&a_ : et oui il fallait bien qu'il réapparaisse un jour.

_Sabrina_ : ça doit être normal car vous êtes beaucoup dans ce cas

_Lyndacr_ : t'en fait pas le bébé est là et va rester

_Onja_ : mais non je fais pas grève, juste un manque de temps et surtout d'inspi, mais c'est reparti pour un tour ;)

_Sweety_ : je sais que c'étais court et celui-là c'est pas beaucoup mieux

_Mariana2216_ : et oui il est très con

_Fraise_ : Bella ne va pas perdre le bébé et le retour de Charlie est pour ce chapitre

_PatiewSnow_ : merci beaucoup, pour le bonus c'est sur que le comportement d'Edward change mais bon

_Audrey_ : t'inquiète pas il y aura un happy end,

_Léna_ : j'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacances (je sais que tu rentres mercredi mais puisque tu vas pas lire ce chap avant ;) ) t'a raison d'encourager Edward nan mais

*

**

POV BELLA

Lorsque Charlie était arrivé, seul Emmett était resté avec moi dans le salon, les autres étaient partis préparer le diner. Mon père était venu immédiatement vers moi et m'avait demandé comment j'allais.

**- Bella que s'est-il passé avec Jacob, je sais qu'il a été blessée quand tu l'as quitté mais de là à te faire du mal et t'envoyer à l'hôpital…**

**- C'était involontaire papa.**

Emmett s'était installé près de moi, posant mes jambes sur ses cuisses alors que mon père s'était installé dans un fauteuil face à nous.

**- Alors comment c'est arrivé** ? demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

**- En faite… il se battait avec Edward et j'ai voulu m'interposer, Jacob m'a mis un coup en voulait me repousser,** dis-je en baissant les yeux.

**- Edward ? Qu'est ce qu'Edward vient faire dans cette histoire Bella ?**

**- Et bien… heu…**

**- Edward est le mari de Bella**, me coupa mon frère.

**- Pardon ? tu plaisantes Emmett j'espère, **dit mon père, il commençait à devenir tout rouge ce qui signifiait qu'il allait rapidement se mettre à hurler.

**- Non, papa, je suis sérieux, Edward aime Bella et elle aussi, ils se sont mariés il y a un mois maintenant et en plus ils vont avoir…**

**- Je ne peux pas croire ça… Tu as rejeté Jacob pour épouser Edward quinze jours plus tard ? Et bien j'espère que Jacob lui a cassé la gueule **! le coupa notre père en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je n'avais pas dit un mot, j'étais abasourdie, bien entendu je pouvais comprendre que Jacob avait été blessé, moi aussi à sa place je l'aurais été et j'aurais sans doute réagit pareil. Edward m'a d'ailleurs avoué que c'est parce qu'il le comprenait qu'il l'avait suivi dehors alors qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser le frapper sans réagir, c'est pour ça qu'il avait riposté. Et maintenant je savais qu'il voulait aller le voir et le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Mais mon père n'essayais même pas de me comprendre, il ne nous avait même pas laissé parler, il ne savait même pas qu'il allait être grand père. Je m'étais alors mise à pleurer, mon frère avait essayé de me consoler mais il avait rapidement compris que c'était peine perdu donc il m'avait laissé. Je m'étais sentie abandonnée à nouveau, déjà mon père et maintenant mon frère, même si j'étais malheureuse, j'aurais aimé qu'il essai un peu plus au moins mais non.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'avais senti les bras d'Edward se refermer autour de moi et j'avais alors réalisé que mon frère ne m'avait pas abandonnée mais qu'il était allé chercher le seul qui serait en mesure de me calmer.

Et il avait eu raison, à force de mots réconfortants et de caresses, j'avais fini par me calmer.

Les filles et Emmett étaient revenus de la cuisine et avaient installés le repas sur la table de salon.

Etant donné que je devais rester allongée, elles avaient décidé que tous le monde mangerait sur les canapés afin que je ne me sentes pas délaissée. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, mais il m'avait tous forcé à manger me disant que si ce n'était pas pour moi c'était pour le bébé, que répondre à ça ? et bien rien, je m'étais exécutée.

Nous avions passé le reste de la soirée devant la télé, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le film, Charlie m'avait vraiment blessée en souhaitant que Jacob ait fait du mal à mon mari et en n'écoutant même pas mon frère, lorsqu'il avait voulu lui dire pour le bébé.

A la fin du film je me redressais pour me lever afin de monter me coucher, mais Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne me sois relevée.

**- Tu fais quoi, ma puce ? Tu sais que tu dois rester allongée au maximum,** me dit-il avec inquiétude.

**- Je sais mais il faut bien que je me lève si je veux monter me coucher**, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

**- Je vais te porter,** me dit-il en m'embrassant légèrement avant de se relever et de me prendre dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, je rigolais en pensant que c'était ce que j'étais en faite.

**- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?** me demanda-t-il, **bonne nuit tout le monde,** ajouta-il a l'intention de notre famille.

**- Bonne nuit**, dis-je en continuant à rire.

**- Bonne nuit les amoureux**, nous Alice en souriant.

- '**nuit**, marmonna Rosalie endormie sur le torse d'Emmett.

**- Soyez sage**, nous dit celui-ci.

**- Alors, qu'est ce qui te fait rire** ? me relança-t-il.

**- Je pensais que tu me portes comme une jeune mariée.**

**- C'est ce que tu es, non**, me demanda-t-il perplexe.

**- Justement**, dis-je en rigolant de plus belle.

**- Hum**, fit-il en poussant la porte de sa chambre.

Je comprenais aisément qu'il soit dérouté car moi non plus, je ne savais pourquoi j'étais prise d'un fou rire, peut-être que j'étais entrain de craquer émotionnellement.

Edward me déposa sur le lit, je me changeais rapidement et me glissais sous la couette afin de me réchauffer, Edward vint me rejoindre et me pris dans ses bras, je posais alors ma tête sur son torse.

**- Tu veux pas me raconter ce qui s'est passé avec ton père, mon ange** ? me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

**- Tu t'en doutes pas** ? demandais-je.

**- Si mais j'aimerais que tu me racontes.** Dit-il.

**- Je lui ai expliqué que je m'étais retrouvée à l'hôpital en essayant de vous séparer. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi tu te battais avec Jacob, Emmett lui a alors dit que c'était parce qu'on était marié. **

**- Aie.**

**- Tu l'as dit, la il a péter un plomb et parce que j'avais refusé à Jacob ce que je t'ai accordé. On a même pas eu le temps de lui expliquer qu'il a claqué la porte.**

**- Et le bébé ?** demanda-t-il.

**- On n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire**, murmurais-je.

Edward ne répondit rien, il s'enfonça dans son oreiller et me serra plus fort contre lui en me caressant le dos, alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, j'étais déterminé à arranger les choses avec Charlie, je devais ça à Bella. Elle dormait paisiblement contre moi, alors je me dégageais doucement d'elle pour ne pas la réveiller et allait prendre une douche, je m'habillais rapidement et sortis après l'avoir embrassée.

Je descendais et tombait sur Alice, je lui expliquais que je devais sortir et lui demandais de rester à la maison afin de veiller sur Bella, elle accepta et me promis de bien s'occuper d'elle. Je plaignais déjà ma chérie, l'imaginais se transformer en barbie Bella.

Je récupérais mes clés et partait directement en direction du poste de police, à cette heure Charlie était forcément derrière son bureau.

Je me demandais pendant un instant si j'avais pris la bonne décision, c'est vrai quoi il aurait son arme sur lui.

Mais je ne flanchais pas, je devais faire ça pour Bella et il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle ou plutôt que nous allions avoir un enfant.

Lorsque j'arrivais sur le parking, je remarquais immédiatement la voiture de Charlie, allez courage Edward tu peux le faire, me dis-je en soufflant avant de franchir les portes.

J'indiquais à la femme qui se trouvait à l'accueil que je souhaitais voir le Chef Swan, après l'avoir appelé pour lui demander son consentement, elle m'indiqua son bureau. Je frappais et attendais.

**- Entrez**, dit-il.

J'ouvrais donc la porte et entrait en la refermant derrière moi.

**- Bonjour Charlie**, dis-je en m'approchant.

**- Edward, quel bon vent t'amène** ? fit-il en grimaçant. Il tendit la main vers une chaise face à lui et je m'installais.

**- Charlie, je viens vous voir à propos de Bella.**

**- Ecoute Edward, je suis désolé d'avoir réagit ainsi, mais mets toi à ma place, elle refuse d'épouser Jacob et j'apprends que quinze jours plus tard, elle t'a épousé, toi et en plus ça fait un mois qu'elle me le cache.**

**- Je comprends Charlie mais si vous voulez tout savoir on s'est disputé deux jours après notre mariage et on ne s'est réconcilier que la semaine dernière donc en faite elle ne vous a caché la vérité que** **cette semaine**, dis-je esquissant un sourire.

**- Très drôle Edward, mais depuis quand êtes vous ensemble parce que ça aussi je l'ignorais**, demanda-t-il sérieusement.

**- Heu… le lendemain de notre mariage**, dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux mal à l'aise.

**- Quoi ?** dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Je me lançais donc dans l'explication du faux mariage à cause de mon père, il m'interrogea sur la raison de l'accord de mon père, je lui avouais donc que je n'en savais rien. Ensuite, je lui racontais comment Bella avait accepté de m'épouser et comment on avait fini par s'avouer nos sentiments.

Je passais bien entendu sur le passage de l'accord que nous avions conclu au départ puisque de toute façon il n'avait duré qu'une journée. Je ne m'étendais pas non plus sur la raison de notre dispute. Difficile d'avouer à son beau-père que sa fille nous a fait la gueule pendant trois semaines parce qu'on a bavé sur une autre, non c'est définitivement pas la chose à faire.

Mais j'en venais rapidement à la soirée de samedi et à l'annonce que Bella m'avait indirectement fait.

**- Que quoi ? Elle est enceinte ? Attends Edward tu veux dire que je vais être papy ?** demanda-t-il en se levant tout à coup.

**- Heu… oui,** je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, il avait l'air… heureux.

**- C'est pour ça qu'elle a été hospitalisée ? Oh mon dieu le bébé va bien.**

**- Oui, Charlie,** dis-je en rigolant, il ou elle va très bien.

Il fit rapidement le tour de son bureau et vint me tendre la main.

**- Je te dois des félicitations Edward.**

* * *

POV BELLA

Je me réveillais avec la sensation d'avoir trop dormis résultat impossible de me lever, j'essayais de me motiver mais rien, je jetais un coup d'œil au cadran du réveil 10h30, Edward devait déjà être levé depuis un moment car la place près de moi était froide.

Je me demandais s'il valait mieux que je l'appelle avant de sortir du lit ou si je pouvais me lever sans subir ses foudres, de toutes façons il fallait que je me douche et je ne pouvais définitivement pas le faire assise.

Je me levais et allait dans ma chambre pour me préparer mes affaires. Puis je retournais dans la salle de bain, après m'être douchée et habillée je descendais retrouver mon amour.

**- Oh Bella, vient vite t'allonger sur le canapé, je vais t'amener un petit déjeuner**, me dit Alice alors que j'arrivais dans la cuisine.

**- C'est bon Alice, je peux me préparer un petit déj seule**, lui dis-je en prenant un bol.

**- Non, non, non j'ai promis à ton cher mari que j'allais m'occuper de toi, alors ne discute pas, hop hop hop va t'assoir**.

**- D'ailleurs, il est où…**

**- Bella qu'est ce que tu fais debout, tu sais que le docteur t'a demandé de rester allongée au maximum, **me gronda Edward en arrivant derrière moi.

Je soupirais et me retournais, je remarquais alors que Charlie se tenait derrière lui.

**- Papa **? dis-je

**- Bella, écoute Edward et va t'allonger**, me dit-il en me prenant par la main pour m'entrainer vers le salon.

Il attendit que je sois allongée confortablement avant de s'assoir face à moi comme la veille.

**- Ecoute, Bella, je sais que mon attitude d'hier est impardonnable mais j'étais surpris comprends-moi, tu as refusés d'épouser Jacob, tu l'as quitté lorsqu'il t'a fait sa demande et tu as épousé Edward quelques jours plus tard.**

**- Pa…**

**- Non, laisse moi finir, Edward est venu me voir ce matin et il m'a raconté toute l'histoire, et je m'excuse, j'aurais du être heureux que ma fille est trouvé le bonheur, et puis j'aurais du écouter la bonne nouvelle que tu avais à m'annoncer au lieu de claquer la porte, **m'avoua-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Je me jetais dans ses bras.

Nous passions le reste de la matinée ensemble à discuter, avant de partir il me dit tout de même de ne pas être trop dur avec Jacob, bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû en venir aux mains, sa réaction était tout de même compréhensible. Je lui promis d'y réfléchir, mais pour le moment, je n'étais pas prête à le revoir.

Il avait quand même frappé et blessé mon amour, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que je perde le bébé. Lorsque j'avais pris ma douche, j'avais vu dans la glace l'énorme bleu qui était apparu sur mon ventre et j'avais compris que j'avais eu de la chance.

Alice avait décrété que je ne devais pas bouger de la maison pendant une semaine, j'avais eu beau lui dire qu'Izzie avait dit deux jours mais non, et même mon frère et Edward s'y étaient mis, seule Rosalie ne disait rien et me regardait avec un air compatissant.

Edward avait été au petit soin pour moi pendant toute la semaine et j'en prendrais presque l'habitude, mais j'étais quand même heureuse de voir cette semaine se terminer afin de pouvoir bouger de ce canapé sans que mon frère ou mon mari de s'amuse à me porter.

Nous étions vendredi soir et je me réjouissais de voir le week-end arrivé, dimanche nous devions aller chez les parents d'Edward, Esmée était venue me voir plusieurs fois et elle avait compris que j'avais besoin de m'aérer, elle nous avait donc invité, Edward avait protesté mais elle lui avait assuré que je pouvais désormais bouger sans risque, elle avait même appelé son mari, pour qu'il confirme à Edward que je pouvais et devais même bouger.

Nous étions donc tous installé devant la télé lorsque la sonnette retenti. Alice se précipita pour aller ouvrir, Jasper devait venir et je rigolais de son empressement.

**- Bonjour Alice, est-ce que Bella est là** ? je perdais mon sourire en entendant la voix de Jacob

*

**

Bon je suis sur que certaines sont entrain de se demander ce que j'ai fumé parce qu'il n'y a pas 2 mais 1 nouveau chapitre.

Et ben oui, mais le deuxième c'est le premier de ma nouvelle fic, l'idée est arrivée dans ma petite tête cette nuit et impossible de la faire partir résultat un chapitre.

Alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir et me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert

Bisous

Julie


	32. Chapter 30

Coucou les filles, je ne vous oublie pas.

Je manque beaucoup de temps en ce moment mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer de vous poster le prochain chap très rapidement.

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

_Onja_ : qu'est ce qu'il veut ? la réponse maintenant… c'est vrai qu'il est mignon en papy gâteau Charlie

_Fraise_ : Et oui super Edward le retour ;)

_Sabrina_ : je sais pas à quoi tu t'attends mais j'ai l'impression que mon inspi est parti très loin cette semaine :(

_PatiewSnow_ : et oui Charlie devait bien réagir mieux, et Jacob vient effectivement présenter ses excuses, reste à voir si elle va les accepter

*

**

POV BELLA

Jacob était toujours à la porte, Alice lui avait dit qu'elle allait voir si j'acceptais de lui parler et j'avais entendu la porte claquer. Elle était ensuite revenue dans le salon.

**- Elle ne veut pas le voir**, avait immédiatement lancé Edward.

**- Mais…**

**- Non, non Edward à raison, tu n'as pas à parlé à ce** **chien**, renchéri mon frère en me coupant.

**- Je…**

**- Belly, tu ne lui dois rien, qu'il aille au diable, **me coupa à son tour Rosalie.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte.

**- Bella qu'est ce que tu fais, tu ne vas pas aller le voir après ce qu'il t'a fait, **me dit Edward en se levant pour me rattraper.

**- Bien sur que si, si je dois l'envoyer balader je refuse de le faire par l'intermédiaire de l'un d'entre vous, et je veux entendre ce qu'il a à me dire.**

**- Bella, non…**

**- Ca suffit Edward, j'ai dit que j'allais lui parler et j'y vais, maintenant retourne t'assoir, et attends moi** **sagement**. Le coupais-je en déposant me lèvre sur les siennes pur le faire taire.

Il reparti en ronchonnant vers le canapé alors que je partais voir Jacob. J'étais étonnée qu'il ne soit pas venu plus tôt, bien qu'il ne porte pas Edward dans son cœur, je me doutais malgré tout qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir blessé et d'avoir risqué la vie de mon bébé.

Je sortais rapidement et refermais la porte derrière moi, Jacob était toujours là il se tourna vers moi lorsqu'il entendit la porte. Un sourire illumina son visage.

**- Bella, je suis si content de te voir, tu vas bien ?** demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**- Je reculais instinctivement, je ne voulais pas qu'il me serre contre lui, il m'avait blessée, même intentionnellement, il l'avait fait, et je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner si rapidement.**

**- Bella, je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas te blessé, ni ton bébé, est-ce que tout va bien ?** demanda-t-il penaud.

**- Oui Jacob nous allons bien,** dis-je sèchement, **mais pas grâce à toi, j'ai du resté allongée toute la semaine et tout ça parce que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de frapper mon mari. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Jacob ? **

**- Je… comprends moi Bella, j'étais et je suis toujours jaloux, nous avons été ensemble pendant près d'un an, aucun de tes amis n'a accepté notre relation, ils t'ont tous répété que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, et quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser tu as refusé et tu m'as quitté. Alors quand j'ai appris dans les journaux que tu étais mariée et enceinte, j'ai cru devenir fou. **

**- Jacob, je peux essayer de comprendre mais pourquoi en être venu aux mains ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? **

**- Je sais Bella, je n'aurais pas dû mais j'étais en colère et résultat c'est toi que j'ai blessée.**

**- Je peux comprendre Jacob mais pas te pardonner, pas maintenant, j'ai failli perdre mon bébé par ta faute**. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

**- Oh, Bella, je suis tellement désolé**, dit-il en s'approchant à nouveau de moi pour me prendre ses bras.

**- Non Jacob, je ne peux pas, **dis-je en le repoussant.

Il baissa alors les yeux et recula en murmurant qu'il était vraiment désolé, avant de tourner le dos et de partir.

Je soupirais et rentrais pour rejoindre mon chéri et ma famille. Aucun d'eux ne m'interrogea et je les en remerciais. Je m'installais près de mon homme, il me prit dans ses bras, je me demandais combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'ils ne me fassent subir un interrogatoire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa rapidement, je les voyais tous me jeter des coups d'œil attendant que je veuille bien satisfaire leur curiosité mais aucun n'osa poser de question.

Edward se jeta à l'eau, lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls dans ma chambre, nous n'avions toujours pas décidé laquelle nous allions prendre définitivement, donc nous alternions un soir sur deux.

**- Bella, est-ce que ça va** ? me demanda-t-il en s'installant dans le lit.

**- Oui, pourquoi j'ai l'air d'aller mal ? **

**- Non, Bella, mais tu ne veux pas me dire… enfin… mmfff**, souffla-t-il.

**- Tu veux savoir si je lui ai pardonné ? la réponse est non, je ne suis pas prête pour ça.**

**- Oh, d'accord, et tu es bien avec ça ?** me demanda-t-il alors que je m'installais près de lui.

**- Oui, ça va, il s'en veut beaucoup tu sais et il était jaloux, enfin il est jaloux. **Rigolais-je, **on dirait que tu es chanceux Monsieur Cullen.**

**- C'est parce que je suis marié à la plus merveilleuse des femmes et qu'elle porte mon bébé,** me répondit-il en souriant.

Je m'installais confortablement dans ses bras et m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

POV EDWARD

La journée du dimanche arriva rapidement, Bella était aux anges car elle pouvait enfin se déplacer sans que je la rappelle à l'ordre, j'avais abusé, ça c'est certain son médecin lui avait recommandé deux jours de repos et je l'avais quasiment obligée à rester allongée pendant près de six jours, mon père m'avait dit que j'en avais fait trop et que j'avais de la chance que Bella n'ai pas craquer, et c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant j'aurais surement hurlé après elle si elle en avait fait le quart.

La journée s'était vraiment déroulée dans la bonne humeur, Alice était venue avec Jasper, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient chez mes parents alors qu'ils étaient en couple. Ma mère était folle de joie, en quelques semaines, son fils était marié avec la fille qu'il aimait depuis des années et bientôt père et sa fille était elle aussi en couple avec le garçon qu'elle aimait, elle aussi depuis des années. Elle avait vraiment de quoi être comblée.

Elle envisageait même de refaire ma chambre dans la maison d'Emmett, mais j'avais beaucoup réfléchi et je voulais ma propre maison avec ma femme et notre enfant. Je laissais pour le moment ma mère faire ses projets. Je n'en avais pas encore parlé avec Bella, je savais qu'elle était très proche d'Emmett et je n'étais vraiment pas sur qu'elle soit prête à déménager.

Je ne voulais pas la brusquer alors avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je voulais d'abord en discuter avec elle. Je voulais que nous choisissions ensemble notre maison, et je ne voulais pas laisser ma mère s'occuper seule de la décoration, je voulais que nous choisissions ensemble nos meubles et décoration.

Bella avait reprit le travail lundi et Alice m'avait promis de la ménager au maximum, elle voulait profiter d'elle tant qu'elle rentrait encore dans les tenues qu'elle confectionnait, mais elle envisageait déjà de préparer une nouvelle collection pour femme enceinte. J'ignore si Bella en était heureuse ou non, Alice était souvent exubérante et Bella était la première à subir ses frasques.

Je n'avais rien de prévu pour la journée, je m'étais retenu toute la matinée d'aller faire un tour dans une agence immobilière, pour voir ce qu'on pouvait avoir à proximité de chez Emmett. En entrant dans la boutique je me demandais si Bella ne préférerait pas faire construire pour pouvoir choisir la disposition des pièces.

La personne que je rencontrais me montra des photos de plusieurs maisons en vente de le quartier où nous vivions actuellement, je ne me souciais pas vraiment du prix avec la parution de l'album, j'avais touché un chèque assez important. L'album était sorti il y a seulement quelques jours et je savais qu'il se vendait très bien et approchait même les têtes de ventes. Elle me proposa même d'aller en visiter mais je préférais d'abord voir avec Bella.

Après avoir promis de revenir rapidement avec ma femme, je ressortais, il était encore tôt donc je décidais d'aller à pied jusqu'à l'atelier d'Alice afin d'obtenir un bisou de ma femme. J'étais presque arrivé lorsque mon pire cauchemar apparu devant moi.

**- Oh Edward, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir**, dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

**- Bonjour Tanya**, dis-je en la repoussant.

**- Alors comment vas-tu ? Et ta « femme » ?** me dit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

**- Je vais très bien et Bella aussi,** dis-je avec un sourire.

**- Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire croire qu'elle est enceinte pour me repousser, maintenant je suppose que nous apprendrons bientôt dans la pièce qu'elle a fait une fausse couche,** me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

**- Mais elle est vraiment enceinte…**

**- Oh Edward pas à moi, tu sais que Mélissa est ma meilleure amie, elle m'a dit que tu avais voulu l'épouser pour ne pas avoir à le faire avec moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là tu sais. Lorsqu'elle est venue me trouver après t'avoir planté devant la mairie elle était tellement furieuse contre toi. Et pour tout te dire moi aussi. Mais bon c'est oublié maintenant.**

**- Ah…**

**- Mais oui Edward, peut-importe, ce n'est pas mon père qui va se retrouver dans l'interdiction** **d'exercer et peut-être même en prison**, rigola-t-elle.

**- De quoi tu parles Tanya,** demandais-je inquiet.

**- Oh ton cher papa ne t'a pas expliqué pourquoi il avait cet accord avec mon père ? Tu aurais mieux fait d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'épouser Miss coincée.**

**- Tanya…**

**- Tut tut tut Edward, laisse moi finir, tu as deux choix, soit tu laisses les choses comme elles sont, et je dévoile toute l'histoire à la presse. Soit tu divorces de ta meilleure amie, et tu te maries avec moi et je veux un enfant de toi.**

**- T'es dingue ou quoi ? je ne vais pas divorcer de la femme que j'aime et elle porte mon enfant je te rappelle. Dévoile ce que tu veux à la presse, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé mais c'était il y longtemps et je suis certain que tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. **

**- C'est à toi de prendre le risque, c'est ta « femme » ou ton papa, c'est à toi de voir. **

**- C'est tout vu**. Répondis-je en m'éloignant d'elle.

**- Un accident est vite arrivé Edward**, cria-t-elle. Mais je ne prenais pas la peine de lui répondre.

Je rebroussais chemin pour récupérer ma voiture et aller voir mon père, il était clair que je ne quitterais pas ma Bella pour cette folle mais j'avais aussi besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé afin de savoir si mon père risquait ou non sa carrière.

Je regagnais rapidement ma voiture et me dirigeait vers chez mes parents. Lorsque j'arrivais ma mère était seul, mon père était de garde et ne rentrerait pas avant deux bonnes heures. Ma mère vit rapidement que j'étais stressé, et elle s'inquiéta immédiatement, pensant que je m'étais disputé avec Bella, je la rassurais sur ce point et lui racontais finalement ma rencontre avec Tanya. Ma mère resta silencieuse pendant que je lui relatais les faits, quand j'eu terminé elle me dit simplement de ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

Je voulais en savoir plus sur l'origine de cet accord entre mon père et Aro, mais elle préféra attendre mon père pour m'en parler avec lui. J'acceptais donc d'attendre et appelais Bella pour l'informé que j'étais chez mes parents et que je rentrerais sans doute tard, donc qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Je décidais de lui parler du retour de la teigne le soir en rentrant. Je n'avais pas envie de faire ça par téléphone et je savais que si je lui disais juste que je l'avais croisée elle allait s'inquiéter jusqu'à ce que je rentre pour lui en dire plus. J'aidais ma mère à préparer le diner, cela m'occupait et m'aidait à ne pas trop m'inquiéter sur la discussion à venir.

Lorsque mon père arriva, il vu immédiatement à ma tête que quelques choses n'allait il s'inquiéta pour Bella, je le rassurais et enchainait immédiatement sur mon besoin d'en savoir plus sur l'accord qu'il avait conclu avec Aro.

Il essaya d'esquiver me disant que c'était du passé et que de toute façon maintenant j'étais marié à Bella donc sa demande de me marier à sa fille n'avait plus lieu d'être. Je lui expliquais que je n'en étais pas si sur et lui racontais ma rencontre avec sa fille et les menaces qu'elle avait proféré à son encontre si je ne divorçais pas pour l'épouser et lui faire un enfant.

**- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, Edward, cette histoire remonte à loin j'étais interne à se moment là. Il n'y a aucune preuve de ce qui s'est passé et Aro risque autant que moi pour m'avoir protégé,** me dit-il.

**- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Expliques-moi,** demandais-je.

**- J'étais en première année d'internat**, me dit-il plongé dans ses souvenirs, **une femme est arrivé un jour, personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait, j'ai été mis sur son cas, j'ai cru avoir trouvé ce qu'elle avait et j'ai agis rapidement sans en parlé à mon résident, résultat je me suis trompé sur le diagnostique et elle est morte quelques heures après que j'ai commencé le traitement, elle était allergique au traitement que je lui ai administré, dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas lu l'intégralité de son dossier.**

**- Et le rapport avec Aro ?** Demandais-je.

**- Il s'est arrangé pour que personne ne sache que j'avais agit seul, j'aurais été renvoyé du programme et n'aurait jamais pu exercer après ça. Alors il m'a couvert, c'est pour ça que je lui suis redevable.**

**- Mais si cette histoire venait à être révélée il risque autant que toi pour n'avoir rien dit et t'avoir couvert**. Dis-je.

**- C'est bien pour ça qu'il ne faut pas t'en faire, il risque gros dans cette histoire et puis il n'y a pas de preuve donc ne t'en fait pas, il ne laissera pas sa fille risquer de foutre en l'air sa carrière. Et ta vie et celle de Bella est bien plus** **importante pour moi que mon métier**.

Alors c'était donc ça le grand secret, mon père avait fait une faute professionnelle il y a des années et Aro l'avait couvert. Je m'attendais à un truc plus gros plus impressionnant, dans le milieu médical, les fautes professionnelles étaient malheureusement courantes. Mais c'est vrai que pour un interne c'était souvent fatal.

Je prenais rapidement congé de mes parents et rentrait chez moi, je devais parler de ma rencontre et de la révélation de mon père aux autres.

Bella et Rosalie étaient dans la cuisine en train de ranger. J'embrassais Bella et elle m'informa que si je n'avais pas mangé une assiette m'attendait dans le frigo, ma mère avait insisté pour que je reste diner avec eux mais j'avais préféré rentrer pour pouvoir voir les autres. Je prenais donc l'assiette et la réchauffait à la micro-onde, je leur disais que j'avais besoin de parler à tout le monde. Bella me dit que Jasper et Alice était à l'étage mais qu'il allait redescendre rapidement car il voulait regarder un match de football avec Emmett.

Je m'installais donc sur la table de salon pour manger en les attendant. Emmett était déjà là, zappant sans arrêt, j'entendis rapidement ma sœur et mon « beau-frère » descendre, les filles vinrent immédiatement nous rejoindre. Je m'excusais d'avance auprès d'Em et Jazz car ils allaient sans doute loupé le début du match.

Je leur racontais ma rencontre avec Tanya, immédiatement Bella se tendit à mes cotés, j'avais retenu la leçon la première fois donc il était hors de question que je me fasse une nouvelle fois avoir par elle. Je leur relatais notre conversation et ses menaces, Bella fulminait à mes cotés. Je leur racontais ensuite la révélation de mon père sur la cause de cet accord. Nous étions tous d'accord, cette histoire était vieille, aucune preuve ne pourrait être apportée, c'était sa parole contre celle de mon père et surtout Aro risquait lui aussi sa carrière.

Bella était dans une rage folle à l'encontre de Tanya, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle nous gâcherait la vie jusqu'au bout.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de la rassurée mais rien a faire, elle ne se calmait pas. Rosalie me murmura que c'était les hormones et que ça irait mieux lorsqu'elle ne serait pas enceinte, ça me rassurait à moitié en réalité, lorsqu'elle serait plus enceinte, ça signifiait qu'elle serait à fleur de peau pendant encore un peu moins de huit mois.

J'avais fini par l'entrainer dans ma chambre, Bella pleurait car elle avait peur que je finisse par lui céder pour avoir la paix, puis une fois arriver dans la chambre elle pleura de plus belle car nous n'avions toujours pas décidé d'emménager dans une des chambre et qu'elle en avait marre de changer tous les soirs.

C'est pas vrai, est-ce que toutes les femmes ont on caractère de chien quand elles sont enceintes ? Est-ce qu'elle dise toute blanc et la minute d'après noir ?

**- Je veux une chambre à moi ! **pleurnicha-t-elle assise sur le lit.

Je m'approchais d'elle pour lui murmurer.

**- Et moi je veux une maison à nous.**

Elle se redressa tout à coup, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

**- C'est vrai Edward ? tu veux vraiment qu'on ai notre propre maison rien que pour nous trois ?**

**- Si tu veux bien, oui c'est ce que je veux, c'est pour ça que j'étais en ville cette après-midi, je suis allé faire un tour dans une agence immobilière pour voir s'ils avaient des maisons dans le quartier.**

**- Oh c'est génial Edward, on va acheter une maison près d'ici comme ça je pourrais continuer à voir tous les jours Alice et Rose. **

Et moi qui pensais qu'elle voudrait être proche de son frère.

Elle se jeta sur moi et me poussa sur le lit, elle enleva rapidement mon tee-shirt et s'attaqua immédiatement à mon jean. Elle parsemait mon torse de baiser et je me laisser tomber sur le lit totalement à sa merci.

Je me retrouvais très rapidement nu et elle descendit son visage vers ma virilité, elle passa sa langue sur ma longueur à plusieurs reprises puis me pris dans sa bouche, je me laissais totalement faire, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux en gémissant alors qu'elle souriait contre moi. Elle accompagna ses mouvements de sa langue et ses dents, nous n'avions rien fait depuis plus d'une semaine et je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

Elle dû s'en apercevoir aussi car elle me relâcha pour venir m'embrasser.

**- Je veux que tu viennes en moi, et je te veux tout de suite en moi, Edward,** me dit-elle en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

**- Bella, on ne peut pas faire ça, le bébé**, murmurais-je en me souvenant que les rapports pouvaient être dangereux pour lui.

**- Deux jours Edward, elle a dit deux jours, ça fait plus d'une semaine, alors fait moi l'amour maintenant, Edward**, me dit-elle aguicheuse, en se levant pour se déshabiller.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'installait sur moi, totalement nue et s'empalait immédiatement sur moi. Nous gémissions tout les deux de bonheur, elle commença un va et viens rapide et je plaçais mes mains sur mes hanches pour l'aider à garder le rythme.

**- Je vais venir ma puce, j'ai besoin de toi, **murmurais-je en l'embrassant.

**- Oui, je viens, mon amour, je… **je déplaçais une de mes mains pour venir cajoler son bouton de d'amour, elle se resserra rapidement sur moi.

**- Oh oui, Edward, ouuuuiii**, cria-t-elle.

**- Oh ma Bella… je t'aime, **criais-je à mon tour en me déversant en elle.

Elle retomba sur moi, haletante.

**- Tu m'épuises… mon… amour**, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Je rigolais en l'embrassant et en la serrant fort contre moi. Elle se laissa rouler sur le coté et alla rapidement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je me glissais sous la couette pour l'attendre quand mon téléphone sonna m'annonçant un nouveau message. Je me relevais donc pour le récupérer. Après quelques secondes, je réalisais qu'il était en faite dans la poche de mon jean.

_« J'ai besoin de te parler très rapidement, Mélissa »._

*

**

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre les filles, j'attends vos reviews, avec impatience. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu une grosse baisse de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, non ?

Je pense qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre pour cette fic, j'avoue que je commence à manquer d'idée. Si vous en avez à me soumettre c'est le moment :)

Sinon, pour celles qui suivent ma nouvelle fic « le pacte », je vais poster un chapitre par semaine pour le moment, donc le chapitre 2 arrivera ce week-end.

Je vous dis à bientôt

Bisous

Julie


	33. Chapter 31

Salut à tous, et oui je sais qu'il y a au moins un mec qui me lit :)

Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir le temps de rien en ce moment, tout les jours je dis aujourd'hui j'écris et tous les soirs en me couchant je me dis bon allez demain je mis mets et résultat que dalle.

Bref, je vais faire mieux pour les prochain chap promis :P

En tout cas merci pour vos 46 reviews vous êtes adorable.

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

_C&a_ : t'en fait pas tu es pas la seule à être occupée ;) que va faire Edward ? la réponse maintenant

_Onja _: et oui Jaboc a réalisé qu'il avait mal agit, et la garce ça y est je sais comment elle va disparaitre de la fic

_Leeloup _: merci, le coup fourré c'est clair

_Gaëlle _: je vais m'en débarrasser mais pas un accident de voiture mais j'ai trouvé

_Fraise _: Mélissa ne fait jamais rien sans contre partie

_Sabrina _: est-ce que j'ai l'air de l'aimer moi ? elle va pas se casser qu'un ongle d'en fait pas

_PatiewSnow _: la réponse pour Mélissa arrive

_Sandrine _: merci pour ta possibilité, j'ai pas mal d'idée pour la fin

_Lyndacr _: t'en fait pas ils vont pas de séparer, la réponse pour Mélissa et Tanya arrive

*

**

POV EDWARD

J'étais totalement abasourdi, comment elle pouvait-elle revenir comme ça pour me dire « je veux te parler » nan mais sérieux elle croit quoi que je vais courir la voir. En plus, je suis sur que c'est un piège, je croise Tanya et elle réapparait aussi juste après.

J'étais toujours dans le lit avec mon téléphone dans les mains lorsque Bella sortit de la salle de bain.

**- C'est qui ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Heu… Mélissa**, dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux mal à l'aise.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, cette garce**, dit-elle méchamment alors qu'elle s'installait près de moi.

Je lui tendis le téléphone pour qu'elle voie le message par elle-même, je n'étais pas prêt à parler.

**- Tu vas y aller ?** demanda ma Bella avec inquiétude.

**- Je… non… enfin… heu t'en penses quoi ? C'est sans doute encore un piège.**

**- Peut-être mais on sait pas.**

**- Tu veux que j'aille la voir ?**

**- Non, mais si elle veut te parler elle peut le faire par téléphone.**

**- Je fais quoi alors ? je l'appelle ? **

Bella haussa les épaules en me rendant mon téléphone. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Elle est d'accord pour que je l'appelle ou pas ?

**- Appelle-la mais si elle veut te voir hors de question que tu y ailles seul.** Dit-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Je l'embrassais sur la tempe puis repris mon téléphone pour l'appeler. Je soufflais en cherchant son numéro dans mon répertoire. Lorsque je mis le téléphone à mon oreille, Bella pris ma main libre dans la sienne pour me réconforter et se blotti tendrement dans mes bras. Après quatre longues tonalités, elle décrocha enfin.

_« Allo ?_

_Mélissa c'est Edward._

_Oh, je… heu je peux vous rappeler demain ou non on peut se voir demain au café où l'on s'est retrouvé la première ?_

_Oui, mais je ne viendrais pas seul._

_Oui oui, c'est normal aucun problème, donc à demain matin 9h. »_

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà raccroché.

**- Alors**, me demanda Bella, curieuse.

**- Je crois qu'elle était avec quelqu'un qui ne devait pas savoir qu'elle parlait avec moi, elle nous à donné rendez-vous demain matin à 9h au café près d'ici.**

**- Je ne peux pas venir.**

**- Quoi ? **Elle vient de me dire que j'irais pas seul et maintenant elle veut plus venir avec moi, elle me fait quoi là.

**- Si je dis encore une fois à Alice que je ne peux pas être là elle va me tuer. Tu sais qu'elle veut finir sa collection avant que je sois trop grosse pour rentrer dedans et ça va plus durer longtemps.**

**- Mais…,** je m'en fiche d'Alice, je veux pas encore me disputer avec elle sous prétexte qu'elle n'a pas pu venir avec moi, si c'est ça j'y vais pas.

**- Demande à Emmett d'y aller avec toi, ou à Jasper. Non les deux c'est mieux.**

**- Ouais**, dis-je septique.

**- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut alors ? **

**- Non je te l'ai dit, elle m'a juste dit qu'on se retrouve demain et quand je lui ai dit que je ne viendrais pas seul, elle m'a dit que c'était normal.**

**- Humm,** marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

**- Où tu vas** ? demandais-je alors qu'elle ouvrait déjà la porte.

**- Voir Emmett, je veux être sur que tu sois accompagné, pas question que je te laisse aller voir cette fille tout seul**.

Je souriais en voyant à quel point ma charmante épouse pouvait être jalouse.

Je commençais à m'endormir lorsque je la sentis se blottir contre moi, je l'attirais plus vers moi en la prenant dans mes bras.

**- Emmett et Jasper viendront avec toi demain matin.**

**- Mmm**, fut tout ce que je réussis à dire. J'étais déjà loin.

***

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais seul dans le lit, je descendais immédiatement pour retrouver Bella avant que ma sœur ne l'accapare pour la journée. Je les trouvais tous dans la cuisine entourant Bella.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Elle a encore fait un malaise,** marmonna Emmett sans me regarder.

**- Quoi ? Bella ma puce tu vas mieux ?** j'étais totalement paniqué depuis qu'Em avait prononcé le mot malaise.

**- Oui, c'est bon, je crois qu'il faut que je mange dès que je me lève ou même avant.**

**- Hors de question que tu ailles travailler**, dis-je en fixant durement Alice.

**- C'est bon Edward, je vais mieux, je ne vais pas rester couchée dès qu'un petit truc cloche.**

**- C'est pas un petit truc**, dis-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez**, Bella tu restes ici et je vais appeler mon père pour m'assurer que tout va bien.**

**- Edward, elle est enceinte, c'est normal qu'elle vomisse, fasse des malaises et tout.** Dit-Rosalie essayant de me rassurer.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? J'ai pas le souvenir que tu ais déjà été enceinte, toi !**

**- Edward !** cria Bella.

**- C'est pas la peine de sortir les griffes**, dit Rosalie en serrant les points.

**- Pardon**, marmonnais-je en me rendant compte que j'étais aller un peu loin.

**- C'est bon, je vais mettre ça sur le compte que tu t'inquiète pour ta femme, mais c'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à nous**, ajouta Rosalie.

**- Je sais, désolé… c'est juste que,…**

**- C'est bon on a compris Edward, **me coupa Bella, **maintenant tu devrais aller te préparer tu dois retrouver Miss Parfaite dans 30 minutes. J'allais justement monter te réveiller lorsque… peut-importe.**

**- Miss Parfaite**, rigolais-je en levant les sourcils.

Elle me tira la langue avant d'ajouter.

**- Je reste ici aujourd'hui, je vais appeler Izzie pour te rassurer, et qu'elle me donne des conseils pour éviter que ça arrive à nouveau. Maintenant file.**

Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de monter prendre ma douche. Je redescendais 20 minutes plus tard, douché et habillé. J'embrassais à nouveau ma femme, lui faisant promettre de m'appeler si elle avait le moindre problème, Rosalie et Alice étaient déjà partie et Jasper et Emmett m'attendaient, elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me mettre à la porte en me rappelant de rester loin, très loin de Mélissa.

Nous décidions de nous rendre au café à pied, afin d'éviter de chercher une place pendant une éternité alors qu'on habitait à seulement cinq minutes à pied.

Mélissa était déjà attablé devant un café, seule.

**- Oh salut les garçons**, dit-elle en nous voyant arriver, je **pensais que tu viendrais avec Bella.**

**- De quoi tu voulais me parler ?** dis-je en m'assaillant alors que mes amis faisait de même, j'étais pas là pour justifier de l'absence de Bella.

**- Bien tu veux allez directement au vif du sujet, je comprends… de Jane.**

**- Comment ça Jane ?** demanda Jasper.

**- Aro refuse de divorcer si il n'a pas une preuve qu'elle est infidèle…**

**- Et tu comptes sur moi pour lui prouver qu'elle l'est ? T'es vraiment malade, **grognais-je.

**- Tu n'as rien à faire Edward, tout est déjà fait.**

**- Quoi ?** demanda Emmett en me dévisageant. **Tu as…** il fit des gestes avec ses doigts montrant un rapprochement, **… avec Jane.**

**- Non !**

**- Elle a parlé de photos à Tanya, des photos qu'elle aurait données à Bella, j'en ai besoin.**

**- Pourquoi on t'aiderait ?** répliquais-je.

**- Je peux vous aider avec Aro, pour qu'il oubli l'accord passé avec ton père**, dit-elle en me regardant.

**- Et on est censé de faire confiance ?** demanda Emmett rageusement.

**- Ecouté je sais que j'ai pas été réglo, je vous ai balancé à Tanya pour foutre la merde avec Bella parce que j'étais vexée. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne… Maintenant je suis avec Aro et il n'acceptera de quitter Jane que si il sait que son mariage est vraiment voué à l'échec, si il voit qu'elle a voulu t'avoir avant Tanya il acceptera. Edward, je l'aime, tu aimes Bella donc tu peux me comprendre tu ferais tout pour la garder maintenant que tu l'as, c'est pareil pour moi. Et je le redis, ce que j'ai fait pour te nuire c'est de l'histoire ancienne !**

**- Parle pour toi, Bella m'a ignoré pendant trois semaines à cause de toi, j'suis pas prêt d'oublier.**

**- Ok, et si je débarrasse ton père de l'accord qu'il a conclu avec Aro et en plus de Tanya ça peut t'intéresser ? **

**- Je…**

**- Edward, on peut se parler en priver**, me coupa Jasper.

**- Oui pas de problème, Mélissa ?**

**- Je vous attends t'en fait pas.**

**- Em ?** l'appela Jasper.

Nous nous levions pour aller vers le contoir et discuter tranquillement.

**- On devrait essayer,** commença Jasper.

**- Je lui fais pas confiance,** le coupa Emmett.

**- Moi non plus mais on a rien a perdre. Y'a quoi sur ces photos Edward ?**

**- Jane en train de me tripoter**, dis-je en baissant la tête honteux.

**- Et Bella les a vues ?** demanda Emmett ?

**- Ouais, Jane lui a données.**

**- Aie !** murmura t-il.

**- Ecouter, Bella a encore les photos ? **

**- Je sais pas faut lui demander.**

**- Appelles-là,** renchéri Emmett.

Je soupirais et prenait mon téléphone pour appeler Bella, aucune réponse, je réessayais deux fois, de plus en plus inquiet puis appelais sur son téléphone portable, pourtant elle devait être restée au calme à la maison.

**- Elle répond pas**, dis-je en refermant violemment mon téléphone.

**- Elle est peut être sous la douche,** dit Emmett, je voyais qu'il était aussi inquiet que moi ce qui ne me rassura pas.

**- Ou alors elle dort**, dit Jasper.

**- Il faut que j'aille la voir. M'assurer qu'elle va bien, elle a peut-être refait un malaise.**

**- Et Mélissa ?**

**- Démerdez-vous… j'en sais rien, je… je vous appelle pour vous dire si Bella va bien… et je lui demande pour les photos.**

**- Ok, vas-y mec**, me dit Emmett visiblement rassuré par mon départ.

Je les laissais et me dépêchais de rejoindre la maison. Je courrais presque, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'aurais du prendre ma voiture finalement.

J'arrivais rapidement et l'appelais en me précipitait dans la cuisine, personne, le salon, idem, je montais rapidement et ouvrait la porte de sa chambre à la volé, merde. Je courrais dans la salle de bain, peut-être que Jasper avait raison, non, je me dirigeais vers la seconde porte pour rejoindre ma chambre sans conviction.

Elle était elle aussi vide, et de toute évidence si Bella avait été présente elle m'aurait répondu vu que j'avais fait le tour de maison en appelant son prénom. Je remarquais immédiatement un papier posé sur mon lit. Je le prenais rapidement pour le lire.

_« Edward,_

_Je t'avais prévenu mais il semble que tu n'ais pas jugé bon de tenir compte de ma mise en garde._

_Tu ne veux pas quitter Bella alors je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne se mette plus en travers de mon chemin._

_Ne t'en fait pas je saurais de rendre heureux et te donner ce qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais faire._

_Nous commencerons par un vrai mariage, tu ne peux pas épouser la femme de ta vie à la va vite à Las Vegas, non, mon amour, nous allons avoir un merveilleux mariage, j'ai déjà réglé presque tous les détails, et dans quelques heures Bella disparaitra de nos vies et tout sera alors prêt._

_Ensuite, je te donnerais un enfant, il me tarde de porter cette partie de toi, mon amour, j'imagine déjà notre fille blonde aux yeux vert, ou notre petit garçon aux cheveux cuivré et yeux bleu._

_Je te rendrais heureux mon amour, je serais la plus merveilleuse des épouses, et te serai éternellement fidèle._

_A très bientôt mon amour._

_Ton âme sœur Tanya »_

*

**

Bon on ne tape pas l'auteur et on ne menace pas, parce que vous savez quoi si vous êtes gentils avec vos reviews je serais gentille avec vous et posterais le chapitre suivant au plus tard lundi (je m'avance pas plus car j'ai encore le chapitre du pacte à écrire).

Oh et je suis totalement accro à une traduction en ce moment, elle s'appelle « Hey on se capte? » et est traduite par Sélina 972 (qui traduit super vite) : s/5764787/1/Hey_On_se_capte allez y faire un tour elle change des autres. _"Bella Swan n'a pas d'amis et cherche à se consoler sur internet. Qui va t-elle rencontrer, et de quoi vont-ils parler? Ne jamais répéter ce qui s'y passe est une des lois."_

En tout cas merci à tous de me lire, je vous dis à lundi ou à ce we pour le pacte :)

Bisous et bon week-end

Julie


	34. Chapter 32

Coucou tout le monde !

Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos 41 reviews, je vous embêtes pas pendant 1 heure avec mes blabla

Réponses aux non-inscrits : 

_C&a_ : j'espère que tu vas me trouver gentille avec ce chapitre :)

_Onja_ : attention avec les menaces de ton ami ;) pas besoin de les étrangler la fin est là :) (pas de l'histoire hein)

_PatiewSnow_ : mais non elle devait pas les distraire voyons

_Anill_ : Voilà le sort de Tanya j'espère ne pas te décevoir

_Fraise_ : et non elle n'a pas fait diversion ;)

_Lyndacr_ : tu peux repasser ton cerveau en mode off car toutes tes réponses arrivent ;)

_Sabrina_ : et oui elles sont tordues et on est lundi

*

**

POV EDWARD

J'étais abasourdie et surtout fou de rage. J'avais dû relire la lettre trois fois avant de comprendre que cette barge de Tanya m'avait pris ma Bella.

Je ressortais en courant de la chambre et attrapais mes clés de voiture au passage, je montais dedans et démarrais rapidement. J'avais toujours cette lettre serrée dans mon poing. J'arrivais rapidement au café où j'avais laissé Mélissa, cette salope avait fait diversion pour que l'autre dingue enlève mon amour.

Je ne prenais même pas le temps de me garer convenablement j'arrêtais la voiture devant la porte du café et sortais immédiatement.

Lorsqu'ils me virent arriver, Emmett et Jasper comprirent qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

**- Edward où est Bella** ? cria Emmett.

Je ne prenais pas la peine de lui répondre et attrapais le visage de Mélissa.

**- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ma femme ? Espèce de pute, c'était ça le plan m'éloigner pour que l'autre barge puisse l'enlever ? **

Je resserrais ma main sur ses joues alors qu'elle se débattait. J'entendais vaguement Em et Jaz crier derrière moi. Je sentis quelqu'un desserrer mon point pour récupérer le papier alors que je continuais à crier sur Mélissa.

Emmett me fit lacher Mélissa et se plaça devant elle.

**- Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois, OU. EST. MA. SŒUR ?**

**- Je ne sais pas**, sanglota-t-elle, **je ne comprends rien**.

**- Attendez, elle a sans doute raison, je veux dire souvenez-vous elle était réellement étonnée de nous voir et pas Bella. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas dans le coup.**

**- Ouvre les yeux Jazz, c'est pas parce que t'es amoureux d'elle que tu dois lui trouver des excuses, c'est ma femme dont il s'agit, ma femme, et cette barge est sans doute en train de lui faire du mal**, criais-je en le bousculant.

**- Messieurs, je vous prierais de sortir de mon café, s'il vous plait,** nous dit tout à coup un homme qui semblait être le gérant.

J'attrapais Mélissa par les cheveux et la trainait dehors avec moi.

**- Edward, je n'ai rien fait je te le jure**, gémit-elle sous la douleur**, écoute-moi, hier elle en parlait mais j'ai cru qu'elle disait parce qu'elle était en colère et je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, j'étais trop accaparé par ce que j'allais faire avec Jane pour écouter les délires de Tanya.**

**- Où est-ce qu'elle la emmené ? et qu'est ce qu'elle compte lui faire**, cria Emmett derrière moi.

**- J'en sais rien, je vous le jure. Mais je vais vous aider, il faut appeler Aro, il… c'est sa fille il doit savoir où elle est.**

**- Edward, lâche là**, m'intima Jasper, **elle va pas s'enfouir.**

Je relâchais ses cheveux en la repoussant.

**- Maintenant, appel Aro**, gronda Jasper en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle souffla et pris son téléphone.

_« Allo, c'est Mélissa, je voudrais parler à Aro s'il vous plait._

_…_

_Je comprends mais c'est très important._

_…_

_Réunion ou pas de dois lui parler immédiatement_, elle commençait à s'énerver et à taper du pied.

_…_

_La réunion à lieu dans vos locaux ?_

_… _

_Parfait » _

**- Saleté de standardiste jalouse**, pesta-t-elle.

**- Alors**, s'impatienta Emmett.

**- Il est en rendez-vous et elle a pas voulu me le passer, je vais y aller immédiatement et faire un scandale pour lui parler.**

**- Bien sur et comme ça tu vas de faire la malle toi aussi** ? railla Emmett.

**- Je vais avec elle, où habite Tanya ? Em, Ed vous y allez ok.**

Mélissa sortit un papier de son sac pour nous noter l'adresse, je montais immédiatement dans ma voiture et démarrais dès qu'Emmett eu claqué sa portière. J'étais dans un état de nerf incroyable, j'avais peur, pour ma femme, mon bébé, si il venait à leur arriver quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre.

Ma vie sans elle ne valait rien.

**- Ca va aller**, murmura Emmett. **Elle va bien aller, d'accord ? On est bientôt arrivé ?**

**- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? **

**- Je peux pas imaginer qu'il lui arrive quelques choses.**

**- C'est là, **dis-je en pointant un grand portail qui donnait sur une villa.

Nous descendions rapidement et nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée. Emmett arriva à la porte en quelques enjambées et sonna à plusieurs reprises avant de taper à la porte. Une gouvernante ouvrit rapidement la porte.

**- Bonjour Messieurs, en quoi puis-je vous aidez,** demanda-t-elle.

**- Est-ce que Tanya est là ?** demandais-je précipitamment, mais je connaissais déjà la réponse elle ne l'aurait pas amené chez elle, ça aurait été trop simple.

**- Miss Volturi n'est pas là.**

**- Et où peut-on la trouver** ? demanda Emmett à bout de nerf.

**- Miss Volturi est partie en voyage ce matin, elle ne sera pas de retour avant la semaine prochaine.**

**- Et je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas nous dire où elle est ?** demandais-je

**- Désolée Monsieur mais je l'ignore, je vous conseil de repasser dans une semaine, au revoir,** dit-elle en claquant la porte.

**- Ça aurait été trop simple**, marmonna Emmett.

Je prenais alors mon téléphone pour appeler Jasper.

_« Du nouveau ?_

_Non, Mélissa a appelée Tanya mais elle est sur répondeur, elle est avec Aro là mais il ignore où elle peut être, il a appelée Jane mais elle est chez sa manucure, elle a pas de nouvelle de Tanya._

_Ils mentent !_

_Oh non, tu aurais vu sa tête quand il a lu la lettre, je peux t'assurer qu'il en savait rien. Attends._

J'entendis une discussion mais n'arrivais pas à en saisir le sens.

_Ed, t'es la ? Aro dit qu'elle a un loft au 935 de la 8ème avenue, c'est au dernier étage, c'est le seul de l'étage._

_Ok on y va._

_Aro a un chalet au milieu des bois à environ 100km d'ici, on y va avec Mélissa. Et son père va essayer de la chercher en ville._

_Merci, Jazz._

_Ça va aller Ed »_

Nous étions déjà installé dans ma voiture donc je démarrais immédiatement, et racontais ma conversation à Emmett. La 8ème était à l'autre bout de la ville, il nous faudrait un moment pour y arriver, surtout que nous approchions de midi donc la circulation allait rapidement nous ralentir.

* * *

POV BELLA

Les garçons venaient de partir lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, j'eu à peine le temps de voir Tanya qu'une douleur intense à la tête de me fit perdre connaissance.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais allongée sur le sol, pieds et poing liés. J'étais courbaturée et je mis quelques secondes à savoir où je me trouvais. Je regardais autour de moi, la pièce était plongée dans noir et sentait le renfermé.

J'essayais de crier mais je m'aperçu alors que j'étais aussi bâillonnée.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Nous venions de redescendre du loft et pas la moindre trace de Bella, j'étais totalement paniqué, je ne savais plus où chercher. Lorsque nous étions arrivés, nous avions tapé à la porte pendant plusieurs minutes en appelant Bella puis Emmett avait fini par défoncer la porte.

Après avoir fouillé toutes les pièces nous avions compris que Bella n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici, de son plein gré et de force.

Emmett avait ensuite commencé à appeler tous les hôpitaux de la ville, il était rassuré chaque fois qu'il raccrochait parce qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'elle. Mais ça ne nous disait pas où était Bella.

J'avais essayé d'appeler Jasper mais je n'arrivais pas à le joindre, il m'avait dit que ce chalet était dans les bois, j'espérais donc qu'il n'avait simplement pas de réseau.

* * *

POV MELISSA

Jasper avait pris le volant de ma voiture, j'étais incapable de conduire, je ne connaissais presque pas Bella mais je m'inquiétais vraiment pour elle.

Je fréquentais Tanya depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir que cette fille était bonne à enfermer, au début j'avais voulu l'aider pour Edward. Il était amoureux de Bella depuis une éternité il n'avait pas les couilles de lui dire, je le trouvais tellement lâche.

Il ne l'a méritait pas, enfin ça c'est ce que j'avais cru, j'avais vraiment été fière de moi lorsque nous les avions vu à la soirée qui aurait du être celle des fiançailles, j'avais été fière de moi. La réaction d'Edward avait été tellement prévisible, il avait carrément bavé devant Tanya, il faut dire que j'avais réussi à la transformer, la ressemblance avec Bella était troublante, et lorsque j'avais passé l'après midi avec Bella j'avais noté ses mimiques et Tanya avait réussi à les reproduire à la perfection, mais je m'en étais voulu lorsque j'avais vu la tête de Bella, j'avais compris que les choses avaient changé et en bien, et j'étais en train de tout foutre en l'air.

Moi qui avais essayé de me battre pour qu'il se déclare enfin, je foutais tout en l'air comme une conne.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?** demanda Jasper en me tirant de mes pensées.

**- Bof, j'étais en train de penser à la manière dont j'avais essayé d'aider Edward pour ensuite tout foutre en l'air. **

**- C'est pas ta faute…**

**- Bien sur que si, si j'avais pas balancé à Tanya pour Bella, les choses auraient été différentes, et Bella serait tranquillement chez elle.**

**- Avec des si on refait un monde. Arrête de te sentir coupable, on pensait pas qu'elle irait jusque là. Elle dit à Edward qu'elle s'en prendrait à Bella si il là quittait pas pour elle. On l'a pas prise au sérieux.**

**- Moi non plus quand elle parlait de se débarrasser de Bella pour avoir Edward je me suis dit qu'elle délirait encore.**

Il fallait que je lui dise, que je m'excuse.

**- Jasper tu sais je suis désolée, de ma réaction l'autre jour, j'aurais pas du te dire ça, je me rends compte que ça donne l'impression que je ne pense qu'a l'argent que peut me donner Aro mais je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui, tu sais.**

**- Je suis contente pour toi, **me dit-il sans émotion.

**- Oh pardon, je devrais pas te dire ça, je…**

**- Non, c'est bon je suis avec Alice maintenant.**

**- Oh vraiment…**

**- Ouais, je me demande comment j'ai pu être près d'elle toutes ces années sans la voir.**

**- Je suis contente pour toi alors.**

Le silence repris dans l'habitacle, j'étais heureuse pour Jasper, heureuse de voir qu'il ne s'était pas accroché à un amour impossible entre nous.

**- Il n'y arrivera pas…**, dit-il tout à coup.

**- Quoi ?** demandais-je ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

**- Edward…, il ne tiendra pas…, si…**

**- Tout va bien aller, je te le promets**, dis-je ne prenant sa main qui était posée sur le levier de vitesse dans la mienne.

**- Ouais**, souffla-t-il. **On y est bientôt ?**

**- Oui, dans 10 minutes environs on va prendre une petite route sur la gauche, et ensuite on y sera 2 ou 3 minutes plus tard.**

Le silence repris de nouveau place, et nous ne prononcions plus un mot jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans au chalet. La voiture de Tanya était garée devant.

* * *

POV BELLA

J'essayais depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité de me détacher les mains, mais rien a faire la corde me coupait et me brulait la peau, elle semblait se resserrer à chaque instant.

Tanya n'était pas venue me voir et je priais pour que ça continue mais d'un autre coté si elle ne revenait pas j'étais vouée à une mort certaine, de faim et de soif.

La maison était silencieuse et je commençais à me demander si elle ne m'avait pas tout simplement abandonnée là.

Edward

Il est clair qu'elle avait fait ça pour me le prendre. Je priais pour qu'il vienne me délivrer mais d'un autre coté j'avais peur, et si elle lui faisait croire que je l'avais quittée que j'avais fuie pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

Et si elle était en train de le consoler de mon « départ », les larmes me montaient aux yeux en l'imaginant dans les bras de cette folle.

Tout à coup du bruit se fit entendre, j'essayais de crier mais le bâillon étouffait toujours mes cris.

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas, je ne savais pas qui se tenait dans l'embrassure mais cette personne avait l'air très très grande.

**- Bella**, je reconnue la voix de Jasper.

Je gémissais en remuant sur le sol.

**- Bella chérie, tu vas bien**, cria-t-il en se précipitant vers moi, alors que je continuais d'essayer de parler.

**- Oh Bella**, dit-il en me retirant le bâillon.

**- Jasper, oh mon dieu, Tanya…**, dis-je en pleurant.

**- Bella tout va bien d'accord**, dit-il en m'enlevant les liens aux mains et aux chevilles.

**- Où est Edward ?** murmurais-je en ayant toujours des images de lui et Tanya ensemble.

**- Il est avec Em, ils te cherchent partout, il est fou d'inquiétude. D'ailleurs on va l'appeler, pour le rassurer, mais avant on trouve Mélissa et on sort de là, **dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

**- Mélissa**, grimaçais-je.

**- C'est grace à elle si on t'a retrouvée, **me répondit-il en sortant de la pièce, la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions désormais laissait passer la lumière au travers des fenêtres. Je regardais autour de moi et réalisait que nous étions dans un chalet, encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'idée de mettre le feu.

Tout à coup Tanya apparu en courant dans la pièce alors que Mélissa la poursuivait. Elles entrèrent dans une pièce qui semblait être la cuisine, Jasper les suivit immédiatement moi toujours dans ses bras.

**- Tu es complètement folle Tanya, tu ne mérites pas de vivre,** hurla Mélissa.

Un bruit sourd retenti dans la pièce suivi d'un hurlement.

Jasper se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant nos yeux, Mélissa ne cessait d'abattre une poêle sur le crane de Tanya qui semblait être inconsciente.

Du sang coulait le long de son visage, se répandant au sol alors qu'elle s'écroulait.

*

**

Vous imaginez même pas à quel point je suis heureuse de finir ce chapitre.

**Bye bye Tanya**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à… heu… disons Jeudi pour la suite.

Une petite review, histoire de crier votre joie pour la disparition tragique de Tanya.

Bisous et à bientôt

Julie


	35. Chapter 33

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi :) avec presque une semaine de retard, je suis vraiment désolée.

Je vais pas vous embêter avec des excuses que je n'ai pas, je vous précise juste que même si je prends du temps en ce moment je n'abandonne pas, pas d'inquiétude si je commence une fic je la fini :D

Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris et bienvenue au nouveau :)

Oh et merci pour les cris, danses, et feu de joie auxquels vous m'avez fait participer avec vos reviews.

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

_Onja_ : mais non je fais pas grève voyons, je manque de temps c'est tout :) et finalement Mélissa n'est pas si mal

_LaEtIcIa_ =P : merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies

_Lyndacr_ : et oui j'ai écouté les prières de beaucoup d'entre vous en nous débarrassant une fois pour toute de Tanya, Edward est un mec surtout quand il s'agit de Bella

_Anill_ : mais non t'es pas méchante

_PatiewSnow_ : Et oui j'ai appuyé sur la touche dealet, bye bye Tanya, la réponse à tes questions arrive

_C&a_ : merci beaucoup, j'aime le sang surtout quand c'est celui de Tanya qui coule ;) désolée de mon retard de près d'une semaine :(

_Inès_ : Tanya méritait une fin tragique, merci

_Sabrina_ : pas la peine d'essayer, c'est pas la peine, on a pas de pitié pour elle et c'est tout mdr

_Gaëlle_ : c'est vrai qu'elles se sont bien trouvées ces deux là

_Audrey_ : et oui il était temps, maintenant c'est que du bonheur

_Fraise_ : et oui sacré coup de poêle, la réponse est là

*

**

POV BELLA

J'étais totalement abasourdie, Mélissa venait de tuer Tanya sous nos yeux ou si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était vraiment pas loin.

Jasper sortit immédiatement de la pièce et m'emmena à l'extérieur, l'odeur du sang commençait à se faire sentir et je n'avais pas envie de tomber dans les pommes une nouvelle fois. Il me déposa sur les marches devant la maison afin que je puisse m'assoir et sortit son téléphone.

- **Bella, tiens appel Edward, il doit se faire un sang d'encre, je vais aller voir Mélissa, ça va aller ? je peux te laisser** ? me demanda-t-il en me le donnant.

- **Oui, bien sur, reviens vite.**

- **Promis**, me dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de rentrer dans la maison.

Je respirais un grand coup et regardais autour de moi, nous étions au milieu des bois, comment Jasper avait-il fait pour me retrouver ? et surtout pourquoi Mélissa était-elle avec lui ? J'aurais tellement aimé qu'Edward soit là, que je puisse me blottir dans ses bras et être sur que tout va bien. Je regardais le téléphone dans ma main, pas de réseau, je me levais et me déplaçais lentement en espérant que me déplacer un peu permettrait d'en trouver.

Mon souhait fut exhaussé quelques secondes plus tard alors que je me trouvais près de la voiture de Mélissa. Je composais immédiatement le numéro, il décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

_« Jasper où es-tu ? On commençait à s'inquiéter sérieux là, tu l'as retrouvée ? _Il avait débitée ces phrases à une vitesse incroyable.

_Edward ?_

_Oh mon dieu, Bella mon bébé, tu vas bien ?_ j'entendais la voix de mon frère derrière qui lui demandais s'il m'avait retrouvé et comment j'allais, Edward le rassura brièvement et j'entendis mon frère pousser un grand soupire.

_Je vais bien, où es-tu ? je veux te voir_, sanglotais-je.

_Ma puce calme toi on arrive, vous êtes au chalet d'Aro ? on est en chemin._

_Je sais pas où je suis, c'est au milieu des bois, et… oui c'est un chalet. Edward c'est horrible elle l'a tuée…_

_Qui Bella ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a fait du mal à Jasper ?_

_Elle lui a donné des coups de poèle, c'était horrible_, criais-je en larme.

_Bella où es Jasper ?_

_Dans la maison, avec Mélissa, elle a tuée Tanya_, murmurais-je.

_Attends, tu es en train de dire que Mélissa à tuée Tanya à coup de poêle,_ pouffa-t-il.

_C'est pas drôle Edward._

_Je sais, pardon, c'est juste que je suis tellement heureux de t'entendre que je fais pas attention à ce que je dis. Bella est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ? Vous allez bien ? Et le bébé._

_J'en sais trop rien, je me suis réveillée ligotée dans une pièce sombre et j'ai vu personne jusqu'à ce que Jasper vienne me délivrer, elle est arrivée juste après votre départ et j'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf qu'elle m'avait assommée, j'ai une bosse mais c'est tout donc je pense que le bébé va bien._

_On sera bientôt là ma puce d'accord ?_

- **Bella ? Tu peux me passer Edward avant de raccrocher s'il te plait**, me demanda Jasper qui venait d'arriver derrière moi.

_Mon amour, Jasper veut te parler je te le passe, on se voit bientôt hein ?_

_Promis mon ange très vite à tout à l'heure »_

Je donnais le téléphone à Jazz qui le pris en me souriant.

_« Ed ? _

…

_Ouais, t'inquiète pas, elle va très bien, Tanya l'a juste assommée, rien d'autre, elle avait d'autre projet._

…

_Je t'en parlerais tout à l'heure, vous êtes où ?_

…

_Ok a tout de suite._

…

_T'en fait pas, il lui arrivera rien. »_

Jasper rangea son téléphone et se tourna vers moi, il me fit un petit sourire et me pris dans ses bras.

- **On** **a eu tellement peur Bella, si il t'était arrivé quelque chose… je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait.**

- **Tout va bien, elle ne m'a rien fait.**

- **Il s'en est fallu de peu, Bella tellement peu.**

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire**, murmurais-je toujours dans ses bras, alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte.

Il souffla un bon coup avant de se lancer.

- **Lorsque Mélissa l'a trouvée, elle était en train d'arroser le chalet d'essence, elle s'apprêtait à y mettre le feu.**

- **J'ai failli mourir brulée vive alors ?** murmurais-je d'une petite voix.

- **Tout va bien Bella, c'est fini elle ne te fera plus jamais de mal, Mélissa a eu tellement peur quand elle l'a vu qu'elle n'a pas réfléchi et a agis sur le coup de colère mais au moins c'est terminé maintenant.**

- **Où est-elle ? Mélissa ?**

- **A l'intérieur, elle téléphone à Aro. Il va venir, il nous a aidé à te retrouver tu sais.**

- **J'ai du mal à y croire, … mais au faite comment ça se fait que tu es avec elle ?**

- **Edward te racontera en détail mais pour faire simple quand il est revenu au café avec la lettre de Tanya, il s'en est pris à Mélissa pensant qu'elle avait fait diversion avec nous, puis elle a insisté pour nous aider on s'est séparé et je suis resté avec elle on est allé voir Aro qui nous a dit qu'il ne voyait que cet endroit si elle n'était pas chez lui ni au loft qu'elle a en ville. Edward et Emmett y sont allé et nous nous sommes directement venu ici, vu que c'est à une heure de route on ne voulait pas perdre de temps.**

- **Et vous avez bien fait.**

- **Bella ? Tu va bien ?** demanda Mélissa en sortant de la maison.

Je me dégageais alors de l'étreinte de Jasper pour me trouver vers elle. Il déposa sa main sur mon épaule.

- **Oui… ça va**. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Elle a fait des choses contre Edward et moi par le passé mais si elle n'avait pas été là aujourd'hui, je serais sans doute en train de mourir brulée. Alors la seule chose que je voulais lui dire maintenant était. **Merci**.

- **Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella.**

- **Qu'a dit Aro ?** demanda Jasper.

- **Il arrive, il était sous le choc, je viens de lui annoncer que j'ai tuée sa fille. Mais quand je lui ai dit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire à Bella et est devenu tellement furieux que je ne sais pas quoi penser.**

J'entendis une voiture arrivé et je me tournais pour voir la volvo de mon mari, conduite par mon frère. Sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je me mis à courir vers celle-ci. Mon frère s'arrêta et Edward sortit immédiatement de la voiture pour courir vers moi, il m'attrapa et se mit à tourner avec moi dans ses bras _(NA : non non on est pas dans un épisode de la petite maison dans la prairie),_ il fini par s'arrêter de tourner et me redéposa au sol mais me garda dans ses bras, il déposa des baiser sur mon visage avant de trouver mes lèvres, je répondis immédiatement à son baiser.

Il s'intensifia rapidement, nous avions tout les deux eu la peur de perdre l'autre et le soulagement se faisait sentir dans nos gestes, je m'accrochais désespérément à lui alors qu'il me serrait étroitement contre son corps.

Notre condition humaine nous obligea malheureusement à reprendre notre souffle et nous dûmes nous séparer. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et remarquais des larmes sur ses joues. Il passa ses mains sur mon visage pour essuyer celle qui avait coulée sur mon visage et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je remarquais que je pleurais aussi.

Je fus tout à coup écrasée contre le corps d'Edward et enfermée dans une étreinte d'ours.

Emmett.

- **Ma** **petite Belly, je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien, on a eu tellement peur.**

- **Je suis désolée**, murmurais-je.

- **Hey, c'est pas ta faute**, crièrent en même temps mon frère et mon époux.

J'éclatais de rire devant leur synchronisation, Emmett me relâcha et se tourna vers Mélissa.

- **Alors tu as assommée l'autre folle à coup de poêle ? J'aurais adoré voir ça**, rigola-t-il.

Mélissa baissa la tête, même si j'étais heureuse qu'elle m'ait sauvée de Tanya, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle, elle venait de commettre un meurtre, et comment Aro allait-il prendre le fait que sa maitresse ait tuée sa fille.

Nous avions un peu moins d'une heure à attendre avant l'arrivé d'Aro, Edward m'entraina à l'arrière de sa voiture pour me prendre dans ses bras et rester au chaud, il refusait de rester dehors même si il fait bon puisque nous étions en été, le choc me faisait trembler. Et impossible de rentrer dans la maison en sachant que le corps sans vie de Tanya s'y trouvait. J'étais allongée contre Edward qui ne cessait de me caresser et de me murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.

Je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

POV EDWARD

Lorsque mon téléphone avait sonné, m'indiquant l'appel de Jasper j'avais immédiatement décroché pour le bombarder de questions. J'avais finalement entendu la voix de Bella, et j'avais enfin pu respirer correctement après des heures d'angoisse, si elle m'appelait du portable de Jasper, c'est qu'il l'avait retrouvée et qu'elle allait bien, j'avais brièvement rassuré Em qui conduisait avant de reporter mon attention sur ma conversation avec mon amour.

Elle voulait me voir et semblait paniquée, je lui avais alors assuré que nous étions en chemin et que je serai bientôt avec elle. Puis elle avait essayé de m'expliquer que Mélissa avait tuée Tanya à coup de poêle, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de ricaner en imaginant la scène, elle m'avait alors grondé gentiment, après m'être assurée qu'elle et le bébé allaient bien, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait été assommée par Tanya puis qu'elle s'était réveillée seule et ligotée, j'avais serrer les poings et les dents en l'entendant, et promis d'arriver au plus vite elle m'avait passé Jasper, qui m'avait promis de tout m'expliquer une fois sur place. Mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ses paroles, Bella venait de m'appeler mon Amour et s'était la première fois depuis que nous étions mariés qu'elle me donnait un surnom, avant elle m'appelait Eddychou mais c'était surtout pour m'embêter, mais si j'adorais ça.

J'avais raccroché et raconter à Em ma conversation avec Bella puis celle avec Jasper, il avait aussi ri en entendant le coup de la poêle, bien entendu ce n'était pas drôle mais le fait que cette dingue avait tout fait pour nous séparer, en allant jusqu'à enlever Bella pour lui faire dieu sait quoi, m'empêchait de la plaindre, à choisir entre elle et Bella il n'y avait pas photo.

Lorsque le chalet fut enfin en vue, j'avais vu Bella se précipiter vers la voiture, je m'étais immédiatement détaché et Emmett s'était arrêter pour me laisser descendre, j'avais enfin pu prendre l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras et la sentir vivante et en bonne santé contre moi.

Nous avions fini par aller dans la voiture en attendant Aro, Bella s'était rapidement endormi et Jasper était venu s'installer à l'avant pour m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec Mélissa.

Elle avait pété un plomb lorsqu'elle avait vu que Tanya s'apprêtait à faire bruler le chalet avec Bella dedans, j'avais frissonné à cette idée, mais m'étais vite ressaisie, Bella était dans mes bras et en vie, et avec l'intervention de Mélissa plus jamais cette dingue de Tanya de viendrait nous faire du mal à nouveau.

Aro avait fini par arriver, Bella s'était réveillée quelques minutes après son arrivée et nous étions allés les rejoindre.

* * *

POV BELLA

Aro était allé voir le corps de sa fille avec Jasper et Mélissa et Emmett les attendaient dehors.

- **Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé**. Ordonna-t-il.

- **Lorsque nous sommes arrivé Jasper est immédiatement rentré dans la maison à la recherche de Bella,** commença Mélissa, **il m'a demandé de rester dehors, alors j'ai vu Tanya qui courait autour de la maison, je me suis précipitée vers elle et je l'ai vu entrain de verser un bidon sur les planches de la maison, et j'ai immédiatement senti l'odeur d'essence. Lorsqu'elle m'a vu elle a paniqué et à commencé à essayer de me jeter de l'essence dessus, puis elle m'a balancé le bidon avant de se sauver, je l'ai poursuivie, et elle est rentrée et s'est précipitée dans la cuisine, elle a commencé à chercher un couteau dans le tiroir, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai pris la poêle qui était posée sur le gaz et je l'ai frappée.** Des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'elle finissait son macabre récit.

- **Isabella vous allez bien ?** me demanda Aro en se tournant vers moi.

- **Oui ça aurait pu être pire,** murmurais-je alors qu'Edward resserrait son étreinte sur moi.

- **Bien**, dit-il avant de se tourner a nouveau vers Mélissa, **je me mets à ta place Mélissa mais c'est ma fille enfin c'était, elle a fait des choses horrible mais elle reste ma fille, je ne peux pas rester avec toi en sachant que tu l'as tuée, je suis désolée mais c'est au dessus de mes forces.**

- **Je comprends**, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- **Edward, je suis vraiment navré de ce que ma fille a fait enduré à ta femme, tu peux dire à ton père que sa dette n'a plus lieu d'être et plus jamais personne de ma famille ne vous fera souffrir, je vais mettre les choses au clair avec Jane, je sais qu'elle t'a fait des avances Edward.**

- **Merci, Aro**, souffla-t-il.

- **C'est normal, soyez heureux, jeunes gens, Mélissa je te raccompagne pour que tu puisses récupérer immédiatement tes affaires mais avant nous allons appeler la police. Et régler cet « accident »,** dit-il, nous signifiant clairement que nous n'avions plus rien a faire ici.

Edward m'entraina vers sa voiture pendant que Jasper et Emmett s'installaient à l'arrière. Le trajet se fit dans un silence apaisant jusqu'à ce que le téléphone d'Emmett sonne.

Son visage se décomposa alors qu'il regardait le correspondant.

- **On n'a même pas prévenues les filles**, dit-il en décrochant.

- **Elles doivent être complètement paniquées**, murmurais-je.

- **Je vois pas pourquoi**, me répondit Edward, **il voulait dire qu'on ne les a pas prévenues de ce qui s'est passé.**

- **Oh, bah c'est pas plus mal**.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra, en me jetant un coup d'œil. Il avait eu peur, vraiment très peur, et j'étais heureuse de le voir rassuré de m'avoir près de lui.

***

La soirée avait été mouvementée, les filles avaient hurlé sur les garçons car aucun d'eux n'avait jugé utile de les appeler et elles étaient vexées ensuite nous avions dû leur raconter dans les détails ce qui s'était passé, Edward avait appelé son père pour lui raconter les évènements de la journée.

J'étais épuisée de j'entrainais rapidement Edward dans la chambre avec moi, je ne voulais pas le quitter, j'avais peur de paniquer si il n'était pas près de moi et une chance pour moi, il ressentait la même chose.

Après un passage rapide par la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, je retournais dans la chambre pour rejoindre Edward, je le trouvais assis sur le lit, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il se releva comme s'il avait été piqué, et me pris dans ses bras.

- **Bella, il y a quelques choses que je veux faire, je voulais attendre le bon moment, mais avec ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, j'ai eu tellement peur** **de te perdre que je ne veux plus attendre.**

Il s'écarta de moi et me regarda dans les yeux en posant un genou à terre et pris mes mains dans les siennes, si nous n'avions pas déjà été mariés, j'aurais pensé qu'il allait me faire ça demande, mais la je ne comprenais pas.

- **Mon** **amour, nous n'avons rien fait dans l'ordre, et tu as été contrainte de m'épouser, même si j'ose espérer que tu ne le regrettes pas**, dit-il alors que je souriais, **Bella mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser**, ajouta-t-il en sortant un écrin de sa poche, **à nouveau ? Tu as le droit à une vraie demande, de vrais préparatifs et surtout un vrai mariage, pas un oui à la volée à Las Vegas.**

Je tirais sur ses mains pour qu'il se relève et l'attirait vers moi pour l'embrasser.

- **Oui**, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres, **mille fois oui.**

*

**

Voila, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, dites moi tout :)

Maintenant je crois que les problèmes sont finis alors on va pouvoir enfin avoir un peu de bonheur

Un forum spécial lemon a été créé par plusieurs auteurs, n'hésitez-pas à venir nous rejoindre, lovelemon-in-fic. forumactif .com/ forum. htm (lien sur mon profil)

Vous pourrez venir me tapper sur les doigts parce que je traine comme ça ;)

Bisous et à bientôt (je vous retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre du pacte)

Julie


	36. Chapter 34

Toc toc… y'a encore quelqu'un ?

Me revoilà enfin, après des semaines d'absence. Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à décider quoi faire et finalement ce chapitre sera le dernier, puis un épilogue va suivre.

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews et toutes vos mises en alertes et favories, ça me touche beaucoup.

Je vous embête pas plus, j'imagine que vous êtes impatiente de pouvoir enfin lire la suite :)

Réponses aux non inscrites :

_Onja_ : et oui enfin on souffle, l'arriver du bébé sera un pur bonheur :)

_Anill_ : et oui moi aussi j'aime les happy-end, merci beaucoup

_Lyndacr_ : je suis contente que tu ai apprécié

_PatiewSnow_ : Et oui retour à la vie normal et que du bonheur en perspective

_Fraise_ : tu as tout compris, c'est bien la fin

*

**

POV EDWARD

_7 mois plus tard_

Je suis stressé, je ne devrais pas pourtant, après tout même si elle disait non ça changerait rien, et elle va dire oui, je le sais.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, l'un des plus beau de mon existence, les deux derniers étaient le jour où j'ai appris que j'aillais être papa et celui où Bella a accepté de m'épouser à nouveau.

Et c'est aujourd'hui que le dernier plus beau jour de ma vie va enfin se concrétiser, nous allons renouveler nos vœux, pas parce qu'elle veut me rendre service cette fois mais parce que nous nous aimons et que nous voulons avoir toutes notre famille près de nous. Pour ce grand jour, il aura fallu sept mois pour pouvoir arriver au bout de toutes cette préparation, pas que Bella ou moi soyons exigent, non c'est Alice qui l'est.

Elle a refusé de nous laisser participer à la préparation, soit disant que je devais me concentrer sur ma carrière et Bella sur notre bébé.

Elle a mis un peu de coté ses créations pour se consacrer totalement à la préparation de notre mariage. Et je sais que ça sera génial, résultat Bella s'est un peu retrouvé au chômage technique, en même temps, Alice n'a pas de collection pour femme enceinte donc Bella aurait eu du mal à continuer de jouer les mannequins.

Alors elle a trouvé autre chose pour s'occuper, notre maison, car oui nous avons enfin fait l'acquisition une magnifique villa. Aidée par ma mère, elles ont tout refait, la chambre de notre bébé est fin prête, même si celui-ci ne naitra que dans un mois il était important qu'elle soit prête rapidement.

Nous habitons toujours chez Emmett enfin jusqu'à ce matin car dès ce soir, pour notre nuit de noce, nous allons enfin emménager dans notre petit nid d'amour. Nous avons décider de reporte notre voyage à plus tard, avec l'accouchement qui arrive bientôt, nous ne voulons pas prendre de risques.

Bella a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre après la mort de Tanya, elle a fait des cauchemars pendant un moment, revoyant Mélissa la tuer. Elle se réveillait en pleure et il me fallait un long moment pour parvenir à la calmer, mais maintenant c'est terminer. Elle va mieux.

Et elle est magnifique, son petit ventre s'est épanouis aux fils des mois, désormais, elle dit ressembler à une baleine car elle ne voit plus ses pieds mais pour moi elle est toujours aussi belle, voir plus, elle ressemble à un ange, mon ange.

Et je sais qu'aujourd'hui elle sera encore plus belle, dans sa robe de mariée, je ne l'ai pas vue mais elle m'a dit que j'aillais être surpris. De toutes façons, je suis sur que j'aimerai, même dans un sac à patate elle serait toujours la plus belle pour moi.

- **Ed grouilles-toi, tu veux pas être en retard pour le jour de ton re-mariage non ?** Hurle Emmett à travers la porte.

Je grogne, il me gonfle depuis ce matin, depuis que ma sœur est partie avec ma femme, bah oui même si elle va redire oui aujourd'hui elle est déjà ma femme, et aujourd'hui nous allons juste le déclarer devant la famille et les amis et aussi devant notre bébé qui est au chaud dans le ventre de mon ange.

La porte s'ouvre et je m'attends déjà à voir mon beau-frère me sermonner une fois de plus car je suis trop lent à son goût.

- **Edward, je peux entrer ? **me demande la voix de mon père.

Je soupire de soulagement et lui fait signe d'entrer.

- **Pas trop stressé ? **

- **Non enfin si, mais j'ai pas peur qu'elle dise non… enfin tu vois…,** je suis totalement perdu.

- **Qu'est ce qui te stresse alors, tu y es déjà passé et tu n'étais pas stressé la première fois.**

- **Je veux que tout soit parfait, la première fois, c'était bidon, et à la va vite à Las Vegas, même si c'était magnifique, il n'y aura pas de troisième fois.**

**- Tu sais que tu peux faire confiance à ta sœur, cette journée restera gravée dans vos mémoires pour l'éternité.**

- **Je** **sais, j'ai confiance, Alice va nous avoir préparé un mariage magnifique.**

- **Allez dépêche toi de mettre ta cravate et allons-y avant d'être en retard**.

Je grimace, c'est ma mère qui me fait le nœud habituellement mais là elle est chez elle avec les filles. Mon père semble remarquer mon trouble car il me prend la cravate des mains et commence à me la mettre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écarte et me sourit satisfait.

- **Et voilà, tu n'as plus d'excuse maintenant, allez vient.**

Je souffle un bon coup pour me donner du courage et suit mon père dans l'escalier.

- **Ah enfin**, crie Emmett lorsque j'arrive dans l'entrée.

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, je sais qu'il ferra tout pour me faire enrager aujourd'hui. Alors je ne dois pas rentrer dans son jeu. Je sors et m'installe dans la voiture de mon père. Le trajet se fait en silence, et rapidement l'église se dresse devant nous.

Je sais que les filles ne sont pas encore arrivées, mon père doit prévenir ma mère lorsque nous serons tous en place.

Je me dirige immédiatement vers l'autel, Emmett qui est mon témoin me suit et s'installe près de moi. Ma mère et Rosalie entre et vont s'installer près de mon père et Jasper.

J'observe la salle, Renée la mère de Bella est là avec Phil son mari, Jacob aussi avec sa nouvelle petite amie, Mélissa, qui l'aurait cru. Elle est suivie par un psychologue depuis la mort de Tanya, elle a beaucoup changé, cette étincelle qu'elle avait semble s'être éteinte mais depuis qu'elle a Jacob auprès d'elle elle semble aller mieux.

La marche nuptiale retentie me sortant de mes pensées. Je souris en entendant cette version que j'ai modifiée pour mon amour, j'espère qu'elle va apprécier, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et j'avoue que je suis fier de moi.

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin et Alice entre, remontant lentement l'allée, elle fait un clin d'œil à Jasper lorsqu'elle passe près de lui et vient s'installer face à Emmett.

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire auquel je réponds avant de me tourner vers l'entrée.

Les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau et je vois enfin ma femme entrer au bras de Charlie. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque je vois sa tenue. Elle porte une robe de mariée mais elle n'est pas blanche mais bordeaux, je souris heureux de sa surprise, ma sœur a fait des retouches hier, afin qu'elle soit prête pour aujourd'hui, son ventre proéminent n'a pas aidé.

Bella remonte l'allée ne me lâchant pas des yeux, je sais qu'elle apprécie ma surprise au vue de son sourire. Lorsqu'ils arrivent près de moi, Charlie me donne sa main et me fait un sourire avant d'aller s'installer dans la salle.

Nous ne nous lâchons pas du regard.

- **Merci, c'est magnifique**, murmure-t-elle.

- **C'est toi qui es magnifique**, murmurais-je à mon tour.

Le prêtre commence son discours, précisant qu'il est heureux de célébrer notre re-mariage.

- **Je pense que je vais faire abstraction du passage sur l'opposition**, rigole-t-il faisant rire le reste de l'assemblée ainsi que Bella et moi. **Bien Edward, Anthony Cullen** **voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella, Marie Swan Cullen ici présente, jurez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.**

Je regarde Bella dans les yeux avant de répondre.

- **Oui, je le veux.**

**- Isabella, Marie Swan Cullen** **voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward, Anthony Cullen ici présent, jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.**

**- Oui, je le veux, **me dit-elle en me regardant à son tour**.**

**- Bien les alliances s'il vous plait, Edward répété après moi, Moi Edward, par cet anneau, je te prends pour épouse.**

Je me tourne vers Emmett qui me donne l'alliance de Bella, celle que nous avons déjà échangé il y a 8 mois, nous avons décidé de les garder et de les échanger à nouveau, elles sont sentimentale pour nous.

- **Moi Edward, par cet anneau, je te prends pour épouse, Bella,** dis-je souriant et en lui passant de nouveau au doigt qu'il ne quittera plus cette fois.

Le prêtre sourit et demande à Bella de répéter à son tour, elle prend mon alliance que lui donne son frère et répète en me la passant au doigt.

- **Moi, Bella, par cet anneau, je te prends pour époux.**

**- Par les pouvoir qui me sont conféré je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

Je ne me fais pas prier et me jette sur ses lèvres, nous entrainant immédiatement dans un baiser passionné.

J'entends les invités rires, mais je ne veux pas lâcher Bella maintenant, pas encore, je veux profiter de ce moment encore.

Malheureusement, je dois finir par la relâcher car nous manquons tous les deux d'air.

Je lui tends mon bras qu'elle prend en souriant et nous commençons à redescendre l'allée pour prendre la limousine qui nous conduira chez mes parents pour la réception.

A mi-chemin, Bella se stop et se crispe en tenant son ventre.

Je pose immédiatement mes mains sur celui-ci qui est visiblement très dur.

- **C'est bon, je vais bien, ça va passer.**

**- C'est une contraction **? je m'inquiète, elle semblait forte et douloureuse.

- **Oui mais t'en fait pas ça va aller c'est le stresse.**

**- Elle en a déjà eu plusieurs, ce matin quand on se préparait**, déclare Alice, je relève la tête et remarque nos parents et amis près de moi, le reste des invités nous regarde attendant de savoir ce qui se passe.

**- Il faut que tu fasses attention, Bella,** dit mon père, **tu arrives dans le dernier mois donc tu risques d'avoir des contractions, mais il faut que ce bébé reste encore un peu au chaud.**

Elle acquiesce et m'indique que nous pouvons continuer.

- **Tout va bien, rendez-vous à la réception**, crie Emmett à l'assemblée.

Nous reprenons notre marche, Bella s'installe dans la limousine et m'adresse un sourire forcé.

Avec la contraction de Bella, nous avons évité le jeté de riz traditionnel, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je me voyais mal passer le reste de la journée avec du riz plein la chemise.

Bella est calme et silencieuse dans la voiture, je lui caresse doucement la main alors qu'elle souffle profondément pour se détendre. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin, elle semble plus sereine, et aucune autre contraction n'est venue perturber notre trajet.

Je découvre la décoration qu'Alice a fait une fois de plus les choses en grand mais je dois reconnaitre que tout est magnifique, de ballons en forme de cœur sont dispersés dans tous les coins.

Nous remercions tous les invités puis Alice annonce que nous devons faire notre première danse avant le déjeuner.

J'entraine alors Bella sur la piste aménagée dans le jardin sous un chapiteau, je tiens ma femme le plus près possible de moi pendant que nous valsons.

- **Oh mon dieu**, s'écrit-elle.

Je relève mon visage vers le sien elle est totalement paniquée.

- **Bella ??...**

**- Je… j'ai… Je,** elle n'arrive plus à parler et commence à pleurer, elle relève un peu sa robe et je suis son regard vers le sol, je vois que ses jambes sont mouillées et je comprends immédiatement.

Mon père arrive immédiatement près de nous.

- **Elle a perdu les eaux, **_(NA: petite correction)_ dis-je en essayant de rester calme.

Alice arrive immédiatement vers nous, alors que Bella se plie en deux en criant de douleur, j'essaie de la soutenir mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Nos mères arrivent et lui intiment de respirer doucement en prenant de grandes inspirations.

Elles l'entrainent doucement vers la maison mon père m'explique qu'elles vont l'aider à se changer afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.

Cette fois, je suis vraiment stressé, ce matin n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, elles redescendent enfin. Bella se dirige automatiquement vers la voiture de mon père m'attrapant par la main au passage.

- **Ne les laisse plus me séparer de toi Edward, promets-moi, j'ai besoin de toi,** grince-t-elle.

- Je **te le promets mon amour. Est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Ne poses pas de questions idiotes, s'il te plait, je suis complètement paniquée, et j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer, je suis impatiente de connaitre le sexe de notre bébé. Et j'ai MMMAAAALLLLLL**, crie-t-elle en se tordant une fois de plus.

Je la soutiens par la taille, attendant qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

Elle se redresse péniblement alors qu'à nouveau tout le monde est autour de nous, attendant. Lui demandant comment elle se sent. Elle ne prend pas la peine de leur réponde et me demande de l'emmener immédiatement à l'hôpital.

Je l'aide à s'installer à l'arrière de la voiture alors que mon père s'installe au volant, ma mère à ses cotés, les autres nous suivrons dans leurs propres voitures.

Le trajet est rapide mais ponctué par de nombreuses contractions. Bella sanglote dans mes bras, murmurant que c'est trop tôt qu'elle aurait du accoucher que dans un mois. Elle est terrorisée, mon père tente tant bien que mal de la rassurée mais rien n'y fait. Elle n'arrive pas à se calmer, mon père a prévenu l'hôpital et Izzie a promis de nous attendre à l'entrée.

Elle l'a prend en charge immédiatement, lui demandant à quel intervalle les contractions sont espacées.

Je suis derrière le brancard et essaie de suivre leur conversation, j'entends Izzie la rassurée, mais elle n'a pas plus de succès que mon père.

Elle l'emmène en salle d'accouchement jugeant que les contractions sont rapprochées et que l'accouchement est imminent.

Elle l'installe sur le lit et procède immédiatement à l'examen.

-**Tu es à 4**, lui dit-elle avant de placer le moniteur sur son ventre pour suivre le rythme cardiaque du bébé et les contractions. **Est-ce que tu veux la péridurale ?**

- **Oui**, crie Bella prise dans une nouvelle contraction.

- **Bien je préviens l'anesthésiste, je reviens, si il y a le moindre problème n'hésitez pas a appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence,** nous dit-elle avant de sortir.

Je prends la main de Bella et essaie de la rassurer et de lui montrer que je suis là. A chaque contractions, elle me broie les doigts mais je serre les dents et souffre en silence. Izzie revient accompagnée d'un homme et me demande de sortir le temps de poser la péridurale. Bella me supplie du regard de rester mais Izzie lui explique que je n'ai pas le droit de rester mais que je reviendrais dès que ça sera terminé.

Je sors dans le couloir et en profite pour aller rapidement informer tout le monde de l'avancer des évènements.

Je reviens rapidement dans la salle auprès de Bella. Les minutes passent se transformant en heure, nous ne parlons que très peu, les contractions ne sont plus douloureuses désormais et Bella s'amuse à regarder le moniteur pour en connaitre l'intensité.

Une heure trente plus tard, Bella commence à ressentir de nouveau les contractions, de manière modérée, Izzie en profite pour lui faire un nouvel examen.

- **Bien Bella, il arrive, tu vas te préparer**, elle commence à installer Bella pour l'accouchement désormais imminent, j'ai peur bien que tout le monde ai tenté de rassuré Bella maintenant que l'accouchement est proche j'ai peur pour notre enfant, il est avance, et Izzie nous a dit que si son poids était trop faible notre bébé devrait être placé en couveuse.

Bella rattrape ma main et commence à pousser et crier.

Je l'encourage comme je peux, lui disant qu'elle est parfaite que notre bébé arrive bien que je n'en ai aucune idée. Izzie aussi l'encourage, il indiquant à quel moment pousser et comment elle doit respirer.

Bella transpire, après chaque poussées, elle retombe mollement sur le dossier tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- **Je vois** **sa tête pousse très fort Bella, tu peux le faire.**

Je vois mon amour serrer les dents et pousser de toutes ses forces. Elle crie de douleur alors qu'Izzie lui demande d'arrêter, elle dégage les épaules de notre bébé, et il peut enfin sortir.

Il crie immédiatement alors que je sers Bella contre moi.

Izzie me demande de couper le cordon et je m'exécute d'une main tremblante puis elle le dépose sur Bella et il se calme instantanément, je réalise alors que nous ne connaissons pas le sexe de notre enfant, je me penche alors et découvre que nous avons une fille.

Après plusieurs minutes de pur bonheur à la câliner, la sage femme nous indique qu'elle va devoir la prendre pour l'examiner et s'assurer que tout va bien.

Elle me propose de l'accompagner pendant que Bella va devoir expulser le placenta. Elle me fait un sourire et me demande silencieusement de veiller sur notre fille.

Je dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- **Merci mon ange, tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes**.

Je suis la sage femme avec ma fille dans les bras, elle effectue tous les examens puis la pèse et la mesure.

2kgs 410 pour 46 cm, ma fille est parfaite et échappe à la couveuse, pour mon grand soulagement. La sage femme m'explique qu'elle va la placer en couveuse afin qu'elle se réchauffe puis qu'elle sera placée en lit chauffant à cause de son petit poids.

Elle la lave sommairement et l'habille avec la tenue qu'avait prévue Bella. Elle est un peu grande mais bon je suis sur qu'Alice sera très heureuse de faire les boutiques pour sa nièce. Elle me demande son prénom afin de le noté sur le bracelet qu'elle va lui mettre à la cheville.

- **Ambre**, je repense au matin où Bella s'est réveillée en sursaut, me disant qu'elle avait rêvé de moi et que mes yeux étaient ambre au lieu de vert. J'ai trouvé ça étrange mais lors de sa grossesse, Bella a souvent eu des rêves loufoques. Elle a ensuite exigée que nous appelions notre bébé Ambre si c'était une fille.

Elle me confie ensuite ma fille afin que je puisse aller la présente à notre famille. Je repasse par la salle d'accouchement afin de prévenir Bella que je reviens immédiatement et qu'elle n'aura pas à aller en couveuse. Elle est soulagée et nous embrasse tous les deux.

Je sors ensuite de la chambre et me dirige vers la salle d'attente. Plus fière que jamais. Aujourd'hui j'ai renouvelé mes vœux avec mon âme-sœur et elle m'a ensuite donnée la plus merveilleuse des petites filles.

*

**

Et voilà pour se dernier chapitre, plus que l'épilogue et c'est fini :'(

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Un petit appel à toutes celles qui ont poussé des cris de joie, dansé et fait des feux de joie lorsque j'ai tué Tanya. s/5837400/1/ Cette série d'OS est faite pour vous. Allez y jeter un coup d'œil.

Bisous et à bientôt

Julie


	37. Epilogue

Coucou tout le monde, voilà l'épilogue, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je n'écrirais plus sur cette fic, mais bon comme on dit toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je crois que j'ai assez torturé nos tourtereaux comme ça.

Je voulais vous remercier toutes et tous pour votre soutient, vos reviews, 1286 à ce jour, j'ai du mal à y croire, vos mises en alertes 213 (quand même) et favoris (145) et tout et tout. Ça me touche beaucoup !

Mais merci aussi à tout ceux et celles qui même s'ils n'ont jamais laissé de trace de leur passage, on été au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre.

Réponses aux non-inscrites (une dernière fois) :

_LaEtIcIa =P_ : merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes compliments.

_Lovecullenn_ : merci beaucoup, même si cette image ne devrait pas être drôle j'ai bien ri aussi en l'écrivant

_Onja_ : j'ai mis du temps et tu as mis du temps à le voir, on est pas rendu à nous deux lol, mes délires ne sont pas fini :D

_Fraise_ : merci beaucoup, au moins ils n'oublieront jamais leur remariage

_Anill_ : moi aussi je suis triste :'(

_Patiewsnow_ : merci beaucoup à toi de m'avoir suivi

_Petitefilledusud_ : merci beaucoup

*

**

POV EDWARD

5 ans plus tard

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, je fêtais mes 5 ans de mariage avec ma Bella, et surtout les 5ans de ma fille, ma première fille Ambre.

Elle était dans le jardin en train de jouer avec ses sœurs, Eva et Léa, nos merveilleuses jumelles âgées de presque 2 ans. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où nous avions appris que Bella n'attendait pas un mais deux bébés.

J'étais euphorique, Bella beaucoup moins, elle était totalement paniquée ne voyant pas comment elle pourrait gérer avec 3 enfants mais finalement elle s'en sort comme une chef.

Tout le monde nous avait rabâchés que nous allions avoir le couple, et au final nous avions eu deux filles. Je me sentais parfois seul dans cette maison, ça manquait cruellement de male. Et mes quatre femmes me menaient à la baguette, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'aimais les voir heureuse même si c'était à mon détriment.

- Edward tu peux mettre la table ? me demanda Bella en s'approchant de moi, me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées.

- Bien sur mon ange, dis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle s'écarta finalement de moi pour aller voir ce que faisait nos filles, j'observais son profil et souriait en voyant son ventre légèrement gonflé.

Bella n'était pas d'accord au début pour avoir un autre enfant, la naissance des jumelles l'avait pour ainsi dire « vaccinée » mais j'avais usé de tous mes charmes et plans diaboliques pour la faire céder, et j'étais plus qu'heureux du résultat, nous avions appris il y a quelques jours, que nous allions avoir un fils, bien évidemment nous n'étions pas d'accord sur le prénom mais il nous restait encore six mois pour nous décider.

J'étais sur mon nuage depuis deux mois à l'idée d'avoir à nouveau un bébé à la maison, mes beaux-frères me traitaient de papa poule mais peut importe, j'étais fière de l'être et mes filles me le rendaient bien.

Et puis, ils pouvaient bien parler tant qu'il voulait, eux comme moi savions que nous étions tous pareils.

Emmett et Rose avait deux enfants un garçon de 3 ans et demi, Mathéo et une petite Enora de 2 ans. Rosalie était rapidement retombée enceinte après la naissance de leur fils et Emmett ne cessait de nous rabâcher qu'il était en plein TP comme il aimait le dire.

Ma sœur quand a elle avait donné naissance à mon neveu il y a trois mois, un petit Ethan. Jasper était complètement gaga ce qui me faisait bien rire lorsqu'il se moquait de moi avec mes filles.

J'observais la table et m'apercevais qu'une fois de plus Bella m'avait mâché tout le travail puisque tout était posé dessus, je n'avais plus qu'à installer.

Une fois ma tache remplie, je m'empressais de sortir pour jouer avec mes puces, elles jouaient à chat enfin Ambre faisait le chat et ses sœurs couraient dans tous les sens pour lui échapper. Elles riaient et criaient, ce qui rendait leurs visages enfantins encore plus radieux.

Rapidement notre famille me rejoignait et je me perdais dans la contemplation des cinq enfants qui jouaient devant nous.

Cette journée était merveilleuse, nous étions tous réunis, pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre fille, celui de notre mariage, l'arrivé prochaine de notre fils et enfin la récente grossesse de Rosalie, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emmett.

Depuis 5 ans, nous vivions dans un bonheur presque parfait, bien entendu, il y avait des accrochages parfois comme dans tous les couples mais j'étais le plus heureux des hommes auprès de ma Bella et personne ne m'enlèverai ça.

Au début, notre couple avait eu du mal à se construire et j'avais souvent cru que nous n'y arriverions pas mais finalement, j'étais content que nous nous soyons battus pour en arriver là.

Mon ange dans mes bras était la seule chose que je voulais, et je l'avais, ainsi que ces merveilleux enfants qu'elle m'avait et allait me donner. J'étais définitivement un homme comblé !

*

**

Et voilà c'est terminé

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, c'est super court mais sérieusement je vois pas ce que je pouvais ajouter, tout est bien qui fini bien ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants :D

J'ai une consolation quand même je vous abandonne pas, je suis toujours là avec le pacte, je vais commencer là suite de mon OS et le projet anti-tanya se développe, nous avons de nouvelles idées (mais chut c'est un secret)

C'est le moment de laisser une ultime review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette première fic. Donc visez le bouton ve… heu orange.

_**Encore un grand merci à vous tous et à bientôt…**_

Bisous

Julie


End file.
